Gathering Strawberry
by shiguresoen
Summary: AU IchiRuki. Beginnings were hardly ever smooth. Falling in love was not the intent. And gathering that so-called strawberry stood to be harder than planned.
1. Moon's Melancholy

Edited on June 4, 2007.

Some dialogue may have changed, and I have added something that I had originally planned to include as a flashback in a later chapter - but believe me it was for the better. As well, I tried to work out all the misspellings and typos I could find. I hope it's better now.

This is the first chapter of my new story, this is also my first attempt at Bleach. This story is IchiRuki, although that doesn't quite happen in this chapter. This one merely serves as the slate that sets the plot out for the eyes.

-Melancholy of the Moon, Chapter I-

It came to be almost a year since she had arrived to the academy. Short of twelve months since she had stopped aging. Such a thing had confused her, and Renji was not around for her to inquire an answer of him.

She remembered asking about that, to one of her classmates, a boy sitting next to her. He had explained that the aging process retards in Sereitei and in parts of Rukongai.

"Where are you from, Rukia san, that might explain why?" had asked a girl behind them. She had her elbows propped up, her limber fingers tented, her chin resting thoughtfully on them.

"Inuzuri," she had answered, not liking the way the girl's gaze fixed on her. She had eyes that warned of danger.

The boy looked severely interested. "How long where you in Rukongai, Rukia san?" he asked. "What do you remember about the human world, I've never been there?"

Of course he hadn't. He had been born in Sereitei, in Soul Society. To a noble family.

She had answered that she had lived in Inuzuri for as long as she remembered, and that the old lady that had cared for her had informed her that it was so since she had come to Soul Society as a baby. Hence, she knew nothing of the human world apart from what she learned here.

"How old are you then, Rukia san?" had asked the girl, and she could have sworn she'd seen a glint amidst yellow-green.

She had a vague idea of her age, as it was marked by death, and she knew the thing well. The old lady had died when Rukia had been in this world for about four years, she was alone for one, she had met those boys the following year and spent ten years surviving with them.

"Fifteen," she said.

"Wow!" exclaimed the boy. "You're so young, Rukia san. I'm almost fifty, what a difference."

"Yes," said the girl, "I'm around that age as well."

"When did you slow?" she asked.

"We grow normally, but begin to age slowly once our reiatsu awakens. I slowed at seventeen," explained the boy. "You've stayed the same for a year because you left Inuzuri and came here since that time."

"But it makes sense," said the girl.

"Does it, Shihouin san?" asked the boy.

"Yes. You see, Soul Society's natural law lifts the standstill of aging in districts like Inuzuri," she began.

"Really," said the boy. "And why is that?"

The Shihouin girl, smiled and leaned to whisper something in his ear. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"Ask Rukia san," she said. "I'm sure she's figured it out by now."

He looked to her eagerly. "Why, Rukia san?"

Now she understood, Rukia now knew why, thanks to this girl. "Because," she said softly. "It is more merciful to die sooner, then live slowly, in a place like that."

--

The year was ending, and since that conversation the snide remarks came;

_'She's from Inuzuri, did you know?'_

_'Inuzuri! You must be joking. What is __**that**__ kind of alley garbage doing in our school?'_

_'She should go back, the likes of her do not belong here.'_

Where before she had been a bit quiet because she was a bit timid in her new surroundings, now she completely withdrawn. She wished to leave this place, but had nowhere else to go.

She wanted to...

"Disappear, Rukia san," repeated the girl. "Have you ever though about disappearing? - What if you could do it? Would you take the chance?"

She let the words wash over her, ignoring them and the real meaning as best as she could. They however echoed through her mind. She raised her gaze to the blue sky above, above the blonde girl who had inquired from her.

She didn't plan on answering the question, it would just boost the girl's ego to know that she had gotten Rukia to talk; when in her class she had become notorious for hardly ever speaking.

"I asked you something Rukia san," pressed the girl on. "It's rude to not answer polite questions, you know," she chastised as she leaned forward slightly and with a slim finger poked Rukia where her collarbone dipped finely through the material of her uniform, as if daring her to continue to pay no heed to her.

In her mind Rukia growled at the action, and outwardly lowered her sight to the blonde girl in front of her, locked eyes, and glared as icily as she could hoping the girl would cease her onslaught and just leave her be, as always.

She grinned. "My!" she gasped theatrically, drawing back her finger swiftly as if burned. "How scary you are Rukia san! Did everyone see that - how Rukia san just attacked me with her gaze!" she exclaimed.

But no one answered as their instructor had arrived. And so the girl ceased her drama and with a smirk and slight shove against her side, made her way past Rukia to where the class was drawing around the instructors, eager to be told what they were to do that day when they went on their first trip.

She lowered her voice as she passed. "I suppose I should count myself lucky, seeing as you refrained from attacking me, Inuzuri trash," she mocked.

With a small sigh, audible only to her, Rukia made her way to the others, pushing through any openings between their bodies she could find as she knew she stood no chance of hearing what was going on if she wasn't in the front.

'If I had Renji then this wouldn't be a problem,' she thought grittingly as she was stepped on. 'He'd probably just have put me on his shoulders...and have whined about it'

Finally, she made her way to the front, and found that there were three people in between the circle her class had formed.

The first was a tall, handsome boy with a number 69 tattooed on his face, lines on his arms and neck, a bandage across his left cheek and nose and three lines running vertically down the right side of his visage. "My name is Hisagi Shuuhei," he called out. "And these are Soma Kira and Usagi Yuu," he said, gesturing towards a red headed girl with an overly passive expression and a brunette boy that wore a slight smile. "We will be your instructors for today in a lesson that has already been done by the top class of first years a month ago," he explained. "Usually your class would have this trip in the middle of your second year - but as it's being proven, you are all exceptional and have caught up to being only a month behind your counterparts."

Tittering and whistles blew from the back of the crowd, the usual bunch of rowdy boys. But however disruptful their behavior was, Rukia knew that they were excellent students.

Hisagi scowled at them, effectively submitting them to silence. "You all will see a Dummy Hollow," he continued. "In which we will show you how to properly dispose of it, and witness a soul burial and learn how to perform it properly," he elaborated further.

The boy named Yuu smiled widely at this. "But hopefully without the hassle that Hisagi kun encountered last time," he laughed as he indicated to the long gashes on his friend's face.

"Although it does give you an idea to be cautious," spoke up Kira, frowning at her fellow classmate. "Those marks were from the Dummy Hollows you will be hunting, after all. So exercise caution if you don't want scarring like that," she warned, stressing her last statement. "Or want to be killed."

Hisagi scowled too at Yuu, who shrugged sheepishly. "Well then, now that you know what we're doing, please split up into groups of three. Your trio will be assigned a Dummy Hollow for you to track down and destroy after a demonstration…so pick people you know you can trust with your life, as well as one's that you work well with," he said.

Rukia mentally sighed…groups? That never ended well, her classmates weren't very fond of her. Soon there were groups surrounding the instructors, who surveyed them quietly.

"Alright then," called out Yuu. "Let's get going!"

Rukia swallowed and wondered what in Seireitei she was going to do when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "Please wait sempai," the person holding her cried out, effectively stopping the trio of instructors. Hisagi motioned for the other two to keep going while he walked towards Rukia who felt suddenly faint, knowing nothing good would come from this, and the person holding her - who she knew must be Shihouin, ready for another go at her.

Hisagi stopped before her, and the girl removed her hands. He raised and eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked.

The girl then grabbed Rukia's shoulders again and thrust her out sending her flying into Hisagi, who caught her shoulders with surprise. He steadied her, and frowned as he raised his gaze to the blonde before him. "What was that?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Oh, nothing," she exclaimed. "I merely lost my footing. "You'll have to forgive me," she apologized, smiling sweetly.

"Whatever," said Hisagi who Rukia saw was not buying it, and removed his hands from Rukia, who backed away a step once he let go. "What was it then?" he asked. "You must have called me here for something.

The blonde nodded. "Oh yes, sempai, for something indeed," she affirmed, her yellow-green eyes glinting.

"Well then," demanded Hisagi. "What is it?"

The blonde smiled deviously. "Well you see sempai, there seems to be an uneven number of people and Rukia san here seems to not have a group," she explained.

"But that's to be expected," she continued. "You after all said to pick people who were compatible in skill with one another…but you see, Rukia san isn't good at much of anything, so she got stuck by herself," she gushed out.

"And so I was merely drawing attention to her predicament so you could just tell her to go back to her dorm something…She'd just be in the way, trust me," she assured.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her face burn and her clenched palms coat with bitter heat. Why was this girl doing this? To go this far, what was her intention besides embarrassing her from here to hell?

Hisagi stood stunned for a second, as if not quite understanding, but regained himself quickly, donning on a mask of amusement. "Really?" he inquired, sarcastically, Rukia recognized. "Well, thank you for that information young lady," he said.

The blonde smiled, oblivious to his tone. "It's Shihouin Ayae," she smarmily informed.

"Ah, I see," nodded Hisagi. "Many thanks to you then Shihouin sama for informing me of your problem. If you'd like you can head on out to your group, they must be waiting for you," he offered.

Ayae smiled sweetly. "Of course sempai," she nodded. "And you be sure to terminate the...hindrance," she said as she grinned and then ran off to where the class had headed.

Rukia still stood before Hisagi, not having been able to turn and face the girl who was her tormentor in the face. She looked at the pavement floor intently, wondering what she had ever done to deserve to be so humiliated. Her face still burned and her eyes stung, but she willed herself not to cry, it was too unlike the person she used to be before she came here, the one she was trying to become one more.

She looked up, startled, as she felt a weight settle on her head. His hand was warm.

Hisagi wasn't looking at her, but at the retreating form of Shihouin Ayae. "I don't know what you did to piss off that girl," he spoke to her. "But you better not make it any worse. She's the daughter of one of the four main noble families and can make your life here a nightmare," he added.

He then settled his eyes on her, which she quickly hid from by averting them back to the ground. Then closed them as she felt the hand on her head disappear and her chin being lifted by a forefinger and thumb. "Open your eyes," ordered Hisagi and she found herself obeying. "Now," he sighed. "What did you do to that brat?…Maybe I can help you," he offered.

Rukia blinked. "I…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" urged Hisagi, releasing her chin.

Rukia lowered her face, angry at the reason. "I didn't do anything to that girl," she whispered. "She acts like such because I'm from Rukongai."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "That's all?" he questioned, "Geez, from what part are you, one of the middle numbers?"

"78th," said Rukia, trying to conquest her ire.

To her surprise Hisagi laughed. "_You_?" he chuckled. "From _that_ part of Rukongai?" he said again, disbelievingly.

Rukia gazed at him in surprise, all anger gone now. "You don't believe me?" she asked.

Hisagi scoffed. "Of course not. Look at you…you would have been eaten alive in Inuzuri," he said loudly. Then he shook his head "You're going to have to try to become a better liar girl. I bet then that's what got you on that noble's bad side."

Rukia merely stared. "But I am," she assured softly. "I'm from that part of Rukongai, I'm not lying."

Hisagi then frowned. "What's your name again?" he asked.

"Rukia," she said.

"Rukia what?" asked Hisagi.

"Just Rukia…I don't have a surname…or rather I don't know it. I came to Rukongai as a baby," she explained.

Hisagi then nodded. "I see," he said softly, but she could tell that he still did not quite believe her. "Well then Rukia san, I'll have you go back to your dorm."

Rukia's eyes widened. "But then I'll fail this assignment," she said surprised. "My marks will drop and I'll be... thrown out of here," she finished uncertainly.

Hisagi waved his hand. "It's your term project, and important, but no you wont, I'll just have you make it up later…I think it's best you stay away from Shihouin, for today anyway…and look on the bright side, you get a day off," he added.

Rukia bowed low. "Sorry to have caused you trouble," she whispered.

Hisagi smiled. "Not at all…now go, you have a day of leisure ahead of you, use it wisely," he instructed.

And yet she didn't move. "That's an order," he commanded good-naturedly.

And with that he walked away from her off to go help Kira and Yuu with the teams the first year normals class had formed, leaving Rukia behind in a state of confusion.

--

Rukia walked across the grounds of her school, ransacking her mind for something to do. And yet there was nothing since she didn't have any work that she hadn't completed, and no people she liked to hang out with.

She walked into the forest and kept going until she was sure that nobody was near her. Then she climbed a tree and sat among the leafy foliage. 'Maybe I could take a nap?' she wondered. 'I haven't had one of those in quite some time…' And so she leaned against the trunk of the tree for security, closed her eyes and drifted off.

She dreamt of her past. Of hazy memories when she was with the old lady, of wandering the dusty 78th district, and then of meeting those boys. Of being able to feel like she had a family that she was close to. And then of losing that bond bit by bit with them as they died off.

But one always remained. Abarai Renji always stayed. They grew closer with each death, bonded more as life became more harsh. Came together to the academy to become Shinigami as a pair.

But he was taken away too. He was here she knew - at the academy as well. But was separated from her, and yet it seemed he didn't miss her in the way she did he. Every time she saw him he would be surrounded by friends, with people he could laugh with and grow closer to.

She hardly ever saw him anymore since he wasn't in her class. She hadn't seen him apart from glimpses for nearly a month…when he went on that trip that she should have gone on today.

He had treated her normally then, casually and playfully with such ease, as if nothing had changed. And then he headed off with his friends, and left her realizing that she had none…she only had Renji…but her time with him was fleeting.

It hurt to know that her bonds with him were unraveling, and pained her more to see that he didn't notice.

'If he had noticed he would have done something…' she thought, idly hopeful as she emerged from her slumber. 'But Renji isn't the type to notice details like that…he isn't the type of person to check that I'm still there next to him.' She blinked, her eyelids lowering sadly, 'Or maybe he just doesn't care enough to notice anymore...'

She lifted her legs before her and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her cheek on her knee to rest. 'I wonder why I can't cry over the fact that I'm losing Renji?' she wondered. 'I do feel sad…such a sadness as I've never felt before, it's so heavy and choking sometimes…but I can't bring myself to cry. Maybe it's because he's happy?' she though as her shoulders and features drooped with the familiar weight of morose.

"Oi Rukia!" yelled an exuberant voice from a few trees away.

She blinked, slowly lifted her head from her knee and turned the other way too see who had called her. It had been Renji who was standing a few trees away. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw him. He was still the same as that day a month ago. Full of life. Not like her, who felt as thought it was being drained everyday she passed in this place.

He was grinning, and waving at her. "Rukia!" he called out as he made his way to her, jumping with ease through the trees until he finally landed before her. He crouched down in front of her to meet her eye level. "What are you doing here Rukia?" he asked smiling. "I though your class was going on a trip," he inquired. "Is it not today?"

Rukia stared at him, surprised that he was actually here before her. That he was speaking to her. That Abarai Renji could speak as if he had seen her just yesterday.

"Yes," she whispered feeling a bit numb at the thought, she tightened her grip around her raised legs and once more laid he cheek against her knee, hiding her face from Renji. "There was a trip today…but I don't go," she added softly.

"What?" deadpanned Renji. "Why in Seireitei didn't you go?" he demanded. "That trip counts for a lot of credit, Rukia…you could be kicked out if your grades drop drastically don't you know?" he exclaimed.

Rukia sighed. "Yes, I know," she said softly.

She couldn't look at him. Renji was smart and would understand what she was implying…what she wouldn't directly say. The only reason after all that she even remained in the academy was for him…but he was disappearing from her life and apparently did not need her. Sometimes she really came close to deciding on leaving.

"Rukia," he sighed frustrated. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned. And she knew that he was trying to control his rising temper. Much like he used to do when she ticked him off when they were in Rukongai. But Renji was Renji and he had never wanted to release his full anger on her…not then, and she knew that now was no different.

'But maybe being apart for so long has made him forget how to control his ire towards me,' she though passively as she continued not looking at him and instead watching the autumn leaves freefall from their branches down to the ground.

"Rukia," ground out Renji. "Rukia what's wro-" he began.

But he was cut off as he heard his name being called out from somewhere in the forest. He raised his head and sighed. "I have to go Rukia," he said softly. "But- but we need to talk so meet me here at lunch time," he told her.

He sighed when she wouldn't look at him. "Rukia, we'll talk then," he assured as he patted her head. She closed her eyes at the familiar weight and embedded the feeling into her heart.

She could still feel it even after he had left.

--

Renji glanced exasperatedly at the clock, willing it to go faster so lunch could commence and he could go see Rukia.

"Well then," rang out their Kido instructor. "Today's lesson is now over…make sure to study the notes you took yesterday and today as we will be having a written test tomorrow," he said.

"And I expect every one of you to do very well," he threatened.

With that said he walked to the door. "Stay here until he bell rings for you to leave," he ordered, and then left.

Renji slumped down onto his seat; he had been hoping the guy would have just let them leave.

"What's eating you?" asked Kira Izuru, his classmate and friend as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Nothing," ground out Renji under his breath. "I'm just waiting for the damn bell to ring for lunch."

Kira raised an eyebrow and the laughed quietly. "Geez, I know you love to eat Abarai kun, but this is a bit extreme isn't it…being angry because you can't wait," he admonished, laughing.

Renji raised his head and shot him an icy look. "It's not that," he defended. "Although I am hungry, I just want the bell to ring because I'm meeting a friend for lunch today," he explained.

Kira smiled. "Oh, and why meet this friend of yours by yourself Abarai kun, why don't you have her eat with us?" he asked.

Renji blushed. "Who said anything about a girl?" he shot.

Kira smiled. "Well, I merely guessed you were speaking about Rukia san, since she was who you were speaking to in the forest wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I also thought that since you probably haven't seen her in a while you might want to catch up with her," he continued. "So bringing her to eat lunch with us would be a good idea…it would give you a chance to see her everyday wouldn't it?" he asked. "You've been whining for ages about how your time together has become so limited anyway," he added.

Renji frowned. "I don't know if she'd be very happy about that, and she probably has her own friends that she eats with," he said offhandedly. "But yeah, she and I need to talk anyway…it seems to me that she's letting her grades slip on purpose…and I can't let that happen Kira, if she gets kicked out then she'll have to go back to Rukongai…and, if that happens...I don't know what I would do," he breathed.

Kira looked thoughtful. "Well Abarai kun, if she eats lunch with us then you'll be able to keep an eye on her won't you?" he asked. "Then you can monitor her actions and decide what to do."

"Decide on what?" asked Renji.

"I don't know," said Kira. "But it seems to me like you two have to decide on something, since it's sounding that if she leaves this school, you'd go with her," he shrugged.

Renji jumped up as the bell rang. "Alright then Kira, I'll bring her over today," he called out as he made a dash for the door.

Kira smiled to himself as he stood as well and walked to the door off to tell Hinamori kun that they were going to have a permanent guest for lunch that day.

--

Renji rushed through the forest, hoping that Rukia was already there so he could get to her faster.

She was. Still sitting in the same place he had left her, and sleeping soundly.

He landed silently before her and watched her with a small smile. He had always liked watching Rukia sleep. In Inuzuri he had always stayed up late just watching her, happy that he had found them a place to spend the night, proud that she felt she could close her eyes and rest because he was there to protect her.

In Rukongai he always felt unease whenever he left her by herself. He was afraid of what could happen if he left her for too long. He dreaded leaving her because he didn't know if he would come back to her and receive a smile or a corpse as his welcome back.

He knew it annoyed her to be smothered by him every second but it was for her own good, and for his sanity. His greatest fear was for her to die. He didn't know if he could go on if she died and left him too.

But here, he knew that he could let her have her liberty and that she would be safe even if he wasn't around.

So he wasn't about to let Rukia ruin her chances at the academy. He knew if she went back to Rukongai then she was sure to die on her own. And he refused to allow that.

"Oi, Rukia," he whispered softly in her ear and he gripped her shoulders gently and slightly shook her, rousing her delicately from sleep.

"Renji?" she whispered as her eyes steadily opened.

He smiled. "Hey, idiot," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily, raising her arms above her head for a stretch.

Renji raised an eyebrow and then bopped her on the head. "Idiot," he reprimanded. "Did you forget already?" he demanded.

Rukia blushed and rubbed the spot on her head where he had hit her. "Oh, yes," she said, recalling before. "You wanted to talk."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, but I think maybe we'll leave that for later, lunch time's limited you know…right now you're coming somewhere with me," he said.

Rukia tilted her head curiously. "Where?" she asked. Inwardly feeling bubbles of happiness fill her being…Maybe Renji hadn't forgotten her after all, maybe he still needed her and wanted to spend time with her from here on out?

"To lunch, Rukia…let's go get lunch," he said, straightening to his full height and then offering her a hand to set her on her feet. She took it and was easily pulled up.

She followed Renji through the forest, happy to be in his company.

"Renji?" she asked.

Renji tilted his head to look at her. "Yeah, Rukia?" he asked.

"Why is it that you're inviting me to lunch?" she asked.

Renji was taken aback by that. "What kind of question is that?" he asked incredulously. "I though you'd be happy to be together again, that's why," he explained.

Rukia smiled softly. "I though you just wanted to yell at me for letting my grades slip," she said.

Renji laughed. "So you've reminded me," he exclaimed. "But that's for later…right now I just want to catch up," he said. "I've missed you, Rukia," he sighed as he stopped and rested his larger hand on her shoulder. "I hope you've missed me too."

Rukia smiled sadly and nodded raising an arm and placing her palm atop Renji's hand. "I have Renji…more than you can imagine," she assured.

Renji grinned broadly. "C'mon then Rukia!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. "You have to come meet my friends," he continued as he broke off into a run, Rukia trailing behind him, suddenly helpless as she was pulled by her hand.

"Hey, Renji, stop!" she cried as they sped of in-between students as they reached the grand courtyard in front of the schools opening doors. But he continued running as if he hadn't heard her, and a part of her realized that he most likely didn't want to hear her…he knew her well, and in so knew that she might object to meeting his friends if he gave her a chance.

But she felt afraid to meet the people she felt Renji had replaced her with. She really had never been good with others. What if they didn't like her and made Renji stop seeing her for good? What if's clouded her mind and on impulse she grabbed onto a post that Renji had just passed but she managed to reach enough to clasp tightly, effectively pulling her hand free from Renji's clasp.

Relief flooded her as she was liberated from him, but then there was the realization of searing pain that came after her desperate action, she fell to her knees, clutching the arm that she had used to hold onto the post. "Ouch," she hissed. Sure that her harm had just been broken.

Renji stood there, surprised at what she had done. He soon snapped out of his trance and stalked towards her when he realized that she was hurt. He leant down before her. "Rukia, are you alright?" he questioned, his large palms hovering over her shoulders uselessly.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Renji panicked and abruptly slipped his arms under her thighs and across her back, picking her up effortlessly. He stood and realized that a crowd of kids had made a circle around him and Rukia. "Geez, what was that?" asked a brunette girl, stepping from the circle, "You could have killed her, are you insane you big brute?" she scolded. "Outta the way," growled Renji as he side-stepped the girl and ran into the school's main building. 'There goes lunch,' he thought, put out as he stalked through the halls, intent on taking Rukia to the Healing Room.

"I'm sorry Renji," whispered Rukia, her face buried in his chest, and he could feel the tears as they soaked into his shirt. Whether from pain or something else he didn't know.

"Don't worry about it Rukia," he said as he ignored the students they passed in the halls, all who were pointing and staring at him and Rukia. "It was my fault anyway; I should have stopped when you asked me to."

Renji finally made it to the Healing Room, and knocked on the door using his foot.

To his surprise it was none other than Hisagi Shuuhei who answered the door. "Sempai?" exclaimed Renji.

"Oh," said the upperclassman. "It's you Abarai. Do you need to see the Healer?" he asked, stepping out of the way to let Renji into the room.

Renji froze as he stepped into the room. Inside were three Shinigami, one of them a captain, or so Renji surmised by his white Haori. "Hello," greeted a dark haired jovial looking man. "I'm Shiba Kaien," he said, raising his hand from his seat on one of the chairs lining the wall before the beds. "And I'm Ukitake Jushiro," said the Haori clad man, smiling softly from his seat next to Kaien. "The name's Kurosaki Ichigo," called out the third man, who was sitting on the bed having his arm bandaged up by the Healer.

Renji was shocked too see the first three seats of the Thirteenth Protection Squad all before him. He abruptly pulled out of his stupor however, hurriedly bowing, although his attempt wasn't successful as he was holding Rukia in his arms.

She cried out suddenly in pain as he bent and moved her damaged arm. "Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry Rukia," he apologized hastily straightening.

"Rukia?" questioned Hisagi from behind him. He leaned over Renji's shoulder to get a better look at the person he was holding.

"Are you the same Rukia from this morning?" he questioned of her, unsure it was her as he couldn't see her face as she had hidden it into Renji's chest.

She lifted her face to peek at who was speaking to her. "Yes…Sempai," she confirmed.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "Geez, I told you to take a day off, not go do something stupid and hurt yourself," he reprimanded, poking her in the forehead over Renji's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry Sempai, that was my fault," said Renji. "It was an accident though," he added.

"Really now!" said the Healer as he finished patching up Ichigo, patting his bandaged arm, making him wince and glare at the blond young man. "Do put Rukia san down on the bed there, or I'm afraid you'll end up hurting her more," he reprimanded, gesturing towards the bed next to Ichigo's and in front of the two other 13th squad leaders.

"Ah, yes," said Renji as he sat down Rukia on the front of the bed.

"Good," said the Healer, adjusting his glasses. "Now if you'll kindly move out of the way," he said to which Renji complied to with a glare, sitting himself next to the white haired man named Ukitake.

"Now," he said standing before Rukia who was looking down at her shoes, embarrassed. "What seems to be ailing you Rukia san?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

Rukia quickly stammered something incoherent. "What was that?" asked the Healer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My arm," Rukia mumbled, trying to avoid looking at him - he really was too handsome to be a healer.

"Ah, your arm!" exclaimed the Healer. He placed a hand on both her shoulders. "And which one, Rukia san?" he inquired softly, quite aware that she was trying not to blush.

"Her left," spoke up Renji from behind the Healer, clearly not amused by the scene infront of him.

"Really your brute," admonished the Healer as he turned to glare at Renji. "I do believe I was speaking to Rukia san, and not you."

Renji scowled. The Healer turned back to Rukia and smiled.

"And now, what seems to be ailing your arm, Rukia san?" he asked.

"It might be broken," she said softly.

"Broken?" asked the Healer, who immediately sent reiatsu to his hands and ran them down Rukia's left arm, inspecting the damage making her bite her lip from pain.

"Broken?" he repeated. "I think not, Rukia san. Your arm was completely pulled out from its socket!" he informed.

Rukia paled. "Pulled out?" she whispered.

"Yes," affirmed the Healer. "How did this happen Abarai?" he questioned sternly, swiveling on his heels to face the red head.

Renji smiled nervously. "Umm, I…I guess I don't know my own strength?" he offered sheepishly. The Healer promptly whacked him atop the head and then turned back around to attend to Rukia who had seemingly passed out while he was reprimanding Renji.

"Oh dear, I suppose that reiatsu put her to sleep faster than I thought," he breathed, sliding his arms under Rukia and pulling her up the bed to set her head on the pillow embellishing it.

"Will she be okay?" asked Hisagi pulling a chair to Rukia's side and sitting on it.

"Yes," said the Healer. "She'll be very much fine once I heal her arm."

"Good," said Hisagi, and Renji released the breath he had been holding.

The dark haired man a seat from him laughed. "Did you think the Healer would have to amputate, Abarai san?" he asked jokingly.

Renji laughed. "I think there was a part of me that did," he confessed. "Glad he didn't have to though, Rukia would have never forgiven me."

Then he sighed. "Ah, Senpai?" he called to Hisagi who looked up as he was addressed.

"What is it Abarai?" he asked.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Well you see, Rukia said that she didn't go on today's trip," he began. "And the thing is that she's going to lose a lot of credit for that - and she definitely can't have that or she might be kicked out," he explained, his words hurried. "And she can't be kicked out, or she'll die," rushed Renji, becoming more and more worried as he spoke.

"Die?" question Hisagi looking slightly outraged. "Why would she die if she was expelled?" he questioned.

Renji bit his lip. "She'll have to go back to Rukongai…and if I'm not there with her then she'll definitely die," he said softly.

Hisagi looked like he had just been whacked with a mallet. "You mean to tell me that she wasn't lying when she said she was from that district?" he implored.

"Of course not," said Renji. "Rukia doesn't lie."

"I see," said Hisagi seriously.

"Wait, wait, wait!" interjected Kaien. "Why would she die is she went back to Rukongai?" he asked.

"Because," said Hisagi. "The kid would most likely return to the district she lived in before."

"And what district was that?" asked Kaien, curious.

"The Inuzuri one," deadpanned Hisagi.

Kaien's mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me that the fragile little creature over there lived in one of Rukongai's worst of the worst?" he asked.

"She and I did," said Renji.

"Well then, I'm sure Hisagi kun will do something to help Rukia san then," said Ukitake, smiling at the sleeping girl.

"Well-" drawled Hisagi. "There really wasn't anything to worry about in the first place…I had told Rukia san that she could make up the assignment later."

"How is she going to do that?" asked Renji.

"I don't know yet," said Hisagi. "But I'll think of something," he shrugged.

"Phew, then," exhaled Renji as the bell rang.

He immediately jumped up. "Damn, I completely missed lunch," he cried. "Kira and everyone are going to kill me."

He ran over to Rukia and patted her head. "Get better Rukia and I'm sorry for pulling your arm off," he apologized to the sleeping girl.

"I'll keep an eye on her Abarai," said Hisagi as Renji made his way to the door.

"Thanks Sempai," said Renji with a grateful bow before closing the door.

"Nice guy," said Kaien after he had left.

"Yeah," said Ichigo sarcastically. "A friend that pulls your arm off…he's really one of a kind."

Kaien laughed. "Wow, and so the orange beast speaks…I though you had gone mute or something."

"Nah," said Ichigo. "I just didn't have anything to say."

Kaien grinned. "My, my, that's a first…usually you would have been shooting your mouth off…especially with a guy like that Abarai around," he laughed.

"Yeah, well he didn't seem worth the effort," defended Ichigo, laying back onto the bed, using his good arm as a cushion for his head.

"That could be," said Kaien thoughtfully. "Or perhaps that natural shyness you have around girls acted up because Rukia san here was in the room…did your condition to girls act up then?" asked Kaien playfully.

A red stain of embarrassment smeared over Ichigo's cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," he shot.

Ukitake laughed softly. "It seems Kaien has it dead on, why else would we be graced with that blush of yours?" he asked.

"Shut up!" said Ichigo.

"Well anyway," said Kaien. "How's your arm feeling?" he asked.

"Its fine," said Ichigo. "It's only a scratch…I got careless."

"Well then," said Ukitake. "I'll leave you and Kaien to finish the job along with Hisagi kun…I'll be going back to the division," he informed, standing from his chair.

"Fine," said Ichigo. "With me too," said Kaien. "And me," agreed Hisagi.

"Good luck then Hisagi kun…and no more injuries Ichigo," said Ukitake before leaving the room.

Hisagi stood from his chair. "Well, I'll leave you here to heal, Ichigo san," he said. "And I'll take Kaien-dono to where he'll be spending the night."

"Whatever," said Ichigo.

Kaien laughed. "Not to worry, I'll visit you later Ichigo…it's not as if you'll be lonely though. And if that does happen just look at the pretty girl next to you…I'm sure the sight beheld will make the loneliness ebb away," he cooed.

"Shut up!" shouted Ichigo as the other two walked out of the room.

"Idiots," he murmured, before he closed his eyes, inviting sleep to take him.

--

Renji sighed as he slipped into his seat just as the bell rang. "Made it," he whispered to himself.

He slumped into the chair and at once began wondering if Rukia was doing okay. It was mostly his fault that she had gotten hurt anyway. 'Way to go,' he though. 'The first time in like forever that you have a chance to be around her and you go and pull off harming her.'

He sighed. 'I'll make it up to her…somehow,' he inwardly promised.

Somebody poked his back from behind. 'What the-' Renji swiveled around to come to face with an annoyed looking Kira.

"What was that Abarai kun?" he demanded. "Not showing up to lunch…don't tell me we got ditched because I won't forgive you."

Renji sighed. "I didn't try and ditch you guys…it's just that on the way there I kind of accidentally injured Rukia, and I had to take her to the Healer."

"You hurt her?" asked Kira, looking surprised. "Jeez, wouldn't have asking her to join us been a better approach then subduing her?" he offered.

"Ah, it wasn't like that Kira," he assured indignantly. "It was an accident."

Kira sighed. "It's fine. Just be sure to bring her by tomorrow. Hinamori kun was looking forward to meeting her, and I think they'd make a good pair of friends."

Renji smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

--

He watched as the Healer, with his reiatsu infused hands worked on Rukia's arm. "Hey Healer," he called out to him. "Is that girl going to be okay by tomorrow?" he asked.

The Healer didn't look up from his task. "Yes," he said. "She should be fine by then, if she doesn't overwork it."

"I see," said Ichigo. "The would you mind keeping her here for today. I'd like for her to come with my team on a trip, I'm sure she'll have to use that arm tomorrow if she's going."

The Healer nodded. "Sure. I take that it is for that trip she missed…you're intention is to have her make it up?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ichigo leisurely. "Seems like a good opportunity for her to do it, and I'd be helping Hisagi out."

The Healer chuckled. "Are you sure you're not just trying to make a pass on Rukia san?" he asked.

Ichigo's features at once contorted in indignation. "What is it with you people? I just want to be nice and this is what I get…idiots!" he exclaimed, willing the mad burn on his cheeks to go away.

The Healer laughed.

--

How was it?


	2. Strawberry's Sureness

Updated September 9, 2007

-Sureness of the Strawberry, Chapter II-

He walked a brisk stride, intentionally going faster to make the kid following him have to work to keep up. He noticed however, that she was not taking his bait. In fact, her pace had decreased.

Maybe it had something to do with their meeting this morning? Yeah, he laughed inwardly, it definitely had to be that.

So it had been that she had woken up to himself looming over her; but to his credit he had made an effort to undo the naturally occurring furrow in his brow for her sake.

It had not worked, obviously she had still been startled judging by the right hook she had attempted to bestow upon him.

Not that it had made connection…he wouldn't have been much of a third-seat rank if he had allowed some first-year academy student to strike him. He had cushioned her fist, and felt his eyes widen. She had done it, and only in her second chance…impressed him.

"Who are you?" she had demanded as she pulled her wrist, her eyes ablaze with suspicion. He found he liked this side of the girl, he hadn't expected it, that was for sure. "So there _is_ another side to you other than shy and faint-y," he had mocked, challenging her to speak.

Yes, his impression of her yesterday hadn't been a very good one - he had seen her then as a girl who was ...weak maybe? Definitely could use some confidence lessons from his vice captain, for sure. 'But I think I'd like to be proven a bit more wrong on that,' he idly thought to himself as her glower became a tad more icy. 'Seeing as you do have some guts.'

But he had to let the teasing moment back, and in a second reverted back to seriousness. He cleared his throat and released her hand. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced himself. "I'll explain what's going down on the way there, so get your bony butt out of bed and follow me," he ordered. With that said he deepened his scowl so she knew he mean it, then turned on his heels and walked slowly to the door.

He stopped. "I don't tend to repeat myself," he called back when he realized she hadn't moved. His hand gripped the knob of the door, "And I'm not about to hand you special treatment," he enlightened. He looked back to see her reaction.

She eyed him skeptically, apparently deciding whether she should follow him or not. "Kurosaki san?" she had questioned.

He had frowned a bit more heavily. "What?" he had growled, impatient, and not liking the over-formality.

"It depends on where you intend to take me, whether I'll follow you completely or not that is," she had informed.

Ichigo had scoffed, "Then hurry the heck up."

She had followed him out the door when she had recovered her shoes, and he couldn't have been more amused.

He inwardly laughed as he sped up once more, and this time she also met his tempo. Soon she was only a few feet's distance behind him. This change encouraged his efforts to tell her what she was to be doing today. But he waited a few moments to see if she would ask herself.

'But I guess not,' he thought when she didn't. "We're going to the human world," he voiced. "Hisagi Shuuhei, your sempai, will be coming along with us, as well as my superior, Shiba Kaien."

He received no response. Irately he tilted his head to the side, "You hear me back there!" he called out.

"Yes Kurosaki san," she affirmed loudly. His eyebrow twitched at the formality, "Doesn't seem like it…move faster…shrimp."

If he had turned he would have met with a glare that would have frozen hell over, 'Not that I can't tell it's there,' he though, grinning to himself as he led the way to the courtyard at the back of the academy.

'Kaien's going to have a field day with this kid,' he though absentmindedly. 'But I'm sure he'll be able to get rid off that stiff attitude.'

They continued walking, and an idea occurred to him. 'Why do I have to leave her to Kaien? I can just try and do it myself,' he thought.

'Yeah, I'll give it a try!' He looked back to the girl, and realized that he didn't know her name. "You have pretty bad manners," he pointed out while walking steadily. "Not even introducing yourself. Where'd you grow up, amongst a dung heap of savages?" he mocked, not able to help himself.

He stopped. Realizing that he knew exactly where she had come from. From Inuzuri, that might as well have been called a place of savages.

He cupped the back of his head with his palm and turned to her. "Hey, sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean that personally, you know?"

She had stopped too. Her eyes were wide, looking at him in surprise, which quickly changed as her brow creased and she looked away. Her lips trembled as if sighting something.

He took a step towards her, suddenly aware that he might have hurt her more than he had thought so. "I say stupid things like that sometimes," he said, "But I didn't mean it, okay kid?"

She would not look at him. "Liar," she accused softly. "You're exactly like everyone here, you mean it too."

He wasn't sure what exactly she meant, but he formed a vague picture. He guessed it made sense, that she looked so gloomy if she meant that everyone here treated her like she had grown amongst savages. Like she was trash because she came from Inuzuri.

He had attended this school once as well and remembered enough to know that those that came from the lower numbered districts weren't singled out as the ones that came from places like the kid.

"No," he said. "I don't believe myself to be like those you speak of, because I didn't mean what I said, and I didn't say it to hurt you," he defended.

She shook her head. "You are the worst liar of all! At least the others don't deny it!" He walked to her and grabbed her wrist, to this she reacted by finally meeting his eyes. "I don't lie, kid," he said, steel in his tone, anger rising at her biased verdicts.

She tore herself from him and back away a shaky step. "I," she said, her eyes very wide, as if confused and surprised. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Don't want to do what?" he asked, confused, but it only lasted a second as she had turned from him and ran back to the school. His anger had faded at the look on her face, and now wondered if he should follow her as he watched her clumsy retreat. In the end it was just that which made him go after her, the fact that she had run away like some frightened animal.

She ran into one of the dorm buildings, and he hesitated. It was a girl's dorm, he decided to just not get caught and followed her inside, he came in just in time to see her turn to the right at the end of the hallway.

She led him up the stairs, to what he supposed was her room. He walked in, as she had left the door open. The room was dark and he found her sitting on her desk, hastily writing.

"What are you doing, kid?" he asked, concerned and yet annoyed that she had led him on a chase. She was silent.

"I'm writing a letter," she said after a while.

"To whom?" he asked as he walked from her doorway, he shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed, facing away from her, his eyes on the closet parallel to him.

"To Renji," she replied. "To tell him that I don't want to do this anymore."

He was silent, and finally understood what it was that she no longer wanted to pursue. "You want to leave the academy, right?"

"Yes," she said, continuing to write.

"And you'll go where?" he inquired. "Back to Inuzuri?"

"That is the plan," she responded.

"How long do you think you'll survive, do you even think you'll last a day now that you've lived in a place like this?" he asked, half-mockingly.

She folded the letter. "If you're trying to ask if I can survive without Renji, or if now that I've lived comfortably for some time do I have the guts to go back to the streets, then the answer is yes. I've done it before, it shouldn't be very different, and it will probably be easier now."

"Your friend," said Ichigo, "That Abarai kid, aren't you going to tell him yourself? Or is that letter supposed to do that?"

She got up from her chair and pushed it back in. "The letter will suffice," she said coldly. "Besides, Renji has no reason to leave this place, he likes it and fits in here...it's me that doesn't."

"You don't belong here, kid?" he asked sarcastically. "Why's that?"

"That is none of your concern," she said stiffly, as she made her way to the door. Ichigo sprung from her bed and blocked her way. "Like hell it's not my concern! As of when you woke up you became my subordinate for the day, that means you're my responsibility." He scoffed. "As well, since you were last seen in my company, naturally I'm going to be questioned. And really, all you're leaving as an answer is 'I don't belong here' are you demented?"

She was gaping. "Please get out of my way," she demanded, outraged and angry. He frowned heavily. "Not until you agree to give me a proper answer, and a chance to change your mind."

She did not answer immediately, and he did not expect her too. In the meanwhile she glared deeply, while he stood his ground.

She tore her gaze from his. "You would listen to me?" she asked, at last. "Yeah, I would," he said, "If it stops you from making a dumb decision…I'm supposed to do that you know. Be all mentor-like an stuff since I rank a seated position," he shrugged.

She still looked unsure. "I won't say anything," said Ichigo. "I won't utter a single word until you're finished, do we have a deal?"

She considered the offer, meeting his eyes, then nodded, "I accept your terms," she said. Hearing this he broke into a grin, "Good choice," he congratulated, "Now let's get out of here, I think I heard the bell ring, girl's will come back in here right?"

"Yes," she said. "But where shall we go?" He hesitated, but quickly made up his mind, "How about my old hideout, I used to go there when I couldn't stand being here any longer, will that do?"

He clasped his hand around her wrist as soon as she approved. "C'mon then, I can't get caught in here, just think of what Yama-jii would say," he snorted.

"People are coming up the stairs," she said. "What do you intend to do?"

He huffed, "A window, then. Is there a window in your room?" She said yes, and he walked forward, back into the room, while she backed away to give him space. He closed the door behind him and continued to the curtain shielded window.

"We're gonna jump, you okay with that?" he asked of her. "That is fine with me," she answered, so he pulled the curtains to the side, opened the window, and removed the spring. "All right, I'm going first, then you, I'll catch you if something goes wrong," he promised.

He climbed swiftly onto the ledge and grinned at her, "See ya in a bit!" She walked to the window after his descent, "Idiot," she said to herself as she too hopped onto the ledge.

She peered down to find him staring up at her, and glared when he extended his arms out, a gesture to catch her. She dismounted on her own as well and landed a few feet behind him. "Shall we go then?" he asked, a bit put out at her rejection.

"Lead the way," she said curtly.

--

When he first came to the academy he found he didn't quite fit in, which was just like he expected. Oh, sure the noble kids sucked up to him like always…but he didn't find friends that were of the real sort.

So he preferred being alone, that was how he felt more at ease, and it gave him time to think and do other things.

One of those other things was creating a place to _be _alone. Especially when he couldn't stand the dorm rooms that didn't give much privacy anyway. That and he was adamant not to ask for special treatment, which meant getting his _own _room unlike the rest of his peers.

So he built one of his own, on the edge of the forest that encircled the academy. He bought the wood, and the materials and succeeded in making it all himself. It was sheltered by leaves and was suspended high off the ground by the strong branches of a very high tree that stood clustered among many counterparts.

Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was his and that was all that counted.

He spent most of his nights there and before he knew it had practically moved in entirely. He did his homework, napped, ate his lunch, read, and slept his nights there. He might as well have lived in the place, but there was the fact that he needed to shower, and he wasn't going to risk doing that in the river. That was overstepping it in his opinion.

He did have clothes in there however, and housed all his books on cramped shelves. So needless to say the tree house of sorts wasn't miniature. He could stretch to his full height and expand his arms and they would barely brush against the wooden walls.

But now, in the present, there was not one, but two people in the enclosed space. The second person looking like she would like nothing better than to hightail it out of the vicinity.

"--all cold and confident one second, and then next jittery to the point you look like a caged animal that wants to run," he drawled, "I'm not a rapist, kid, so stop looking at the entrance like it's escapism."

She managed to glare through her blush, which he found amazingly funny, "Maybe if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from the doorway, then I wouldn't feel so cornered," she snapped.

He scoffed, "No chance in hell." Like he would let her escape, when she most likely make her way back to Inuzuri if he did.

He found himself in a staring bout soon after that comment, to which he was loosing badly. His eyes had begun to water, whereas she looked as if she could go on for about an eternity. "You probably cheated," he accused when he gave up, "Or else have spent countless ages perfecting yourself to this game."

She rubbed her palms against her closed eyelids. "I did," she said nonchalantly. "So do not be a pansy and admit you lost to me, a girl."

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell. Why would you do that, practice for this game?"

He watched her settle herself more comfortably against the wood of the wall, "Win, lose contests," she said. "To play for water and food in Inuzuri," she clarified.

"Ah," he said, pushing himself from the door to lay on his back. "So that's how it was for you as a kid, win food and water. Or steal it, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, we usually resorted to stealing," she agreed bluntly. "It was usually the older kids that bet, we only joined in when we had to, being so we couldn't afford to lose."

"I get it," he said, "You had to bet something, and if you lost it then you and Abarai would be left with nothing."

She nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't that easy. It wasn't just Renji and I, there...there were others too."

He glanced in her direction, she had lifted her legs to wrap them in her arms embrace, leaned her cheek on one knee. He could not see her expression as her hair hung to curtain her features. "What happened to them?" he asked, slowly, cautiously, he wanted to be tactful.

"They didn't have reiatsu like Renji and I, which is how I think _we_ survived," she began. "They died one by one, each illness that struck killed one off until myself and Renji were the only remnants."

He wondered how it was possible to change moods so fast. "Did you become ill too?" he asked, still amazed, but curious.

She swept her hand across her face, removing the obstacle of dark hair, "I did," she said. "Every time something made us sick I became ill as well."

"And Abarai?" he questioned, "Did he fall ill like you too?"

She shook her head, and huddled more, "Renji was never sick," she said. "He was the one who took care of us."

He moved around a bit until he settled himself on his side, his arm on the ground for support. "When did you meet those kids?" he asked.

"When I had lived in Inuzuri for about five years," she answered. "I stayed with them there for ten."

"So that makes you how old, like seventeen at least, right?"

She raised her head from her knee to look at him properly, she looked surprised. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"That's easy," he scoffed. "You're a first year, lived in Inuzuri for fifteen years, and since you age normally there..." He trailed off, she knew what he was talking about. "I'm fifteen," she corrected before leaning back on her knee. I'll be sixteen next January."

"I thought you came to Soul Society as a baby…and alone. How do you know your birthday?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't actually. Not my real date of birth."

He raised an eyebrow, "How'd you pick January 14th then?" he asked.

She smiled a little. "That was the day that I was found. By this kind old lady that took care of me until she died."

She fell silent, and he couldn't think of what to say, not when she looked so wistful. But after a moment she met his eyes and asked her own question. "How did you know that I…"

He cut her off, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Hisagi told me," he interjected. When he and I met up before I went to get you."

She surveyed him quizzically then looked again to the doorway that he blocked.

He became tired of laying on his side, so he sat again, legs crossed like a Turk. "Wanna guess how old I am?" he asked. She looked to him, "Five-hundred," she chanced.

He shook his head, "Yeah, right. Try again."

Her forehead creased, he supposed he was annoying her. "One hundred," she said. He smiled widely, "Good guess, I'm actually one hundred and fifty."

"Wow," she said. "You're old."

He shot her his trademark scowl. "I am not. I'll have you know I'm young, for a seated officer, especially a third seat."

"Really?" she asked. "When did you take that position anyway?"

He thought about it. "Hmm, in the midst of the war against Aizen...hmm, around ninety-nine years ago." He nodded to himself, "Yeah, when I was fifty-one," he declared.

She sat on her legs, interested. "You fought in the war then," she said. "What was it like?"

He shook his head. "I aint telling ya," he said.

"No?" she voiced. "Nope," he answered.

"Why?" She looked put out and angry at the same time.

He scoffed. "What is this? Because I'm telling you about me, and in the process neglecting the whole purpose of why we're here!"

She sat in the same way as he, "It's making me more trusting of you, however," she pointed out. To that he smiled, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then hurry up and tell me why you're running from here," he said. "I'll listen without a word." She was silent at his urging, and looked away from him. "You have a nice tree house," she spoke.

He wasn't sure he heard correctly, "Come again?" he asked. "Did you just compliment my tree house?"

She nodded. "Hell no!" he exclaimed, pointing at her accusatorily. "We didn't come here to avoid the subject, so cut the tree house crap and start blabbing!"

She stayed silent again, until she voiced that she didn't know what to say. He sighed, running a hand trough his tousled hair. "Then start with Abarai, tell me about him," he offered.

She had trouble speaking about him too, leaving him to ask specific questions of him. "Is he your age too?" To which she responded, "No, he is nineteen."

He asked if he had been the leader of their little group. "There was no leader," she snapped. "We all looked out for each other."

"Did he always take care of _everyone_ when you were sick?" he asked. "Yes," she said. "He brought us water and food, and found us shelter."

"And did you always rely on him for that?" She nodded sharply, "Who else would have done it," she said.

He found it was questions of Renji, that concerned the kid relying on him, that put her on guard. He mulled it over and theorized that perhaps the kid had become to sure of his protection...that now that they were apart, and she no longer had him to lean on...

"Abarai fits in here, right, that's what you said?" he began. "Yes," she answered.

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Isn't there something else thought?"

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe you just feel lost without him? That he's not around to defend you or take care of you anymore?"

He had struck the nerve, he found, as she had looked to him finally, those hooded eyes open as wide as they could go. "That," she gasped, "That is...!"

"True?" he interrupted.

"No!" she exclaimed, huddling again. "Yes, but no."

"Eh? Explain."

"I, yes, I think I became too dependent on him, I suppose. I didn't mind the words before, not when we were still close. But he's been disappearing from my life, and I feel so alone now. I can't stand it sometimes, knowing that he's not by my side, that he doesn't care about me anymore because he has other people now."

She was biting her lip, and he could see tears swimming in her eyes, vying for freedom, to spill, to fall as salty trails down her cheeks. "He doesn't get the same treatment as you?" he asked. She shook her head, "There is no reason, or there isn't anymore since he has gained recognition as a talented student," she said, and he felt something beginning to grow inside of him. Hate, he recognized, hate for this boy who had abandoned this kid who was willing to run from him for his sake. She knew that Abarai would follow, and she didn't want that, even though Ichigo could see that she loved him.

"I," she whispered. "I wasn't like this before. I didn't take insults or being treated like garbage before. I hate this person I've become. This weak, selfish person, who's only solution is to run away."

"You weren't like this before?" he asked. She shook her head harshly, "No, I wasn't."

He sighed. "I'm still not sure I understand completely. She looked up, "What exactly is so different between you and Abarai, what's the river between you two?"

"River?" she asked, confused. 'Do you mean why he isn't treated like I am?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "Why's that?"

She scoffed. "Because he's so confident, he does well...and he doesn't have a demon after him."

"Demon," he said. "A demon?"

She looked away, "Not a real one, more like this girl who torments me at every chance she gets." He frowned. "What's the girl go by?"

The kid shook her head, "That doesn't matter," she said. "What does is that I can't stand it anymore. Because of her, it's her doing, that I'm treated like a, a _savage_, in my class."

"You want to run away because you're being teased?" he asked, then felt like hitting himself for saying it like that...this tact thing was kind of hard to get used to.

She met his eyes, and for once that fake indifference wasn't present. She had opened up to him, and with that came the sad eyes. "I feel alone," she whispered. "I feel like I was tossed aside, used up."

"The teasin' just adds to it," he commented. She nodded slowly.

He sighed heavily. "Instead of dropping out, why don't you do what I did?" She blinked, "That is?"

He grinned, "You advance, in a year you can be out of here."

She gazed at him with a look that questioned his sanity. "Don't be foolish. I couldn't possibly-"

"With my help, you can," he interjected. "I'll train you and stuff, all you have to do is promise that you won't drop out."

"That's insane," she said. "If it were possible, then why haven't I ever heard of it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because, kid. It takes hard work... and money for trainers and stuff."

She shook her head. "Most kids here are some sort of nobility," she pointed out.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but the hard work thing isn't exactly appealing. And besides, I only did it because I couldn't wait to get out. But most of these kids have the time of their lives here, away from their parents and noble duties, they're in no hurry to leave."

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said. Ichigo sighed. "Well, you know about Soul Society's Natural Law, right?" he asked. She nodded, so he continued. "Then you know that for the kids that were born in Sereitei, they slow in aging in their late teens, right?" She nodded again. "Well, when that happens they don't immediately enroll into the academy. Instead they stay home and continue to learn their duties. For boys its memorizing rules, passing rituals, and learning to fight in theory. For girls its essentially the same. This is why actual combat starts off in the beginning level here, as well as learning about kidou spells and their elements."

He breathed in deep and resumed. "So you see, all the kids here have spent their lives learning how to honor their family name, or the branch of a higher ranking family that they are attached to. Its pretty boring, and the academy becomes something to look forward too. Now do you get it?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes I see."

"Good," he said. "Now about my offer…"

"I _see_," she said again, but still looked skeptical. "But why would you do that for me then, you'll get nothing out of it. In fact, I still don't comprehend why you're listening to me, much less have offered to."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm nice when I want to be," he said. "Besides, I don't like the idea of you doing something as stupid as going back to Inuzuri after you escaped it, especially if I could have done something to stop it."

"Ah, I see," she said. "You're doing this to keep your conscience straight." He rolled his eyes. "If you want to put it that way."

She shook her head. "I don't want your help for free," she said. "You'll have to come up with some sort of condition for me. Payment"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess. I'll think of something."

She blinked, then nodded in approval.

"So," he said, extending his hand to her. "Do we have a deal, kid?" She eyed his appendage thoughtfully. "It's not kid," she said as she took his offer. They shook hands. "It's Rukia."

He smiled. "Rukia, then."

--

"Do you even remember how we got here?" she asked, a bit amused. "Have you gotten us lost, idiot?"

"You're _so_ funny," he called from ahead. "I think I liked you more when you were jittery." She smiled to that, for some reason she suddenly felt like she could speak to him as if she had known him forever.

She told him that. "Why's that?" he asked, stopping as to let her catch up to him. He graced her with a contemplating look. "I think," she said. "Because you do as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think?" She nodded. "I guess that's why Byakuya doesn't like me...he's fond of formality," he said to himself, shrugging.

"Anyway," he said. "I think the school's just up ahead...yep! I was right, it's just on the other side of the river from this direction." She nodded and marked the path in her mind, just in case.

He balanced on the rocks that made a path across the river, crossing with ease. She found the feat was a bit different for her. "Hurry up shrimp," he called out, irritating her and knowing it.

She decided to omit the balancing and settled for leaping. She landed next to him and raised her eyebrow at the grin he wore. "What?" she demanded.

"Show off," he said. To this comment she puzzled. "What?" she asked. "Why show off?"

He rolled his eyes again and began walking. "Cuz' most people have problems with defying gravity. You either have to have good control of your reiatsu or have a lot of it."

"I'll take that as a compliment, since I don't a apply for the latter," said, catching up to him and keeping stride.

He laughed. "Whatever makes you happy," he said. He stopped suddenly, so she did as well. A black butterfly was circling up in the sky, and in a second fluttering towards them.

It circled around her, until Ichigo extended his hand to it, to which the creature flew and related it's message. She watched curiously as the butterfly did so, then left.

"A Hell Butterfly?" she asked.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "Anyway, I'm going to look for Hisagi when we get to the meeting place, he's not there yet. Odd, since I thought we'd be the late ones."

He began walking again and she followed. "Shall I go too?" she asked.

"Nah," said Ichigo, "I'm leaving you off to Shiba Kaien, my Vice Captain. He'll tell you what we're up too." He looked down as he felt her apprehension. "Hey," he laughed. "No worries, he won't eat you."

She found herself hoping that to be true.

--

--

--

My it has been a while, has it not? Well, I hope you guys found this installment worth the wait. To be truthful when I began working on it this was supposed to be part of the first chapter…at least that was how it was planned in my notes. But as can be seen, the chapters are turning out to be very long and a chapter over ten-thousand words would be not only frightful but a hassle to read and correct. Anyhow. Just to let you guys know, I will be finished with the third chapter somewhere within the next two weekends…and that is a promise that I would place my life on. That one will be longer than this one and the first chapter, it's already seven-thousand words, can you believe that?!

So please review, it encourages me. Every time I work on my stories I read the review for that work, and they just urge me on to write. So please, help me out and push me to update with your reviews…they make my day, really.

And now, here's a **preview** for next time, enjoy!

--

A shadow cast over them. "Am I interrupting?" questioned an un-amused voice from behind them, rendering Kaien to hastily scramble off Rukia.

Looking sheepish, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Not what it looks like, Ichigo," he laughed as he bent down slightly and offered his hand to Rukia who was pulling herself to a sitting position on the floor.

She took it and was immediately pulled to standing. "Thank you," she said and retrieved her hand from his abruptly.

Kaien smiled widely as Rukia dusted herself off, a deep blush evident on her creamy skin. "Well, I suppose we're almost leaving," he said, with a hint of question in his voice that Ichigo caught.

"Yeah," he affirmed, his eyes still glaring. "Hisagi will be here momentarily, and once he arrives we'll be on our way."

--

Sound good?

Don't forget to review. Even 'that was okay' will suffice!

And thank you for reading, hits although not really reliable are a nice variable.

-cf-


	3. The White Zanpakuto

**Warning**: Lots of plot and some fluff (I think).

-The White Zanpakuto, Chapter III-

Ichigo was standing next to him. He did not look to meet his eyes but instead stared out ahead, "Behave yourself," he said in that protective manner he reserved for his sisters. This time however he spoke for the girl next to him.

Kaien did not look at him either, this was meant to be a serious moment, and the fact that they did not have to search one another's eyes for deceit projected their trust in the word of the other.

"What else could you expect of me but good conduct?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Besides," he said as he glanced at the girl in question. "She's not my type."

Ichigo scoffed. "Like I'll believe that." He looked to the girl. "Rukia, I'm going now. Get acquainted with this guy here and don't hesitate to kick his ass if he tries anything."

The girl, Rukia, blinked and shot Kaien a baffled look. "Do I have to?" she asked Ichigo in whispering tones…that did **not** pass Kaien's ears. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because," interjected Kaien. "Getting to know your comrades before venturing anywhere with them is of outmost priority." She looked at him as if she were seeing a new person. He grinned. "I can be serious too, kid," he informed.

Ichigo sighed. "Kaien, stop fooling around." He met Rukia's eyes. "You already know Hisagi and I, so now you have to do the same with Kaien."

Said man laughed and threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "She doesn't have to, she _gets _to," he corrected.

Armed with a disgusted grimace Ichigo threw the offending arm off. "Kaien, stop being an idiot." To Rukia he sighed. "Try and endure it, I won't be gone long." With that said he Shumpoed off, leaving not a trail of dust or anything in his wake.

Kaien crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the girl. He had lied, this girl was a pretty intriguing type that he might like to possibly venture. But he supposed that the Ichigo warning had been for a reason, the one being that perhaps his friend was interested?

"I go by Shiba Kaien," he said when she had yet to speak. "I am Thirteenth Squad's Vice-Captain, it's good to meet you." He waited for her to greet him back, but found that the response he was awaiting would not happen unless he grasped her attention by his own means.

At the moment she was looking over his shoulder, gazing in the direction Ichigo had gone. She wore a puzzled expression, as if she was trying to work out a problem in her mind.

To his distaste he found his eyebrow twitched involuntary. He was being ignored, which quite possibly had never occurred to him, It was reason enough to be ticked off.

He tapped his foot, trying to pry her daydream from the vicinity, which failed as she did not as much as blink. He glowered. "Hey, brat," he spoke loudly. "I just introduced myself, why not show a little courtesy and do the same?"

She jumped at his voice and bowed hastily when his words dawned understanding. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

He waved his hand. "Nah, don't be. Just tell me your damn name." He supposed that maybe adding a bit of language in there had not been a good choice, he surmised that she had gained a little bit of fear from it judging from how she kept her bowed position. "Rukia," she said so soft. "My name is Rukia."

He nodded and casually walked to her, she had yet to rise so he decided to play around a bit, hoping that maybe due to that she would become more at ease. He stood next to her and leaned sideways to rest his arm on her head. "Have you become immobile or do you need me to order you to stand up properly?" he asked.

He removed his arm and she hastily straightened herself. Now that he was in close proximity to her he realized that she was quite a small girl. In fact everything about her seemed to be little. "And I thought Kiyone was tiny," he said aloud to himself. "But you take the cake, brat."

He took her hand and pressed her palm to his. "Geez, I'm like a monster when weighed against you," he marveled at the contrast between her hand and his. "My fingers look like logs compared to yours." He grasped her wrist and touched her pinky. "I bet you're great with a sword, you have really nimble fingers."

He looked to meet her eyes and found that she was staring at the ground, however she could hide her eyes she could not do the same with the blush that graced her cheeks. He berated himself. "Sorry," he apologized, releasing her hand. "I'm not trying anything, but if you want you can take a shot to compensate for embarrassing you," he offered as he gestured at his cheek. "Want to sock me one?"

She looked up and frowned. "No thank you," she replied.

He sighed. "Wow, I got you to hate me already. Ichigo's going to undoubtedly have a laugh when he finds out."

She shook her head. "I won't tell," she said.

Kaien smiled. "That so?" he asked to which she nodded. "Well, then, to celebrate lets start over," he suggested.

"Start over?" she voiced, staring at him with quite a passive expression in her eyes. "Yeah," he said. He extended his arm to her, offering his hand. "Shiba Kaien," he said. "Nice to meet you."

She tentatively took his hand. "Rukia," she said. As soon as she did he shook hers, she let him do all the work. "And?" he said, waiting for more before he relinquished her hand.

"And?" she asked, looking confused. "You're supposed to say 'glad to be working with you' or something like that," said Kaien.

She looked at their joined hands and blushed. "I'm glad to be working with you Vice-Captain," she said while looking away.

He grinned and flicked her forehead. She stepped back in alarm and covered her abused temple with both her hands. She blinked and then abruptly turned away from him. "I don't like you," she said. "Leave me alone."

He coughed, not sure if he had heard correctly or not. "What?" he asked, stressing the word. She shook her head from side to side and began to walk away to where he recognized as the path Ichigo had taken to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked even thought he already knew the answer.

She didn't look back. "To find Kurosaki san," she said. To _that_ Kaien was rendered to sigh. Pissing her off hadn't been his intention, but obviously it was how she felt at the moment. He Shumpoed a pace and stopped when he was in front of her, stemming the flow of her steps. "Don't be mad at _me _this is your fault," he informed. Because in his opinion it really was. He had after all done nothing incredibly wrong. He had introduced himself only to find that he was being ignored and then when he tried to get to know her like he was supposed to she decided to get offended. He told her this, all in a drawlingly mocking voice.

She merely gazed nonchalantly as he spoke and remained cold when he finished and waited for some sort of apology. She spoke not and he in a high of annoyance grabbed her by the sides of her arms, compressing them against her body, and lifted her as high as he could.

She didn't scream, but began to kick and struggle. This gave Kaien a difficult time as he tried to secure her. "Stop moving!" he yelled finally when her knee digging into his chest became unbearable. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Why are you walking away from me? Why do you claim to hate me? Explain to me so I can do something about it!"

She had ceased her movements as he yelled, however she continued struggling as soon as his voice faded at his inquiries. She kicked his side and wriggled her shoulders, trying hard to escape. He growled, annoyance reaching the pinnacle point in his thermostat. She glared at him and somehow raised both of her legs to press the flat expanse of both her sandaled feet against his chest. She pushed and he was forced to let go from the momentum of the shove.

She wasted not a second and turned to run away from him as soon as she settled herself when she landed awkwardly on her feet. He stumbled backwards and soon regained his balance. He spared no moment as well and dashed after her, somehow Shumpo slipping from his mind.

For being short the girl was fast, and a part of his brain reasoned that it must be due to her slim build. 'And strong legs,' he though as his chest throbbed where her feet had made connection. 'She better not have left an imprint!'

He was gaining on her, and once she noticed the fact she made an effort to run faster. 'To bad for her,' he thought with a grin, 'I'm not a Vice-Captain for nothing.' He sped up as well and once she was within range he raised his run's tempo once more, easily passing her. He could almost feel her surprise as he intercepted her. She had no room to stop and ran right into his outstretched arms.

He caught her in a bear hug and lowered his head down slightly so that when they fell backwards his back would receive the full brunt of the impact.

His plan worked to perfection and they both lay there for a moment, Kaien reveling in his genius and the brat in what he supposed was stupor. Soon she started struggling against him. Her hands pushing in a futile effort against his chest. "Let me go!" she yelled, her voice ringing in his eardrums. He grinned and flipped them over in a motion that he was sure would leave her baffled senseless.

It did. She lay beneath him quite still, as if not comprehending what just occurred. "Trapped," he whispered to her, lowering his head to blow soft wind into her ear. She shivered and then began to push against him again, this time using her legs as well, digging her knees into the flesh of his stomach. "Stay still," he ordered and maneuvered his body as to push her legs together, he held them put by sandwiching them between his thighs. "Play nice," he said when she was rendered motionless; her legs incapable of movement and her arms held together high above her head by one of his own.

He raised his head and met her eyes, which he found to be wide with fear. His own widened as well. "No," he said hastily. "I'm not doing this to do something to you. I just wanted to straighten things out, and this was the only way I could come up with since you were so intent on running away from me like I was some kind of psycho rapist." Once he was sure she had calmed he let go of her hands, instead he placed the flat surface of his palms on eigher side of her head.

He breathed in deeply. "So don't be afraid." She blinked and looked away from him, "I suppose I got much too carried away," she confessed. "I apologize."

He nodded. "But you mind telling me why you ran?" he asked. She blushed. "Like I said, I didn't like you. You made me really nervous, and made me seem really dumb, or I suppose I worked that out myself with the whole introduction. And my hands…" She trailed off and a hue of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Your hands?" he asked.

She looked to him and met his eyes fully. "I, I'm in reality horrible with swords. I always have to stay behind for extra instruction when we practice with them."

"Oh," was all he could say. "Then it wasn't really me, right?" he asked with a grin.

She turned red this time and her eyes narrowed. "Get off," she commanded, which was by far the most forceful he had ever heard her say.

A shadow cast over them. "Am I interrupting?" questioned an un-amused voice from behind them, rendering Kaien to hastily scramble off Rukia.

Looking sheepish, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Not what it looks like, Ichigo," he laughed as he bent down slightly and offered his hand to Rukia who was pulling herself to a sitting position on the floor.

She took it and was immediately pulled to standing. "Thank you," she said and retrieved her hand from his abruptly.

Kaien smiled widely as Rukia dusted herself off, a deep blush evident on her creamy skin. "Well, I suppose we're almost leaving," he said, with a hint of question in his voice that Ichigo caught.

"Yeah," he affirmed, his eyes still glaring. "Hisagi will be here momentarily, and once he arrives we'll be on our way."

Kaien scratched the back of his head again, "Sounds good," he shrugged. He felt a slight pull on his hakama, and abruptly turned to see what it had been. It was the brat, who was gazing at him with an unappreciative look.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here," she reminded him in a deadpanned voice.

Kaien faltered, a puzzled look overriding his features, "I haven't?" he questioned of her.

"No, you haven't," she assured impatiently. "Not truly. All I know is that the Human World has something to do with it."

Kaien smiled then, proud that she was more forward with him, more comfortable. "Well brat, you're here to accompany us on a trip to the Human World, it's so that I can administer a test to Hisagi, just to see if he really does have the makings of a seated officer," he explained.

Rukia's eyes widened, "Hisagi sempai is going to become a seated officer?" she said.

Kaien winked at her, "Maybe, maybe not, it depends on him kid."

She nodded, understanding, and then like one of those curious creatures…prairie dogs, yes, those funny little animals he loved watching spring up, she lifted her body with a flounce of a movement and searched around with her blue gaze. "He's gone," she spoke through pink lips.

"Gone?" he repeated, snapped out of his musings, "Who's gone?"

"Kurosaki san," she clarified, confusion riddling her face. "Do you know where he went, Vice-Captain?" she asked.

Kaien shook his head, "Nope, no idea where he went, but don't worry he's probably off brooding somewhere," he assured, recalling the look on his face when he caught himself and the brat a few minutes before.

Rukia raised a thin eyebrow, "Brooding," she said, disbelief quite evident in her voice.

"Yeah," said Kaien with a smile, "He does that sometimes."

Rukia looked unconvinced, "He doesn't seem like the brooding type," she said, "He seemed more like the take-my-rage-out-on-my-surroundings sort of person to me."

Kaien laughed, "He's that too," he assured, "But that's not it, he most likely went of to look for Hisagi."

"Oh," she said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Kaien loudly, "Third-seat in my Squad," he elaborated slightly.

Rukia nodded, she walked a bit from him, in the direction that he was sure Ichigo had left. He let her stray, knowing that she would not attempt to run again.

Kaien watched as she clasped her hands behind her back and walked around in an effort to sustain the boredom of the wait Hisagi was putting them through. 'Graceful,' he thought idly to himself, 'She could easily pass for nobility.'

She abruptly stopped, and settled her blue gaze on him, "Vice-captain?" she inquired, "What is Kurosaki Ichigo like in your opinion?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Find him cute?" he teased, a broad grin easing on his lips, expecting a glare from her.

To his surprise, she blushed. "No," she corrected quietly, "I was merely curious about his impression on other people."

"Why?" asked Kaien, curious himself.

She did not answer immediately, but looked away from him to settle her sights to the sky. She continued her walking for a few minutes, and then once more desisted in her trek.

"I just want to know how he does it. How he can seem like such a pillar of strength. Maybe it was something about the way he speaks," she said at last. "His stance, and expression as well."

"Why he is how he is?" asked Kaien, not entirely comprehending.

"He seems so comfortable - he was with me - insulting me before he even told me his name. But it doesn't seem like its just confidence because he's superior to me…I don't understand why I can't decipher how he does that," she said, walking towards him, "So I want you to tell me about him, maybe then I can comprehend."

"Comprehend what makes him seem so strong?" asked Kaien.

"Yes."

"But why exactly?" he inquired. "What would you get out of that?"

She stopped a few inches from him, raising her features to look at him.

"He told me a little about his time here," she said, sweeping her arms to gesture the academy's expanse. "It seemed to me like we had a common ground. He said he preferred to be alone and that he wanted to leave here as fact as he could possibly have managed. He described himself a lot like me, and I wondered how one manages to be like me and then become so sure of who they are, confident and strong, like they could take anything on." She closed her eyes. "Like they could save anyone just because they wanted to." She smiled sadly at him, her eyes deep blue. "It's always been hard for me to approach people like he seems to do. I guess I'd just like to know how he does it, how he manages to portray that confidence in everything he does," she finished explaining, and he could see her shield clearly now, built as insecurity in its finest malleable glass.

Kaien put his hand on the girl's head, effectively bringing her back from her musings. "I'll tell you about him, maybe then you'll figure out how he does it," he agreed. "But you in turn have to tell me more about you."

'_You're interesting. I'd like to know more about _you_…'_

She nodded rapidly. "I don't mind," she said.

"Good," he agreed. "Then let's start from the beginning."

--

--

--

If ever there were something that Kaien took the most pride in, it would be Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had know him since he joined Thirteenth Squad and later on they had become increasingly closer. Kaien, with a smile would tell anyone that he considered Ichigo to be like a brother.

Although it had not always been that way.

The boy had come to Thirteenth Squad straight from the academy like most people, but the off thing was that he had not finished it. He had left after his first year, just like Kaien himself. That had impressed him until he found out that he had been exempt from the entrance exam all rookies from the academy took to be placed into the Gotei Thirteen. The boy had started off as Eight Seat.

'The Nobles think they can do anything,' was something that was heard a lot during that time, after Ichigo's rank climbing.

But what really made the eyebrows rise was the fact that after a few days of Ichigo's initiation the current Third seat officer -_Junko Miyako_- had been pulled from her position and demoted to the empty Fourth seat so that Kurosaki Ichigo could be given the command of third rank.

Given, he disliked the boy before he even met him.

His attitude did not sit with him too well either when he did.

"You're too moody," he had chastised drawlingly during their introduction, "How do you expect your underlings to follow you if all you do is glare at them?"

The orange-haired noble scoffed. "I don't expect them to follow me…I expect them to do as they are told."

Yes, he really did not like him after that_. 'Typical of a person from a high-ranking family…snotty to the bone, confident only because he's so high up.'_

Ichigo knew it. One cannot be charged at with a sword and not notice such a thing. Needless to say, Ukitake Taichou had not been too happy either.

--

"I expect you to exercise self-control, Kaien," admonished Captain Ukitake. "It's not befitting of a Vice-Captain to attack his own comrades."

Kaien bristled with indignation, "But captain, if you had heard what he said you would have wanted to chop off his head too," he protested. "It wasn't as if I attacked him with no reason."

Ukitake sighed heavily, "Be that as it may, it was something embarrassing. How do you think other squads will think of us if I have my Vice-Captain and Seated Officers fighting with each other, especially with the Winter War so close at hand?"

Kaien groaned, "Badly," he answered. "But-"

Ukitake shook his head decidedly, "No excuses," he interjected. I will have no more fighting amongst my squad, is that understood?"

"Yes," relented Kaien, although not happily.

--

--

--

"Let's start over," said Kaien, not quite understanding why he was doing what he was doing.

The orange-haired Third-Seat raised an eyebrow, "What?" he questioned.

Inwardly, Kaien told himself to stop, now that he had the chance, but the part of him that was people loving told him that he at least needed to make an effort to get to know the boy.

He extended his hand, "I'm Shiba Kaien, glad to be working with ya," he mustered with a forced smile.

Ichigo surveyed the outstretched palm with disinterest, "Nah thanks," he scoffed. "I don't need friends that could at any moment stab me in the back…and I meant that literally."

With that, the boy walked off, _'Sauntered away more like it,' _he thought angrily.

That was the beginning of war. In two senses if one pleased to say.

--

--

--

"And what happened after?" asked Rukia, caught up in the story. "This was during the Aizen War, was it not?"

With a devilish grin on his face, he reached out to pat her head. "It'll have to wait kid, Hisagi and Ichigo are back," he explained, inwardly laughing fondly at her disappointed frown.

"Until when?" she demanded, pulling on his sleeve to grasp his attention.

"Well," he drawled, setting his arm on her head to rest it mockingly. "I guess if we get done early. But I think I'll just have to visit you later on…and I'll even bring the orange monkey, how's that sound?"

She pushed off his arm good-naturedly and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Orange monkey? - Oh! You mean Ichigo san!" she realized.

Kaien grinned and nodded. "Who else?"

Rukia nodded - then smiled uncertainly, "What's a monkey?" she asked.

To that, Shiba Kaien faltered. "You don't know what a monkey is?" he asked, a bit taken aback. "You're from Rukongai right, you never saw one when you were alive in the human world?"

Rukia shook her head. "Umm, I don't think so, Vice-Captain"

Kaien opened his mouth to inquire further but was detained by a comment from Ichigo. "You can't claim to have killed that reserved streak in her, towards you at least, if she's still calling you 'Vice-Captain' Kaien," he said laughingly.

Said man looked appalled, "I completely forgot about that," he realized.

Ichigo shook his head with a smile and approached Rukia. "Everyone in our squad calls him 'Kaien-dono' and I _mean _everyone," he informed.

Rukia tilted her head, "Does that mean I should too?" she inquired of Kaien.

"Nah, you don't ha-," began Ichigo but was cut off by Kaien who slapped the palm of his hand across his mouth, "Yes, yes it does! - from now on I'm 'Kaien-dono' to you…got it brat?"

She looked like she might protest so Kaien let go of Ichigo and approached her. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered a bribe.

Her eyes widened, "Really?" she asked.

Kaien nodded.

"Fine…Kaien-dono," she agreed. Said man grinned brightly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "So, let's get going shall we?" he said.

"Alright Hisagi, but before we start, when we get there we're gonna have to make a little pit stop, that okay with you?" asked Kaien.

"Its fine," agreed Shuuhei, "But to where are we going?" he asked.

"Surprise," said Kaien.

--

--

--

The human world was unlike anything she had ever imagined.

As soon as she had stepped out of the shoji doors, she had been greeted by the most amazing, if not a bit frightening things.

She made her way past Kaien-dono to stop at the edge of the pavement to stare at those strange…_moving_ things.

But not all of them were in motion, there were a few lined up and immobile. She walked up to one, curious as to what it was.

She squatted down and poked the thing with her pointer finger, feeling warm metal. "It's called an automobile," said Ichigo as he squatted down next to her. "It's what the humans of this time use for transportation," he elaborated. "This one goes as the Tin Lizzie, or Model-T."

"Automobile, Model-T," said Rukia slowly, as if savoring the taste of something foreign.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, offering the small girl his hand to set her on her feet. She took it and looked out to the other automobiles, the ones that were moving in two lines - in an opposite pattern to each other. "They're rather noisy," she commented.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "Because they're not an old invention yet, - but at the way all the technological stuff is progressing now, I'm willing to bet that the human's will catch up to our Twelfth Squad eventually. Here things constantly change, soon this automobile thing will probably be able to run without making all that noise." he prophesized.

"There are things like the automobile in the Twelfth Division?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"More like what's inside, the motor I mean, it's what makes it run," he explained. "It's not like _we _need cars. Shumpo is enough.

He watched her splay her hand on the black surface of the car, "What interesting things the human world has," she said softly, her eyes alight.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You're too easily amused," he remarked as she took away her hand.

She glared at him, just as he hoped she would, and opened her mouth to say something he wanted to be biting. Her glare melted into a grin like the one he had just worn, "You are an idiot Kurosaki Ichigo san." The girl knew - she did not need to be cleverly sarcastic as long as she had something up her sleeve to tick him off - formality worked on him to such a level.

He glared and he opted to respond, however he was cut off by an arms being throw on his shoulders, "Oi, Ichigo, stop flirting, we have to go - and besides I'll let you have her all to yourself later…okay?" whispered the very annoying voice of Shiba Kaien.

With a growl, Ichigo shoved Kaien off him, "Shut it idiot! - And fine, let's go already. You ready Hisagi?" he asked as he walked up to the guy.

"Yes, but we still have to make Kaien-dono's pit stop right?" he reminded.

Ichigo faltered, "Oh, right," he deadpanned. "Hey Kaien, lead the way then."

"Sure," agreed Kaien as he pulled Rukia along behind him by the hand. "C'mon brat, stop lagging," he chastised good-naturedly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes once more - _he was beginning to sense a pattern _- and raised an eyebrow at his Vice-Captain. "Shumpo?" he asked.

"Shumpo," concurred Kaien.

He turned to look at Rukia, who was trying to pull her hand free. He let her go, and was surprised that she did not fall when he did. "I can't do Shumpo," she declared. "I'm a first year remember?"

Kaien frowned, "You kidding?" he demanded. "Ah, fine…I'll carry you on my back," he growled.

Squatting down he grumbled, "Get on."

Of course she didn't - not that Ichigo had expected her to - and judging from the way Hisagi shook his head as Kaien tried to convince the girl, neither had he.

"I'm not getting on your back Kaien-dono," she refused, a blush fluttering on her features, "It's embarrassing that a man of your age wants to give a piggy-back ride - I'm trying to salvage whatever is left of your image," she explained.

Kaien twisted his head around a bit so he could see her, ignoring Hisagi's attempt to disguise his laughter through fake coughs - and definitely not noticing Ichigo's wide grin, "Get on _Rukia _- or else," he barked.

"No!"

--

--

--

Some Shumpo and half a dozen minutes later Kaien set the brat down gently on her feet from where he had thrown her over his shoulder impatiently. "It's your fault, you know," he drawled as she swayed a bit, and was steadied by Ichigo who held her by the shoulders.

She glared bitingly at him, "Jerk," she mumbled, which made him grin. "Mind your tongue kid, I'm your superior," he taunted.

Another glare that melted into a sweetly-fake smile, "Oh, of course oji-san," she gushed, "Forgive my language…it's a trait of the young, so you wouldn't understand."

Ichigo laughed from behind her, "Good one - wouldn't you agree Kaien?" he said, "Oh wait, I mean - Oji san," he corrected smarmily.

Kaien scowled, "Yeah, sure, keep encouraging her, whatever," he grit out, grabbing Rukia's hand. "C'mon _brat _let's get this over with," he said as he led her in a jump from the ground and over a tall wall.

"Shall we?" said Shuuhei to Ichigo, gesturing to follow.

"Yeah, I want to know what exactly Kaien wants to do _here_," he shrugged.

--

--

--

"Well?" inquired Kaien, "What do you think?"

She looked uncertain; the way her eyebrows creased told it all. "I expected something different," she admitted.

"We came to a Zoo to look at an Orangutan?" deadpanned Shuuhei, to which Kaien nodded. "Yeah, the kid's never seen a monkey - oh wait, I think you refer to these as Apes…well anyway, I though I'd fix that while we were in the human world."

Ichigo walked into the room rolling his eyes - _again_ - and walked to stand next to Rukia. "Can we go now?" he asked, "You've seen your chimpan-whatever enough already."

She glanced at him curiously, "I was just told this was an ape…so this _chimpan-whatever_ you speak of is also another term to refer to the Ape as?"

Ichigo inwardly slapped himself - _another pattern identified _- "No, this is an ape…a chimpan-whatever - I mean _Chimpanzee_, is something else," he corrected.

She frowned, "Then why would you call the ape a chimpan-whatever? Do you not think the ape might find it offensive?" she demanded.

Ichigo smirked, "Not as offensive as you calling it an ape repeatedly - this _species_ of ape is called an Orangutan - say it with me shrimp - oh-ran-guh-tan," he sounded out mockingly.

In that moment - _which would be one Ichigo would remember always _- was the first time Rukia kicked him in the shin, which resulted in the following:

"You - little - midget - shrimp!" he growled as he hopped around holding his abused appendage. "What the hell was that for?!"

She stood defiant, an offended look covering her features, her eyes fiery with indignation. "Don't speak to me as if I was a child…or stupid," she hissed, "Because I am neither."

Ichigo glared as he set his foot down gingerly, "Really now - I could beg to differ…"

Rukia smiled dangerously, "Do go on," she egged. "I'd like to see how the orange monkey fares against such an impossible challenge."

"…"

To her words, Ichigo found himself halting. "W-what did you just call me?" he growled, feeling heat rush to his face.

"Orange monkey - shall I spell it for you moron?" she retaliated, not noticing his embarrassment.

Ichigo shook his head at her and rounded on Kaien who he could see had been keeping amused by the argument he and the shrimp had just been having.

"You told her about that name!? - A-are you telling me we're here because she wanted to see an orange monkey to compare me to?! - Y-you moron!" he growled.

So it seemed to Rukia that Ichigo was having a difficult time with words. "He merely referred to you as an 'orange monkey' and promised to take me to see one if called him by Kaien-dono, since I had never up until now seen a monkey (or an ape)…however I must admit to being disappointed - I was hoping for an Ichigo san look-alike - I see now the allusion was invoked by the color of hair and not looks," she explained, hoping to help a bit.

Ichigo stood stunned, "So that's why you agreed to calling him Kaien-dono?" he asked of her - to which she nodded. "And you? - YOU!" he growled at Kaien. "I'm going to kill you! How could you tell her something as embarrassing as that name?!"

Kaien shrugged, "It seemed funny."

Ichigo lunged and there really was nothing more to say…

--

--

--

"Are you sure it's alright to leave Rukia san all alone with him?" asked Hisagi as he followed Kaien.

They jumped in unison across the roofs of an abandoned construction site, "Yeah, it's alright…it's not like Ichigo will try anything, too shy. The most he'll probably try is to teach her some sword move or something."

"He strikes me off as strange," voiced Shuuhei.

Kaien smiled to himself, "Oh?" he said, "How?"

He thought about it, "He seems…unapproachable, and yet there's something about him that doesn't make me gag - you know with all that sarcasm he throws at you, it's like…"

"Like his confidence is welcoming, and his sarcasm is his way of familiarizing," cut in Kaien.

"Yeah," said Shuuhei. "Like the way Rukia san is."

"Yeah, they're kind of alike," agreed Kaien. "Great friends they'll be."

"Shall we start then?"

"Yeah, let's see what you've got," grinned Kaien.

--

--

--

"Kaien-dono told me that you didn't take any examination to join the Gotei Thirteen," said Rukia as they walked. "Why was that?"

To her words Ichigo found himself halting. "He told you that?" he asked, his forehead furrowing in discontent.

Rukia realized that maybe she should not have said that but continued. "He did," she affirmed.

Ichigo shook his head. "What else did he tell you?" he asked, and she knew that he would have demanded it if she had been anyone else. She had come to know this back at his hide-out. "Nothing else," she said. "Merely the beginnings of how you two met."

He turned and fixed her immobile with his gaze. "Ask _me_," he stressed. "If you want to know, then just ask _me_. There's no reason to gallivant around and inquire of anything that moves."

Her eyes widened for a second, then she glared heavily at him. She would not shrink under his eyes. But hold her ground against him, just as she had been encouraged to do, even if it was in opposition to the person who very well saved her from going after Inuzuri. "Fine, then _tell_ me yourself as to why you were omitted from performing a task that everyone must?"

He glared now. "Because," he snapped. "Because I'm a noble."

She was rendered speechless at his outburst. "Noble?" she said at last, when his eyes thawed a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm a noble. Not by choice, if you must know, it's just the social standing I was born into," he shrugged.

She looked away. "I did not mean to sound accusatory," she said. "I was just curious."

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "I can understand that. I don't really like to talk about myself, I'm sure you've gathered that. You'll have to ask if you want to know."

She nodded and walked a few steps, to come closer to him. She stood still when she halted and waited for him to move again.

He didn't, but merely kept his eyes on her. "If you must know," he said. "I wasn't given a choice in the matter. And that was simply because it would have been a waste of time. Considering my range of skill, and the conflict that was happening then it would have been idiotic to trial my level just to satisfy everyone."

She looked to the ground, ashamed that she had thought he had used his status to get ahead unfairly.

He laughed at her expression. "Don't feel bad," he said. "It's nothing to worry about."

She looked back up. "But what about Junko Miyako?" she asked.

Ichigo winced. "Yeah, well that's the same thing. No one knew that Ukitake Taichou did that on his own will, and gave me the rank when she was off in the Human World helping control the Arrancar cases. Word then was that my family had paid Yama-Jii to have that happen."

"That's what Kaien-dono thought," said Rukia. "But I'm guessing that he recognized his mistake?"

Ichigo shook his head. "That was our rough time," he said. "He didn't care even when the truth was out. All he knew was that he didn't like me. And me? Well, I reciprocated the feeling."

Rukia sighed. "And Junko?"

"To put it simply," said Ichigo. "Ukitake Taichou decided I should have the rank because when displaying our skills I came out the winner. That was it, no money or bribery, it was just that simple."

"You were the best," stared Rukia with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and reached out to pat her head, ruffling her mane so that it spread messily. She looked up to him, through tendrils of hair, and the obstacle of his fingers. She smiled widely.

"That," said Ichigo, suddenly grinning. "That is the more natural you. Let her out more, shrimp."

She blushed. "You don't know the natural me," she said. He scoffed. "Then what was that at the zoo? From what I gathered the real you is sarcastic, annoying, funny, and likes to smile like now."

She turned away from him. "Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing," she said. She glanced to look at him and found him to be in the same state as she, red imposing on his cheeks.

He coughed. "Well anyway, I have something for you." Rukia walked to him and waited for him to say more. "Why?" she asked.

He smiled. "Because shrimp, we're going to start your training now. It's a prefect chance you know. Deserted place and time for me to teach you a few things." He gestured to the vacant construction site, rows of unfinished building surrounding everything.

A crash went off and Ichigo sighed. "Well I guess it's not deserted if Kaien and Hisagi are using it." He motioned for Rukia to follow him. "C'mon lets go find somewhere else."

She didn't move. "First," she said. "What was it that you wanted to give me?" He blinked, suddenly remembering. "Ah, this," he said as he extracted a small sash wrapped parcel from his pocket. "If for you."

He handed it to her and Rukia took it tentatively. "This is a sword," she said. "But we're not allowed our own swords until fifth year," she said. Ichigo scoffed. "Then just keep it a secret. Or better yet I'll just bring it with me every time we meet."

She nodded her agreement and unwrapped the katana. 'It fits her height perfectly,' thought Ichigo. "When you wield a sword," he said. "Always use it to protect. That is my Philosophy, and as my student you'll share it."

She traced her fingers over the metal of the sword. "Yes," she agreed. "I will do so."

--

--

--

" I gotta say I'm impressed," grinned Kaien. "You really seem to know what you're doing, Hisagi. There's no doubt about it, you'll become seated upon your integration test to the Gotei Thirteen."

Shuuhei smiled, inwardly beaming like he never had before. "I'm glad," was all he could say.

Kaien sheathed Nejibana and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't be so modest. I'd say you deserve praise for working so hard."

The Sixth Year smiled a bit more widely. "I'm just glad, there's nothing more than I can express with something as simple as words."

Kaien laughed. "Suit yourself, then. But at least act a bit more regal with Rukia, I bet you can get her to congratulate you with a kiss on the cheek."

Shuuhei didn't know how to respond to that and remained silent. To his mute response Kaien had decided that maybe his subordinate was being shy. "You like the brat, Hisagi?" he teased.

Kaien laughed harder when Shuuhei turned red. "Kaien-dono," he objected, blushing wildly. "Don't say something so ridiculous."

"Fine, fine," pacified Kaien, his hand waving a gesture of dismissal.

Shuuhei sighed, relieved and made a move to sheath his own sword. "Shall we go find them the-"

He was cut off by a pulse of reiatsu, his eyes widened and saw that Kaien-dono mirrored his reaction. "Dodge," his superior shouted.

No sooner than he had complied the ground he had stood on broke apart forcefully. He landed on the roof of a half-finished building and readied his sword by means of a defensive stance.

Kaien glanced at Shuuhei and was satisfied by the latter's handle of the situation. The thought, however was fleeting, it had been meant to assure himself that Hisagi could comply to how the battle willed.

Debris from where the crash had formed floated along the air, the concrete had been reduced to airborne-capable pieces. The ground shifted and another crash soon came, pummeling into the asphalt. 'Is it a Hollow?' thought Kaien. 'If it is then why can't I feel one near here, much less in front of me?'

"There was a pulse," shouted Hisagi. "It's a Hollow, I know it. I've felt this energy before."

Kaien was confused. "Before?" he asked. "Where?"

"Here," said Hisagi. "About a month ago when I brought the academy first years, the incident where many were killed."

Kaien watched as Hisagi suddenly leaped from his building onto his. "But I thought that all the Dummy Hollows had been taken care of by Eleventh Division," he said as he landed.

As soon as his feet touched down the building he had escaped from shattered, as if some invisible catastrophe had just rammed through it.

"Then you can sense them?" asked Kaien, to which Shuuhei nodded. The first grinned and twirled Nejibana. "Then tell me where to aim."

Shuuhei nodded. "But we'll have to be careful, these Hollows can hide their reiatsu."

Scoffing, Kaien advanced a step. "And that," continued Shuuhei. "Is the basic ability they all posses."

His eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "You mean to say they have enhanced abilities? Like what?"

"That," said Shuuhei as he pointed out where the Hollow was. "Remains to be seen."

Kaien nodded, smiling cockily. "Then let's get moving, the sooner we're done, the sooner you get your first kiss from Rukia."

'At least,' thought Shuuhei. 'At least I have the decency to blush.'

--

--

--

They had found a practice area that Ichigo genuinely favored. It was an open space that extended about a mile in every direction. It was there that Ichigo had released a Dummy Hollow.

"Go for the head, Rukia!" he called out as he paused, only to Shumpo again when he knew she received his shouted message. He encircled her and her prey, keeping an eye out in case anything went wrong.

She wasn't bad, he though, but her sword skills could use some hands-on training. She wavered too much, based more than what she should on what she saw rather than felt. "It has more than one tentacle Rukia!" he shouted. "Feel its reiatsu, it surges before it attacks!"

She dodged a tentacle and ran behind it, her intent to go off with its head. "Good!" he yelled, "Now finish it!"

She didn't. In a split moment it disappeared, and Rukia, confused by the sudden action lowered her guard.

"Damn," he cursed and shumpoed to her, he drew Zangetsu and blocked the monster as it invisibly lunged a frontal assault. His blade cut through the skull, cracking it like a teaspoon on a delicate eggshell.

It reared back and howled, its reiatsu spilling like a duster, blinding and painful. He waited until he was sure it was gone before turning to face Rukia. His grip on Zangetsu tightened, damn he was angry.

"The hell, you shrimp?" he yelled. "What possessed you to leave yourself so open, just because it disappeared didn't mean it went! Hollows posses different abilities! Man, do you _want _to die?" At once his anger dissapitated; she had fallen to her knees, her arms hugging her stomach. "I'm going to be sick," she gasped.

"Crap," he said and hurriedly channeled reiatsu to his palm, he pressed it against her belly and let the energy flow within her, seeking out her malady. "Seems like you're just nauseous," was his verdict as he quit the flow of energy to his hand. Still, he held it against her, hoping to steady her sickness. "Probably from the energy that Hollow just gave out. You've never felt it before, have you?"

She shook her head and shakily pulled his hand from her. He didn't resist and helped her on her feet. "Geez, you're going to be a tougher student than I thought."

She smiled. "I never did say anything about making it easy on you." He lightly kicked her shin. "Well, the same can be said from my part."

"Oh?" she asked, and he could tell by her voice and how it wavered less and less by the minute, that she was getting better.

"Ah," he agreed, holding her shoulders. "Especially with swords, as of now you suck, and no student of mine will ever walk around with that over their heads."

"So you'll try your hardest too?" she said, sighing.

"Hey," he demanded. "What's with that sigh, you _better _love your training, or I'll just give you more so the love is _pounded_ deep into your every aching pore."

She shot him a disgusted grimace and pushed his hands off her shoulders. "How very nice of you," she stated.

She knelt down and picked up her Asauchi from the ground, where she had laid it as she felt the pangs of illness. "Never claimed I was nice," he said, grinning.

She scoffed. "I can see why."

Ichigo offered her his hand, which she took and pulled her to her feet. "Feel better shrimp?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do."

"Then I guess we better head of then, I'm sure Kaien and Hisagi are done by now."

Rukia began walking, leading the way. "What seat do you think Hisagi sempai will get?" she asked. "And what division?"

Ichigo thought about it. "Well, I've never seen him fight, but I know he has experience and the leadership skills, so I think he'll rank pretty well. As for what division, that's decided after the initiation test."

"The one you didn't take?" she asked. "Was the fact that the Thirteenth Squad wanted you and had your agreement also a reason that you were exempt?"

He nodded. "Perceptive," he said. "But anyway, about squad placement…"

"Yes?"

"Well, a representative from each one, usually the Vice-Captain, or if manageable, the Captain, comes to watch each candidate. When the test is done you receive your scores and told whether you pass or fail. If you pass then you submit an application to the squad you want, usually three, and they decide if they'll take you or not."

"What happens if you fail the exam?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but I think you get sent back to the academy, and after a year get a second change."

"And if you fail then?" asked Rukia.

"I know this one," said Ichigo. "You get sent into Fourth Squad."

"The Fourth?" asked Rukia. "I was under the impression that they specialized in medical care," she said.

"They do," said Ichigo. "But they're also Soul Society's maintenance crew. They are the ones who keep Sereitei so grand."

She was frowning. "That doesn't seem fair," she said.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's what I thought too."

"Thought?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "But the truth is that most of them are horrible with swords, about a million times more worse than you, and because it's a waste to send people with reiatsu back to Rukongai, healing and maintenance is what they are assigned."

She huffed. "I guess being in Sereitei and being useful in some aspect is better than Rukongai, but it still seems horrid."

"Well it's not horrible. I'll even prove it to you."

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine in that squad, his name's Yamada Hanataro…you'll like him."

She nodded. "Fine."

"Ah," he exclaimed when she made a move to continue. "Wait a second."

She ceased and watched curiously as he held out his palm and closed his eyes. At once a black Hell Moth came fluttering down from above. "How did you call it?" asked Rukia.

He rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you tell? With Reiatsu idiot. It's very simple since everything in Soul Society is spirit matter."

She glared. "That doesn't explain how it came, how _exactly _did you call it."

He shrugged. "When you are accepted into a squad and are somewhat proficient at controlling your reiatsu you are taught how to summon one. Basically you shoot of a small dose of energy into the sky and wait for one to come to you. The nearest one will absorb the energy and follow to its source, hence why a million aren't appearing as we speak."

"I see," said Rukia.

"Yeah, well you'll learn it soon. In about a year right," he smiled.

She blinked, a bit surprised by his comment and smile. In a second she returned the favor with one of her own. "Yes."

He closed his eyes and stood still for a minute. Then he opened them and the Hell Butterfly fluttered off. "Just telling them that we're on our way," he explained.

She nodded and began to walk again.

"But why must one wait until they are accepted into the Gotei Thirteen to learn to summon a butterfly?"

"Because, if you taught students they'd just use them to talk to each other…and they are needed for more important things, like leading back spirits to Soul Society and relating messages among the Gotei Thirteen."

"I see," she murmured.

"Anything else you'd like to be informed of Baroness?" he asked.

"Well, only if you're willing, Lord Baron," she said retaliating.

He grinned. "Shoot," he relented.

"Tell me about the Aizen War, Ichigo."

He sighed. "You want to know that badly, huh?"

She huffed. "You told me to ask _you_, so here I am asking."

"Oh fine," he grumbled. "Once upon a time, a handso-"

He didn't finish, and Rukia instantly knew something was wrong. A split second later her premonition was proven true…the ambience had become compressed, and dark reiatsu leaked behind her.

She gripped the handle of her blade and unsheathed as she turned. "Ichigo," she gasped when she caught sight of him.

He was crouched on his knees, his sword a few feet behind him, and blood dripping from between his fingers as he clutched at his side. "Damnit," he gasped. "Where'd this guy come from?"

A Hollow had a appeared, a being armed with thick tentacles that moved sharply across the air. One of them, she noted, was covered in blood. 'Ichigo's,' she though.

It screamed, high pitched and riddled in pain. Meanwhile, Ichigo walked carefully to his sword, trekking backwards as to keep his eyes on the suddenly appeared monster.

Again it screeched and Rukia fought off the impulse to cover her ears. The sound had brought tears to her eyes. 'Why does it sound like it is in so much pain?' she asked herself. 'The books or lessons never said anything about that.'

Ichigo picked up his sword, a thin, finely sculpted katana. He pointed it at the Hollow and took a charging stance. "Now you're gonna get it," he vowed before disappearing within the confines of Shumpo.

Ichigo became visible to her once he stopped moving with the light, he was high in the air, his arms outstretched above his head, his sword a second away from cutting through Hollow skull.

He failed. In a second the Hollow betrayed the sense of sight and disappeared. But Ichigo didn't deter like Rukia had and continued to slash down. A piercing cry shot through the air as well as a spray of blood. Ichigo had cut off one if its tentacles, and in pain the monster came to be visible once more.

The Hollow swayed angrily. Its many arms swinging sharply through the air like ripping air currents, then it fell, shaking the near vicinity. Ichigo landed on the ground at ease, but continued to hold his sword in a defensive way. "Bastard," he muttered. "There's something wrong with you."

She didn't know what he meant. Something wrong? What different? She wasn't sure. "Ichigo," she said, calling to him from where she stood. "What is it?"

His eyes widened at her voice, where was she? He looked frantically and found her to be directly in front of him. The Hollow's back was turned to her. "Idiot," he said sharply. "Why are you just standing there, you could have gotten hurt!"

"Huh?" she said, baffled incoherent by his change in mood.

"Never mind, just go and find Kaien, tell him to get over here so we can suppress this Dummy Hollow."

"Suppress?"

"Yeah," he said. "This guy's like a mod-soul pill, but only in the sense that it comes in capsule form. The difference is that they gain the shape of a Hollow when they are exposed to a strong shock of reiatsu, whereas mod-souls work when put into an inanimate body."

"Oh," she said.

He sighed and lowered his sword. "Idiot shrimp, get moving and find Kaien and Hisagi. I'll stay here and guard this guy."

She blinked, her visage expelling confusion at his orders. "Ichigo?" she said, "But you're hurt. Let me heal you."

She stepped to him and too lowered her own sword. She felt the gritty surface of pavement under her foot as it touched down lightly, and in a second too sudden, the wind being torn from her lungs.

His eyes widened, somehow unable to fully comprehend the sight before him. 'One step,' he though, 'She took one step and then…then?'

The Dummy Hollow answered him. It thrashed violently, its tentacles pressing to the pavement as it began to lift itself to its feet. 'It can make parts of itself invisible,' he concluded hurriedly as swipes in the air were made by something unseen.

He sheathed his sword and stepped as well, a flash of Shumpo quick enough to beat Rukia as she rocketed horizontaly through the air. He caught her, her head bumping against his chin as he did so.

He touched down in a crouch, momentum propelling him on backwards, wearing the soles of his sandals as they scraped against the concrete as he slowed down. "Rukia," he yelled, gripping her shoulder roughly when they stopped. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes on his command and coughed violently, her cheeks becoming pale from exertion. "Idiot," he growled. "See what happens when you don't listen?"

She was panting. "Shut up," she managed between breaths, her face ceasing to be blanched by her coughs.

The Hollow had managed to get up and was slowly making its way to them. Ichigo sighed and uncoiled his arms from Rukia. "Stay here and don't move," he ordered. "You might have broken something."

It was clear that he was angry, his tone and the hiss layered in his voice laid it out for her ears to take in and her brain to process and understand.

He Shumpoed again, moving in what to her eyes were unseen footfalls. As he charged he drew his sword. "Let's finish this you bastard," he yelled. He stopped then and extended out his arms, his sword being held as if it were an line intersecting through the plane of his stomach. "Mae, Zangetsu!" he commanded.

'Shikai!' thought Rukia. 'He's unleashing his Shikai!'

The white sash that covered the blade released its hold on the cutter and swung back to extend as a ribbon from where the band was tied tightly around the handle of the Zanpakuto. Light surrounded the cutter and once it waned she saw that it had become monstrous in size, the length of its wielder.

He ran again and once impetus allowed he leapt high into the air. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted. At once the blade expelled a wave of energy, its shape a crescent moon that Rukia could only look in awe to.

The blast connected with the bone of the Hollow's mask, it shrieked as it cracked. Ichigo landed on the ground and lowered his sword. He stood calmly, waiting for the mask of the Hollow to fall apart, effectively destroying it.

Pieces of white rained down and disintegrated as they plummeted. The mask was falling apart slowly, and in response the Hollow screamed its agony to the skies. It thudded about, crashing the ground below with the weight of its body. The tentacles swung madly, cutting into the air with a force that rivaled the power of Ichigo's Shikai.

Suddenly the mask completely shattered and as it did so Ichigo turned his back to the Hollow. Rukia tried to get up as he took a step towards her. "Hey!" he called out. "I told you not to mov-"

She gasped and slumped back down, shock rendering her attempt to rise useless. "Ichigo!" she screamed and the name echoed in her mind, rebounding on the bone of her cranium.

His Zanpakuto dropped out of his hand, the ribbon cascading through his palm as his grip loosened. The white of the ribbon rapidly stained with red. The Hollow! It had penetrated Ichigo with one invisible arm, tearing through skin and bone to cut through his stomach.

His face read surprise. His deep eyes were wide from the feeling. His lips were slightly parted, questioning on the tip of his tongue. So soon the Hollow extended back its appendage, lacerating trough his body in a sick rewind form. He fell to his knees, then lost balance and lay crumpled flat against the gritty floor.

Her body responded before her mind; heart pumping faster, then her limbs began quaking, her face drained of color…all from fear. The Hollow roared and Rukia looked to it, her eyes wide and trembling.

She watched, unable to move, 'just like how he wanted,' as he with strain raised himself to his knees and hands.

The Hollow then reared back the blood-laden tentacle, swinging it rashly through the space of air between it and Ichigo. The arm connected with his back and propelled him far from where he had been before. His hand, somehow, had not relinquished complete hold on his sword, and by the sash he grasped the giant weapon flew with him.

He rolled as he touched down to the pavement, blood coating the ground he made contact with. In what seemed like an eternity he ceased his flight, and much too soon the Hollow began to trudge along to him.

Rukia's mind buzzed white with fear. Fear for him, for the man that lay bleeding on the ground yards from her. She shakily scrambled to her feet and ran clumsily to him, almost tripping at every other step. She unsheathed her sword instinctively, the sword that Ichigo had given her so that she would be able to protect, and continued to race as fast as her unsteady feet allowed. She approached the monster and leaped, her intent to sever its head from behind just as basic slaying rules dictated, just as Ichigo had instructed with a sour look on his face.

Her Zanpakuto never made connection. The Hollow never turned to face her, and yet slapped her away with precision. She was sent flying, her body careening low to the ground, on impulse she lowered her chin to her chest and wrapped her arms behind her head, an effort of protection. She landed on her back and wasted no time; trying to get up she was on all fours, her knees and palms supporting her off the ground.

The backs of her hands were bleeding from where they rushed against the ground as momentum drove her across the pavement. Behind her she heard the thunderous steps of the Hollow, but in her muddled state that only instinct ruled she could not decipher to whom they headed to. To me? To him?

She raised herself to her feet and looked for her sword. She scanned with frantic eyes and found it far from her, it had flown it the opposite direction. It lay broken. Pieces of lithe metal strewn, haphazardly lacerated beyond use. The tentacle had met the solid steel, hence why her body did not lay broken.

She sought the Hollow and found that it was parallel to her, and heading slowly to Ichigo. It moved sluggishly, taking its sweet time. Rukia angrily wondered if it was gloating victory in its walk.

She picked up again, running awkwardly to catch up to the Hollow. She did so in a few moments and passed it when ire fueled her blood. It had not noticed her, to it she was insignificant. Something to ignore.

She made it to Ichigo, who was breathing harshly and barely moving. She dropped down before him and tentatively laid her palm on his rugged looking hair. His soft mane was matted in sweat and blood, it covered his half-lidded eyes. "Idiot," he murmured, "You're shaking."

Indeed she was. She had not noticed it until he commented. At his words she looked and found her hand quaking metrically.

"Ichigo," she said, her voice low in whisper. "I don't know what to do," she murmured.

He breathed in shakily. "Shrimp is an idiot," he said to himself. "Run, Rukia," he said to her.

The Hollow was close now, its steps shook the ground she was on, and she could hear the tentacles slap the air they coursed through. "Ichigo," she whispered.

Her heart felt swollen. With fear and something she couldn't name. It felt like it was choking her lungs, constricting her to stem the nature of breath. Tears blurred her vision and suddenly Ichigo's orange hair muddled to her eyes. She whispered his name and he said nothing. She drummed her fingers carefully, almost unconsciously on his scalp, feeling the texture of his hair tease her digits with softness where blood was not present.

She closed her eyes. She felt defeated beyond recognition. More than when she was humiliated and could do nothing about it. More then when she watched Renji run ahead, leaving no hope for her to reach. But she would not run away. She would not leave Ichigo to die alone. Not when unlike Renji he had given her hope and a place next to him. His reiatsu was low, but somehow his sword had not reverted back to its sealed from.

His Zanpakuto. His partner in battle. The one that knew Ichigo best. She reached for it and wrapped her hand around the handle, lifting the weapon from the ground where it lay next to Ichigo's pale hand.

She clambered to her feet and steadied herself when she swayed. The Hollow was close, in a minute it would reach out and kill them both, but she would not just sit tight while it did. She would try to do something. She would attempt to save Ichigo, because he deserved it, and because he had saved her in a way she would always be indebted to. She swayed again, and tipped the tip of the sword on the ground ahead of her. She would not be able to lift it. The cleaver-like Zanpakuto was as tall as its master and most likely heavier than she.

She closed her eyes and extended the sword as she had seen Ichigo do, it barely lifted from the pavement. "Please," she whispered. "Help me, help Ichigo. Please, help us."

She shivered as a wave of frost snaked down her spine. Wintry air blew into her right ear as someone whispered words to her. Her shoulder ceased quaking as a cool hand steadied her. "Dance, Rukia," said the voice.

On her left shoulder a warm palm held her still. "Call upon the white moon, girl," spoke a man.

She gasped as the sensations combined, the feeling of heat and cold running molded through her blood, pumping through her heart, lining her thoughts, controlling her mind and body as she crouched low and drew her arms back, as a phrase came to her mind and lay on her tongue.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki," she spoke. As she did the sash trailing at the end of the sword sprightly wrapped around the blade. Light shone through the material and in a burst of energy the sword compressed. The white of the wrappings sunk into the blade, which had shrunken down from an exaggerated cleaver to supple Katana. The blade, hilt, cross-guard and tsuba were all distilled to white.

The Hollow was ten feet from her, its mouth rearing first as if it wished to bite through her to reach her soul; devour her entirely with a cavern of a mouth and jagged teeth.

The man's voice rung again, echoing in her thoughts. "Call upon the white moon," he said again. She did so. "Tsukishiro!" she whispered.

A pillar of ice shot up from the ground to the sky, as quick as lightening, as powerful as an avalanche. It petrified the Hollow, its mouth frozen still, an arm span away from her person.

"Rukia, y-you did it!" a voice behind her called out weakly.

She wanted to turn and face him. To show him the white sword in her hands. To tell him about the voices and ask why there had been two instead of one. But she did not. _Could _not. Not when the Hollow had torn out from the confines of her ice. _Not_ because it had sunk its teeth into her open body.

She went numb and instinct came out to once again play. Her mobile arm raised and with it so did the white Zanpakuto, she impaled it into the mouth of the monster, lacerating through the soft flesh behind the mask.

It screamed, deafening her with the power of its cry, and released its hold on her by separating its mouth from her body; it disappeared into an opening in the air behind it. She fell on her knees and then toppled down fully to the floor, a feeling of déjà vu ensnaring her as she recalled Ichigo falling prey to the same actions after the Hollow had pierced_ him_.

"Rukia!" she heard him say breathlessly. His voice reached her in a half-muted tone. Pain seared through her every time she breathed and buzzing filled her ears. His voice calling her name sounded so far away.

Ichigo crawled to her, using the last remnants of his strength to reach Rukia. He moved slowly, overcome with the labor of the action. 'Rukia!' he repeated in his mind, the name reverberating in echoes. He had almost reached her when a rip in the air introduced the Hollow to his eyes once more. It clambered out and Ichigo covered Rukia's body with his own, knowing that when the Hollow tore through him she would still die as well. But it didn't matter. He just wanted to hold her and whisper that he was sorry he could not protect her.

He closed his eyes as the footfalls of the Hollow ceased and breathed in the scent of Rukia's hair as he heard a tentacle draw back violently, readying for the attack.

"Suiten Sakamake!"

He knew in that instant that they were saved. He did not need to raise his head to see the coil of water that would run through the back of the Hollow's head, killing it effectively as he had failed to do. Shiba Kaien had just rescued them with Nejibana.

He felt the strange reiatsu disappear, and footsteps running their way. 'Saved,' he though. 'That's good.' He was nodding off, his face resting into the crook between Rukia's neck and shoulder. 'Rukia,' he thought. 'Hold on a bit.'

"Ichigo!" he heard Kaien call, but he didn't have the strength to get or look up. All he could do is count the pulses Rukia pumped through the vein in her neck. 'Don't die,' he thought. 'Or I'll never be able to see you happy you dumb shrimp.'

She was so small beneath him, so thin that he could feel the texture of her spine through her clothing. She was bleeding streams, rapid waterworks running from her body to the solid ground beneath her, soaking his already blood-clotted clothing with fresh gore. Her hand was near his and with newfound strength he grasped it with his own. Her flesh was cold, it matched his own.

"Hisagi, open the gate!" yelled Kaien, and the words barely made any sense to Ichigo. "I'll get Ichigo!"

He felt himself being lifted from Rukia's body, her hand fell from his hold and he tried weakly to regain it. "Don't move Ichigo, you'll bleed more," said Kaien as he lifted said man on his back.

"The gate is open," Shuuhei informed, "Go through," he told Kaien as he rushed to Rukia. He picked her up bridal style, careful to avoid her injuries. He lifted her up and noticed that she held a ribbon in her hand, and attached to the sash was a pure white sword. 'What in the world,' he thought. 'Is that Zanpakuto hers?'

"Hisagi, hurry," said Kaien who had already stepped through the Shoji doors. Shuuhei took the sword from Rukia's hand and sheathed it into the deep pocket of his robes. "Let's go, Fourth Squad should be awaiting us."

Ichigo could feel Kaien's shoulder, his cheek was resting limply on him. His eyes would hardly open, but he forced them to do so in time to see the shoji doors close on the blood-strewn ground beyond them. He looked to his side, to Hisagi who held Rukia in his arms.

He could not see her face, so he focused his eyes on her limp hand. It dangled like a wilted flower, lifeless and waning. 'Idiot,' he thought, 'Don't die.'

--

--

--

Well I suppose I have some explaining to do. However _**do **_keep in mind that this story was labeled AU (Alternate Universe) for a reason. Remember that and we'll be in for a fun ride with this fic. Well, _I'm _having fun

**Shout-outs!**

**Denebtenoh: **Thank you so much for all your kind words! You should have seen the idiotic smile I had when I read your comment…believe me it was killer wide. You said you posted a drawing dedicated to my Rukia, and I'd love to see it. Problem is that I can't access my e-mail account from my computer, so if you could, would you review to give me the url to where you posted it so I can link it from my profile page here and on my LJ account? I've never gotten fanart before so I'm super exited! Ps. Sorry it took three weeks instead of two. Gosh I'm a bad updater .

**Carrietheninja: **Thanks so much. And yes Rukia will get that bratty noble! Go Rukia! If I may say, I've heard about your story and will be checking it out this week. I'm looking forward to it!

**Nemesis: **Thank you for reading!

**NnieTHM: **I really hope I don't make you regret getting back into Bleach nervous You ranked the sneak preview as juicy? Yay I hoped it would be!

**KarenKate-Kitty: **I'm glad this was worth the wait. I hope this chapter was as well.

**Acer-Sigma: **Awesome, you noticed the role-reversal. I'm glad I got that across last chapter, It was to brace you guys for this installment )

**Honey-Vanilla11: **I'm in love with it too. Well duh, I should be. Yay Harem story! Thank you for reading!

**JadeRent: **I love your comments! Cruel in an awesome way is something I will use from now on. Will you sue? I hope not! A novel? Yes, I can't stop myself from writing. Thank you for reading this chapter!

**Terms:**

**Oji-san: **I think this means old man. Here it is used to make fun of Kaien.

**Asauchi: **Shinigami who are still in training--those who do not yet belong to any of the Thirteen Divisions--all wield generic Zanpakuto swords called "Asauchi," or "Shallow Strike." Asauchi swords have no special powers, and it is not known whether or not there is a being or beings empowering them. This seems unlikely, given how all of these swords share the same name. (I got this info at h t t p / c o m m u n I t y . l I v e j o u r n a l . c o m / s o u l s o c I e t y / 2 0 5 6 6 2 . H t m l from the user Dosetsu…checking this out is really worthwhile).

**Katana: **The Katana is a curved, single-edged sword. (Info from Wikipedia h t t p / e n . w I k I p e d I a . o r g / w I k I / K a t a n a).

**Mae Zangetsu: **Means Dance Cutting Moon if translated. You might notice that mae (dance) is Rukia's Shikai Command in the Series. In this story I'm as I'm sure you've realized making this phrase Ichigo's as well. This serves well since Ichigo's powers get passed onto Rukia. But why is Zangetsu involved? Because it was the sword Rukia was asking help from. Hence Zangetsu helped and due to that Shirayuki awakened. Everything else will be answered in the next chapter…so no worries. Yes, this is partly an IchiRuki role-reversal story. Disappointed? I hope not!

**Shikai: **Is to simply put it the initial release of a Zanpakuto.

**Getsuga Tenshou: **Lunar Fang that Pierces Heaven.

**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki: **Dance, Sleeve of White Snow. Rukia's Command phrase.

**Tsukishiro: **First dance, white moon.

**Suiten Sakamake: **Kaien's Command phrase: Uncoil the liquid heavens.

**Nejibana: **Kaien's Zanpakuto: Twisted flower: Screw flower.

**Shoji (door): **A rice paper screen in a wooden frame used as a sliding partition or door in traditional Japanese houses

I hope those def's were of some use.

Thank you for reading! This time I have no preview, but one should show up within the next week on my profile. Also, I humbly request a few weeks for the next chapter. Think you can wait that long?

R&R Please, you would make my day and give me the urge to write (who knows, maybe I'll update sooner!)

-cf-


	4. Strawberry's Sorrow

Updated 12/28/07

Sorrow of the Strawberry, Chapter IV

--

His hands were freezing. He splayed his fingers and unusually found that they treaded through powdered cold. His mind was muddled at the moment, so coherent thoughts summed up to few and none. Cold? He groggily opened his eyes and as he did was blinded by white.

His inner-world was somehow colorless. The skyscrapers wore the color like eggshell drenched coats, the sky looked as though it had been bleached; clouds still hovered in the air but to his eyes they were only identifiable as moving outlines.

'What in the world?' he wondered, and realized that he had yet to rise, his body was angled atop the surface of one of the buildings. He stood and as he did came to know that the cold he felt was due to the snow he had been laying on. He frowned, confusion riddling him. "Old Man!" he called out, hoping said person would clarify the situation.

He took in his surroundings, recalling that he had not ventured into his soul for a long time. 'Since the Aizen War,' he thought. He remembered how his world had been chaotic then. The buildings had floated in weightless space, every single one in a vast array of directions. That had been his inside until he learned to control his power fully and understand himself, when he did he no longer had to carry Zangetsu in Shikai form all the time, instead he could do as all Shinigami did and seal his Zanpakuto.

"But what now?" he said aloud. "Why is my world like this now?"

Cool wind blew around him and immediately he turned around. He reached for Zangetsu, ready to launch him into a defensive way. It was only then that he realized that the sword was absent. He felt naked in that instant, his Zanpakuto had never been far from him since the day he had received it.

"Be calm, foolish boy," said a passive voice. He looked up sharply and met the eyes of the person who spoke. His mind worked fast. Who was this person? Why was this being in his soul? "Who are you?" he asked. "And what have you done to my world?"

He thought that Yumichika would for sure instantly go head over heels for this individual. He was a tall young man, with gentle ivory hair that swept the curves of his face in a comely frame. The white color made his eyes stand out, blue unlike anything Ichigo had ever seen. Like sapphires and Lapis Lazuli combined.

"It was not my doing entirely," said the boy so aloof. "It was not I who chose to wield your power."

Ichigo had no clue as to what he meant and continued watching him. The boy mirrored his gaze, his deep passive eyes seemingly passing through him. Not as if he were overlooking, but as if searching him from within. "Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo demanded after a while, the silence was making him anxious. "You know, right?"

The boy nodded once, solemnly. "I do," he affirmed. "But it is not a place you must go to. Instead you will wait here until he returns."

The answer irked him for some reason. "If Zangetsu went somewhere then you have no right to stop me." He said that confidently, because in fact it was how he felt. This was his world, he was King and he could do and go wherever he pleased. "This place is mine."

He Shumpoed past the boy and landed on another building, he stepped again and repeated the process. He didn't know where he was going to look exactly, but at the most he had begun a search and that was what was most important.

It began to snow, sprinkles of flakes at first, then a fine powder that was not dense but as well not light.

He was sprite in movement, as he wanted to find the Old Man as soon as possible. The white was getting to be disturbing, it made things unfocused and hard to make out. 'I guess I should be glad my world is orderly now, all the buildings are stacked at the same length apart and are the same in size and longitude.'

"Do you know, idiot, that as long as there is white you can not run from me?" rang out a voice, sounding to his ears as if it had resonated from the white sky.

He knew it was the blue-eyed boy, the voice had by then been incised into his memory. He stopped and frowned heavily, as he did the boy came into focus. "When did you move?" asked Ichigo. "To have gotten here before me?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, fine bristles of white made it up. "I did not move," he said. "I merely made you go in a circle. It is as I said, as long as there is white you are under my mercy."

Ichigo's eyes furrowed. "Under you mercy?" he echoed. The boy nodded. "Unless of course," he said. "You have me submit allegiance to you."

As he said so the boy walked a step forward and his garments became visible from the white background. He wore an all-white tunic that came to his knees and tied in a gold sash at his waist, the flowing sleeveless robes that he wore open exposed the garment and toned arms. His shoes were also golden, sandals that ensnared his calves in a patterned vice. He looked Grecian in sense. "To you?" asked Ichigo, and a light flickered on in his mind. This was familiar, had he done this before? "To me," affirmed the boy. Ichigo's brow cascaded into a deeper frown. "What may I call you?" he asked with interest.

The boy closed his eyes. "At last you inquire," he said with a hint of exasperation. "You may address me by my name, that is if you can make me swear alliance to you."

The light stopped fluttering and glowed a solid yellow. He remembered now. This was something he had done long ago.

Before he knew Zangetsu's name.

Ichigo nodded and called reiatsu into his hand; he had no Zanpakuto, Kidou would have to do. "Then lets get started, whoever you are," he grinned.

--

--

--

She could feel him, yet somehow she knew he was quite a distance away. His power surged in such a familiar way. She did not know who the person was, or why she had classified him as male, she deemed there was just something about him. Some memorable sense.

She trudged clumsily through heavy snow. It was thick as a coverlet and her bare feet sank down about a quad of inches every time she stepped; up her calves the cold snow embraced. Her arms were wrapped around herself in an endeavor to create and contain warmth. The garment she wore made no effort to deliver her from the cold in the slightest.

But the fact that she was wearing nothing but a thin white yukata did nothing to her mental will. It was only her body that felt the bitter frost, the discomfort of the patches of dried blood which had clotted around her wounds, how her clothes stuck to her skin from how soaked they were in red. Her mental state was robotic at the least, although she stumbled around she maintained her pace and walked driven to where the reiatsu was drifting from.

It was so familiar, the feel of it. Whose could it be? She stopped as she realized she had been walking on a hill, and that a few yards away the ground gave way to decline, like a slide.

She walked cautiously now, taking care that her steps landed on even ground. She did not want to fall. She reached close enough to look down from her perch above the ground, above where the slide of snow reached plained land. Below was whom she had been seeking. She knew it had to be, and in an instant realized why his reiatsu carried such familiarity. 'Ichigo,' she thought, 'This is like Ichigo's reiatsu.'

The moment the thought crossed her mind she slipped; in a tumble of snow she ran down the hill, momentum preventing her from stopping. She screamed as her foot gave way and she fell face first the rest of the path. It had not been a long way down to fall flat on her side after a fit of rolling, but it had been enough to open her tender wounds.

She bled anew, and did nothing to stop it. What could she do? She was injured and had essentially no reiatsu left, if she tried to heal herself she would most likely pass out from the exertion of the deed.

So she laid in the snow and let its cold numb her pain. 'Who is he?' she thought, her train of mind coming back to the man with Ichigo's aura. 'Why does that man have such a similar reiatsu signature?'

Her heart sped up when she saw a pair of closed shoes move her way, the man heading towards her. The person walked languidly, as if he had all the time in the world in his pocket; at his beck and reach. He stopped a foot from her, his feet pressed together, a cloak billowing around his ankles. She wished she had a cloak like that, but in a second the thought was rendered lame; what use would she have of a warm cloak? Due to her wounds she was likely to die very soon, there was no need for something as a coat. She closed her eyes and listened as the wind picked up and died, as the black material of the coat flew and settled with the air. They opened halfway when he spoke.

"You must rise, girl," said the man; deep and purposeful like a person who spoke only to make his point and nothing more or less. "Why do you not? Are you in honesty wounded?"

She did not know what exactly he meant by that. Obviously she was. Could he not see the stains of blood on her Yukata? Was he mocking her?

He knelt down, she saw, and pressed his hand against her torn shoulder. She gasped audibly when he made connection and tried to recoil from his touch. She jerked and blood streamed at a more forceful pace; the work of the cold snow in retarding the flow for nothing. "You were not ready then, girl," he spoke whilst getting up. "But if you wish to live then you must try to be."

His hand retreated and he looked to the sky. "There are so many clouds," he said. "They are white, girl. But just as easily the may become black; with black clouds comes the rain." He spoke so sadly when he said the last word. "With death comes the rain, you must not die or the clouds will weep," he muttered.

She blinked, not understanding his point. "Ichigo," she said in the stead of asking for elaboration. "Where is Ichigo?"

The man said nothing, he remained standing straight while looking up. She could not see his eyes, they were hidden behind black lunettes. "Ichigo is doing as you should right now," he said. "He is fighting the spirit that cares for you," he elaborated. "Once he has allegiance with your spirit then this world will cease to be imbalanced. Right now snow covers the expanse of ground and clouds cover the sky. That must not be so, the sky should be visible not overrun, the same applies to the ground."

Rukia breathed in, focusing her breath takes as to not gulp down too much. The air was too cold to be soothing, "Ichigo," she said softly. "I want him, where is he?" she gasped, ignoring what the man just said. The man crouched again, his unruly hair blowing behind him due to the wind. "Did you not hear me, girl?" he asked.

"I did," said Rukia chokingly. "But I don't care. Where is Ichigo? He is injured, probably more than I am. Where is he? You said you know, go help him," she insisted. The man shook his head. "I must not leave you," he said. "You must get up and have me swear allegiance to you. If you do not then you will die. That is why you are here, in Ichigo's soul and not yours. The later was far too imbalanced for you to even enter."

She shook her head. What was this man talking about? Allegiance to him? What did that mean and entail? Rukia's vision suddenly unfocused in a wave, through her eyes the man lurched in spinning spirals, but the white around them remained constant but blurry. She gasped and shut her eyes, her stomach heaved and she fisted her hands, straining for some solidity. "I am sure that Ichigo came here already healed, you however have not. This is worrisome," said the man. She only caught some of his words, the rest jumbled unrecognizable to her understanding.

'Ichigo,' she thought. 'Where are you?' Before the white engulfed by black became.

--

--

--

He gasped for breath and dodged just in time to avoid a whirlwind of snow. The white betrayed sight; the airborne flakes were each razor sharp instead of fluff, the paper-cut gashes on his body proved witness to that.

He ran and jumped over his foe, while the later had his back turned Ichigo directed his pointer finger at him. 'Not a very reliable opening,' he thought, but he went for it anyway. "Shot of Red Fire!" he shouted. At once his finger generated a red sphere of reiatsu, the ammo tore through the air and was engulfed within a flurry of snowflakes. 'This shit's like fighting Byakuya,' he growled Inwardly. 'Albeit without the pink.'

He landed on the ground and raised his palm to the boy who surveyed him quietly. They stood with ten feet's distance between them. The blue-eyed foe spoke. "How do you intend to beat me if you can not touch me with your attacks?" he asked. "Perhaps you are attempting to bore me into submission?" He said it all so coldly passive that Ichigo found he had to suppress his eye from twitching. "You know," Ichigo bit. "You're nothing like Rukia, she knows how to express sarcasm with a little feeling."

He scoffed, "No wonder her power is ice, her spirit -_meaning you_- acts like he has a frozen lake shoved up his ass."

The spoken of person merely blinked calmly. "Speaking trash will not defeat me," he informed. "As well, while your mind is on Rukia, know that she is here in your world as well. Her consciousness that is," he added. Ichigo faltered. "Here?" he asked. "Why is she in my soul?"

The boy sighed, his eyes closed and a weighed down expression graced his what appeared to always be expressionless visage. "Because she became unstable during the soldering of power. She could not pry her own soul so Zangetsu brought her here instead of going with her to her own world. In essence he was to go and form a bond with her as you are now doing with me."

Ichigo's mouth twitched, "Some bonding this is," he muttered.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you clear on what's to occur then?" he inquired.

Ichigo lowered his palm. "Is that why you are preventing me from going to Zangetsu then? Because Rukia is with him?" he asked. The boy nodded. "That is so." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm still confused," he said. "What the hell happened? You just said our power soldered together, but what happens after that?"

The boy raised his head to the white sky, and suddenly like lightening his eyes widened. "I shall have to tell you as we run," he said. "Rukia is not well, I can just barely sense her now."

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean not well?" he demanded. "What's wrong with her?" The boy turned and began to walk away. "Follow if you like," he called back. "Shumpo preferably."

As the last syllable he spoke sounded over air waves the boy disappeared in flash step, Ichigo frowned deeply and a second later followed.

--

--

--

Kaien watched him earnestly from the rail of the bed he stood before; as his chest was bared and the blood cleaned off by the first team of medics. As soon as they finished their labor they moved out of the way, making room for the reiatsu expert on duty to take over. "If you would please wait outside, Shiba san," suggested said person as she walked through the doors.

Her long auburn hair brushed his face as she went past him. "Inoue," he acknowledged. "Why are you here?" This was not the healer he had expected.

She smiled a pained sort of grimace before looking to Ichigo's still form. "I am aware that you said to work on the girl first, to Unohana Taichou," she said. "Because Ichigo can handle waiting," agreed Kaien.

She shook her head. "Well as we did we found that the Hollow they fought used poison to incapacitate them…most likely why Kurosaki kun was taken down, and so I was called in to merely reject it. The girl was really injured and time was of essence," she explained softly, her head bowed.

"Then you healed her," said Kaien roughly. "That's why you're here now, isn't it? Because the kid is alright now."

She shook her head. "She isn't," said Inoue. "She rejected my ability to reject, if you can imagine such a thing. I could not reverse her damage. That is why I'm here, to at least be of some good to Kurosaki kun." Kaien could feel his stomach empty at her words. He spoke not as the healer before him called upon her power and rebuffed the wounds and poison in Ichigo. "Where is Rukia?" he said when the glow of her skill ebbed away.

"She is down the hall, if you go you won't miss it, there's a crowd," she whispered softly, almost as if she wished her words were inaudible

Kaien took a step towards Inoue, but as he did he shook his head and ceased his advance. Her defeated look triggered anger from his heart, replacing his shock and disbelief over Rukia. "Pull yourself together," he snapped at Inoue. "And don't look so sorry for yourself when he wakes up and asks for her. It's not like you killed her."

He left from the room hurriedly then and as soon as he was halfway down the hall he stopped entirely. What was he rushing to? Rukia was dead, Inoue said she couldn't heal her, so she was dead. He closed his eyes and let his features tear into a pained expression. "Damn kid," he muttered. "Stupid kid." He shook his head and trekked once more down the hall, he turned the bend and saw that further up a cluster of Fourth Squad members were huddled by a door. He made his way to them and as they became aware of his presence they gave way for him to walk inside the room.

Unohana Taichou was bent over a tiny figure on the bed, her palms were pressed against her chest, one stacked onto the other, pushing reiatsu were the heart lay inside. On the other side of the bed was Kotetsu Isane, the squad's Vice Captain. She instead of standing was sitting on the pillow beside where Rukia's head rested, her hands glowed green with reiatsu and were pressed against either side of the tiny girl's cranium.

As Inoue had told him, any attempt to heal her had been in vain. Her entire torso was covered in blood-bathed gauze. Kaien watched as a squad member came and carefully removed the stained bandages to lay down new ones to soak up the gore. He winced.

And then his mind directed him to what Unohana Taichou and Isane san were doing. "What?" he breathed, and he looked at the kid again. "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular, not being able to remove his gaze from Rukia who was the center of all the happenings in the room. A hand held his shoulder suddenly, he looked to his side and was met by Hisagi's calm eyes. "They are trying to save her," he said. "They are trying to keep her alive while her soul stabilizes."

"Stabilizes?" asked Kaien. "Then she's not dead?" Hisagi shook his head. "She isn't, at least not yet." To those words Kaien glared, but Hisagi didn't look down or away, "The possibility of her dying is much higher than the one of her living," he said, "I'm just being frank."

Kaien shook his head. "My bad," he sighed. "You're right."

Shuuhei removed his hand and let it fall to his side. Perhaps being too blunt was not of essence right now? Yes, hope was what was needed instead. "She's holding on very well, Kaien-dono," he said softly, his eyes watching Rukia's short even breaths. "There is a chance regardless."

He nodded as he watched the two healers keep her brain working, her heart beating. "Right. But tell me about the instability, what's that about?" he asked. Shuuhei walked to the bed Rukia lay on and picked up a sash-wrapped sword. "This," he said. "This is what I meant."

Kaien walked forward and took the sword from Hisagi's hands. He unwrapped the weapon, letting the ribbon cascade to the ground. "It's completely white," he said in awe. "I've never seen a sword like this. Whose is it?"

Shuuhei sighed heavily looking at the Zanpakuto. "We think its Rukia san's," he said. "She was holding it when we found the two."

Kaien frowned. "This is in Shikai form," he said. "It can't be Rukia's, she's a first year, they aren't allowed their own swords, much less know Shikai."

Shuuhei nodded. "I know that," he agreed. "But she was holding it, and that's a strong bout of evidence that says it belongs to her."

Kaien frowned again. "Fine, lets say I believe this sword is Rukia's, then why is it causing her to be imbalanced?"

"Because," said a patient voice. "Most surely the power to activate Shikai into a sword was ripped from her soul. In the place of learning how to bring that power out little by little as how Shinigami do, instead she drew it out all at once with no control. That is my theory, which means that if it is true then right now her soul is falling apart."

"Unohana Taichou," said Kaien, awed by her thoughts. "How do we help her then?"

The kind woman didn't look up from her work on Rukia. "We keep her body running until she can with the help of her spirit companion put order back into herself."

Kaien sighed. "Then all we can do is keep her alive?" he demanded. "That's it?"

"It is, Shiba kun," said Isane, her eyes flickering to whom she spoke to. "Rukia san has to do this on her own, just as one gains allegiance with their Zanpakuto's spirit, on their own."

Kaien shrunk a bit under her gaze. Shuuhei nodded and kept his mouth closed, watching Rukia intently. 'Be strong Rukia san,' he thought.

--

--

--

He was as careful as he could be as he peeled the damp cloth from her open wounds, he shushed her unconsciously when pain fell through her lips as sound. "Be still," he whispered to her, Rukia's limp form. He held her so her pallid cheek was leaning against his chest, and her thin legs were draped across his crossed thighs.

"You are sure of what you're doing?" asked the boy suddenly, right before Ichigo began to pull at the top of Rukia's uniform, his intention to open her shirt to see her wounds. "I am," he growled as he realized his concentration had been broken. "Now if you'd shut up and let me continue…perhaps without feeling the need to interrupt me?"

He could almost feel the boy's anger as it exfoliated from his pores. "Then hurry," he snapped. "Can you not see she's in pain every time you touch her? You're incompetent."

He laughed mockingly and locked eyes with the boy, knowing his expression was petrifying and counting on it. "I'm good at healing, so fuck off before I smash your face in, got it?" he demanded while baring her torso besides the standard wrappings. Calling reiatsu to his hands he let them hover over her pouring injuries, and steadily lowered them until the bleeding stopped enough for him to press lightly against her skin.

The boy stopped and Ichigo's concentration returned, and what seemed like a veil passed over his mind. The boy disappeared from his conscious and all he could focus on was healing Rukia. Saving her like she did for him. He knew very well, that if she had done as he had then demanded and left him with the hollow, then at the present he would not be alive. "Just a little more, Rukia," he whispered as he closed up the deep piercings in her shoulder and chest where the damn hollow had bitten through.

Ichigo healed from the bottom up, so to speak, which was a sort of oddity in the healing profession. He had to find ways to escape both Urahara and Mayuri's experimenting hands every so often even now. Even Unohana Taichou was interested, but thank God not obsessively, just curious and looking forward to chatting with him.

Healers, you see, began to cure from the dermis down. The skin would seal first under their reiatsu and then work down closing up and arranging damages vertically along. Ichigo's process was exactly vice versa.

It was happening now as he worked on the girl in his hold. He could feel his energy flow within her and embrace her damage, patching her up, rejecting in a way even the famed Inoue never could. He could feel himself mend her. As she breathed better so did he, as her pain dissapitated a weight on his shoulders lessened.

Soon he finished and the light in his hands glowed away. And as if on cue his patient opened her eyes in slow bats, adjusting to the light. "Rukia," he said gratefully, thankful for the way she breathed and lived. "How do you feel?"

She felt heavy and yet so light, so tired and somehow comfortable in his embrace. "Ichigo," she said softly, "You found me fool." He smiled at that, Rukia speaking like Rukia meant everything was going to be fine with her, the Hollow scare would be soon past them.

"Yeah, shrimp. But maybe I'd have found you sooner if you weren't so short." Her eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make sense," she reasoned and closed her eyes.

Ichigo was about to change her mind about that with twisted logic but was interrupted by a small cough.

It was the boy.

"If I may," he said whilst extending his arms, a signal that he wanted Rukia to be given to him. "Her body may be healed in here but it is not in the outside world, so hand her over so we can do something about that," he snapped when Ichigo made no motion to obey.

Grudgingly he complied, being as careful as he could as he moved her.

He watched the boy hold her carefully. One arm supporting her back, the other arranged so that his hand could stroke her head soothingly. "Rukia," he whispered to her. "You must swear allegiance to me. It is the only way you will live."

Ichigo's knees prickled from wet cold as he kneeled in the snow before the two. He frowned. "Aren't **you **supposed to swear that to **her**?" he demanded. The boy nodded.

"That is how it should be," he agreed. "But Rukia must fight me to obtain that sovereignty. And as I'm sure you see, under these circumstances that is impossible."

"Her saying yes will save her?" asked Ichigo. The boy nodded. "Yes," he said. "Her soul will stabilize so long as the two of us are bonded, it does not matter in what way. Once that is done her body will heal." Ichigo glared. "Then do so already."

The boy called her again. "Rukia," he whispered. "Wake now." She obliged slowly, her eyes lazily fluttering open. She blinked leisurely and extended her arm to Ichigo as soon as she recognized him.

"Ichigo," she whispered. "You're here." He smiled at her and grasped her hand, amused that she had forgotten about their earlier greeting. "Hey shrimp," he humored. "Yeah, I'm here." She smiled too. "Are you hurt?" she asked. "It's my fault," she murmured. He scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

She blinked and looked to the person holding her. He was a beautiful boy, and was gazing at her expectantly. "You must bond with me to live," he said matter-of-factly. "You must tell me your name and swear your allegiance."

She stared at him in wonder. "I have heard your voice before," she said softly. "You told me to dance." The boy nodded. "I did." He stroked her hair and pulled her closer when a shiver wracked through her body because of the cold. "Tell me your name," he said.

"You already know her name," said Ichigo. "What's the point of her telling you?"

"Be silent, Ichigo," said a deep voice. "Let the girl say her name to both of us." Ichigo looked up and came to see Zangetsu. "What?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

The boy shook his head. "Do as your spirit says," he snapped, "Your turn will come soon enough."

Ichigo shut his mouth and watched as the boy pressed his lips to Rukia's forehead. "Your name?" he asked. She frowned and closed her eyes. "My name is Rukia," she said. "I swear myself to you." The boy smiled lightly and lowered his visage to hers. "Rukia," he said before brushing his lips to hers. "I will tell you my name when you can defeat me," he said. She drew back sharply and glared.

Ichigo watched with a grin as Rukia refused to meet the boy's eyes. "What now?" he asked. "Is she better now?" The boy looked to him and shook his head, "Not quite yet." He stroked her hair. "Now you must tell your name to Kurosaki's spirit, Rukia," he said. "Because we are now all connected."

Ichigo watched as Rukia looked to the Old Man and said, "I swear myself to you." As soon as her words were uttered the two spirits looked to himself. "Now you must do the same as Rukia," said Zangetsu.

His eyes narrowed at the blue-eyed boy. "This is the only way to normalize everything?" he verified. The boy nodded. "It is. Your soul is entwined with Rukia's, so my power must reside in you as well as your spirit's in hers."

He wasn't too happy about this, but if it was the only way to restore everything back… "I swear myself to you," he said bitingly. "At least until I have time to defeat you," he finished with a grin.

As his words ended Rukia disappeared from the boy's arms and he could feel himself being sucked backwards into some unseen chasm. His hand extended to Zangetsu, but the Old Man did nothing…and then the two were gone from his sight and there was no more light.

--

--

--

There was no doubt about it…he was dreaming. In his dream he floated as if he had suddenly become weightless, but then again defying gravity was an acquired skill of his so 'waking' up to hovering wasn't so startling.

He rolled around, his intent to see how far the ground was below him. His eyes widened when he saw that beneath him was nothing. Just more open space. As colorlessly white as above and to his right and left. "Hmm," he whispered to himself. "I wonder when I'll wake up?"

Ichigo did not dream often. But when he did he found it was usually this style of dream that he dreamt. Usually suspended. Always hollow space.

But then the endless white took form in the area, distance suddenly became a seen factor as a person became visible some ways before him.

He found he moved towards the new person without hesitation and after a few seconds came to see that anonymous was Rukia.

She was not facing him but at something unseen to his eyes. To her it must have been plainly visible and outmostly frightening as she was shaking where she stood. Her hands were grasping something that was like wisely invisible to him, it must have been heavy since it took a bit of effort to raise her hands. "Please," she whispered. "Help me, help Ichigo. Please, help us."

The sound of his name shocked his brain. And suddenly he knew what was happening before him. This was Rukia facing the Hollow in the Human World. This was Rukia giving her life to try and protect him.

So soon as the thought crossed his mind the sword that Rukia held in her grasp took visibility and as well the battered being behind her that she was laying down her life for.

There was so much blood coming from him that it almost seemed impossible. And then his attention was suddenly shifted by two familiar presences.

Behind Rukia, before his unmoving body, appeared the boy. "Dance, Rukia," he spoke. A second later, on her left materialized Zangetsu. "Call upon the white moon, girl," he instructed.

And then everything happened so fast and all sound drowned out leaving Ichigo with sight alone to see how his sword changed into white, and how strangely, ice shot from it...from such a beautiful Shikai.

But there was now something that he had not noticed before. There was something wrong with that ice. It betrayed common sense. Since should not a sword as fair as the one Rukia held shoot ice as equally white?

But the ice was black, as black as Getsuga Tenshou when he went Bankai.

In one frightful instance the Hollow broke through the opaque frost, and Ichigo was running to Rukia before his brain registered that he was bounding as fast as he could.

As always, just like before…he was too late.

He woke up drenched in cold sweat.

--

--

--

"Approximately thirteen hours ago Fourth Squad received a distress call. While about to answer it you two showed up with an injured Shinigami, and as well an academy student who was in worse condition…how do you explain yourselves?"

Kaien could not help but to cringe. "It sounds pretty bad when you say it like that," he muttered so that only the person next to him heard the uttered words. "It was my fault," said said person. "The blame is completely mine."

At his confession Captain Yamamoto glanced at Kaien as well. "If that is so then it should have been Shiba Kaien's responsibility to deter you from such an action, Hisagi Shuuhei san." The two nodded and Yamamoto closed motioned for his Vice Captain. The Vice Captain whispered something in his ear. At once Yamamoto stomped his staff and everyone in the room stood up from the seats that encircled the arena, the chairs were all higher than the ground where Hisagi and Kaien stood.

"You were given leave to the Human World for a specific purpose. One which you managed to disorder by allowing passage to a child who is now fighting for her life. Do you understand what you have done?" Yamamoto said brusquely.

Kaien could barely swallow air, his throat had constricted at the mention of Rukia. The kid who he had no choice to leave with Unohana Taichou as he had been ordered to the current hearing. "I understand," he whispered solemnly. "She might die because of my slip in judgment. I will accept any punishment." Hisagi next to him nodded as well. "As will I," he agreed.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Then let it be know by those in this room, by our council, Captains and Vice Captains, that you understand the seriousness of having taken that child with you." He breathed in heavily and pierced both men with his gaze. "However I will not make you two repent in a normal fashion, which would have meant suspension from action and more paperwork that you've ever seen in your life." He motioned to his Vice Captain who unfurled a slip of parchment.

"By order of the Council," he read loudly, so that it resonated in the marble room. "Vice Captain Shiba Kaien and Academy Sixth Year, Hisagi Shuuhei, will return to the Human World and take Fourth Squad's task of cleansing the area of spilled blood that was their fault. As well they will capture the Hollow which attacked the two injured."

Kaien's stomach twisted. The blood? Rukia's and Ichigo's blood? But still he nodded, and his mood lifted at the mention of capturing the rampant Hollow that had harmed his friends. "When shall we depart?" he asked with eagerness.

Yamamoto answered. "Tomorrow, as right now the council would like to see the video Twelfth Squad managed to capture of the event." As he said so the Captain of that squad as well as the ones of Sixth and Second Squad stood up from their seats and walked down to where Kaien and Hisagi were. The first stood behind to them both and the other two flanked his sides. "I would appreciate your commentary," he told them good-naturedly. "It might explain few things."

Kaien agreed with a nod and Urahara Kisuke pointed to the ceiling where in a second a large screen began to come down from above. "It plays on both sides," he explained laughingly when Hisagi raised an eyebrow at the position.

"I think some of us will be quite interested in these images," he prophesized good-naturedly, "And I mean particularly one of you, dear Captains."

Yorouichi sighed, "Just continue, Kisuke," she demanded irritably. Kisuke had been wrong, she honestly had no interest in the contents but had to be here because Yamamoto had explicitly ordered for her presence. 'And judging from the looks of most of these guys so were they,' she thought.

"Now, lets play," Kisuke said animatedly as he hit said button on a small control he had produced at of nowhere.

The first image was of Ichigo. "We have a pretty good video of this," said Kisuke who directed his control to the screen. The screen immediately responded. Foremost it showed and aerial view of two small figures walking together, both wielding swords.

"Is that Kurosaki?" gasped Vice Captain Matsumoto. "That's got to be his hair!" Kaien nodded to her. "Yeah, it is," he said as turned again to watch intently.

The room viewed as the pair stopped at the center of a large gritty lot, it was surrounded in every side by unfinished buildings.

"Let's zoom in, why don't we," offered Urahara as he hit a button a few times.

The image zoomed in and changed angles, they now had a frontal view of what Ichigo was doing. "This is showing us what the girl sees," he explained.

The orange-head fumbled around in one pocket and when he found not was he was searching for rummaged through the other with a deeper frown. He was triumphant this time and the spoils of his effort were brought out in the shape of a small tube-shaped dispenser with a hollow mask to which he flipped open and dumped into his outstretched palm a round, colored pill. He talked for a second, pocketing the dispenser and probably explaining to the girl what he was going to do and then wrapped his hand in a tight fist around the black pill.

"Wait," interjected Vice Captain Mayuri and Kisuke immediately hit the pause button. "Taichou," he said with question in his voice, "That pill is of a Dummy Hollow as we've seen from the dispenser. But it cannot be that it is black, that color does not exist."

Some in the room stirred, looking now at Kisuke with puzzlement.

"If that is so then why are we seeing one?" asked Vice Captain Nanao.

Kisuke smiled at her and she blinked. "That is a very good question, Nanao san," he said. "But let us watch and I can guarantee that you will get your answer."

He pressed play once more and Ichigo pumped reiatsu into his hand, green glow encasing the appendage to signal the release of power. A second later after the burst of energy he wound up his arm and threw the gleaming pill away from himself and the girl.

Urahara paused the image again. "Now we'll switch perspective," he informed and pressed a button, then again hit play. The image fizzed and when it settled it was not Ichigo who they viewed but a small dark-haired girl who they looked at in profile as she was gazing at the object the orange-head threw.

She fixed her gaze back on said boy and Urahara almost smiled when he felt the person on his left shift ever so slightly. How their breathing quickened just a small tad that he only noticed because he had been looking to see it coming. Effectively, Kuchiki Byakuya had been stunned in his own passive representation of the sentiment.

He quickly paused the image and leaned up to look to his right at where Unohana Retsu sat on the higher grounding. "Unohana san," he called to which she answered with acknowledgement in gaze. "Can you tell me the name of this girl?" he asked.

But she didn't get to answer as she was suddenly interrupted by Shiba Kaien's sudden movement. He had shumpoed without warning, heading straight to her. He stopped directly before her person, his eyes apprehensive. "If you're here then how is…," he trailed off.

She smiled at him. "She is stable. Her wounds were suddenly treatable and I was able to patch her up. If you would like I could arrange a visiting time for you and Hisagi san?" Kaien nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," he agreed before nodding his head and then shumpoing back next to Hisagi.

Kisuke chuckled at Kaien's obvious relief, as well as Hisagi's. "So," he asked Captain Unohana. "Her name, please?" He felt Byakuya's breath still. "Her name is Rukia," answered Unohana. "She is as you can see by the uniform, an academy student. Why do you ask?" she asked, her last few words very stern.

He smiled. "Oh, nothing, I just merely thought some of us might find her very familiar in quite a few ways."

A gasp was suddenly released. "No way!" shouted Kaien. He suddenly turned and looked at Byakuya in aghast. "Now I know why she seemed so familiar!" he said loudly to him. "She looks just like Hisana san, doesn't she Byakuya?" he demanded.

Said man nodded once and very curtly. "She does," he agreed. He glanced at Kisuke who was grinning at him, "May we continue?" he asked, and somehow it was more of an order than a request.

"Yes, yes," agreed Kisuke and pressed play once again, effectively shaking off all the eyes on Byakuya and back to the screen.

The girl was talking, her brow was furrowed and she slowly unsheathed the Asauchi in her hands. She held it uncertainly and dropped it suddenly.

Ichigo's gaze and by default the audience's switched and they saw what had caused to girl to relinquished her hold on the sword. She had been startled and they all knew why. A Hollow was walking through a heavy cloud of smoke, smoke that they knew came with the loud bang of the pill breaking to form the creature.

Ichigo was looking at the girl now, who looked scared and uncertain. He must have said something reassuring because the girl was smiling again. She took a step forward and raised her sword defensively.

Then the scene changed and it was due to the fact that Ichigo had shumpoed. He was now parallel to the advancing Hollow, watching the girl as she suddenly charged.

"Whoa," whistled Captain Shinsui, "The little lady is fast," he remarked. Too true he was, the girl sped in between thrashing tentacles and swiftly cut one off. She drew back suddenly and Ichigo shumpoed again. This time he had ran into the fray and grabbed the girl by the waist, pulling her from the Hollow to a spot a distance away where they could still see the monster.

The image the blurred and they all watched as the scene fast forwarded. "They fight like this for quite a while," explained Urahara when Nanao raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to skip to the interesting part."

He paused and played again when the girl was in the air, about to do away with the Hollow. Then they saw that it vanished and that the girl, obviously confused relinquished her guard.

At that point Ichigo got rid of the Hollow, slashing through its mask with Zangetsu and watching the pieces crumble and the monster fade.

When he turned to her they saw that she had fallen, but why they did not get to see as Urahara has fast forwarded again. "The reiatsu a dying Hollow expels," he explained. "It made Rukia san sick, as she's most likely never experienced it."

He stopped when they were walking and they found that they were back to Rukia's perspective when she glanced back to see Ichigo. She looked back ahead again and suddenly she stopped.

When she slowly looked back again they found Ichigo on the floor with a thin piece of Hollow sticking out of his side. "But he killed it!" protested Matsumoto at once. "How is it the same one?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yes, I thought so too," he agreed. "That this Hollow is the same Hollow that was just destroyed."

"How is it that it's back?" asked Captain Hitsugaya, "Where did it reform without Kurosaki seeing it happen?"

"Perhaps it didn't fade into spirit matter," proposed Mayuri. "Could it be, Taichou, that it simply just became invisible?" he inquired.

Kisuke waved towards the screen where Ichigo was busy killing the Hollow before him with a slash of his sword. "Watch, dear friends, and you'll see why very soon."

The Hollow fell this time, thrashing until its movements became still and Ichigo's vision was focused on the girl. She looked uncertain. Kisuke paused.

"He was most likely telling her to get me to help him suppress the Hollow," commented Kaien suddenly.

"Yes," agreed Kisuke. "He must have seen that there was something greatly amiss about the creature and wanted to conserve it for study instead of just killing it."

He pressed play. "Brace yourselves," he said abruptly serious.

The girl took a step. In a quick movement that due to their training they were able to see quite clearly the audience witnessed as a tentacle suddenly swung and hit the girl in the torso, sending her flying backwards.

"Ouch," muttered Matsumoto. "Good thing the kid's got no breasts."

"Matsumoto, be silent," reprimanded Hitsugaya without leaving the image on the screen.

"It's gotten back up," said Kaien, "I don't see how since it's mask was broken." True, part of it was gone, leaving red pulsing eyes revealed. They screamed agony.

Kisuke let the video run and for the remainder everyone was quiet. That was until the girl somehow managed to embody her Shikai into Kurosaki Ichigo's sword. "How?" he heard Yoruichi gasp next to him. "How did she…?"

--

--

--

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked Inoue Orihime, her eyes carefully observing for any sign that said otherwise. Ichigo, who was sitting up in bed nodded enthusiastically. "I am," he assured with vigor. "But I think I'd be even more alright if you'd let me go see Rukia."

Uncertainty flashed through her, and he could clearly see it. He braced himself for the questioning. "Is she important to you, Kurosaki kun?" she asked quietly. Ichigo smiled. "All of my friends are important to me, Inoue," he said earnestly. "And I'd like to see her to know myself that she's alright."

"_I _could go an-"she began but he cut her off by shaking his head in disapproval. "There's no meaning to that…_I _need to see her _myself_," he stressed curtly. Inoue sighed and nodded. "Fine," she relented. "But only if you answer me something."

He almost rolled his eyes. "Don't take advantage," he chastised. "I'll be upset with you." She met his eyes and with them pleaded. "No," he said and began to get out of bed, swinging his legs off the mattress. He already knew what her inquiry would entail.

Inoue blocked his way by standing before him, her proximity to him close enough that if he stood up he would end up pushing her back. He sighed exasperatedly. "Move, Inoue," he said unamusedly.

"Not until you let me ask you something," she demanded. He glared at her as heavily as his manners towards women allowed him and she stood her ground with her unwavering determination. He knew it would not unravel and after a few seconds looked away from her, trying to prevent his expression from turning too sour. "Fine. Ask."

_Now _she was abashed. Her cheeks colored slightly and her eyes tittered and blinked nervously. "Would you consider trying again with me?" she asked softly.

He wasn't surprised at all. After all, how many times had he been forced to listen to the same inquiry since the end of the Winter War. Too many? An almost annoying amount?

'Yes,' he thought sardonically to himself. 'That, but as well enough to rid me of kindness...' He looked into her eyes and found the bit of hope in them that never seemed to waver, the one that was always there.

"No," he said bluntly, bowing his head, never having the heart to bear her disappointment with a cold face. "For the last time, no."

--

--

--

"What has been concluded," said Urahara Kisuke, directing his words loudly to his now completely attentive audience. "Is that Kurosaki san's power was used to draw forth Rukia san's. Therefore, Kurosaki san's Zanpakuto changed into what hers would look like…but with some of his qualities embedded into her abilities perhaps," he added.

"What qualities?" asked Kaien. "Might you mean the black ice?" Urahara nodded enthusiastically. "Quite right," he agreed. "And as well their Command Phrases…I know there's no sound in the video…but I _can_ read lips and can assure you that they both use _Mae _…Mae Zangetsu and Mae Sode no Shirayuki," he elaborated.

"Sleeve of white snow," mused Yoruichi. "It fits the sword," she said. "But not the attack. Or perhaps it was white ice but it turned black since her abilities were molded with Ichigo's?" she asked Urahara.

He nodded. "That is my theory," he said happily. "Or really the only thing that makes any sense of what happened."

"And her soul?" asked Yoruichi. "Is there much damage to it? Considering that the power to activate Shikai was ripped from it."

Kisuke sighed dramatically. "That I can only verify with some testing…but Unohana Taichou assures us that it has stabilized now," he said while gesturing to said lady.

"So what happenes now?" asked Kaien. "You aren't going to hold them as lab experiments are you?" he demanded. Urahara laughed. "Of course not. It's just that nothing this strange has happened in a while…_and _we needed all of the Captains and Vice Captains to see this to brief them on the Dummy Hollow situation."

"What is going to be done about that?" asked Yoruichi. "They are only used as practice tools, we could easily stop using them."

Kisuke nodded. "Yes," he said. "But there's also the fact about the matter that they hold traits that Aizen Sousuke's Hollows held…If my theory is correct then it would mean that not only are they mixed with other soul pills, which would cause havoc since they are so much stronger than normal Dummy Hollows, but that they can also access Hueco Mundo."

Astonishment read on many faces in the hall. "Why do you believe that is so?" asked Yamamoto, finally speaking again, although he had been listening with great consideration.

"It's just a theory," said Kisuke. "But I believe that is where the Hollow disappeared to regenerate." He paused. "Like Soul Society, Hueco Mundo is also made out of spirit particles. Shinigami here heal at a faster rate than if they were in the real world because they can gather those spirit pasticles as energy to recooperate faster. It is essentially the same thing concerning the Hollow. It went into Hueco Mundo, absorbed spirit particles when wounded and came back again and again until it was destroyed completely, unabling it to return to Hueco Mundo to regenerate."

Yamamoto suddenly stood and Urahara was silenced. "Thank you for you explanation," he told said man. "It is time for this meeting to end, as I have other matters to attend to. However this situation will be dealt with soon. I may ask Vice Captains or if need be Captains to supervise Soul Pill inspections. That is all," he said finally.

Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi. "I bet I get called in," he laughed. "But I'm going to decline as I might conveniently schedule Kurosaki san and Rukia san into my agenda." He turned to Byakuya. "Would you like to come, Little Byakuya?" he asked playfully only to realize that the man was already gone.

Yourouchi laughed and punched his arm lightly. "Looks like he's beat you too it," she teased. Kisuke grinned. "I wonder if it really could be _her_?"

--

--

--

Rukia could sense him again, in fact it was the first thing she noticed after she shook off the remnants of sleep from her hazy vision. "Ichigo's reiatsu," she said softly to herself.

She knew enough to realize that she was laying on a hospital bed, but wasn't sure where exactly…perhaps at the academy with the handsome Healer or maybe in Fourth Squad's Division? She blushed as a picture of the first came to her mind. "Stop being stupid, Rukia," she berated herself.

Her surroundings were quiet, she heard not the bustle of footsteps outside her door, which made her mind to decide that she was at the Academy. Nodding to herself, confirming her train of thought, Rukia slid her legs from under the prim white sheets that covered her and sat up. "I should find Ichigo," she decided. "I should find him…"

She trailed off suddenly and her eyes widened as her past hit her full impact. "The Hollow," she gasped suddenly. "…And then, then the man with Ichigo's aura…and the boy," she whispered to herself. Rukia closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "The boy," she repeated. "What was his name? Did he say?"

She got up hastily and ran to the door, "Ichigo will tell me," she decided as she paced awkwardly to the sliding screen. She pulled it open and walked into an empty hallway, she continued to the left as that is where instinct told her.

She stilled abruptly when she glanced around the bend. "Oh," she uttered, surprised. So it seemed she had been wrong. "I'm in Fourth Squad's Division," she said lowly as her eyes followed the black-kimono clad people.

Her lips parted slightly to smile just a bit at her mistake then she stepped out of her turn and walked briskly through the mob of moving squad personnel.

"Are you lost miss?" asked a soft voice when she managed to weave herself out of the heavy traffic.

Rukia jumped a bit and froze. "I," she gasped when a hand touched her shoulder. She could not help but to turn around to the speaker. He was smiling at her. "Where you looking for someone?" he asked.

She nodded, a bit trapped by his sleepy eyes. "Who?" he asked, "I'll be happy to escort you."

She decided that being out of bed might be something that would get her in trouble. "The captain," she found herself saying in the stead of Ichigo's name.

The boy nodded and took her hand carefully in his, "I'll take you to her," he vowed. "It's just right this way."

He led her down a few hallways, his pace somehow quick yet slow. "I'm Yamada Hanataro," he said and the words struck a chord in her mind. She could, however, not find the note. "What is yours?" he asked as he led her into a room.

She was offered a chair before a heavy wooden desk to which she obliged a sit while he stood beside her waiting for an answer. "Rukia," she said to him.

Hanataro nodded. "Rukia san," he said. "Please stay here, I will inform Unohana Taichou that she has a patient who awaits her."

He smiled again and trudged out of the room, not even glancing back to see if she had stayed put like he had requested. "His name sounds familiar," she said softly, "I wonder where I've heard it before?"

"Please Kurosaki kun!"

Rukia jumped at the sound of Ichigo's name, not to mention the volume of the shout. "Please," she heard again, this time subdued.

She got up from her chair and went to the door, peering out to the room next to the one she was in and found the door to be open. She nestled herself against the right doorjamb so that she could listen to why this girl had shouted Ichigo's name. Perhaps they were arguing?

"I don't see why we can't try again," said Inoue, "We did very well before the Winter War did we not?"

He sighed, averting his eyes from her. "It's not about that Inoue," he said. "The War had nothing to do with it."

"With us you mean," she intervened. "And I don't believe that it didn't. You changed after the end of it, you weren't you. The real you would not have broken things off -"

"Enough!" he cut her off. "I don't know why you think you can say that Inoue. You aren't me, you _don't _know the true me, so don't talk as if you do," he bit out, his eyes no longer wavering but piercing through hers.

Inoue's eyes saddened and she looked down. "Kurosaki kun," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm being honest, Inoue," he sighed. "I don't want you to continue to wait like this because I will never say yes to you again, so please, stop trying."

She shook her head from side to side like a defiant child. " I won't give up," she said as she met his eyes. "I haven't even after so many years."

Ichigo scoffed and hardened his own. "I won't say yes, Inoue," he vowed. "You're wasting your time."

Rukia blinked as the two remained in a sort of face-off. 'They were together?' she wondered and before she had more time to ponder the door to the office she had been peering into opened fully, giving her not a second to retreat from her snooping position.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, clearly surprised by her presence, and especially by what she had been doing. Eavesdropping? He would have laughed amusedly at her antics were he not so frustrated.

Rukia bit her lip and slowly raised herself from the tiled ground. "Ichigo," she said apologetically. He shook his head, deterring her from going on, and in movement swiftly lifted her into his arms; her own instinctively wrapped around his neck as he supported her weight with his hands underneath her thighs, her legs rested at his sides and swayed slightly back and forth as he began to walk down the empty hallway. "Ichigo," she said hastily. "I can walk, put me down."

He snorted and glared at her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked. "You're still recovering from what I've heard," he shot. She blushed and looked away from him, her eyes trailing the frames of the shoji walls as they moved. "I've slept enough," she said. "Any more and I'd have gone insane." His lips cracked into a small smile.

He turned at the end of the hall and walked down one that was bustling with Fourth Squad members. She turned red and moved her head to settle her gaze on Ichigo's chest. She could see a bit of white peeking through his uniform. "You're still healing as well," she muttered unhappily, the knowing stares directed to them getting to her. She looked to him and found that he was not phased by the looks. 'Bastard,' she thought, 'Just because he doesn't care doesn't mean I do not mind.'

He walked into an open room, which she saw was the one she had fled from a little while back and settled her on the edge of the bed when he reached it. Once she was seated he turned from her and walked to the door. He closed it abruptly. He didn't turn again when it was shut.

"What were you doing back there, Rukia?" he asked, his voice low. She paled and looked to her bare feet. "I was looking for Unohana Taichou," she began. "I was asked to wait there by one of her subordinates."

He sighed and finally turned. "That's no excuse for listening in to private conversations," he said. She turned red and glared at her toes, "Anyone could have been listening, and you didn't exactly make the conversation you were having private by leaving the door wide open," she snapped. He made a noise that sounded both like a snort and scoff. "Don't blame your lack of courtesy on my mistakes," he said. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as if to stem the flow of words he wanted to say, she knew they were probably bitingly reprimanding. "Go to sleep," he sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you when you're injured."

"You're injured too," she muttered, her eyes boring deep holes into the air above her feet. They snapped up when he started laughing. She stared at him, confused while he clutched his forehead with his hand as he cackled hysterically. He looked positively, idiotically maniacal at the moment. "This," he mustered through his fit, waving his hand to gesture at her person. "This coming from the person who almost died...'You're injured too,'" he drawled mockingly. Once he said so his hand dropped and his eyes pinned hers hard. "You almost died, Rukia," he said lowly. "You were so close and yet you walk around like nothing. Like I didn't..." His eyes closed then, and a pained expression captured his features.

"Like you didn't?" she inquired softly, wondering what it was he had been about to say, and yet apprehensive to his words. He bowed his head and shook it, as if separating himself from a daydream. He did something she never would have expected then. Never in a million lifetimes.

He knelt down in front of her. One leg crouched, one knee resting on the floor. And it was like how a man proposed to a woman in western culture, like how she had heard girls at the academy talk about; how wonderful would it be to wear a white dress instead of a heavy ceremonial gown? and things of that sort flashed through her mind.

Ichigo took one of her hands within his own, he pressed his forehead down onto it very carefully. "Like I didn't fail in protecting you," he whispered. Her eyes widened as surprise overtook her. "Ichigo," she said, her gaze sweeping suddenly tenderly over his hair as his head was bent. "I'm going to do this properly," he said, his voice heavy with promise. "I won't run away like before."

He looked up to her and her hand was clutched more tightly in his grasp. "During the war," he said. "Many of my friends were injured because of me. After it was over I didn't know how to confront them, I didn't have the courage to say I was sorry. Because of that I retreated for a long time into myself. I wanted nothing to do with anyone. I essentially ran away." He sighed forlornly. "But not this time, I'm going to _apologize_ to you. For failing you, for almost letting you _die_." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her hand, he did so gently, pressure held to a warm minimum. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her skin. "I'm sorry Rukia."

--

--

--

Corny, huh? Anyhow I had computer predicaments…enough said. I hope the chapter was self explanatory…I tried to make it so. I was and still am ecstatic about all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Although maybe so much response was mainly due to the fact that I left the chapter up a long time? Also I'd just like to say sorry about the long wait…but that's how it's going to be since these _are _verylong chapters. I'm sorry that they're so long too…but this isn't the kind of story that I could write in small intervals…there's too much to say!

Thank you to: -AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY-, SunsetGlory, Karel Ritza, honey-vanilla11, acer-sigma, JadeRent, NnieTHM, RinUtari, carrietheninja, shell, jazzjackrabbit, IntegralGirl, intercostalspace, ceecee chan, denebtenoh, darkemogirl, Dimonica, DeadlyBeauty23, , OB, Clemen, Maireilla, stardaze, MoonLitNightSky, CharmedNightSkye, GothicHikage, sam, blue-eyed-lullaby, ColourPearl, mk, sapph89, and nemesis!

And this time I do have a **preview**:

"It's nice to meet you, Inoue san," Rukia said uncertainly. "And you as well Arisawa san," she continued.

The auburn haired girl smiled softly at her. "There's just something I'd like to clear up," she said kindly. "It won't take long."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "If it's something concerning you and I then I don't see why Arisawa san is here." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Unless of course she's here for intimidation purposes?" Tatsuki glowered. "You assume too much," she snapped.

"And you're butting in too much, Tatsuki," said an unamused voice from behind her.

Rukia leaned her head to the side and saw that Kurosaki Ichigo was approaching them. And might she say that he didn't look to happy.

"Ichigo," said Tatsuki, acknowledging him. He didn't extend the curtesy, but merely brushed past her to Rukia. He stopped to stand at the foot of her chair and gave his hand to her. "I need to speak with you," he told her. "It's about Byakuya…I found out why you woke up in his house yesterday," he finished in a whisper.

Rukia's eyes widened and she immediately stood up…and fell right into his arms due to the foot he had positioned for her to fall over. He laughed when she glared at him and scooped her up for the second time into his arms. The auburn haired Inoue girl behind him gasped.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she hissed at him. "Play along, shrimp," he quirked, "Or I won't tell you what I know."

So she let him carry her and it didn't surprise her one bit when he stopped next to Arisawa. "I know you're on Inoue's side," he told her lowly. "But don't ever try this sort of thing again or I really won't forgive you," he promised.

Tatsuki met his eyes. "You're not being fair to Orihime," she glared. He matched her gaze. "And neither of you are being fair to Rukia," he shot back. He scoffed and looked way from his friend. "Bye," he told her before shumpoing off with Rukia in his arms.

--Does it possibly sound intriguing? I hope so! Anyway I'd like for you all to stop by my profile page if you could. I've featured some great artwork of this story, all done by the lovely Denebtenoh…please check it out.

R&R please…It would be nice to get as many reviews as last time. --promises to update on her b-day (Jan.14) if her plea is met--

-Luna-


	5. Moon's Mystification

Mystification of the Moon, Chapter V

Kurosaki Ichigo was quite the different sort of man compared to what she was used to. But then again, he wasn't too far off from being like Renji. As it seemed, they were both idiots in their own interpretations. "Fool," she whispered some time after his lips left her hand and were replaced by his crown, so to that his orange hair brushed against her skin. He had not moved after apologizing, but at her reprimand his head raised and his gaze searched hers.

"Huh?" was his clever response, and his eyes clouded with confusion. Something was moving in her chest. This was a side of Ichigo she had never seen. Moreover, she wasn't sure about how to go about into it. She had never pictured him as vulnerable in anyway, as he had just presented to her. In fact, since the moment she met him really only such a short while ago, she had judged him to be always a strong individual. Someone continually standing, never unraveling. _This_ Ichigo, however, was one she had not imagined existed, and so by default never expected to see. "Fool," she repeated again, her voice speaking on its own accord, without leave from her rational mind.

He blinked, his brow furrowed slightly and he waited for her to explain herself, not quite expecting a response like the one that had just passed her lips. Rukia smiled slightly, uncertainly and retracted her hand to cross her arms over her chest. "You heard me," she said with a quivering grin. "I clearly said 'fool' did I not?"

He nodded slowly, also indecisively, but remaining knelt before her. But then when silence took over he got back on his feet and scratched the back of his head. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he told her. "I didn't think about what I was doing. I'm sorry for grabbing at you like that."

Rukia said nothing and only watched as he retreated out of the room. "Ichigo," she said softly, looking at the door he had closed abruptly. "What just happened?"

***

Rukia was right. He was a fool. The biggest fool. The biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest fool in all of Soul Society. "What the hell was I thinking," he growled exasperatedly at himself. "She's not a freaking diary I can just launch all my crap to. Or even someone that could remotely understand." He sighed. "Kaien's right. She's just a _kid_. I can't expect her to understand me."

He scratched the back of his head, a habit born of irritation and glared into the colorful sunset before him. He sat on the roof of his home, having climbed out of his window as to let his family assume he wasn't home. "Ugh," he groaned when he thought about what his crazy goat-faced old man was going to do to him when he got back from the Human World that night. "I guess I can look forward to an early morning kick to the head," he grumbled. "Although that might not actually be too bad…I deserve it for being a fool."

"Cheer up, at least you don't have to go scrape up dry blood tomorrow," greeted a familiar voice to his left. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and watched as Shiba Kaien suddenly clambered to the roof, his feet leaving the sill of his window as he pushed off.

"Blood?" he inquired when his friend dropped his behind right next to him. "Yeah," he verified. "Yours and the kid's. It's part of my punishment…since I was the mission leader you know."

"What?" laughed Ichigo. "No paperwork?"

Kaien grinned. "None whatsoever. And as a bonus I get to go hunt down that Hollow that messed you guys up."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's not dead?" he demanded.

Kaien's brow dropped too in discontent. "No. I thought it had died, and reported that. But at my hearing we saw a video that proved otherwise. It turns out the Hollow merely left the Human World to regenerate again."

"To where?" asked Ichigo. "Hueco Mundo," answered Kaien and the orange-head understood then. "Ah," he breathed. "Now I understand why that bastard had that weird aura. So tell me. How much does Aizen have to do with this?"

Kaien shrugged. "We're not perfectly sure," he answered. "But Urahara thinks that he's involved quite a bit. His theory is that Aizen made really strong Dummy Hollows with the Hogyoku and mixed them in with normal pills."

Ichigo frowned more deeply. "It's going to be difficult to sort them then?" he asked. Kaien shook his head. "Nope. It's going to be easy. You didn't by any chance check the color of the pill you released did you?"

Ichigo said no and so Kaien went on. "Well, if you had then you would have seen that it was black, which Vice Captain Mayuri said is not a standard color. So the only thing that's going to impose a problem is if the pills are released during sorting. We're letting Fourth Squad deal with it, you see. But even then we're going to have Vice Captains on guard, or even Captains if the need arises. But I don't think it will," he confessed very easygoing.

Ichigo nodded slowly, digesting what his friend had just spoken. "I want to go too," he declared. "To the Human World to hunt down that Hollow. When are you leaving tomorrow?" he demanded.

Kaien pondered it. "You know what," he said at last. "…I can't remember," he finished dully. "But I'm sure Hisagi knows. Do you want to go find him?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go now," he said as he stood up. He offered a hand to his friend and pulled him to his feet. "Do you know where he is?" he inquired.

Kaien nodded. "Fourth Squad," he divulged. "He went to see the kid. I said I was going to check up on you and then go there afterwards. So lets go visit Rukia too while we're there, all right?" he offered jovially.

At the mention of her name he had stiffened and Kaien hadn't missed the clenching of the orange head's body. "What's up with you and her?" he demanded, his tone suddenly darkening. "Don't tell me you're going all psycho on us again…I swear I'll beat the shit out of you yet again if…"

Ichigo cut him off, waving his hands as to stop his rant. "Nah," he corrected. "I did the exact opposite. I said sorry in the corniest way possible and probably freaked her out."

Kaien raised an eyebrow and the corners of his smile quirked. "Oh? Do tell," he encouraged as he called reiatsu to his feet as to Shumpo. Ichigo did the same and cringed. "I knelt down and kissed her hand," he confessed and as soon as he said it began to run. He could hear Kaien laughing in the background, obviously too trapped in mirth to become mobile. "I really am an idiot," he muttered gravely to himself.

***

Shuuhei sat at the side of her bed and watched in sober amusement as the girl before him pulled at the bandages around her neck. "I don't see why they're so tight," she complained to him. "Could you find me some scissors, Senpai?" she asked him, her eyes seeking his earnestly.

He erased the slight smile that curved his lips and frowned. "Rukia san," he sighed. "For the third time, no. You have to keep the bandages on so that your wounds will heal."

Her gaze dropped, disappointed she obviously was, and she stopped pulling at the wrappings. She scrutinized the door directly from her. "Sorry," she apologized in a small voice. "I'll stop bothering you."

Shuuhei sighed again and she looked to him. "You're not a bother," he told her. "I just wish you'd show more concern for your well being."

She looked confused, her expression told him. "Self-preservation," she said. He nodded; glad to know they were on the same page. "Yes," he said.

She smiled suddenly. "I have a lot of that," she informed him proudly. "I learned it very well."

Shuuhei suddenly remembered her upbringing. "Right," he agreed. "Inuzuri was a place where the will to live was taught to you?"

She pondered it. "More or less," she admitted. "I never saw it as keeping me alive for myself though, but did so for the sake of my friends."

"Oh?" he marveled, curious now. "Were there more than Abarai?" he questioned. Rukia nodded. "Yes," she said. "There were three others that ran along with us." She blinked and abruptly the light in her eyes changed from wistful from memories to curious, curiosity that was directed at him. "I don't think you came to hear my childhood story, Senpai," she declared. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

Shuuhei nodded lightly. "Yes," he affirmed. "But I did also want to see how you were doing. Your condition when we found you in the Human World was worse than Ichigo san's. And when a Healer tried to help you your wounds would not seal…it was, so to speak…very worrying."

Rukia's eyes were wide. "Was it really like that?" she implored. He nodded and her shoulders slumped. "Ah, now I see."

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked her. She looked at him dejectedly. "I was walking around a few hours ago…it made Ichigo mad but I didn't think anything of it. So now he's probably angry with me about that, apart from…" she trailed off.

But Shuuhei was curious as to what she would have said. "Apart from?" he urged covertly, trying not to seem like some sort of gossipmonger. She bit her lip. "I'd rather not say since I'm not too sure of what happened exactly."

Let down slightly, Shuuhei nodded understandingly. He took in mind that it wasn't his place to question her personal affairs too much during his stay anyway. He had business to carry out. "Whatever happened I'm sure will be corrected," he consoled. "But you were right, there _is _something that I came to say."

Rukia was all ears. "Yes?"

"First of all, Unohana Taichou wished for me to say to you that you will reside here in Fourth Squad for about a week," he told her, and almost smiled as her face fell. "Second, the Academy will not punish you since you really had no fault in what happened in the Human World, and as so nothing about our fiasco will be divulged outside of the knowledge of Captains, Vice Captains, The Council and the Board of Directors from the School."

Rukia looked concerned there. "What do you mean punished?" she asked. "Do you mean to say that we did something wrong?"

Shuuhei nodded sheepishly. "The fact that we took you along with us was a crime. Or really, something that wasn't in our justification to do. But you see, I didn't think we would get caught and neither did Ichigo san or Kaien-dono, so we all agreed on taking you."

Rukia nodded. "To make up for the trip I didn't attend," she noted. "You said you would have me make it up somehow, and taking me along was the somehow that would get me my grade."

He waved his hand, as if saying so-so. "You're partly right," he said to her. "You see, I had already given you a grade, the gist was you earning it."

Rukia's eyes widened once more. "Oh," she uttered. "I see."

Shuuhei coughed into his fist, clearing his throat, breaking her surprise. "Now. There was something else," he went on. "Since you'll be staying here you won't be able to attend your classes. So I was wondering if you knew anyone that might let you borrow their notes for you to study?" he asked. "Just give me their name and I'll bring them to you every day," he promised.

Rukia smiled sweetly. "That's kind of you, Senpai," she told him and his cheeks colored without his accord. "But I don't have any friends in my class," she continued. "So I can't give you a name."

Shuuhei frowned. "None?" he asked, not really sure if he had heard correctly. She nodded and his gaze hardened with spite. "Does that Shihouin girl really make it that hard for you?" he asked harshly, but it was said in rhetoric tones so Rukia didn't answer. She verified with a grimace-like smile.

"I'll ask your teachers then," he told her. "I know they'll help you out if I ask them the favor." Rukia thanked him. "It's late, Senpai," she said as well. "You should go and get some rest."

He nodded, agreeing with her. "Yes. But there's just something else I would like for you to answer me." Rukia agreed with a nod and so he continued to ask his question. "That sword, the one that you used to defend yourself and Ichigo san…how did you call it?"

Rukia blinked and thought about it. "I don't really know," she confessed in a hushed tone, her voice like a whisper. "I asked for help and suddenly there was a voice, and then another who helped me."

Shuuhei nodded. "It was your spirit and Ichigo san's as well?" Rukia's eyes were questioning. "I believe so," she agreed. His lips broke into a small smile. "What is your spirit's name?" he asked.

In a few seconds Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at him in terrified surprise. "I," she said in shock. "I can't remember."

Shuuhei's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as the door suddenly swung open. It was Kaien-dono, who stood at the entry with a wide smile at seeing Rukia san, and Ichigo san trailing behind him.

"Rukia!" exclaimed Kaien, rushing to the girl's side and picking up her hand with his. "So, how are we this fine night?" he asked her. Rukia's cheeks blushed red and she retreated her hand. "Kaien-dono," she said chastising. "Isn't it late for a visit?"

Kaien shrugged. "I guess so. I was actually going to come earlier, but I had to go find Ichigo," he explained, gesturing his thumb to the person behind him. Rukia's eyes lit up as she saw him. "Ichigo," she said softly. "You came to see me?"

Her gaze was hopeful, expectant, and Ichigo couldn't hold her eyes. His embarrassment and the exasperation he felt towards himself for what happened before made him unable to do so. "No," he found himself saying. "I came to ask Hisagi a question."

Shuuhei frowned as Rukia san's eyes drowned in disappointment. "Oh," she said mutedly, not to Ichigo san, but seemingly to her own self. She looked to him suddenly. "Well then, if that was all, then goodnight, Senpai," she said, smiling unconvincingly. He nodded to her and stood from his chair, going to the entry where Ichigo san hovered. "Shall we go?" he asked said man harshly, and the orange-head nodded, surprised by his tone.

Shuuhei looked to Kaien-dono who was patting Rukia's head. "Night-night, Rukia," he said brightly, smiling at her. She didn't look at him and his lips curved down slightly. "Goodnight," she said as well and without ado she lifted the covers over herself.

Kaien sighed, noting that her response was due to Ichigo pretty much snubbing her. He looked to his friend and saw as Hisagi pushed past him, bumping his shoulder harshly against the orange-head.

"The hell?" growled Ichigo and looked demandingly to Kaien, as if he had the answer. Said man shrugged as he walked out of the room. Ichigo backed out, giving him room to close the door behind him. "You deserve it," he said and as well left him behind, Shumpoing after Hisagi.

***

Ichigo hadn't been able to confirm exactly what he had done to earn Hisagi Shuuhei's scorn, but a little mental birdie told him (mainly due to Kaien's comment last night) that it was something along the lines of Rukia.

So when the gate that took them to the Human World opened and Hisagi left without a word to him, although he did tell Kaien that he was going on ahead to find the bloodied ground, he wasn't much surprised.

"What exactly did I do?" he demanded of Kaien, extremely bothered by the fact that his friend had offered no defense in his part whenever Hisagi rammed his shoulder into his, gave him the stink eye, or deliberately stepped on his foot. "Or are you pissed with me too?"

Kaien shrugged and puckered his lips to convey an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression. "Not particularly, although maybe I'd called it miffed instead." Ichigo shook his head exasperatedly. "Just tell me," he urged tiredly. "Does it have to do with Rukia? Is Hisagi mad that I wasn't able to protect her? Is that it?"

Kaien gazed at him incredulously, almost the same look that he had worn years back when Ichigo informed him about Inoue Orihime. "What?" he demanded, now self-conscious. His dark-haired friend scoffed a laugh. "No, idiot," he said slowly. "He's mad because you made her sad…last night at the hospital, I mean. I don't think Hisagi would be mad at you for any other reason."

Somehow Kaien's words failed to deliver him from feeling irritated. "Then you mean that he's angry because he likes her and I hurt her?" he sneered. Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Keep calm, buddy," he advised, amused. "And as for what Hisagi feels towards the kid, I don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself."

Ichigo laughed sardonically. "As if I'd ever do that," he muttered sourly. The blue-eyed Shiba threw an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Do _you _like the kid?" he asked, and in a tone that betrayed the playfulness in his eyes.

Ichigo threw the offending arm off, shrugged and continued walking in the direction Hisagi had gone. "I don't know," he told him roughly. I've never really thought about Rukia like that." Kaien nodded. "Yeah, but that might only be because you've only known the kid for about a few days?"

Ichigo's steps faltered. "_Huh_?" he articulated idiotically, his visage radiating disbelief. "Has it really only been that little time?" he uttered dubiously.

Kaien smiled knowingly. "It has, you love struck fool," he all but sang as he sashayed towards his friend and ruffled his hair. Ichigo swiped at him and then shook his head laughingly. "It feels as if I've known her forever," he declared contently. But in a few seconds his smile disappeared into a grim line. "But then again what I did yesterday and her response to me proves that time really hasn't passed like that. She knows nothing about me."

Kaien bopped him on the head, hard enough to separate him from his dreary musings. "Then tell her about you, ignoramus," he chided. "Or do you expect her to divine your past?"

Ichigo met eyes with his friend, his most understanding companion. "I don't know what she'd make of that," he told him. Kaien's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?' he asked. Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she'd think that I'm making a move on her or something."

Kaien laughed. "And are you?" Ichigo glared, "No," he determined steadfastly. But the strong resolve didn't last, it broke down quickly and Ichigo's features read indecision. "I don't…know," he admitted. Kaien's lips quirked. "Well, I think that you do like her. Maybe only a little bit. And in my book that's reason enough to give it a shot."

Ichigo's forehead compacted tightly; concentration hardened the dermis there, and to Kaien that meant that he was considering his advice in a serious manner. "Fine," he said at last. "I'll train her for a bit, like I promised, without saying anything about this. And after some time, if what I feel for her isn't only gratitude or something like that, then I'll ask her to try having something with me."

Kaien whooped and patted him on the shoulder. "Hell yeah," he congratulated. "The orange monkey's going to woo little Rukia."

Ichigo turned red. "Shut up!" he growled. "And never say that again."

Kaien donned on his ridiculous pout once more. "Not even to the kid? If you're going to court her then I'm sure she'd like to know about the origins of that name?"

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Kaien arm and twisted it behind said man's back. "Don't. You. Dare," he advised through clenched teeth. "Or I'll tell Miyako who your first kiss was."

Kaien struggled in Ichigo's hold. "_W…what_?" he demanded. "_You _don't know that," he protested. Ichigo smirked. "Remember Ikkaku's birthday bash years ago? You got wasted and when I was dragging you home you were rambling/reminiscing about how unfair your first kiss was…as it was a b-"

Kaien cut him off by pushing backwards, sending Ichigo to fall on his back. The mentioned orange-head relinquished his hold and Kaien was free. The blue-eyed Shiba wasted no time and jumped away from his friend. "Fine," he conceded bitterly. "I won't say if you don't say," he compromised. Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

"What sounds good?" said a cool voice. Ichigo turned to his right and saw Hisagi a few feet's distance from the pair. "Ah, nothing," laughed Kaien, albeit a bit nervously. "Ichigo just thought that splitting up sounded good. He'll go find the Hollow while you take me to the blood and I'll clean up with Nejibana," he explained.

Hisagi nodded and motioned for Kaien to follow him. His friend did so and began to walk away. Something pulled at Ichigo as the two moved onward, and instinctively he shouted Hisagi's name. Critical eyes surveyed him as the Sixth Year turned and waited for Ichigo to speak. "I'm going to apologize to Rukia," he informed steadily. "It wasn't my intention to have hurt her. It was just that I embarrassed myself, so to speak, before her earlier, and I wasn't sure how to act around her at the time."

Hisagi said nothing but after a moment nodded understandingly. "I see," he said. "Well then, I apologize for getting on your back about this. It was only that from what I've managed to know about Rukia san I've come to see that she's never really had it easy. It made me angry to think that you were adding more to that," he clarified.

Ichigo nodded. "I understand, there's no need for apology. No harm done. And you don't have to worry; I would never add more struggle to Rukia's life."

Hisagi walked back, and came to stand at arms-length from Ichigo. He extended his hand. "Shall we shake on it?" he proposed and Ichigo didn't falter. "Yeah."

Kaien grinned at the overly-mature reconciliation. "Is this a promise between men, or two little boys?" he catcalled. Ichigo sneered at his friend as the Shiba man laughed his butt off. "I'll leave you to smack some sense into him," he charged Hisagi as their grasp on each other forfeited. Hisagi nodded. "I'll do what I can," he pledged and with a small smile shumpoed off, leaving Kaien to scramble reiatsu to do the same despite how incapacitating his laughter was. "Catch that Hollow, Ichigo!" he called out as he left, cackling every syllable.

***

"What's bothering you, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki, concerned, as the girl had not been chatting with the usual kind of animation. "Nothing, Tatsuki chan," she assured, and her friend recognized the look in her eyes as she denied to share her trouble.

"Ichigo, huh?" she sighed. "What did that idiot do now?"

Orihime smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, Tatsuki chan," she whispered. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

She believed that. Ichigo wasn't very spontaneous "Shall I go kick his ass?" she offered, getting off the bed she and Orihime were sitting on. "No!" said girl protested immediately. "There's no point to that."

Tatsuki exhaled loudly. "I'll never understand why you're so hung up on him. It's not natural for someone as sweet as you to look at that scowling face and not be intimidated, much less be in love."

Orihime nodded. "I suppose that's true," she warranted. "But it's because I'm in love that I'm able to do so." She smiled, "I never said it was rational, Tatsuki chan."

The dark-haired girl cackled. "I agree," she snorted. Orihime hugged a fluffed-out pillow to her chest and looked forlornly out the window to her right, away from Tatsuki who sat parallel to her. "So I'm guessing that Ichigo isn't what bothering you completely?" she ventured.

Orihime smiled sadly. "When he woke up he wanted to see one of his companions," she whispered. Tatsuki sighed. "Let me guess, the companion was a girl?"

The auburn girl nodded. "Yes, her name is Rukia, I think." Tatsuki waved her hand, a gesture for her to continue. "I offered to go myself, but he wouldn't have it. He said there was no point in that. He wanted to go himself."

"And then?" urged Tatsuki. She was used to being a diary, and was glad of it as she could provide feedback to help her friend. "I asked him to try again to be with me, but he said no. He got angry, I think, and left the room."

"And after?" she asked. "Did you go after him?"

Orihime nodded and she bit her lip. "I left the room, and was going to call out to him, but I saw that he was holding someone in his arms. I suppose it was that Rukia girl."

Tatsuki crossed her own arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You're serious?" she demanded skeptically. "He was carrying her?"

Orihime nodded sadly. "I see," said Tatsuki. It was surprising news to hear, she thought. But then again the information wasn't too farfetched. Ichigo had the right to be with whomever he wanted. But then again she wasn't too happy that Orihime wasn't that person. Her friend at the moment had always held hope, ever since the Academy where she met Ichigo in the first place. That hope was always steadfast, but in a lighted view that might only have been because Ichigo had never shown an interest for any other girl.

"Do you want to meet her, Orihime?" she asked. "I'll go with you if you feel like sizing up your competition?" she joked seriously, grinning encouragingly.

The auburn-head's eyes widened and she quickly nodded. A small grateful smile dashed across her lips. "Thank you, Tatsuki chan," she murmured.

***

It hadn't been hard to track down the Hollow. All that had been needed was a special kind of bait: his own reiatsu. He had let it loose and the energy encircled him, pulsed rhythmically out of every pore in his body. He had been ready this time and had donned on no mercy.

The monster came to him, like a fish with a migratory memory. And it hadn't taken Ichigo long to rip off its mask. The shrieks had been more unpleasant than usual because of that action he took, but it had been necessary as Twelfth Squad had requested a sample of the specimen.

So he dragged back the Hollow bone to where Kaien and Hisagi were located and came just in time to see Nejibana working the ground out of its gory counterpart.

"Shall we go?" he asked the two when Kaien had sheathed back his Zanpakuto into its holster. Mentioned man grinned. "In a hurry to see the kid?" he asked teasingly. Ichigo glowered. "No," he corrected testily. "I just want to get this Hollow mask to Urahara," he told.

Hisagi meanwhile had been opening the gate to take them back to Soul Society. "If you would like, I could take it for you. The sooner you apologize to Rukia san the better; she's probably still put out by last night."

Ichigo couldn't fight that and nodded. He dragged the Hollow mask and extended it to Hisagi as he entered the gate. Kaien followed suit and saluted out before the doors closed. "Bye, Human World," he thrilled. "Bye place where some of us got there asses handed to us."

Ichigo chose to ignore the statement with words but did respond by frowning a tad more deeply. The trio walked on, down the passage, and the only sound was the one of Hollow bone being grated over the ground as Hisagi dragged the mask. Thinking about him, Ichigo was glad that he had gotten the misunderstanding cleared up. But there was something that still bothered him.

Kaien, as per usual knew what was going on in his friend's mind, but unlike him decided to voice it. "So, Hisagi," he drawled. "What exactly have you come to feel for the kid as of late?"

Hisagi's steps faltered. Ichigo stopped in outrage. And Kaien ceased good-naturedly, having expected the shocked reactions. "Well?" he pried as the tattooed man gazed at him uncomfortably. "What do you mean?" he inquired nervously.

"Do you like her?" asked the Vice captain. "Would you try to make something of it if you do?"

Hisagi shook his head. "I don't think it's anything like that, Kaien-dono," he assured. "So there isn't a chance I would pursue Rukia san."

Kaien nodded, seemingly satisfied. And Ichigo's brow un-furrowed. But after a few seconds since they had started walking again tightened once more. Why had he been so on the edge when he was waiting for Hisagi to answer Kaien's questions? Was it because he really wanted Rukia in that way? He smiled dubiously to himself. But he did like the sound of that better, the notion was exciting as it made him realize than thinking about the girl with just feelings of gratitude wasn't exactly all that came to his heart when he pondered and saw her.

Ichigo came to realize then that he wanted to have something with Rukia, and sincerely hoped that she would consider him… when the time came that he would ask.

***

Yamada Hanataro sighed contently as he let the calm aroma of his afternoon tea surround him, as gently as the steam that arose from the warm drink in his hands. It was his break time at the moment, and he always liked to accompany the hour with a warm liquid. Tea preferably.

He was outside his office, beyond the shoji doors and on the small expanse of wood floor that faced Fourth Division's gardens and greenhouses. He sighed again and drank deeply from his cup, downing the warmth and enjoying the feel of it coating his throat.

"Hanataro!" someone yelled from behind him, and suddenly the shoji doors that faced his back were savagely swung open. He coughed, surprised and sipped cautiously at his drink as to calm his lungs. "Y- yes, Ichigo san?" he choked out as said orange-head ceased him by the shoulders and leveled their eyes.

"Where is Rukia?" he demanded, his own eyes narrowed and angry. "No one will answer me when I ask. They keep telling me that it's none of my business!" he raged.

Hanataro blinked and stuttered a nervous laugh. "Ichigo san," he said. "I'd be happy to find out Rukia san's whereabouts. But might you first put me down?"

Ichigo looked taken aback for an instant, but at the next complied, setting down the Sixth Seat cleanly on his feet. Hanataro smiled in thanks and went back into his office, discarded his empty drink and motioned for Ichigo san to take a seat. He did and Hanataro asked him to wait there. "I'll see what I can do," he promised earnestly. "I think I saw her yesterday. She was walking around looking for Unohana Taichou, I think. I went to get her, but by the time I had found Taichou she had somehow ended up back in her own room."

Ichigo's brow furrowed discontentedly as his friend left. "Why the hell are they not telling me where she is?" he asked himself. "Telling me it's not my business. Screw that," he muttered.

It was bothering him; not knowing her whereabouts. The secrecy the Fourth Squad personnel interposed was making him wary. "Where the hell are you, you brat?" he seethed. "I have to apologize to you."

The image of her appeared in his mind's eye then. The solemn eyes. The small figure. The sight of her holding his sword and making it her own. Was it wrong to say he reveled in that? He needed to see her. To understand himself in her presence. It was confusing to him. One second she was something for him to protect and the next she stood before him as _his_ protector and his foolish heart couldn't help but to pump in awe, gratitude, pride. Pride was strange, it wasn't that of a teacher and a flourishing pupil. It came when he though about his command phrase forming at her lips. It was some primitive pleasure that was invoked, and he found it wickedly appealing. But he couldn't think of Rukia like that. He mustn't. He had to…see her. See her and completely sort out what he was going to do.

"It doesn't feel like it," he murmured, his tone tired and dreary. "How can it be that I've only known you for so little, you _damn_ shrimp, and yet you've become so important in such short a span?"

He closed his eyes and cupped his forehead with his palm and pictured her again. "Rukia," he whispered softly, "You make me so tired." He smiled at that and the image of _her _smile assaulted him in that second. It was so trusting, eager, and he felt his heart tug to see it again. His eyelids parted, and before him, on his lap, lay a red string.

"What is this?" he puzzled. He lifted the red between his forefinger and thumb, finding that it wasn't string at all. It was like solid electricity, but mild in its power. I didn't shock him, but tingled and sizzled as he inspected it. He trailed its expanse and found that it led out of Hanataro's small office. He stood, red line still in his hold, and went outside to see where it went to.

He stepped onto the cool grass beyond his friend's workplace, lifting the charged line of red as he walked. "What the hell is this?" he mused thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything like this, or felt…"

He was cut off as Hanataro suddenly appeared by his side. "Ichigo san!" he said breathlessly, doubling over at the waist due to harsh breathing. "I," he huffed, "I couldn't…couldn't…"

Ichigo bopped him on the head, "Wait till you can breath, Hana," he advised, his lips splitting with mirth despite his efforts to no allow them to do so.

When he could fill his lungs properly, and exhale with ease, Hanataro straightened up and shook his head. "I couldn't obtain her whereabouts," he admitted with dissatisfaction. "No one would tell me either," he assured.

Ichigo frowned. "What about Unohana Taichou?" he asked, "I couldn't find her, but did _you_ ask her?"

Hanataro shook his head. "She's on her day off," he told. "But she'll be back this evening…we could try to ask her then…?"

Ichigo nodded, contented by that prospect. "Sounds fine," he said. Hanataro sighed, and then his eyebrow raised curiously. "Are you holding something, Ichigo san?" he asked.

Ichigo was reminded of the red 'string' and lifted it to show his friend. "What do you think, Hana?" he asked. "Curious, huh?"

Hanataro frowned. "I noticed you had your fingers clasped around something, so that's why I asked…but I don't see anything," he admitted.

Ichigo waved the string in front of Hanataro's face. "Nothing?" he questioned. "You don't see it?"

He shook his head, "No," he answered. He closed his eyes. "Hmm, but I can sense energy, it's very warm too. Is what you're holding red, by any chance?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. But that's weird, that you can't see it. Or maybe you can't see red?"

Hanataro shook his head. "No, I can see the color; I just can't see what you're holding."

"It's red, like you guessed," said Ichigo. "It's string-like, but it's not that since like you said, it's energy, it's kind of static too. It was on my lap when I was sitting in your office. When I followed it out I found that it lead out here."

"Does it still keep going?" asked Hanataro.

"Yeah," affirmed Ichigo. "I think I'll follow it," he said. He grinned at his friend. "I'll be back this evening," he promised.

Hanataro nodded his agreement, and Ichigo walked off, lifting the string from the ground as he kept his stride. He continued out of Fourth Squad boundaries and into the winding city until the Gotei Thirteen's buildings were far gone behind him and the Noble houses began to appear.

He realized that he was behind one of the larger estates when he saw the high walls, but continued on when he came to them and saw that the string went over them. "Nothing to it but to trespass," he shrugged, and with Shumpo in his heels made the jump.

It was there, standing on the raised surface that he saw a most peculiar sight. Rukia, the one he had been seeking, right below him, trying to climb up the steep wall. "Rukia?" he said, stunned.

Her eyes went wide. "Ichigo?" she gasped, and in that same moment lost her grasp of the wall and fell backwards.

***

She knew she had been moved even before she opened her eyes. The surface underneath her was not stiff, the sheets cocooning her legs weren't uncomfortable, and the sterilized smell had been replaced by a sweet floral one.

A small, ragged, cold hand brushed across her forehead, and instinctively Rukia's own shot out, ensnaring a delicate wrist within her grasp's vice. "Oh!" an outraged voice rang out, and Rukia's eyes opened as she quickly sat up.

An old lady in a fancy kimono graced her eyesight, and Rukia quickly let her hand fall from surprise. The old woman's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, a noise, like a clap of thunder, ricocheted around the spacious room.

Rukia's hand rose to her face, and a second later felt the sting of the blow. Her eyes widened and tears pooled as consequence of the searing mark the old woman's hand had made. "How dare you," she said lowly. "Where are your manners, child?" she demanded.

Rukia's head had turned when she had been slapped, but now she slowly turned to the old lady, her hand still cupping her abused cheek. Her eyes darkened, and she felt ire ravage her face in red. She wanted to shout at this old woman who had hit her, she wanted to retaliate too, but somehow she could not move.

The lady clicked her tongue, obliviously not pleased, and then clapped her hands together three times. At once, three young women in pretty kimonos were at her side. "Bathe her," ordered the old woman, "She smells disgusting."

Rukia felt ire flush her cheeks again, but before she could open her mouth the sheets around her were swiftly pulled away, and a second later she too was being dragged off. "Come, miss," said one of the pretty ladies, her kimono lavender. "Do as the Mistress says."

She was lead to a heavy wooden door, which another one of the ladies, a red kimono-clad girl, opened, and led in by the hand into a large bathroom. From the tub, a gentle flow of steam emerged, submerging the room in a thin veil of fog. One of the ladies was in front of her suddenly, a woman wearing a green kimono, undoing the knot that secured her robe.

Rukia gasped and stepped back quickly from the girl and right into another one of the ladies. The sash, as she had backed, had come away from her waist as the girl had not let go, and so Rukia was forced to draw closed her robe with her hands. "I - I can bathe myself," she muttered. "Please, you can go."

The all giggled, and Rukia felt warmth cover her face and creep down her throat. The three obliged and left the room in single file.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "What's going on?" she wondered. "Where am I?"

She touched her cheek, and felt the tell-tale tenderness that signaled a bruise coming on. "I should leave," she told herself, but eyed the warm water in the tub with interest. "Yet I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bathe," she mused.

So she tentatively got into the tub after discarding the blue robe. She sank in and sighed as she felt the water work its wonders on her tense muscles. "This feels great," she murmured.

She lounged for about half a dozen minutes, and then her muddled mind became clearer as she relaxed. "Something's weird," she said softly. "Hisagi Sempai told me I would be staying in Fourth Division, but somehow I've woken up here…there must be something wrong."

She began to feel uncomfortable with her surroundings, owing to the fact that she didn't know where she was, or why she was even there. So she grabbed at the pretty soaps lining the rim of the tub and scrubbed hurriedly. She quickly forsook the bath and stepped out, only to find one of the ladies again, the one dressed in green. She was laughing quietly. "You're very shy," she commented. Rukia gasped and made a dash for the water again, but the green-clad girl had caught her elbow. "I'll leave right now," she assured when Rukia wouldn't turn. "I just wanted to leave you your clothes, Rukia sama."

The girl laughed quietly again and let go of her elbow. "The water still looks warm, you should get back in," she advised. "I'll be back in twenty-minutes to comb your hair."

The light laughter didn't stop until after the girl closed the wooden door behind her.

Rukia was shaking, whether from anger or embarrassment she could not decipher. "Sama?" she whispered lowly, "Does she mean to mock me?"

In a wild movement, Rukia picked up the clothes she had been given and donned them on with haste, not bothering to admire the pretty patterns or silken texture. She was so angry and shocked. She felt so kicked and humiliated. Being slapped, being laughed at, being naked, being addressed in a belittling way even if the honorific was high! It was too much. Much too much.

She stopped her tirade when she reached the doors and breathed in deeply to compose herself. She needed to be calm to escape if need be. She could not stay here long enough to find out why she had been brought. The ambience of mockery was too thick for her to stand any longer.

She pushed the doors open carefully, and the peered out to see if there was anyone beyond them. She breathed with relief when she found no one. Then, she walked out and made for the large shoji doors behind the bed and opened one to find windows concealed. She opened one and climbed out slowly, glad that her barefoot feet didn't cause creaks when they met the wooden porch. She breathed, exhaled, bit her lip, looked around, and then ran towards the high wall behind the large cherry blossom trees that lined it.

Once she got to the trees she realized that they wouldn't help her climb. They were too far away from the wall. She gauged it, and to her relief saw that she could climb it if she was careful, as there were small, uneven crooks among the wall.

She began. She did well. She was calm about it. She breathed in evenly to keep steady. She tried not too blink too frequently as to not fall. She gasped when she heard her name above her. She felt her grip die as she said, "Ichigo."

Her eyes closed as she fell, but she never met the ground. Instead, she fell into the secure embrace of a certain someone. "Rukia," he heard. "What are you doing at Byakuya's place?"

She searched for his eyes when he had set her down and shook her head. "Byakuya?" she asked warily. "I don't know who that is. I don't know where this is. I don't want to stay here. I want to leave," she pleaded.

He was frowning so heavily now, it was almost comical, but she couldn't laugh. "Ichigo," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

If possible, his frown deepened. "For what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she wondered. "For making you mad at me? I did something wrong last night, right?"

The ground beneath her feet disappeared, and suddenly she was at the top of the wall, and in Ichigo's arms once again. "Idiot," he said, "Why were you climbing? You could have just jumped, you know?"

She looked at him again, but this time wasn't shocked, or taken aback, nor lost by his tender gaze. "I'm sorry," she choked out, and then pressed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears fell.

"Me too, Rukia," she heard him say and she couldn't help but to let her hands grab onto his clothes.

…She had never felt so safe before.

***

It was an excuse to be close to her.

A pretense to keep physical contact.

Having brought her back to his home-away-from-home was a farce to keep her at embrace's distance.

But, he didn't feel cunning about it. Instead, he felt it was something necessary: to have her within his reach, because for some reason the crazy urge to protect her had invaded his mind again, and being so he still wanted to make sure it wasn't the only present feeling.

It wasn't.

Something else was pining to burst free from his ribcage. It buzzed, and flapped, and drummed along with his heart until the beats were too fast for him to count, and her suddenly lucid eyes ensnared his senses.

"How did you find me, Ichigo?" she asked again, a bit uneasy by his strange facial language. What did it mean when his eyes were looking through her? When his brow was furrowed as if he were mad? And why in the world was he blushing? "Ichigo?" she tried once more.

He seemed to have been brought back to the right state of mind by that attempt, opting to leave his deranged expressions for stupefied-outraged ones as he had jumped up at her voice and smashed his crown into the wood roof. "Damn it!" he cursed as he slumped back down, cradling his head. "Don't scare me like that, Rukia," he berated, wincing at her as she stifled her laughs with her fist against her mouth. "There's not enough room in here."

He glared at her, and grumbled when the effect of his eyes didn't waver her mirth. "That…," she gasped, as she held her stomach, and her laughter rose. "That, was the stupidest…"

She couldn't continue at the least, he sighed, and that was a plus he supposed. "Rukia," he said lowly as she composed herself. "Why were you at Byakuya's house?"

To that question the giggles were cut, and the light in her eyes died. She looked way from him, as if she found the winding patterns on the wood panels exceptionally interesting. "I don't know," she announced. "I woke up there."

His brow cascaded and Rukia wondered…"You asked me," she mused. "Why I was at Byakuya's place. Am I correct to assume you know that person?"

He shrugged. "I've always known him," he verified. "He's a noble too, and he's also my Godfather."

Rukia's eyes pierced him. "Then go ask him why I woke up in his home," she demanded. Ichigo scoffed. "You don't have to sound so mean; I had every intention of doing so already."

Abashed, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He waved it off, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. What does is why Byakuya's place was where you woke up."

There was where conversation ended. Rukia, having no background with whatever man was Byakuya drew a blank after his name, and so she remained quiet in hopes that Ichigo's mental efforts would be enough to conjure a reason. He _was _puzzling quite hard, with his expression twisting as if he had caught whiff of something unpleasant. The minutes dragged on.

And then a light switched on so brightly, that she could have sworn it left her blind for two heartbeats. "I got it!" exclaimed Ichigo, a triumphant grin commandeering his face. "Retsu san!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, lost to his conclusion. "Retsu san?"

Ichigo nodded and set his hands on his crossed legs, leaning forward he clarified: "Unohana Retsu. My Godmother. She probably brought you there."

Rukia nodded slowly, a little shocked to know that Unohana Taichou was familialy twined with him, but did so to appease him. "But why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she thought you'd be more comfortable there instead of at Fourth Squad?"

Rukia almost snorted. "I see," she verified. "Well then, may we go see her? I'd like to ask her to let me stay in Fourth Squad."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they cruised over the blossoming purple on her cheek. "Did you get that bruise there?" he asked roughly. "Is that why, since it looks new?"

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Some old lady slapped me there. And I don't take kindly to crap like that." As soon as she said those words she wished she hadn't…Ichigo's eyes had widened with surprise.

She wanted to apologize, but he beat her to speaking. By laughing. And loudly. "So there it was," he grinned, chuckling lightly when his raucous proclamation of hilarity subsided. "The Rukongai influence."

Rukia grinned back, humoring him, "Anyway," she urged. "I don't want to go back there, so can we go see Unohana Taichou about that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure, shrimp. But first, there are some things I'd like for us to talk about, if you don't mind?" His eyes were serious now, and so Rukia nodded, a sign for him to advance the conversation in whichever direction his inquiries would lead.

"What do you remember about going to my soul?" were those words, and to them Rukia found herself surprised. "Your soul?" she verified. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Tell me you remember, please," he sighed.

Rukia did, but…hadn't it been a dream? "I thought it was in my dream?" she told him. "Maybe you dreamt the same thing?" Of course not, that wasn't feasible at all.

His lips split into an amused smile. "Do you really believe that?" Rukia shook her head, "No, I guess, but it was worth a try…I mean, I can't believe I was actually in your soul."

He shrugged. "Yeah, me too I suppose. But in any case, everything is clear to you, right? Or would you like me to explain to you what I know?"

Rukia's eyes shut, and her expression morphed into a musing mask. "I don't remember my Zanpakuto's name," she said softly. "Hisagi Sempai asked me what it was last night, but I had no answer for him."

Ichigo faltered. "Hmm, I can't answer that, Rukia," he admitted. "I don't know it either. In fact, I will keep not knowing until I defeat him." Rukia nodded. "I suppose so."

"And my Zanpakuto," said Ichigo. "I'd like to ask you to earn his name the way I will yours. In a battle, instead of simply inquiring it of someone. I think that's what he would like too," he added, speaking on behalf of Zangetsu.

Rukia nodded somberly. "I promise," she swore. He grinned. "Great. And now I have something else I want to talk to you about." Rukia shook her head. "Before that," she began, and he stopped to hear her out. "How am I going to beat your sword?" she asked, and he noticed her anxious eyes when they searched his for a reassuring answer. Ichigo graced her with a look that spoke "duh." "Training, shrimp," he said as if it were the simplest thing imaginable; never mind that to Rukia it was looking less and less conceivable by the second. "The training that will serve you to leave the Academy early, will now also be to beat my sword."

Rukia suddenly sighed, and Ichigo chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let some rookie go up against my Zanpakuto's spirit without any chance at winning, did you?" he teased. Rukia looked away, on the verge of pouting, and trying hard to contain her lips from puckering. "Didn't you have something else to say," she reminded him, determined to destroy his siege on the crumbling fortress that protected her easy blushes.

Ichigo smiled, a smile unlike any Rukia had ever seen, and extended his hand out, as if reaching out to her, and wrapped his hand around the air directly in front of her chest. "This," said Ichigo as his eyes rose from his grasp and captured her own. "Is what I wanted to let you know." He abruptly pulled his hand back, and without warning, she was pulled along with the current.

There was no mind to tell her to breathe in that instant. Pressed against Ichigo's chest, that main office in her body would not let her work in any way that would take her eyes from his. Or perhaps it was that the gravity those irises possessed had become too magnetic, and made a slave of her body.

"Ichi— " she gasped, but hurriedly closed her lips, too frightened by the taste of the orange-head's breath blending with her own. This was killing her heart; it could not last, soon it would defeat the obstacle of ribs and flesh and be set free as birds vie for freedom from their cages. Rukia was scared, her body would not move, but her drumming heart made up for it all, moving so fast, pumping so loud in her ears that she was sure it would burst.

Ichigo's eyes didn't abandon hers, "Rukia," he whispered, warm brown iridescent, "Would it pain you to know, that you have become tied to me? Both in soul and body?"

He put distance between them, enough to still touch knees where they kneeled, and watched as she placed her hand over her heart, shutting her blue eyes behind heavy lids. "I don't understand you," she whispered, trying to breathe properly. "I don't get you, or what you mean."

Those words were painful. Like a slap to the face, a punch to the gut, like hollow bone cutting though body. But still, Rukia was only a child, in comparison to him. This would take time. It would mean patience. It would be the hardest thing ever. But he was so sure now, after having held her so close, after tasting her breath on his, after drowning in blue…that it would all be worth it. So he would endure every pain naïve Rukia put him through with a soldier's mien, because so it seemed that the price to pay would be in unseen blood.

His hand still grasped the red string, the colored, tangible electricity that connected them in the corporeal sense. His eyes lowered to his grip, and felt that hers had followed too. "Can you see it?" he asked. "This string?"

Her hand touched his, and her small gasp told him what he had wanted to know. "It's coming from your chest," she murmured. He pulled again and she came closer to his embrace, "And from yours, Rukia."

Her cheeks had colored, and he found it pleasantly hard to resist her. It was good to want her. It was difficult to not reach for her and kiss the rouge that graced the ivory of her skin. "Soul and body," she agreed, and her hand grasped his. "Ichigo, you and I will always find each other, then."

He smiled. "Ah. This was how I ended up at Byakuya's. This lead me to you, it will always take me to where you are."

Her forehead rested against his chest, and he could feel the tears flow from her again. "I will always be grateful to you," she whispered. "Because of you I feel so safe. I feel like nothing can hurt me. I feel…like I can fight for anything." She raised her face and it was his turn to be captive. "You are everything I could ever need."

His hand cupped her face. She remained gazing at him. He wanted so badly to kiss her. But Rukia was still a child. The words she said were those he wanted to hear, but they did not carry the same weight and meaning. He stroked her cheek instead. "Shrimp," he sighed. "Believe me when I say the words are mutual."

She smiled, and his world suddenly seemed brighter.

***

Sitting comfortably in the wicker chair that Ichigo had procured for her, Rukia closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the sunshine and the lilting smell of the flowers that surrounded her.

"Fourth Squad has beautiful gardens," she sighed, as the perfume lulled her into a pleasant daydream. "Maybe I should become a healer? They do lots of good by healing people, after all." She though of Ichigo then, and how he had saved her in his soul with curing hands.

Abruptly her eyes snapped open; she could hear footsteps and murmurs coming her way. She sat still and closed her eyes again, deciding that it must just be some squad member looking for some herb. She wouldn't bother them.

"Rukia san?" asked a timid voice, and she obliged the inquirer with courtesy by opening her eyes. It so seemed that two women wanted something. One an auburn haired beauty, and the other a dark-haired one. "Yes?" she asked, admitting for query.

The dark haired one spoke first, sighing once she realized that the other had lost her nerve and was looking away into the shrubbery. "My name is Arisawa Tatsuki," she introduced herself. Her hand gestured to her friend. "This is Inoue Orihime."

"Hello," said the latter, a sweet unsure smile dancing on her lips. "It's nice to meet you." And Rukia, at the sound of her voice realized whom she was talking to. 'This is the girl that Ichigo was fighting with,' she thought. Her mind conjured wary suspicion. 'I wonder what she could want?'

***

The only sound came from the steam wafting in spirals from the hot tea he had been served. He took the cup in his hands and sipped with practiced ease. So soon as he had achieved the mandatory courtesy one of the men on the other side of the low table smiled. "Is the tea to your liking, Ichigo sama?"

The orange-head smiled. "It is, esteemed elder, thank you for receiving me on such short notice."

The elder nodded. "Yes. Well, on to the subject of your visit. We are very curious, since you mostly never pay a call to your Godfather."

Ichigo kept the mocking leer at bay and tried to look abashed. "He is a busy man," he offered. "I know that and I didn't wish to be a bother."

He could have sworn that said man had discreetly snorted into his teacup. "And yet you are here," he said in the low tone his voice spoke. "It must be of great importance then, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugged. "I suppose it is. For my friend that is," he added. The elder's eyebrow rose with curiosity. "Your friend?"

"Her name is Rukia," said Ichigo. "She woke up here this morning, I suppose Retsu san brought her here, and well, she wanted me to thank you for your hospitality, but that she would prefer to stay at Fourth Squad's Headquarters.." The elder smiled cautiously. "Oh, that is right. The child." Ichigo didn't miss the glance he had directed to his Godfather.

"You are mistaken," said Kuchiki Byakuya. "It was not on Retsu's behalf that Rukia san was brought here." His eyes were as dark as ever, as unreadable to him as always. "It was me."

Ichigo's mouth would have dropped had it not been for his years of discipline regarding proper manners. "But, why?" he asked, trying to fight demanding from his voice. "I don't think Rukia's anything to you?"

The elder chuckled. "Ichigo sama," he said. "I don't believe you ever had the chance to meet Hisana san?" Ichigo puzzled. "No, I don't…"

"My late wife," said Byakuya, setting down his teacup with a bit of an edge. "No, you did not meet her."

Ichigo remained silent, waiting for someone to continue. The elder obliged to the silence and went on. "Well you see, Rukia san bears an uncanny resemblance to Hisana san. And Byakuya san was very curious about her."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow rose to his Godfather. "I see. But isn't that going too far? If you were just curious that is. What does that make her to you?"

Byakuya's eyes pierced his, and he raised his cup of tea back to his lips. "Is that your business, Kurosaki?" he asked before taking his sip.

Ichigo scowled. "She's my good friend," he declared. "It concerns me." The elder chuckled. "Well then," he said good-humouredly. "Since it concerns you, then know that Byakuya san might want to adopt her."

Ichigo was taken aback. "Because of her resemblance as basis?" he said outraged. "What kind of a reason is that?" he challenged.

His Godfather's teacup met the wood of the table sharply, and silence donned the room. "It is enough," he affirmed.

Ichigo didn't believe that. 'There's something else,' he thought. 'Something you don't want anyone to know.'

***

"It's nice to meet you, Inoue san," Rukia said uncertainly. "And you as well Arisawa san," she continued.

The auburn haired girl smiled softly at her. "There's just something I'd like to clear up," she said kindly. "It won't take long."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "If it's something concerning you and I then I don't see why Arisawa san is here." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Unless of course she's here for intimidation purposes?" Tatsuki glowered, "You assume too much," she snapped.

"And you're butting in too much, Tatsuki," said an un-amused voice from behind her.

Rukia leaned her head to the side and saw that Kurosaki Ichigo was approaching them. And might she say that he didn't look too happy.

"Ichigo," said Tatsuki, acknowledging him. He didn't extend the mannerism, but merely brushed past her to go to Rukia. He stopped to stand at the foot of said girl's chair and gave his hand to her. "I need to speak with you," he told her as she took it. "It's about Byakuya…I found out why you woke up in his house yesterday," he finished in a whisper.

Rukia's eyes widened and she immediately stood up…and fell right into his arms due to the foot he had positioned for her to fall over. He laughed when she glared at him and scooped her up again into his arms. The auburn haired Inoue girl behind him gasped.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she hissed at him. "Play along, shrimp," he quirked, "Or I won't tell you what I know."

So she let him carry her and it didn't surprise her one bit when he stopped next to Arisawa. "I know you're on Inoue's side," he told her lowly. "But don't ever try this sort of thing again or I really won't forgive you," he promised.

Tatsuki met his eyes. "You're not being fair to Orihime," she glared. He matched her gaze. "And neither of you are being fair to Rukia," he shot back. He scoffed and looked way from his friend. "Bye," he told her before Shumpoing off with Rukia in his arms.

Something told her that she perhaps might not have seen the last of Ichigo's former girlfriend, and the though didn't appeal well.

***

Within the white walls of her fourth squad room, Ichigo was pondering how to tell her the reason she had woken up at what's-his-name's-house. His frown had cascaded so far down that Rukia wanted to make a comparison about a waterfall, but decided to hold her tongue since he looked so uncertain.

"Ichigo," she said. "Just tell me. It's not like I'm going back, so it doesn't matter why Unohana Taichou decided to take me to that house."

Ichigo shook his head, and a vein throbbed in Rukia's forehead. She was officially annoyed. "Spit it out, fool," she commanded.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed, looking defeated. "Fine," he grumbled. "It's like this: It was Kuchiki Byakuya that had you brought to the Kuchiki House, and not Retsu san. That was because apparently the video that they showed to the Captains about what happened with us in the Human World showed you, and he became interested in you because apparently you look a lot like his late wife. And because of that he might want to adopt you. Got It?"

Rukia's eyes were wide. "Come again?" she asked. "Adopt me? Because I resemble his dead wife?"

Ichigo nodded, and Rukia shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't think I'd like that. And I already said I would never go back to that house again."

Ichigo sighed. "I know that," he said. "But are you prepared to tell that to Kuchiki Byakuya yourself?" To that Rukia faltered. "He's a powerful noble?" she verified, and Ichigo nodded.

The insecurity that cloaked her angered him. "Don't worry too much," he said. "I'll be your safe-card, so don't think you can't say no…" He smiled deviously. "I'm a noble too, Rukia, I can protect you."

Rukia smiled gratefully. "Again," she told him. "Again I'll say that I am eternally thankful." He snorted and gave her a noogie.

***

She sighed heavily, and breathed in the clean open air of the woods, glad to have discovered that they revitalized her so well after the ton of cramming and make-ups she had to over the past week. It had been so much that she hadn't even had time to respond to Ichigo's messages. "Apart from the one chastising him for using Hell Butterflies," she sighed. "…That wasn't smart…the fool came in person after that…"

"Who's a fool?" demanded an obnoxious voice, and Rukia jumped up from how she had been lying on her back at the foot of a tree. "Renji," she breathed when she saw him walking towards her.

He was grinning, like always being happy. However, there was something different now. She pondered it within the seconds that he walked, but found she could not touch upon the reason his presence seemed changed. "It's been a while, Rukia," he mocked as he took a seat. "Where'd you go?"

Rukia spat out her rehearsed response. "I got sick and had to go to Fourth Division," she said. Renji whistled, "Wow, did you see any captains?" he demanded. Rukia shook her head, "None apart from Unohana Taichou."

He shrugged. "She's a great Healer from what I hear," he said. "Did you get to talk to her?" She told him no. "Too bad," Renji sighed. "But do you feel better now?" She smiled, touched by his concern. "I do, but I'll feel better when I'm done with that Kido exam I have tomorrow."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the final for the semester? I can help you with the writing, I did okay on that…unlike the practical," he winced. Rukia laughed. "Thank you, I could use some help."

As Renji explained a spell she hadn't gone over, Rukia began to realize what had changed. To her surprise it was not Renji…but herself. His presence no longer generated longing, or bubbles in her stomach. "I'm over it," she whispered. 'I'm over Renji.'

"Over what?" asked Renji, his funny eyebrows closing in in confusion. Rukia waved her hand, gesturing the lack of importance. "Nothing," she said. "What were you saying before?"

The red-head grinned and slapped his chest with one large palm. "I'm going to try out for the Sereitei Academy Inter-Class tournament," he declared. "It happens once every one-hundred years, and there are three slots for each section of every year." Rukia raised an eyebrow. "That sounds…interesting," she said uncertainly. "Do you win something?"

Renji's face fell. "Well, no not really. Not my class anyway. But it's for glory, Rukia," he defended. "The most important thing is pride. You fight for pride and to show your strength."

Rukia nodded. "Why doesn't your class get a prize?' she asked, curious. He looked annoyed by her question, it must have been her interest for prizes over pride. "Because the tournament is mostly a chance for the normals classes in every year to go up against the advanced ones," he said. "If the normals class wins, then that team gets a seat in the advanced section." He smiled cockily, "You know it's practically impossible to get into the advanced classes after you've been placed in the normals. Even the most important nobles are no exception."

Rukia shrugged, not really caring. "Well, good luck then, Renji. When do you try out? I'll come and watch." His eyes brightened at her words. "Really? That would be great, Rukia." He smiled. "Try-outs are going to be starting tomorrow. They'll go on for the two weeks we have of vacation."

Rukia nodded, and jumped when she heard a bell in the distance. "Oh no!" she cried. "My next class starts in ten minutes!" She smiled to Renji, who was put out by the fact that she had to go. "Later!" she called as she left him.

***

Rukia sat and exhaled softly, she dropped her schoolbag next to her. 'Finally,' she thought gratefully. 'I'm done with those tests…I'm glad vacation starts tomorrow.'

She turned her head to look behind her, to the pouring fountain, and traced the rippling water with her fingertips, liking how refreshing it felt. She didn't notice someone join her until they laughed quietly. Rukia turned swiftly to the person.

"Shihouin," she said, her eyes narrowing. Said girl smiled dazzlingly, "Where have you been, Rukia san," she asked nicely. "I've missed you dearly." Rukia almost scoffed to her face. "I was sick," she informed the blond noble.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I heard," she said, and held out her hand for inspection, admiring the perfection of her nails. "I have something to ask you," she told Rukia. "Would you mind responding to my question?"

There was always something about Shihouin Ayae, Rukia realized, that rendered people in complete awe or disgust. The first because she was the epitome of nobility: delicate, beautiful, cunning so she got what she wanted. And the former due to all the problems she had caused Rukia over the expanse of time she had know the girl. The combination wasn't good. You could hate this girl as much as you wanted, but always end succumbing to her whims. "What is it?"

Ayae smiled and reached out to touch Rukia's face, cupping it with her palm as in affection. Red stained her cheeks, and she drew abruptly back. "You're funny, Rukia san," laughed Ayae. "So funny."

"Your question?" interrupted Rukia, not liking the fact that her humor was derived at her personal expense. "Ah, of course," agreed Ayae.

She drew closer, much to Rukia's dismay, and wrapped an arm around the back of her shoulders, bringing her close. She leaned in to whisper in her ear: "Are you in love with Abarai Renji?" she asked sweetly.

Rukia's heart plummeted, and anger filled her. She turned sharply form the girl and pushed her hold off, standing to her feet she caught her gaze. "Stay away from Renji," she threatened. "He's done nothing to you."

Ayae laughed. "Don't be silly," she corrected. "I have no intentions of doing harm to Abarai san. It's just because he interests me that I'm asking you your feelings for him." Her smile was cunning. "We're _friends _aren't we, Rukia san," she asked rhetorically. "So I wanted to know you'd be okay with me making Abarai san my little…conquest?"

"No," bit out Rukia, her hands twisted into fists. "I'm not okay with it." Ayae sighed and stood up from the sill of the fountain. "Oh, that's too bad," she sighed. Her long lashes fluttered dramatically, giving her the expression of innocence, and she pushed off Rukia's bag into the water.

"Oops," she thrilled. "Looks like your bag got wet. But I suppose you won't mind the ruined pages too terribly. I'm sure you're used to far worse." Her lips formed a sneer. "I'm going to ruin you," she vowed. "I'm going to ruin you in Abarai's eyes. I'll make him believe he's better that you, and so should discard trash like you. I'm going to…"

Rukia's hand stung from where she had struck the blond noble, and dropped with satisfaction when she saw the reflex tears that formed in her yellow-green eyes. "Renji would never," she said lowly. "You don't know him."

She could see the anger burn within Shihouin, could almost feel it come off as steam as it mounted. She raised her hand too and before Rukia could make a move to defend herself someone else caught the noble before she struck.

"Hisagi sempai," whispered Rukia, surprised by his presence.

Although he had defended Rukia, his look held no contempt for Ayae. "Shihouin san," he said politely. "I'm here to inform you that your council of elders would like to see you at the visiting hall. They say it is important." With that said he dropped her hand, and Ayae glanced spitefully at Rukia. "Yes, of course," she said to Hisagi, but continued to gaze at her classmate with the promise of payback clear between the both of them. "Thank you, Sempai."

She left then, and Rukia sighed and sat on the fountain sill, her intention to retrieve her sodden bag and stuff. But her hand to fell pray to Hisagi's hold, and when her head raised in question she fell ensnared by his eyes. Never mind the color, it was the intensity which drew her in and held her there. "Hisagi, sempai…"she whispered, the color rising from her neck to her face. "What…"

He was blushing too, but didn't let go of her hand. Instead he gently pulled it away from the near vicinity of water and brought it to his level wherein he pulled down the sleeve of her uniform, revealing her bandages. "You'll get them wet," he said. "So don't."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you, sempai, I'm thankful for all your concern." He released her, and she watched as he fished around the fountain for her bag. "There's nothing you can't replace, right?" he asked. Rukia nodded. "That's right. It was just kidou notes I won't need anymore…and the textbook…but I think that if I just let it dry in the sun it will be alright…"

She took her bag from him and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Sempai," she said again, and the turned to walk off.

Shuuhei watched as she did, angry at himself. "I told Ichigo san that I wouldn't make any advances," he reminded himself. "But…" He sighed and began to walk the opposite way from Rukia san's path. "…It's going to be a bit difficult, I think."

***

Shouldn't you be resting or something?" he asked gruffly, his brow furrowed in annoyance by her blatant disregard for what should be much needed sleep.

She nodded, abashed. "Yes, I suppose so, but I just felt like taking a walk," she explained.

Ah," he said, understanding, and watched as her features drooped. Alarmed, he directed his eyes to her line of vision…and found that red-haired Abarai guy flirting with some blonde girl.

His heart pumped jealousy through his blood. "Do you love him?" he asked bitingly as he rested his forearms on the rail and leaned over, so that if Rukia cared to look at him their eyes would meet.

"Love him?" she echoed, lifting her head to indeed look at him thoughtfully. "I don't think I would say that," she uttered. 'Not any more.'

Hope almost made him float off the ground. "Then what would you say?" he asked. Searching her blue eyes for lies.

"I…I think I would say, that I feel sad that I'm not as close to him as I once was," she voiced. "But not love him…at least not in the romantic sense," she explained.

"Like a brother then?" asked Ichigo. "You love Abarai like a brother, and are feeling down because you're growing apart from each other?"

"Yes," she affirmed softly. "I see," he whispered, allowing himself to exhale with relief.

She lowered her gaze to below, finding Renji and the girl he was speaking to. "That girl," she whispered, shocked to recognize her.

"You know her?" asked Ichigo, a bit curious.

"Yes," she said in a small voice. "Her name is Shihouin Ayae."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked surprised. "I know her too then," he said exuberantly. "She was…someone I knew before. I learned that she goes to any means to get what she wants. Basically, she's a spoiled princess"

He forced a smile. "You should probably warn Abarai then," he said. "Save your friend from the brat," he patted her head. "Eh, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her eyes were downcast.

"You know," he voiced. "You sure are one gloomy girl."

She smiled sadly. "So I've been told."

She watched as Ayae offered him her hand and he took it without hesitation. 'I'm not so sure now,' she thought. 'That she won't be able to ruin me in your eyes…'

***

Umm…I type slowly? Lol, I'm sorry I took so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a note of encouragement (a review, maybe? Wink wink) and I'll try to update sooner next time.

I got some really great reviews last time. Thank you to all 39 people!

Now, here's a **preview** for next time:

It was so much harder than she thought. Refusing this man was taking a strength she didn't know she could use too properly. But…she had to.

"I'm not your dead wife," she said through strained teeth and ragged tones. "How can you ask me to join your family because of such a reason?"

"You would refuse?" asked one of his elders, the scary looking one that appeared to be on the verge of a coronary. His eyes were filled with contempt, and his mouth curved with malice. "The greatest clan in Soul Society! You would refuse?" he demanded.

Rukia wanted to shrink back, but terror held her immovable even to herself. "Who do _you _think you are?" he growled. "How dare you even insinuate refusal!"

His hand slammed down on the paper before her, the sound like thunder splitting the desk, and her body finally reacted, letting scared tears chase each other down her cheeks.

"You will agree!" he shouted in her face, grabbing her hand, forcing her fingers to grip the pen, and pulling towards the x that signaled for a signature. She could not do anything but let the tears continue.

"Sign now!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" was the next thing she heard. It came from outside the heavy doors…which were in a second throw back as easily as if they had been screens.

Ichigo stood at the opening, his features murderous, his eyes gripping hers the moment they connected. His eyes found the man that held her so savagely. "You're going to pay," he said cynically, slowly drawing his Zanpakuto. "You'll wish you never touched her."

…oooh, what happens next? Stay tuned to find out.

Love, Luna


	6. The Kiss In The Maze

The Kiss In The Maze, Chapter VI

Updated: 06.03.08

(Maybe it would be a good idea to pace oneself.)

--

Far behind had fallen that feeling of never gaining steps towards that person she used to be. In his hands she was slowly becoming herself again, and it excited her. She now did no longer stand in the dark in last place, she felt she was advancing.

"Rukia, you're doing well," congratulated Ichigo, a big grin curving his lips as he un-bandaged her hands, calculating that her calluses had set in and she could wield a sword with no problem now. "So we're going to start the final phase for this training session."

"Oh?" she questioned, and her blood pumped a little faster as her heart hammered anticipation. "Like a test?"

He shrugged. "You're going to probably use everything I've taught you so far, so I guess you could call it that." He finished with the bandages and then stood up from his knelt stance before her. Rukia stood up from the seat a large rock had made. "What does this test entail?"

Ichigo smiled. "Don't be so hasty, that's tomorrow. For the rest of the afternoon we'll just take it easy." He pointed towards the river's waters. "What do you say about catching some dinner now?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, "_Can_ you?"

He frowned and Rukia headed towards the river. "I bet I can catch more than you," she wagered. "Sure, sure," humored Ichigo, rolling up his pants and sleeves, and Rukia followed his example.

They stepped into the cool water and hunched over, searching for their fishy goal. "I'll show you how it's done, Rukia," Ichigo grinned.

In the end, however, it seemed that ego itself had not been enough to help Ichigo carry out his gloating, and Rukia ended up beating him 7 to 0. "But it doesn't matter," she said as they cooked their meal. "Food if food, no matter who obtained it."

He decided he'd be grateful for her kind effort to salvage his poise. "You're right," he grumbled as he speared his fish with a stick he had picked up.

He realized that she looked amazing in the dark, as he watched her from his side of the fire. The flames made her skin vivid, and the darkness around her made her look almost ethereal. "You're eyes are really bright," he commented before he realized what he was saying aloud.

She stopped chewing and looked at him curiously as he tried to look nonchalant and wracked his mind for a reason to his words should she inquire. "Really?" she asked. "I guess that would be because of the fire." He shrugged, "Or maybe you're happier now?" he chanced, truly hoping so.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Happier?" she wondered, "In general?" He nodded, "Yeah, like maybe you don't feel alone anymore?" To his words she smiled slightly and twirled her fish contemplatively. "Yes, I think you're right. I don't feel alone any longer." She looked at him straight. "I have you and Kaien-dono, and Hisagi sempai too. I'm better because of all you."

He knew he had deep down wished only for the sole mentioning of his person, but just knowing that he had made a difference to her drowned out anyone else's mention anyway. "I'm grateful for you too, you know," he said, pointing his speared fish in her direction. "So we're even."

She nodded once and smiled to herself. "Ah."

--

The next morning dawned the last seven days of winter break, and Rukia got up early, too excited and apprehensive about her test to remain sleeping. She scattered her bed of leaves as Ichigo continued sleeping, and then went to the riverside to wash her face and etc..

When she went back the orange-haired guy was still sleeping. She knew it had to be around six in the morning, and so he would not be rising for another hour. Being so she decided to wait and flopped down next to him so she could see if he snored.

His breathing was regular, and there was no sign of what she had been listening for of him. Bored, she picked up a piece of twig and stuck it in his ear, all the while leaving a bored expression on her face. 'Wake up,' she thought as she left another wooden present, but this one in his hair. Maybe she could try to put one in his nose? Would he notice? Might he get mad?

Rukia, with a small grin, leaned over him to try to place a twig in one of his nostrils. She realized that it was sort of disgusting, but in her mind the overall effect was more overwhelming in its hilarity. In the wood went, and her lips stretched a bit more against her teeth as she strained her mirth so it would not become audible.

Leaning back she folded her legs like a Turk and set her elbows on her knees. She registered that her uniform was dirty, most especially the white top that was now a pale brown, and slightly yellow from where she had been cut repeatedly. She wondered what she was going to do about a new one?

She supposed she would set that problem aside for the moment, and instead left her musings to once again stare at Ichigo as he slept. She wondered if he had someone he liked? Someone that he was in love with? He was pretty handsome after all. Sure, the orange hair might dissuade the noble girls, she thought, but overall he was pretty easy on the eyes. She sighed and thought about that Inoue girl. "He rejected her at the hospital," she recapped. "And he proved he's not interested at the garden when he snuffed her. I wonder why?"

Rukia thought that the girl was very beautiful, but was it that Ichigo had deemed her not his type? Or maybe it was just something else. She wanted to know what that reason might be, but looking at Ichigo appraisingly she realized that she would never ask him. And, due to that whole fiasco in which she had inquired of his business with someone else, and how he had taken that quite badly, she knew that she would never seek the answers from anyone else either. She felt she owed Ichigo too much to betray him in any way. And apart from that he had become her friend, in some ways her best, and she would never betray whatever bonds they had. Whether they be tangible or not.

A yawn suddenly overtook her, and Rukia covered her face as it had its effect over her. When she pulled away her palms she was faced with an awake Ichigo who was looking at her with both an amused and ticked off expression. He snorted out the piece of twig that she had gifted his nose and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, making her lurch over him. To catch herself she had to plant her palms on either side of him.

His face was so close to hers that their noses could almost kiss. His eyebrow raised, mischievously inquiring. "What's this I wake up to?" he asked rhetorically. "Could it be the antics of a very bored girl who finds sticking wood up my nose funny?" Rukia laughed and took out the one from his ear. His face drew nearer. "You were taking too long," she said, closing her eyes instinctively. She heard him scoff and felt him release her collar, and so she pulled away from him.

He wasted no time and got to his feet. He then stretched to his full height and extended his arms way above his head to stretch his sleepy muscles. Then he yawned loudly and his face contorted grotesquely. "Lovely," deadpanned Rukia and he lolled out his tongue for further effect. "How was _that_?" She almost snorted. "Like a fairy-tale princess." He scoffed. "What're you taking about. They have nothing on me.

Rukia laughed again, turning away from him and clasping her hand across her mouth. It made him happy, he though, to make her laugh like that. It made him believe he had made a difference in her life. And that, that was something to look forward to. 'That is your gift to me. You are what I look forward to.'

"Test time, now," he announced suddenly, and abruptly she turned and gave him her full attention. "Our current position is the edge of Rukongai's Seventh District. Your task is to reach the tree house in the forest back on school grounds. In case you've forgotten, the forest surrounds the school, and the campus is located in the First District," he elaborated, grinning at the un-amused look Rukia was now gracing him with. "You will have to make it there within the last day of Winter Break, which gives you a little over 151 hours right now. I'm going to give you a head start of a day, 24 hours, to get as far as you can. Know that it's going to be my job to stop you before your time limit. We will engage in battle if I catch you, and in order to continue you'll have to subdue me."

Rukia scowled. "There is no way I could possibly defeat you," she stated. He shrugged. "The don't make that your objective. Your mission, after all, is to reach a certain destination. You don't have to beat me. Just get me out of your way. Okay?"

Rukia nodded steadily. "Fine," she breathed. "I'll do my best." His lips spread into an excited smile. "That's what I wanted to hear from you." He suddenly turned and kneeled down before the large bag of supplies he had brought along with him. Out he extracted a smaller green backpack, he tossed it to her. "There are supplies in there," he told her, and she put it on and pulled on the strings to raise it up her back. "Thank you," she said. He exhaled contently. "Alright, you can go now. Just remember that I'll start my chase in 24 hours." Rukia nodded. "Will you use Shumpo?" she asked and he nodded. "Ah, I will." She turned away from him and began walking. "Well that just stinks." He laughed. "Yeah, well so will you at the end of this!"

--

Rukia had covered a good distance within twenty-two hours. At the moment she was on the edge of the fourth district. In those hours past she had slept about three of them away, and the rest had been spent on running as paced as she could to get as close to the tree house as possible. It was going well enough by standards. She did realize that maybe setting out some traps for Ichigo would have been a good idea, but she didn't want to waste any time. Once the orange-head caught up with her she at least had to be a good distance away.

'Here is good enough,' she thought as she reached the border of third district. Here she would rest and set traps out for him, enough to delay him until she got to the tree house. Honestly, she was beginning to wonder why he had given her such a large time limit. 'Well,' she mused as she blasted several Ichigo-sized holes into the ground with Kido, 'Maybe he just thought I was slow?'

She dropped a small rock and aimed into each pit to shoot a restraining spell. The reiatsu hit the rocks she had throw in. In theory, if a person using reiatsu fell in and came in contact with the rock, the person's reiatsu would surge the one of the rock's, and the restraining spell would activate, successfully harnessing the idiot who fell in. It was a good, basic plan. And since it was her reiatsu, if activated, she would be able to feel it. All she hoped was that Ichigo really _was _using Shumpo, or else all of it would be a waste. With that final thought she sighed and took off, hoping to put more distance between them. She now had an hour and a half.

--

Ichigo yawned as he woke up, and jumped abruptly to sitting as his alarm rang out, signaling that it was time to hunt some Rukia. He grinned and got to his feet. He wondered how far she'd gotten?

Activating Shumpo he shook his head to clear away his sleepiness, and in a second took off, following Rukia's faint footsteps that traveled along the dirt. Mistake number one, he thought, you traveled by ground instead of making use of the trees, Shrimp.

Soon he had followed her to Fourth District, and he felt quite proud that she had gone this far without Shumpo. He cleared away the miles, and realized that she probably hadn't set any traps so that she could cover more ground. "Pretty good," he muttered. And then he thought… "But did she set _any_?" he wondered as the ground beneath him suddenly gave away and he fell into a pit. "At least I landed on my feet," he grumbled as he looked up and sized up how far his jump would have to be to get out. Gathering reiatsu to his feet he crouched and sprang up. Only, he didn't go anywhere. "The _hell_?" he yelled as he realized that a faint blue light had surrounded his feet.

A smirk settled on his lips. "Shrimp, I can't believe you set out something so ridiculous." He laughed. "And that I actually fell for it. Literally." He called reiatsu to hit feet in a wave of power and broke through Rukia's spell. He jumped and landed on the edge of the pit. "You're in for it now," he vowed as he sped off to find her.

--

Twenty minutes ago she had felt her spell take effect. She knew it would take Ichigo no time to get out of it, and being so he must be near now. "_Damn_, and I'm so close," she swore. Currently she was making her way through Second District's forest. She was almost to First District, and it was scaring her now that she knew Ichigo was so close. In fact…

_She could feel him!_

'No, no, no!' she shouted mentally as she drew her sword from it's holster. She leaped from the ground and into a tree, and jumped from that one onto the branches of another. Her heart almost stopped when she looked to her left and saw orange moving parallel to her. Suddenly he disappeared and appeared on the branch of the tree that she was just going to land on.

"Ichi-go!" she yelled as she brought down her katana onto the metal of his, successfully pushing him back. He jumped backwards and landed a few branches away from her. "You've done pretty well," he congratulated her, smiling amusedly. "But this is where I stop you."

"Do you think it will take me more than six days to get past you?" she demanded. "Is that why the limit is so long?" Ichigo shrugged. "I'm merely making sure you pass my test no matter what." Rukia's blood boiled and he smirked. "Then prove to me you don't need all that time."

Rukia sneered. "Don't worry, I will."

--

Five days had gone by in sweat and blood and determination that was near inexhaustible. For Rukia, giving up was not an option. There was only this dying afternoon left and this night to get to the tree-house. And she was close. Her destination was now only about a mile off. She could do it, she thought. All she had to do now was get past Ichigo and cross the river and she'd be near base.

But of course the orange-head wasn't going to make it so easy for her. He suddenly charged her from nowhere and she barely drew her sword to his in time to keep the steel from cutting into her again. The taxing effects of allowing his sword to slice her were getting more and more defined. All the blood loss and the stinging from her wounds were slowing her down and making her dizzy. But, no pain no gain, right? It certainly fit her current situation. And as far as she could tell Ichigo was weary too.

He pushed her back, stepping forward and lurching his sword against hers. Her body submitted, walking backwards onto the wooden trunk of a tree. She felt her shoulder pop from the strain of even keeping her Zanpakuto up, and watched as her partner's eyes swayed towards the source. That was it. Her opening.

She pushed him back and jumped onto the tree's branches. He grinned coyly, daring her to try something. But what could she endeavor with? All her mind could conjure was awareness concerning her fatigue. 'However there were times…'

There were moments when all her doubt was swept away, as powerless to her instinct as leaves carried by wind. She was powered, then, by a feeling her body had memorized from long ago in the epoch before Renji. Fear.

"Ichigo wants to hurt me," she whispered to herself, trying to convince herself, and her eyes widened. His eyes changed in her mind. They weren't that warm brown, but cold black. They belonged to a certain monster who lived in her nightmares.

She held back the truth, that the man below her was good to her. She used that self-invoked fear, wrapping herself around it so her body would fight against his every blow like a frightened animal: with pure instinct. He leaped and landed on the branch before her. "What's wrong, Rukia?" he asked, and she warped his concern until his voice sounded like a leer.

He took a step towards her and her hands moved on their own without her leave. "Don't come near me!" she screamed and sliced across his chest.

He drew back abruptly and she watched as the shallow wound bled ringlets. "Don't move," she instructed in a ragged whisper and then ran from him.

There was a place she would be safe, she thought desperately. A mile off there was a safe-house that would keep that man out. She ran and didn't realize that he had followed until his foot tripped her legs and she skidded on the dirt floor of the forest.

Her eyes were wide as she heard his steps walk across the ground. She could not control her frantic heart, but she could somehow think straight. Did fear really, truly, honestly feed her ideas bathed in impulse? 'I have to take him down,' she thought. 'I have to get away from him somehow…'

She lay still until she could see his feet and then jumped him before he had registered she had moved at all. He fell backwards with her, and gagged against the hands constricting his air intake. "Ru-kia," he hacked, and grabbed her shoulders. He made to flip himself over her, but she punched him across the mouth before he could. His head had turned with the blow, and as he slowly shook it back to look at her, the steel of her sword mirrored his surprised eyes where she held it perpendicularly against his throat. "You will not move," she breathed, he heard. He didn't, obliging her, too startled, and never felt her second punch.

--

It was raining. He sat up and realized the steady drops had soaked him over time. He touched his fingers tentatively against his mouth, feeling something flake off into brittle segments. He scrutinized them and realized that they were dried blood.

That realization was like a good smack from Kaien. It made everything that was important suddenly take focus in his mind. He looked over his surroundings sharply. "Rukia," he said. He was completely baffled by her at the moment. In one second she had turned afraid of him, and he couldn't comprehend why. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. It was 9:35 on Sunday night. He knew she had probably made it back to the tree-house by now, and that she'd won.

He took off to that goal. He rushed as fast as he could, hoping that she had actually headed there. "What the hell?" he wondered. "What made her scared of me?" He mulled his memories over, picturing in his mind as Rukia's eyes had suddenly turned from regarding him as her coach she needed to subdue and get away, to an enemy she needed to flee from. 'But why?' he demanded of himself. He came to terms with the fact that it was at the moment futile to ask questions he couldn't answer. Soon he got to his old surrogate home and jumped the branches until he reached the door. Cautiously, he pushed it open.

"Rukia?" he whispered, uncertain.

There was a moment's silence…

"I'm here," she responded quietly.

A wave of relief flooded his system and he sank to his knees. He walked on them to where her voice had resonated and reached out for her in the darkness when he bumped against her raised knees. He gathered her slowly into his arms, giving her room to object if she wished.

She did no such thing, and he was too preoccupied to internally celebrate her allowance of their close proximity. She latched on to his Shinigami uniform, clutching the fabric like the string of life. "I'm sorry," she croaked, and he realized that she was about to cry. "It's fine, Rukia," he assured. "Just tell me what happened."

"It's my fault," she confessed, laying her cheek against his chest. "I did something stupid."

He leaned his cheek atop her head and almost sighed, she truly was a child. "Tell me, I'll listen."

"I wanted to beat you," she whispered earnestly. "But I saw that I couldn't when I was loosing focus since I was getting so tired, and time was running out. So I remembered that all the times that I ever managed to strike you were when…when I was "powered" by this adrenaline rush of sorts. It was like instinct that only emerged when I was feeling somehow scared...whenever you surprised me. So, I wanted to use that, so I told myself that you were my enemy…that I was afraid of you so I had to defeat you to get away."

He frowned, never having expected such a reason. "You convinced yourself to be afraid of me to invoke some sort of primitive survival tactic?"

She laughed and her grip tightened. "I guess. Stupid, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You could say that. But it worked, didn't it? You managed to get here without my interference."

Her hands unraveled themselves from his clothes. "You don't think I'm crazy, then? Are you mad?"

He leaned away from her and took her hands in his. "No, I think you came up with a psycho plan that gave you the result you wanted. And as for me, I'm not mad. I was just confused, that's all."

She nodded. "I'm glad." He poked her cheek. "Are you tired?"

"I am," she agreed.

"Well, it's almost ten o'clock. I asked a doctor friend of mine to show up at that time so he could heal us, since I thought I might be too energy-lacking to do so myself for the both of us."

"Okay."

He stroked her head gently. "Do you think you learned anything from me?" he asked. "I've been told I'm not the greatest teacher."

Rukia looked surprised. "I think you've taught me more since I've met you than anyone else ever has in my entire life."

He snorted. "Well, I'm flattered, but then again your life has been about as long as your height…so that's not exactly saying something…"

Rukia told herself that she'd hit him later, since she was too tired to do so at the moment.

--

Morning had come, and Rukia walked from her dorm to the main building for her first hour History of Soul Society class. Her mind was spinning, thinking about the past two weeks, and most especially the night before. But all those notions were cleared when she spotted Renji walking her way. She waved to him and he looked honestly surprised. She stopped to wait for him, and once he did she went on. "Hello, Renji," she greeted. "You won't believe me when I tell you about my break." He raised an eyebrow. "That so? Why don't you tell me then?"

She smiled. "Some weeks ago, I met a man named Kurosaki, by chance. He offered to help me train, since I'm so bad with battle and swords. So this vacation we started. I learned so much, I honestly think I've improved. Or at least I'm not so afraid anymore." She glanced at him. "You should come see him. I'd like you to meet him. What do you think?"

Renji stopped walking and glared at her with more spite than she had ever seen him direct at her in all the years they'd know each other. "So that's what you did, huh?" he said, his words were sharp and filled with contempt. "You asked some guy you barely know to help you with swords. You spend two weeks with him who knows where without telling me."

His hands fisted, a gesture that Rukia knew he acted on when he was angriest. "Renji," she sighed. "You can't be serious."

He scoffed. "Well, enough about you. Guess what I did this break? I tried out for the Academy Tournament. And know what? I made it! But you couldn't have know that, you weren't there. Even thought you promised. Some great friend you are. You abandon me to go be with some guy." His every word was like a slap. "Renji, I didn't mean t-" she protested.

"Save it," he interjected. "I don't want to hear it."

With that said he walked again, away from her towards the gates, and she could only stand and watch him. Look on as he left, and stand a surveyor as he stopped to speak with Shihouin Ayae who had been waiting for him. She clutched his hand excitedly. "Abarai kun, you made the top three I've heard. Let's go see the list and see if I made it!"

The only way to not have seen her triumphant grin were to have gone blind. Rukia's heart sank as did her belief in her friend. 'How can you be such a fool, Renji?'

--

Kaien could see that fresh forest air and a dash of Rukia were a concoction that did Ichigo well. His every move was robust and bursting with energy.

He grinned himself, and pushed against the orange-head as the steel of their swords clashed together loudly. "So, she's fair at pretty much everything except swords?" he verified.

Ichigo pushed him back with a burst of reiatsu powering the soles of his feet. "Ah. With swords she's below average. But she kind of makes up for it with speed. She just has trouble with one-on-one head-ons."

They sprang apart to the opposite sides of one of the Kurosaki family's practice dojos. The Shiba clan leader grinned. "And did you two become closer?" His friend scowled. "You could say that," he appeased. "But I told you I'm not going to try anything too soon, she's still a baby."

Kaien groaned and slapped his head. "Exactly _which _part of her is like a baby?" Ichigo scoffed. "She's like fifteen years old against my-"

The carrot top never got to finish defending himself, caught off guard he barely had enough time to block an incoming kick to the head. He held the offending foot in his grasp as he skidded backwards and wasted not a second in flipping over his assailant onto his back. …Or he would have if the attacker had not been his father.

"Yo, ungrateful son!" said Kurosaki Ishinn, grinning broadly. "I'm glad to see you're still in shape after the two weeks you went missing. Care to tell me where you went?"

Ichigo's face fell. "God, old man. Can't you greet your only son like a normal person?" Ishinn laughed. "Of course. But I stand by my decision to not do so."

Kaien chortled. "Ishinn san, why don't you ask Ichigo about his new girlfriend, since she's where he's been?" Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as Ishinn's mouth split into a wide smile. He lunged to hug his son. "Finally! When will you bless me with grandchildren?" he cried as he crushed Ichigo in his embrace.

The latter pushed himself away. "Damn it, goat chin, she's not my girlfriend."

His father raised an eyebrow. "But you're interested in her?" he demanded. Ichigo resigned himself to nod. "Yeah."

Kaien slapped his back in congratulations for being truthful. "Her name is Rukia," he said. "The girl we took to the Human World."

Ishinn's smile faded. "Yes," he said tartly. "That reminds me about that incident. Care to explain to me?"

Ichigo shrugged and sheathed Zangetsu. "What's there to explain? I'm sure that gossip-monger Urahara already told you every thing he knows." His dad nodded, "True, true, foolish only son, but he also told me you almost died." He loomed over the orange-head accusingly. "What would have happened if you _had_? There goes my heir!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you would have just made Karin your heir in a second, so stop harassing me already."

Kaien laughed. "True that," he concurred, putting away Nejibana. He pointed to the shoji doors, "How about some afternoon sake?" he proposed. Ishinn sighed in a gratifying manner. "Good idea, let's go to the garden. I think Masaki is having tea right now, let's join her."

The trio walked leisurely out of the dojo and followed the paved walkway that led into the garden, where they knew would be a ramada where they could drink in the fresh outside air. "I think maybe I'll have some cold tea," mused Kaien as their destination approached. "I'm too hot for sake right now." Ichigo scoffed. "Sure, whatever you li-"

"Shit," breathed Kaien as he caught sight of what had frozen his friend. Sitting with his mother and sisters was a familiar family friend: Inoue Orihime. Ishinn, oblivious to anything upon seeing his wife continued on and gave her a peck on the lips before taking the chair next to her and helping himself to her tea.

Ichigo remained at the entrance to the ramada, his features ill at ease. "Good afternoon," he greeted. Kaien nodded. "Same here. We'll be excusing ourselves then."

Masaki stood. "You should stay," she offered. "We haven't spoken in quite a while." He chortled. "Then throw a party," he suggested, "And I'll show up just for you, Masaki san."

She smiled, "You're as childish as ever," she told him. He laughed and waved. "Until later then." He made to lead Ichigo away from the group…

"Wait!"

"Damnit, Orihime," he muttered under his breath so only Ichigo could hear him. "Why can't you make this easy."

She stood uncertainly, but her eyes were determined. "Stay, Kurosaki kun," she said lowly. "Please."

--

Rukia wiped the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her shirt, and then applied the cloth to the expanse of her neck. She looked forward to going outside where it was cold with the greetings of Winter. Her classmates where already shuffling to the doors, all worn out to the bone from their practical surprise test. Rukia, smiling to herself, realized she must have been the only to have practiced at all during break, and it had paid off since unlike her class she wasn't dead tired. She placed back her borrowed sword on the stand that held them and then walked to the door where her instructor was giving out scores as each respective student passed by. She was the last one.

"Rukia san," he said as she approached him. "Congratulations, you performed the best out of this group." She nodded curtly, and inside was grinning broadly. "Thank you," she said as she bowed and made to leave. He stopped her with an outstretched arm that blocked her way. "To be honest, the reason I scheduled a test today was to re-evaluate you, Rukia san," he admitted with a sheepish smile that she had never seen on him, as usually he was a rather stoic man. "W-why?" she stuttered, amazingly surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think you know," he told her. "Or…maybe you don't," he allowed. "Since you were probably told that no one in this school except the directors would know about your little visit to the Human World under Shiba Kaien's allowance." Rukia gaped. "Who told you, sensei?"

He laughed. "Don't look so worried. The directors themselves told me. So, because it came to my understanding that you used Shikai, I wanted to see if you had somehow gotten better."

Rukia merely stared. "And you have," he told her. "Your skills have jumped the gun from where you were some weeks ago. And because of that I think you managing to use Shikai wasn't a fluke. But I think you need to work on mastering it, since you've gained it." Rukia nodded. "And this test was to gather all of that?"

"Yes," he said. "And since I've made up my mind that you could probably do it, I'm going to make you my choice as participant number three of the First Year Normals Class in the Hundred Years Tournament," he informed her, looking very pleased with himself.

"W-what?" demanded Rukia, "I can't do something like that!" He shook his finger at her. "You can, I'm sure," he stressed. "And besides it's not like you have a choice."

"I don't?" asked Rukia, feeling like in a second she was going to pull out her own hair from the effects of stress. "Nope," verified her instructor. "Somehow you've obtained Shikai...and that's incredible. But you also went to the Human World without permission, so as punishment-since the directors asked me to derive one-you have to participate in this tournament...punishment because I know you won't want to do it," he chuckled.

Rukia's eyes went wide with horror. "You can't be serious."

He laughed and patted her head. "Don't worry you can do it. Remember, _no choice_."

She nodded reluctantly, seeing no hope. "F-fine," she agreed.

He smiled. "Good. Now, you'll still have to attend all your classes, including mine, of course, so you'll have to practice on your own time. Also, school instructors aren't allowed to help, so I won't be much use to you outside of this class. But I will keep you informed about meetings and such since that is my responsibility due to the fact that you're my chosen competitor. Okay?"

Rukia nodded.

"Well then, I'm off to officially make you my third choice. See you later," he dismissed himself.

She stared after him as he left and turned the corridor, then sighed heavily and slumped down onto the wooden floor. "What am I going to do now?" she wailed worriedly.

--

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at her. Every time he did he felt as if he were the biggest scum of a guy in all existence. But what could he do? He had reasoned long ago now that being with her would not make him happy, and due to consequence in the long run she wouldn't be either.

"Ichigo!" he heard his mother scold, and he glanced a peak only to find Inoue reduced to silent tears that she was hastily trying to wipe away. His stomach felt more hollow than ever. 'Damnit,' he thought as he glared at his feet.

"Foolish son," said his father outraged, "How dare you make such a beautiful flower cry?"

Yuzu had gotten up too and had wrapped and arm around her friend, attempting to comfort her. "Don't cry, Orihime chan," she pleaded, looking expectantly at her twin and mother for some assistance. Masaki obliged instantly and took hold of the auburn-head's hand. Karin rolled her eyes at the display and sipped her tea as if nothing had happened, which made Ichigo thankful.

Kaien cleared his throat to gain back some attention. "Well, as I said, we've got to go now…Thirteenth stuff, and all, to attend to," he excused as he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned them both swiftly away.

Ichigo had only gone a few steps when something whizzed past by his ear and shattered against an orange tree's trunk. Against his better judgment he turned around.

"I hate you, Kurosaki kun!" yelled Orihime, her tears now flowing freely down her angry blushing cheeks.

Wasn't that what he had wanted? Still, it felt like a punch to the gut, worse maybe, because it didn't inflict the kind of hurt that he could soothe with reiatsu. "I'm glad, Inoue," he heard himself saying before leaving the garden and her.

--

With her swords instructor's words still ringing messily through her mind, Rukia headed to her room in order to sort them out and mull them over. So distracted she was that she barely registered that she had walked right into someone. That person grabbed her shoulders carefully. "Are you alright?" he asked. "S-sorry," she apologized hastily, bowing hurriedly. He laughed a bit and when she righted herself she realized it was none other than Hisagi Shuuhei whom she had bumped into. "Senpai!" she said, surprised.

He nodded. "I was looking for you," he informed her. "I have something for you." He extended a small piece of paper to her, and she tentatively took it, wondering if it had to do with the tournament. She opened it and read:

_We, the House of Kuchiki, will be expecting you to appear to us at four in the afternoon of this day. Tardiness will no be happily taken, so honor us with a prompt appearance in the Maple Room in Visitor's Hall._

Shuuhei watched as her curiosity when opening the letter turned to alarm as she read. "Senpai," she said softly as she folded up the paper. "Will you do me a favor?" He was worried now, "What is it, Rukia san?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?" She nodded, but abruptly shook her head. "I-I'm not sure. But, could you go and give this note to Ichigo?"

She offered him the piece of paper he had but moments handed to her, and he took it without hesitation. "I will," he said. She smiled at him, but the gesture didn't conceal her apprehension. "Thank you, I promise to explain later, if you should care to understand."

He nodded. "I'll hold that to your word," he said before surging reiatsu to his feet in order to Shumpo to Thirteenth Division in Sereitei.

Rukia fished into the pocket of her pants and extracted her watch to see what time it was. The hands said that it was 3:48, much to add to her anxiety. She broke off into a run to reach the Visitor's Hall. 'I don't want to go,' she thought, 'I really don't.' But then again, this situation was really one of those things she couldn't just very well ignore. If a noble summoned her, she supposed the only thing to do was to answer that call.

She slowed down once she was through the doors of the Hall and patted her hair, but all the while knowing it was a useless attempt, especially after a class like Swords. Her only hope was that Ichigo came to her fast.

She reached the Maple room, where a man dressed in the robes of a servant of a noble house bowed to her. "Rukia san, I presume?" he asked of her as he straightened. "Y-yes," she answered. He opened the door and she watched as he announced her. "The young lady has arrived," he said poised.

"Have her come in," answered a gruff voice. The man made way for her to go past him. He pointed to a small desk, where behind it was a cushion for her to sit on. "Please sit there, miss."

"Thank you," she whispered to him and walked towards where she had been told and sat down with as much grace as her nervous limbs could muster.

She had been asked to take a seat before five men of age, and one considerably younger that wore a captain's Haori. She wondered if that person was Kuchiki Byakuya, the man whose house she had woken up in once before.

She registered that the table had a quill and ink, as well as a document embellishing it. Her exploration, was however, broken when one of the elderly men thundered. "How rude you are, girl!" he shouted across the room. Rukia blushed red and made to stand but the man waved her down with an impatient look and hand. She was immediately cautious of him, to her eyes he was the most frightening with his scary cold eyes and red complexion that seemed to be fueled by ire. "Let us proceed," he growled in her direction, and all she could do was try to stand taller and straighter.

--

Ichigo was watching over a flock of Shinigami as they sparred in groups, shouting advice and berating those who made simple mistakes when he felt a familiar presence fast approaching. Within a few second he had ruled the person out as Hisagi, and decided that something must be wrong for him to come see him. "I'll be back soon," he told the ones he was in charge of. "Just keep going as you were…"

He ran off to meet Hisagi, who looked relieved to have found him when he did. "Here, Ichigo san," he said a little out of breath as he handed him a piece of paper. "Rukia san asked me to come give this to you." Ichigo took the paper. "Rukia did?" Shuuhei nodded. "Yes."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he read the contents of the letter, he crushed it in his grasp when he was done. "Thanks," he told Hisagi. "I'll be going then."

Shuuhei wondered what was going on, but chose not to follow Ichigo in step as he left, Shumpo carrying him, to the Academy.

--

"It may come as the greatest surprise to you," said one elderly noble kindly, and Rukia was comforted slightly by his tone. "But our clan leader," he gestured to the youngest man, "Would like to adopt you."

Rukia said nothing, almost not believing that he had actually had the audacity to ask her to her face. The man continued. "It would of course be a great opportunity to you, young lady. We would offer you the chance to leave school early, should you say yes to our proposal." Rukia couldn't help but to look tempted by those last words. The man smiled nicely to her reaction. "As well there is the family name you would be given. We have noticed that you do not bear one. Too, with that title there is money of course, but most of all honor and prestige. You would have the esteem of younger sister to our Kuchiki clan. What I mean by that is that should something happen, you would be our next clan leader in case something takes him from us…unless, of course, you choose to give that privilege to his sons."

She could not accept what she was hearing, and knew her wide eyes had betrayed her shock for them all to see.

The clan leader raised a hand to stop the elder, indicating that he wanted to speak, which it seemed surprised most of them.

"I wish for you to be my sister, Rukia san," he said to her, his eyes latching on to hers in a vice she didn't dare try to break. "Your acceptance would bring me much comfort."

His words had made her heart clench in bitterness, and she could not stop her thoughts from flowing free. "Because I look like your dead wife?" she demanded in a cracked voice.

She inwardly cringed as stillness filled the room, suddenly feeling that she may have just trespassed against some law about not talking back to nobles unless it was to accept.

There now, she knew it was so much harder than she thought. Refusing this man was taking a strength she didn't know she could use too properly. But…she had to, her will would give her no other choice.

"I'm not your dead wife," she continued through strained teeth and ragged tones. "How can you ask me to join your family because of such a reason?"

"You would refuse?" asked one of his elders suddenly, the scary looking one that appeared to be on the verge of a coronary. His eyes were filled with contempt, and his mouth curved with malice. "The greatest clan in Soul Society! You would refuse?" he demanded as he stood from his seat and approached her with lightning in his steps.

Rukia wanted to shrink back, but terror held her immovable even to herself. "Who do you think you are?" he growled. "How dare you even insinuate refusal!"

His hand slammed down on the paper before her, the sound like thunder splitting the desk, and her body finally reacted, letting scared tears chase each other down her cheeks, ones born from humiliation, from feeling helpless.

"You will agree!" he shouted in her face, grabbing her hand, forcing her fingers to grip the pen, and pulling towards the x that signaled for a signature. She could not do anything but let the tears continue.

"Sign now your consent!"

"What the hell is going on in there!?" was the next thing she heard. It came from outside the heavy doors…which were in a second throw back as easily as if they had been screens, much to the protests of the servant who had let her in.

Ichigo stood at the opening, his features murderous. His eyes gripped hers hard, she found, the moment they connected. His mouth curved into something feral when he caught sight of the man that held her so savagely. "You're going to pay," he said cynically, slowly drawing his Zanpakuto. "You'll wish you never touched her."

The elder abruptly released her and stood away from her as if he had suddenly realized that she carried some both lethal and highly contagious disease. Ichigo approached her and offered her his hand, which she took with a willing palm. He pulled her to her feet and to his side, and walked with purpose to where Kuchiki Byakuya sat with unreadable eyes. "I'll be seeing you later, Godfather," he sneered. "Undoubtedly."

The clan-head stood and nodded solemnly. "If that is what you wish," he said. Ichigo scoffed and lead her out of the room with haste.

--

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples agitatedly. "I can't believe him. To have actually done something like that. Man, he's gone nuts."

Rukia laughed and raised her head from her arms where she had been resting on the desk parallel to where Ichigo was lounging on her bed. "Does he usually not do things like that?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nah, never. I'm surprised he was even there, and much more that he asked you himself."

Rukia sighed too. "You were right. Saying no to a noble like him is hard. I couldn't even look away from him." Ichigo laughed. "Well, he's not Kuchiki Byakuya for nothing." Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Is he really your Godfather?" He nodded. "Yeah. He and Retsu san are."

"Is he nice to you?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged. "He's civil if that's what you mean…but he's always helped me whenever I ever sought his assistance, so yeah, I guess he's nice to me." Rukia smiled. "Then maybe he's not so bad," she mused. Ichigo frowned. "I'll need to speak to Retsu san, I want to hear what she thinks of his pretence to adopt you."

She was caught off guard. "Why?" she asked. "I'm not going to say yes no matter what, so you don't have to go and ask." Ichigo tsk'ed at her. "Well, I want to anyways, so too bad for you."

"Fine, fine."

He reached out and patted her head when she buried her face within her arms again. "Something wrong?" She let out a muffled yes, to which he responded by sitting up. "What is it?" he demanded. She raised her head and looked at him wearily. "I've been forced to participate in the Hundred Years Tournament," she told him.

Just as she expected he seemed lost for words. "Are you serious?" he voiced, and she nodded. When he smiled broadly she almost fell out of her seat. "W-what are you smiling about?" she inquired nervously. He grinned. "That's excellent, Rukia! Now we have even more motivation to get you going!"

He looked so honestly happy and confident that it was impossible for her to not catch any of the excitement radiating from him. "I guess there's nothing left but for me to do my best," she said, and he laughed. "Yep, just think about how much you'll gain out of the tournament. Every opponent you face will help you."

Her smile fell as she thought that one of those opponents might be Renji. Ichigo caught on with her plummeting enthusiasm. "Is there something else the matter?"

She wondered how to tell Ichigo about what was happening with the red-head, but thought better when she realized that Ichigo might think she was too dependant on her old friend. She smiled again. "It's nothing, Ichigo."

--

"…and so Soul Society is a constant flow that must be kept in symbiosis with the Human World, lest…" muttered Rukia as she finished her essay for her History class. She wanted to do a great job with this assignment, so she had gotten up early to get some work done for it, and as a result had now almost finished her first draft. So absorbed she was that she didn't notice someone take the seat opposite her on the picnic table. "Is that fun, Rukia san?" asked a leering voice, and as soon as she realized who had joined her, Rukia abruptly gathered her work, apprehensive about the blonde's intentions.

"I saw," said Ayae.

"Saw what?" said Rukia. The Shihouin girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes as kindness. "That you're one of the ones that were chosen to participate in the tournament. The Swords instructor made you his choice…which is something quite unfathomable to me." Rukia frowned. "Well, anyway," the blonde smiled sardonically. "Me too. Through the sponsorship of the Kido instructor. And I suppose you've heard that Abarai made it to his class' team?"

"I have," verified Rukia, not sure of what the other girl's next words would be. "I suppose we might have to fight against each other," she mused. "I don't think I would like that, especially since we've been getting so close." She sized up Rukia. "Do you think he might just stand aside and let me win if I gave him a kiss?"

She felt her blood begin to boil. Ayae smiled. "I think maybe he would," she confessed, and Rukia, not being able to stand another word grabbed her books and left.

"Good luck with practicing!" shouted Ayae, and her laughter filled her ears until she couldn't get it out.

--

March had arrived. Three months had passed. She hadn't seen Renji in weeks. And everything was suddenly going too fast for her to keep pace.

Snapping out of her musings, her hold on her sword's handle slipped and the Katana landed with a clang on the mossy ground. "Pay attention, Rukia," ground out Ichigo as he circled her, looking anything but amused. "There's no time for your daydreams."

Rukia swiftly retrieved her sword, and barely held it vertically to her chest as Ichigo lunged at her with such force that she could not do anything but submit to gravity and let it and him push her backwards.

This part of her training was not going well at all. Sure, she had improved, but it was not anything to brag about. She could dodge, so her defense was good, but she was easily overwhelmed, as she was now with Ichigo pushing her down onto her knees. She sunk submissively, inwardly cursing, almost not believing that it could end so quickly.

'It can't,' she thought angrily, if it's so then it means I've only been wasting his time. I can't allow that.' She raised herself up, pushing the orange-head back with all her might. This time it was his turn to be rendered to another's mercy. "Good, Rukia," he panted, "Get up and fight."

Sweat was trailing down her hairline and into the grooves of her shoulders, pooling there until the moisture overflowed down her back and chest. It was so hot, and she was so tired. 'I have to keep going,' she thought as she winced, her tender soles protesting further movement. She yelled as she lunged forward, effectively breaking the hold Ichigo had on her. She separated from him and raised the katana, scrutinizing him, letting him make the next move.

He ran to her, his sword raised high into the air with the intention of crashing down on her. She sprang, running past him, and swinging her blade to hit his side. He didn't let her intentions come to pass, however, and swiftly struck her sword with his own, knocking it out of her hands. His blade was pointing at her heart before she realized it, and in a second the familiar feel of failure wrapped itself around her. She sank slowly to the ground, and grimaced so that moisture wouldn't spill from her eyes.

She heard him sigh heavily, and glanced just as he sheathed his sword, indicating that they were done for the day. "I don't get it," he grumbled as he joined her on the ground. "You should be getting better, but I'm not really seeing a difference lately." He scratched his head, "What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself.

Rukia almost laughed, 'It's not you, Ichigo,' she thought. 'I'm just no good.' She stared at the sword at her feet warily, 'Failure really hurts.'

--

It was three in the morning when she finished doing her homework for the next day. Standing from her crowded desk she managed to drag her feet over to the water basin on her dresser. She picked up the soft cloth towel by it and dipped it into the water. She cleaned her face, and rubbed hard to remove all the dirt…and the make-up she had taken to using every day now.

Shihouin Ayae had given it to her as a joke some time ago, and she had never expected to use it, but a few weeks ago she had broken down and dabbed it on when Ichigo had commented on how tired she looked during their training.

And she was, but there was not time to be weak and for delay at the moment. The tournament was fast approaching, and she had to get better. By no means was her objective to win, but she was tired of how embarrassing it was to loose in sparing matches in her classes. Was there something wrong with her? Why was she not getting any better? Her classmates wondered too.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the tournament, Rukia san?" they would ask her, "Then why are you so easy to beat?" She could understand why they were so bitter with her. She had taken a spot that they felt and saw she didn't meet par with and deserve.

And there was also Shihouin. The smarmy girl was someone she would not allow herself to loose to. Beating her meant showing Renji that he had been wrong in discarding her for the blond. So, there was no way she would ever miss a training session, and if she had to hide from Ichigo how really tired she was, then so be it.

She flopped on her bed and sighed at how comfortable the pillows and mattress were to her fatigued body. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of the next day. "I have swords tomorrow…" She could almost hear her classmates:

"_Isn't she supposed to be in the tournament? she's going to loose spectacularly. How did she get chosen anyway?"_

She wondered why no one noticed her victories but jumped at the slightest movement of her flaws?

She fell asleep almost instantly after she had closed her eyes.

--

He took a sip of orange juice absentmindedly, looking past his mother's concerned look and into space where he pondered about Rukia's next training session. 'What can I do to help her dastardly sword skills get better?' he wondered. 'At this rate I'm going to let her down...And I can't do that.'

His mood soured and so in turn his frown followed lead. He wondered for an instant if maybe it was a hopeless cause -her sword technique- and if there was nothing that could be done? 'Wait! what the hell?' he yelled in his head, 'I can't be thinking about crap like that when I'm trying to find a way to help Ruki-"

He trailed off into spluttering and coughing as he had just received a face-full of water, courtesies of his father who was looking quite pleased with himself from across the circular table where they were having breakfast in the garden. "What's wrong with you old man!" he shouted as he pounded his fist on the table, making it and the food it supported shake precariously.

Said person tutted disapprovingly. "There's nothing amiss with me, boy. What is lies with you, since you've been daydreaming all morning." Suddenly his fake-like glower brightened and he stared expectantly at his son. "Wait, don't tell me you where thinking about a certain honey?"

He couldn't help the red that smeared across his cheeks, which was most noted by his mother. "Shut up, goat chin," he grumbled, which made her frown.

"Speaking of girls," she said, looking expectantly at him. "I would like you to let Orihime chan have a chance to speak with you in private. Would you?" He scowled at her, "When you ask like that, it's not like you're giving me a choice, mom."

She smiled, "Don't be like that, Ichigo." He groaned and held his palm to his forehead. "Please don't encourage her," he moaned. "I'm never again going to say yes no matter how close you two are."

She pursed her lips and looked way from him, obviously upset by his words. He sighed. "Look, Mom. I have someone I like," he announced. "She really means a lot to me. Unlike Inoue, I can actually see myself loving her. So, stop pushing Inoue on me. I'll only make her sad." He breathed out hard. "…I'll be more cruel from now on too," he vowed.

His mother would not look at him, and his father seized the tense moment and dived on it by running out of his seat and grabbing his son in a bear hug, clinging to his back with glee as he shouted about grandchildren.

Yuzu stood and clapped enthusiastically. "Ichi-nii," that's wonderful!" she proclaimed. Karin, meanwhile, sipped her tea and rolled her eyes. "I won't believe it until I see her with my own eyes," she said.

Ichigo, who managed to get Ishinn off, grinned at her. "Shut up and go kiss Toushiro," he teased, and swiftly ducked and ran out of the garden before she pelted him with more tea cups and blasts of kidou.

--

She breathed out heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow…and rubbed her cheeks in order to fade away the blushing red. She had stayed behind in her kidou class at her sensei's request, wondering if she had regressed in that area too, and maybe he had wanted to berate her? But quite the contrary, as it turned out, he had wanted to give her congratulations.

"You're the only one, even in my advanced classes, that can shoot without repeating the spell over and over," he had told her, looking amazed while he smoked a cigarette. "It seems like the overspill in your reiatsu that caused you to obtain Shikai is finally settling down…and so you have more power to mold to your disposal…and you have. Good work, Rukia san."

She smiled slightly and leaned over a rail overlooking the empty practice yard. She was proud of herself, and it felt really good after feeling worthless and incompetent for so long.

For the first time in that day she looked forward to training after school. Although she was so tired, and hungry from not having eaten in the morning since she had woken up late, she _wanted _to go see if she could improve, at least in Kidou.

She sighed and suddenly as she pulled herself straight, everything went out of focus.

She grasped the rail with panicked hands, and held on as waves of darkness crashed over her head, their purpose to submerge her under the state of unconsciousness. She breathed in harshly and dropped down to her knees, still holding on to the rail, attempting to reach the surface.

She heard her name being called out, barely audible to her from the tempestuous surf raging around her ears. The last thing she felt were a pair of large hands catch her under her arms, lifting her up as she had been struggling to do on her own.

--

It had been a very long time since he had been obliged to stand so astonished. Perhaps what he was hearing was too ludicrous to be true? No. His father was being serious now, so as he mulled it over haphazardly, he had to concede to himself to allow the strange information to be rendered truthful. "So, really, honestly," he verified cautiously. "Rukia's related to Byakuya?"

Ishinn sighed. "Yes, boy. She's his late wife's sister. Kuchiki Hisana was you little girlfriend's sibling."

He frowned. "Tell me about her, then…"

His father smiled sadly. "There's really no happy ending to this one, Ichigo, so don't expect one," he warned.

Ichigo nodded and listened intently.

--

Kisuke's smile was bordering on tender as he stroked the girl's forehead and gently moved a stray piece of hair from the middle of her sleeping face to rest behind her ear. "She should be fine, little Byakuya," he assured the man kneeling next to the girl's futon unmoving. "My guess is that she's probably just overworked at school. You said she's to participate in the hundred-years tournament, right?"

The clan leader certified with a simple nod.

"Then, that's probably it."

Byakuya's gaze on the girl did not waver despite Urahara's assurances, how could it when the child he was supposed to protect had fallen right before his eyes merely minutes ago? His eyes closed heavily. And there was really nothing he could do to keep her safe in the way he wanted unless she agreed to join his clan, he thought.

He drew open his eyes and came to see that Urahara was smiling at him. "Ask her again, Little Byakuya," he advised. "With it tell her the truth, and you'll stand a greater chance of her response being a favorable one."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not remember that I promised Hisana never to tell this girl of her existance? I will keep my word, Urahara. I will not tell her."

The older man pursed his lips and scratched his ear absentmindedly. "Well, then judging by her reluctance at your meeting, and the fact that she has Kaien and Ichigo as friends…" He trailed off to see how Byakuya was taking this, which turned out to be in quiet composure as his sight returned to the sleeping girl. "…She will probably not be swayed to accept just due to your position as a noble, since she has the head of one protecting her, and the heir of another."

The dark-haired Kuchiki nodded. "I understand the situation, and it has left me to do as you have suggested." He glanced almost wearily at the hatted man. "I will ask her once more, and should she decline me, then I will try my best to protect her still, as Hisana asked of me, but from a distance."

Kisuke chuckled, realizing how far his little friend was willing to strive in order to preserve his promise to his most loved wife. "They really do resemble each other," he mused as he surveyed the girl's countenance. "It must be difficult for you to look at her." He glanced earnestly at him. "Is it like having Hisana back in any way?"

"It is not," said Byakuya. "More so, it is like having apart of her in front of me. But not her herself."

The blonde nodded, and a second later jumped excitedly as the topic of their conversation began to stretch away from sleep's grasp. "She's waking," he noted unnecessarily.

Her eyes opened first, with the alarm of a person who wakes knowing not where they are. As consequence she shot up to sitting, and wide-eyed she took in the two men who were flanking her bedsides. Her cheeks colored considerably when her gaze fell upon Byakuya, and then strayed to her quilt-covered lap shyly. "I-I am very sorry about what happened before," she apologized, all sleepiness gone through means of shock.

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for," dismissed Byakuya in a voice softer and more devoid of indifference that Kisuke had ever heard out of his lips. "It is I who should express my apologies, the way our meeting went was not how I had intended, and yet I did not stop my Elder from resorting to forcing you to accept my offer."

She looked at him in wonder, surprised at his tone, and the fact that _he _was saying sorry to _her_. It was also the whole-hearted look of regret that she never could have guessed the man in front of her could possibly possess, that held her eyes on his. "I wish to ask you once more," he told her. "Will you join my family as my sister, Rukia san?"

"Can you give me a reason," she whispered to him, her lips carefully forming the words she wanted him to hear. "One that has nothing to do with my likeness to your late wife?"

He looked sincerely sorry. "I can not," he answered her.

She smiled apologetically. "Then I cannot accept, not will I ever while your reason still remains the same."

He nodded understandingly, and reached out to touch her hand. "I am sorry to hear that, but I will respect your decision."

--

"You seem to always turn up in healing wards," Hisagi said to her, his lips curving good-naturedly.

She laughed, glad for his company, but also wishing to be alone to ponder her last visitor. She was still under the effect that Kuchiki Byakuya's unexpected kindness had put her under.

He noticed her mirth had been off, that there must be something amiss with her. His brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. "You can tell me, Rukia san."

She bit her lip, considering his offer. Could she tell Hisagi Senpai? Her mind wondered who else if not him. Perhaps Ichigo? Was it really in her to spill her guts to the orange-head who was already unreasonably burdened with the problem of helping her not only through the tournament, but also on the road to ally herself with the spirit of her sword and his own? Her conscience yelled no.

"I," she muttered as her hands fisting, conveying her emotion. "I can't seem to advance in my training. My best friend abandoned me. And…" She trailed off, re-thinking about telling him about Kuchiki Byakuya. It was after all not only her business, but the clan leader's as well.

Shuuhei was taken aback, but went onwards, placing his hand over one of her balled-up ones. He raised it up between them and unfurled the curled fingers. "Why don't you let me help out with your training," he proposed as he twined their hands, trapping her attention with his words. "It's swords that's bothering you, isn't it? I'm sure another person helping you will improve your skills."

Rukia felt flooded with relief and gratitude. "Y-yes, Senpai," she agreed quickly. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "And know that Abarai is a fool. I could tell from the moment I saw him," he said jokingly which roused a smile of her own.

At that moment a bell sounded out and Shuuhei regretfully let go of her hand. "I have to go to class now," he explained as her gaze followed him. "I will speak with you later."

She watched him go through the door of her room, and closed her eyes with an appreciated ease, reveling in how her shoulders seemed less heavy. "Thank you, Senpai," she muttered smiling.

--

Kaien sighed and let his lips curve into a slight smile. "It's a bit surprising," he admitted. "I almost can't believe that he gave up so easily…but then again he only fought so hard in Hisana's case because he wanted to marry her. With Rukia, I guess he just wanted to make an attempt, and if she protested like she did, then the whole mater's off his back, no?"

Kisuke, who had come to visit the Shiba Clan's head to relate the transpired events over a bowl of sake, frowned disapprovingly. "You've given the _matter_ too little thought," he stressed. "And Little Byakuya not enough credit."

Kaien raised an eyebrow, oblivious. "What do you mean?"

The stripped-hatted man rolled his eyes. "He only gave up in the direct approach. Without the girl's knowledge he will keep her under his protection…at least until he decides to give her the true reason he has for inviting her into his family. She wasn't too keen on the idea of the offer being extended to her with her appearance as the reason, you know."

Kaien smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, I _know _he's got a heart, but I just didn't expect him to open it so much." He stood up suddenly and waved bye to Urahara. "Well, catch you later, I've got to go visit Rukia now. I haven't seen her since I was assigned charge over the Hollow Pill separation three months ago…it's been a drag," he finished dejectedly.

"I'd like to see her too," voiced Kisuke musingly. "But I think I'll wait until after the tournament when she won't be so stressed."

--

When she had been younger, she had not been the type of girl to dream up a prince charming. But if she _had_ been like that, then Rukia was sure that he would have been in every aspect like the academy's Healer…every bit as handsome at least.

But obviously his temperament would have been ditched for a more 'charming' variety. For this handsome healer, in her opinion, held nothing enchanting besides his looks. He was in fact very mean..

It had been two days since her embarrassing collapse, and he still refused to let her out of bed. Not only that, but he derived great pleasure from teasing her relentlessly, and knowingly making her blush by getting too close to her in every way in his immediate power.

That morning-it was now about three in the afternoon-he let her know that he was going to Sereitei, and she had immediately wished for his fast departure so she may get away from his quarters. However, he had thwarted her plans by _locking_ her in the stupid room. She was at her ends. It was now time for drastic measures.

Rukia stood on the mattress of her bed and scrutinized the small window of the wall she faced. She gathered that she could quite possibly fit through.

She pushed up the window pane and looked back to the door, assuring herself that the wicked Healer wasn't going to burst through and tie her to her bed. With resolve she pushed herself through the window, and turned to the left to scan where she would land. It was a wooden walkway, and she deemed that should she fall it would not hurt too badly. She turned to the right, and was just in time to see none other than Hisagi Shuuhei turning the corner, followed by Shiba Kaien. They both stopped and stared at her with open astonishment.

Her cheeks colored dramatically and she hastily pulled back into the room, falling backwards on the mattress on her back. Hastily, she scrambled to get back up and slammed down the window and drew closed the curtains to hide herself. For the first time, she was thankful that the Healer had locked her in.

She held her breath in as she heard their steps go by the window, noting the guffawing laugh that Kaien-dono was raucously displaying, and Hisagi Sempai's chuckles. She sighed dove under her covers.

Again, her only comfort was that they would not be able to come into her roo-.

"So, so," snickered Kaien as he caught sight of her form under the sheets, "Care to explain to me what in the world you were doing?" he teased as he approached the bed. He received no response, and so in retaliation he launched a tickle attack to where he knew her stomach was.

She writhed and kicked and screamed-laughed under his hands, and he laughed with her and continued until she voluntarily threw off the shrouding sheets. Red-faced she grabbed his wrists to stop his onslaught. He grinned. "There she is, little monkey! What are you doing climbing out of windows?"

If possible her blush brightened and she looked away from him to glare at her lap. She relinquished his hands. "The door was locked from the inside, so I couldn't get out. And I really want to leave here. I've been stuck in this room for two days…and there's nothing wrong with me anyways," she grumbled.

Hisagi frowned from the open doorway, holding it ajar now that he was aware that it would not open from the inside if he closed it. "I wouldn't say it was nothing," he pointed out. "You passed out, from what the Healer told me, from severe exhaustion…and you haven't been eating properly, which is really important now that you're training with Ichigo san."

Kaien suddenly caught her in a headlock and noggied her head. She squirmed in his grasp, but stilled when he turned her around and pierced her with the most serious stare she had ever seen in his eyes. "You won't ever pull shit like that again," he told her fiercely. "If you need a day off, then know that Ichigo will be more than understanding about it. There's no use in pushing yourself so much that you damage yourself. And in the long run all the effort that you put into your skills will amount to nothing if you train with a worn-out body…that's probably why you haven't improved at all as of late. That's how you've regressed!"

Rukia's eyes widened as the words began to make sense to her. "I didn't realize," she whispered and Kaien abandoned his hard embrace. He pulled her ear jokingly to take her attention. "I'll be helping you too from now on, alright?" He smiled widely. "I'll be training you in swords combat, and Hisagi's gonna teach you a thing or two about strategy. Whadda' ya' think?"

She mirrored the way his lips had curved. "I think I'll never be able to repay you."

Kaien grimaced and grabbed at her again before she could get away. "Let's see if I can noogie all this gratefulness out of you," he exclaimed. He turned to grin at Hisagi who looked amused at how the kid struggled in his arms. "Wanna' help?" he invited.

Hisagi's shoulders shook with laughter, but he declined with a shake of his head. "I'll just keep watch," he said, gesturing towards the door.

Kaien nodded solemnly. "Good idea, I think this is going to take a while anyway."

It was a day of firsts for Rukia, for once she wished the Healer would hurry back to her.

--

Kaien sighed dramatically. "I don't know what to tell you. On one hand I'm thrilled to get out of the Pill Duty…but then again I can't be completely happy because the next guy in line is you…I'm terribly distressed."

Ichigo was tempted to get up from his slump and kick him, but alas, the grass underneath his back was too comfortable to stray away from. And anyway, since the idiot in question was standing, he had the upper hand…and again he was too lazy to challenge that.

"What am I going to do about Rukia, though," he voiced. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days, come to think about it…every time I go look for her she's not in our training area."

Kaien coughed. "Well, I could help you with training her. Hisagi too."

Ichigo glanced at him. "Thanks Kaien, I'll leave her in your hands then…"

Said man looked troubled. "Hey," he said, but faltered.

Ichigo sat up. "What is it?"

He saw no choice but to steady his resolve, it would come out eventually, although he already knew his friend would be alright with Rukia agreeing beforehand about himself training her, anger was inevitable when it came to her sudden collapse. But still, he hoped he wouldn't be too angry at himself…or her. He steadied his resolve. "The truth is that I already asked her, and she agreed. I know you won't mind that, but there's also something else I guess you didn't know."

Ichigo's frown appeared after disappearing due to a completely lax day. "What is it?"

Kaien sighed. "She fainted a few days ago, which is why she hasn't been showing up to training…"

--

Thankfully Kaien-dono had convinced the Healer that she was sufficiently well in health to continue her life outside of his wards, and so she could go to class the next day. She walked briskly to her Kido class, wondering what was on the agenda for that session.

Without warning, she was caught unawares, when suddenly someone's arm hooked through her own. She looked to the person, shock emanating from her in all respects.

"Shihouin!"

The blonde smiled and tilted her head to the practice area they were headed towards. "I heard that the Honors Class in our year wants to share the field today. What do you say about teaming up with me and Abarai? It should be interesting…"

Rukia tore herself away and made a point to not meet her eyes, thinking about Renji's anger made her angry too. "I don't think so, but thank you," she bit out.

The blonde laughed quietly, "Suit yourself," and went ahead.

She sighed harshly and went past the gates where the two classes split up. On the right stood hers, and so she headed towards them without casting a glance to the left, she would not allow herself to look for that over-sensitive buffoon!

Her kidou instructor suddenly appeared, looking a little rumpled from his Shumpo ride to class. Beside him stood a stern looking woman who glared at him when he lit up his trademark cigarette. "Split up into groups of three!" she ordered her class. Rukia, along with her own looked to their sensei who motioned for them to do the same. Rukia looked around for someone to ask when abruptly someone took hold of her arm where it curved.

Her immediate thoughts went to Shihouin, but she restrained herself from snatching her arm away. Good thing too, since it didn't turn out to be her. "I'm Suisei Mamoru," he told her, "Do you remember me?"

She did. He was the Noble boy who had explained to her Soul Society's Natural Law so many months ago. "Would you like to partner up with me?" he asked. She nodded silently, and he stood holding her arm until she discreetly extracted it from his grasp, although she knew he would notice. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's just that you always look very lonely."

Her surprise showed, she knew. "I," she said, thinking of something to direct away that topic. "I think we need another person."

He looked around and then shrugged. "I think we're on our own," he told her. She nodded and they stood together, waiting for further instructions. He suddenly broke that silence with a nudge of his elbow against her shoulder, and it was then that she became aware of his height. He wasn't as tall as Renji, per say, but her head didn't even reach his shoulder, and she realized that he had been slightly squatting when he had been talking to her.

"Yes?" she said as conversations flowed freely around them. He smiled nicely. "Do you want to go to the back?" he asked. "I think we're going to have a contest between our class and the Honors one. I'm not too good at Kido, so I thought that maybe they won't get to us if we…"

"I get it," interrupted Rukia, and began to make her way through the winding crowd to get to the very back. She looked back and saw that he was following; he gave her a grateful smile.

Unfortunately, even while being last, they still had to go, since the instructors made the lesson as long as necessary. They, as consequence, decided to award points by teams, and hence ordered the trios to split into duos. The points would help their grades.

There were two rounds, the first required the participant to shoot at a target twenty-five feet away. Mamoru grazed the goal, earning him one out of five points.

Rukia stood straight when it was her turn and extended her right arm, and drew her fingers close together. "Oh, Rulers…" she chanted, and when she finished the incantation she let go of the reiatsu that had gathered. "Shot of Red Fire! Crash Down!" she exclaimed, and to her pleasure her ammo hit the center of the target, awarding her full points. Still, even through the smile she was fighting back, she did not look over to where she knew Renji was standing. If he could snuff her, then she could do the same to him.

Mamoru high-fived her. "Good job, only three people in our class have gotten five points!" he said to her. He was obviously impressed, and she couldn't help that that made her happy too.

The second round was the rigorous test. For this section the Healer, and several Fourth Squad members were present. It apparently also involved quite a few of the teachers, she even recognized her Swords instructor from a distance.

There were ten in total, and they all lined up parallel to the Normals class when they moved the Honors kids to their side too. They were to shoot kidou blasts, one apiece, as the students ran past them, trying to not get hit.

"You will all start with twenty points," said the Honor's instructor. "Every time you get hit, you will have two points taken from you."

Rukia's turn came too soon for her taste's, and she felt it additionally after having witnessed no one in her class make the full run without getting hit once. As a result, more Fourth Squad personnel had shown up.

"Go!" she heard, and she took off as fast as she could. As she crossed the first instructor he shot at her, and she dropped down to the ground, and scrambled up, ignoring her chaffed palms, and continued on. It was as if time had slowed down, and a familiar feeling engulfed her. It was like the fear she had constructed when she had taken Ichigo's test, but more so it was they way she had felt back in Inuzuri, whenever she ran for her life. Before she knew it she had gone through the course without a single shot having touched her.

She didn't know if what everyone's lips were moving from were cheers or curses, her ears had gone deaf to them. All that was audible were the congratulations from her Swords and all the other instructors. Suddenly, she felt the urge to turn, and when she did her eyes met Renji's. She couldn't stop her smile, and had not the strength to keep it from falling when he glared spitefully at her and then turned away into the crowd. She stood desolate, and surprised, his scorn was like a punch to the gut. It was the kidou blast that actually struck her.

She stood there, not knowing what to feel, and watched with idle confusion as a girl in pigtails looked at her with pity before sinking into the same sea of people as Renji.

--

She knew he was in her room before she even turned the knob. But there was no way she could have anticipated the anger in him, and so she was completely thrown aback by the searing glare he graced her with as she closed the door behind her. For some reason he was terribly infuriated, and she could for nothing fathom why.

She approached him, and remained near her bed where he sat, waiting for him to say something while looking at him in profile. "So," he ground out, sneering at the wall. "You passed out," he told her simply. She nodded, and realized that was the cause of his irritation, yet still such extreme lividness she thought was not being reasonable. "Yes, but why are you so mad?"

He waved his hand, signaling a lack of importance. "I'm just mad at myself. I've not only failed to help you improve but hurt your health."

Her eyes widened, "None of that was your fault," she scolded. "I'm to blame for not improving, I single-handedly caused my own collapse."

Ichigo suddenly stood and faced her, scaring her for a second so that she stepped back and knocked into her tall cabinet with her back. She heard something fall and clatter to the wooden floor, and watched him kneel-crouch to retrieve whatever it had been.

He scrutinized the circular compact, and opened it. She felt she literally saw his eyes darken, and a split second later he grabbed her arms fiercely, and maneuvered her form to sit on the bed as he once did at the edge. He crouched before her and seized a corner of her covers and without regard spit on them; she knew what he intended to do and struggled in vain, attempting to stand and recover her wrist from his grip. No dice.

But there was no success in trying to hide what damage little sleep and malnutrition have done to her. She looked away from him, shame-faced.

His head fell forward, and his grip tightened on her wrist. "Kaien's going to train you for a bit. I have to do Pill Duty now, since it's my turn. Understand?" She nodded solemnly. "Yes. I know. We talked about it yesterday. He says he will help me."

He clicked his tongue, and the noise attracted her eyes to him. "I'm glad you made that arrangement beforehand," he told her, and his stare was cold. "I suppose you'll be in much better hands."

Rukia blinked confusedly. "It's not just Kaien-dono," she protested. "Hisagi sempai is also going to aid me." But it didn't appear as if he had considered her words. He let go of her, and walked to her window where he drew open the curtains and yanked open the pane.

Rukia's eyes dropped down to her lap, too stunned by the spite of his words to move. What was wrong with him? Why was he taking things this way?

She looked up suddenly, and saw that he was gone. She walked to the window and just stood there.

That night sleep taunted her in an ever-evading game until she fell asleep by the window.

--

"How strange how time passes so quickly when you're dreading something," she muttered sleepily. Her companion frowned good-naturedly and bopped her on the head, sending her sprawling on the grass. She just laid there, and sighed heavily. "Kaien-dono, I don't want this next week to end…"

He laughed and dropped down next to her on his stomach too. "Well, it's only been two months, but…" he drawled out as he regarded her and she surveyed him, "I think you have nothing to worry about."

She lifted one eyebrow in a yeah-right sort of way. "How so?"

His lower lip protruded comically. "Is that how much faith you have in me? Geez, Rukia. We've tried our hardest here, so just believe me when I tell you that you're all set for that Tournament next week. No doubts, all right!"

She smiled.

He grinned. "You're my best-est, most favorite-est student, kid. Your sword's become not only accurate, but you have gained the ability and confidence to go through with attacks."

She was blushing now, but he wouldn't let it go. "What I'm most impressed by," he said, almost to himself, "Is your style. It's quick, and with the strategy that Hisagi taught you to apply, like I said, super precise. But what's interesting is how cool it is when you're watching…heck! Even when you're the opponent. It's so graceful when you're battling, and yet there's something wild about it when you strike. You'll place so much power with your attacks. I can't wait until you challenge your sword's spirit so you can use Shikai."

She sighed, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Kaien-dono, you know I hate it when you praise me. Try to contain yourself, for my sake." He took note of her glowing cheeks and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Silly Rukia," he cooed. "I do it cuz I love ya. You're as cute as…a bunny!"

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. "I-idiot," she managed to utter. He frowned. "What? You don't like rabbits?"

She almost pouted. "No!-I mean yes! I mean…yes, I like them. They are my favorite animals."

"Oh," drawled Kaien. "Then I guess that's what you're getting for your birthday. By the way, when is it?"

Rukia laughed, remembering how the day went uncelebrated, and that she hadn't realized it was her anniversary until she was lying in bed after a day of hard training. "I'll tell you a month ahead of it," she promised. He pouted. "Fine…"

She coughed and got off the floor of the grassy field. "Kaien-dono, may I borrow a Hell Butterfly again?" He got up too, and summoned one, and she related her message quietly, and then let it fly off. "It won't come back with anything," she prophesized as it flew away into the distance.

Kaien glared after it, "You don't know that for sure," he told her. She smiled sadly. "He never answers me, and you know as well as I do that he never will. If I had just told him I wasn't well, then he wouldn't have felt it was his fault. I was only a burden to him, he's right to not want to be around me."

He had to struggle to keep his anger at his orange-haired friend at bay. "He'll get over it Rukia, you'll see." She shook her head. "No, I've lost him forever because of my idiocy."

He sighed and suddenly slipped his hands across her back and under her thighs to lift her up. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she gasped. She let her hands rest on his shoulders for support. "You really are just a kid," he said affectionately, tilting her to kiss her forehead sweetly. "Only children can be so pure-hearted."

He set her slowly on her feet, and she let her arms fall to her sides. He tousled her hair. "You've succeeded, Rukia," he told her. "And I'm so proud. Know that the only reason you regressed before was because of that slip in judgment, and because I'm a better teacher than Ichigo. That field is just not his thing. He can be the greatest leader, but he doesn't know how to teach to specific needs, got that?" She nodded solemnly. "Yes."

He smiled. "Go back to school, then. Go back, bathe, and sleep. Use the weekend to study for your tests. I'll visit you on Monday." She nodded, and he turned away to walk home. He didn't get far before a pair of arms encircled him around his waist. "Kaien-dono…" she whispered.

He stopped, a little surprised, and looked at her so she would explain herself. She looked at him with question in her eyes. "Will you tell him one thing from me, Kaien-dono? It's what I've wanted to say to him in person, but he won't come when I call, so can you just…" He nodded immediately.

She looked at her feet. "I want to thank you first again, and don't tell me not to be grateful, that's impossible," she warned him sternly.

She met his eyes, and he could see the tears clearly swimming in them. "Thank you," she whispered. "For training me, for allowing me to come with you on that day. I'm thankful I was able to meet all of you." Her eyes turned downcast then, and the tears fell down her cheeks. "Tell Ichigo. Tell him, that even if he never wants to see me again, that I am glad his life and mine came together even for just a little while."

He did not miss how she held that red string tenderly with her forefinger and thumb.

'You're an idiot, Ichigo,' he sighed discontentedly.

--

Thirteenth Squad's Third Dojo was his favorite, really there was no reasonable reason behind it, it just was. It was here, however, that he had his celebration for when he became Vice-Captain, where he first kissed Junko Miyako, and where he was now kicking some imbecile ass in the name of his favorite student. He smiled like a wolf, if one could possess that skill, as he approached Kurosaki Ichigo as he picked himself off the floor and raised his fists again.

For the past three hours he had been spewing all the crap he knew about the orange-head to his face. To his credit, it was only to make him see how prone to overreaction he was. However, he hadn't thought it would anger him so much that coordination would become a problem. Hence, why he had challenged him to put down his sword and fight with his body.

They ran at each other again, and a good blow to the face by Kaien sent Ichigo flying, only to land on his belly. He groaned and made to get up, but the dark-haired clan leader straddled him and forced him down. "She asks for you everyday: he gritted into his friend's ear. "But you never have the decency to answer. How do you think that makes her feel!"

Anger was taking over him now, and he on a whim gripped the orange-head by the hair and dragged him to his feet. A particularly heavy pant, due to the workout, from him made his stinky breath known to him, but he found that he had no qualms about breathing the smell of his breakfast on Ichigo's face at the moment. "Do you know what she asked me to tell you?" he ground out. "She says that even if you never want to look at her again, that she was happy she met you. She was glad I agreed to take her to the human world because the result was her bind with you!" He grabbed the red string that connected him to Rukia and pulled for emphasis. "So don't ignore her like there's no bond. It's so strong it even took corporeal form you imbecile, do not make her cry one more time!"

Something like hurt and panic passed over his friend's eyes, and slowly, he nodded. Satisfied, Kaien let go of him, for once in months having mercy on him, and his tired visage. "If you see her you might be able to sleep at night," he scoffed.

The Kurosaki heir nodded and made for the door, but was held up by Kaien, who now had an amused smile curving his lips. "She's sleeping now, though, so try again tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded tiredly again, and Kaien sighed. 'C'mon. I'll take you home," he said as he wrapped a helping arm across his friend's back.

--

"…lightly scratch your nails against a wall that knows no sin," she muttered under her breath as she poured over the dried-out book that Shihouin has tossed in the water. She knew she was prepared, since she had splayed her time wisely for training and school, unlike before, but to her it seemed that it never hurt to be cautious.

Across the table where she was sitting in the library was Hisagi Sempai, who was hunched over a few books of his own. They had started doing homework together ever since he had been helping her with strategy training. At first she had been shamed, saying that she didn't like monopolizing his time, but he had waved her off and assured her that was not the case.

"Surely you want to meet with his friends?" she had asked him. He had smiled. "They're only people I surround myself with because I don't always like to be alone. But I like your company better, so there's no need for you to worry."

Hisagi Sempai was like her rock at school. Not how it had been with Renji before, with complete need, but she always felt so much at ease in his presence. And he was so kind to her, unnecessarily so, especially concerning her training. He surely would make a great seated officer.

Said man looked up from his book to find her staring at him, and smiled happily. 'Ichigo san messed up,' he thought, 'I don't have to keep my promise anymore, I can make something of what I'm growing to feel for Rukia san.'

She smiled back, and then returned to her reading.

'I am sorry for you, you wasted so much.'

--

She trudged heavily to her room, almost dragging her feet, and her exhaustion became more defined so soon as she saw Shihouin Ayae leaning against her door. "What do you want?" she asked, too tired to be polite. The blonde shrugged. "I felt like telling you how things are going with Abarai," she explained.

Rukia didn't know what to expect. A part of her hoped that the girl had dumped him, and hurt him as much as he had hurt her, and the other wanted him to have seen he was wrong for choosing Shihouin over her simply because he was mad.

"We've kissed…" whispered Ayae.

A silence ensued, once in which the latter speaker gauged Rukia's impression, and when said girl's stomach began to feel ill. "I see," she muttered out steadily, proud at least for that small amount of control over her revulsion. "And does he know how you treated me, or did you make him believe we were friends?"

The blonde laughed. "I'm not made of lies, Rukia san," she berated. "I told him the truth. I told him I disliked you since the moment I saw you..." She smiled," He didn't mind." Rukia's faced flushed with anger and hurt tears sprang to her eyes. "Is that so? The tell Renji to go to hell. Tell him I don't care if he ignores me forever on, I don't want to continue to call such a person my friend."

Ayae laughed. "What makes you more mad? That he didn't defend you because he's angry at you, or that that he gave you up so easily for me?" Rukia looked away. "Leave," she said. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." Ayae nodded. "Of course," she agreed. "But one more thing...I've always been curious about where you were accommodated. In truth, this room of your must be the smallest in the whole dorm." Before Rukia could move her door had been opened and Ayae had gone in, Rukia grabbed her by the hair before she could do so fully.

Ayae gasped, but Rukia after a second realized it wasn't from pain, but from what she saw on her bed. Rukia let go, and the blonde looked at her tauntingly. "Roses, Rukia san? I wonder from who?" she strutted into the room fast, and grabbed the card and read it. Rukia snatched it quickly away, and shoved her angrily out of her room. "It's bad manners, Shihouin, to barge in without permission, please refrain from doing so again." She slammed the door on her face, but could make out the quiet laughter as it traveled with its spiteful owner down the hall.

Sighing, she walked to her bed and picked up the roses. 'Who sent these?' she wondered as she lifted the card to her eyes. At first she couldn't allow herself to believe what she was reading. "Ichigo," she whispered. She read his note, which although short, meant a lot to her simply because of the hand that wrote it. I'm sorry, Rukia…it began.

--

There was a maze in the school grounds, one that hardly anyone chanced to try because it was so impossible to reach the center, and more conceivable to get lost. However, Ichigo was not one of those in that majority. His card had ended by giving her directions to find the middle.

She found him there, sitting on a large stump that adorned the focus point. He stood as soon as he saw her, although not fast enough for her to not see him tracing the red string that tied them together, the one that she had followed in the stead of his barely legible scrawl. Her heart fluttered strangely when she reached him, and as he took her hands in his. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, for being an idiot," he whispered.

She blushed and begged him to raise his head. "It's my fault too," she said. "I was the one, in case you've forgotten, that began my regression in both my training and health. There's really nothing you need to apologize for. I understand why you were angry."

He looked up and smiled slightly, restraining himself from telling her that partly his anger had been triggered by the catalyst that jealously was. Thinking that she might have preferred Kaien and Shuuhei, he hadn't been able to keep a hold of his wrath.

"Still," he said. "I suck, I don't deserve to train you as my student." She smiled. "Good. Because I would like to spar with you as a partner, not a pupil." He was surprised, but nodded abruptly. "But there is something you can teach me," she proposed.

He wondered what. "You can show me how to heal more efficiently," she said. "I'm good enough at sparring, but if I can heal myself in a battle, then I'm sure we can make next year my last."

Ichigo nodded. "Ah, I'd like that."

"But," interjected Rukia. "I'd also like to pay you for that service." Her eyes were stern, and he didn't dare refuse her.

"If that's what you'd like," he replied.

"What is your price?" she asked jokingly, elated to be in his company again, very much liking his hands holding her so warmly.

He looked down abruptly, and she wondered what was wrong. But just as suddenly he looked back up at her, capturing her gaze with how intensely his portrayed resolve. "I want a kiss," he told her. "From you."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flamed. "Are you serious?" she inquired of him, not quite believing his words. "Yes," he verified, and his earnest features convinced her that he was being sincere.

She closed her eyes, squinting them shut, and puckered her lips. She heard him laugh, and slowly draw her closer to him, so that her chest was not an inch away from his. He stroked her cheek, and her body reacted on its own accord. It rendered to softness in his embrace, her comical attempt for a kiss fell, and she could not breathe when he stood and spinned them gently around, and walked her two steps backward.

Unhurriedly, he lowered her down tenderly on her back onto the trunk, cupping the back of her head, and letting fall his own to graze his cheek against hers. "Ichigo," she whispered, and closed her eyes with instinct as his lips brushed across her own.

"I'll make this nice for you," he murmured on her lips, and his eyes smoldered such a warm color that she could do nothing but believe her first kiss would be wonderful.

Under the temperate night he gathered her in his arms, and kissed her sweetly, molding her lips with his, breathing her in until only Ichigo existed in her world.

--

They never noticed the eyes that watched them with barely restrained anger and loathing vindictiveness, or the pair next to them that took the light of delight and spite.

"You can say you don't care," she whispered to herself as the two in front of her delved into a new bond that she could never imagine. "But you will when you fall to ruin in Abarai's eyes…and in his hands.'

--

Well, that was quite long. I hope you liked the ending!

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed, and especially those who helped me steer myself away from the funk that would have otherwise have taken over me as consequence of my first small (really, it wasn't too bad) of a flame.

This story is for you, Deneb! You're my #1!

Preview:

1. "It's not so hard to understand. Kurosaki kun and I were meant to be. He is the one I love, and will always love, so I will not allow you to take him from me…"

2. "Sempai, why did you kiss me?"

3. "Renji! don't you dare! I'll kill you if you touch him!"

4. "Do you see that, Rukia? That is a place you must never go, and must never heed attention to. The man trapped In there is dangerous, Ichigo sealed him there for a reason."

5. "Little girl, tell me you name. I do so wish to know it. Tell me now, and you won't need to swear allegiance to the likes of them.

Merci beaucoup, for reading…I'm sure it was a struggle!

Love, Luna!


	7. The White Within

The White Within, Chapter VII

***

Time meant nothing to him anymore, and if it could stop to lFet this moment last on he'd be forever grateful.

Here, with Rukia in his arms, her soft lips tentative under his, her sweet little sighs...

He broke away from her, realizing that she had been struggling for breath, and was stunned and pleased when her arms encircled his neck to hold herself close to him. He turned slightly and rested his cheek against her hair. He could feel the heat of her blushing face on the skin of his neck where she laid on his shoulder. "Ichigo," she murmured softly, and he smiled.

"You have no idea," he told her. "How long I've been dying to do that."

She smiled at that. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Her skin burned hot and he laughed quietly. Effortlessly, he suddenly pulled them both up. Him to his feet, and she high up in his arms. He cradled her. "Rukia," he whispered and her eyes twinkled. "It's not shrimp anymore?"

He laughed as he sat down on the trunk of the tree with Rukia on his lap. She glanced at his light expression with wonder. Her hand reached for his forehead and splayed her fingers carefully along his brow. "You're not frowning," she noted.

He grinned at her and took her hand in his, twining them. "I'm too happy for that right now," he said truthfully. She smiled softly and stared at their hands. "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She bit her lip, and apprehension suddenly hovered over his heart. "I don't think..." she began.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I've never though of you in such a completely romantic way," she confessed.

His stomach emptied, but he held himself together. Hadn't he braced himself for such blows anyway? He had promised himself after all.

'But talk is cheap and so are thoughts apparently,' he though with an inward grimace. He looked at her carefully and found her gazing at their connected hands. He made to pull away, rather reluctantly, he didn't want to force her.

Her fingers tightened and prevented him from parting. "_But..._," she sighed, and his hopes kicked in full-gear. "If that's how you feel about me, then because of the way I feel about you, I don't think that falling in love will be too hard." She smiled at their twined hands. "In fact, I'm sure that it would have happened sooner or later."

"Yeah?" he asked, feeling lightheaded from the surge of relief that was flooding over every part of him.

She nodded and looked at him earnestly. "You must be why I fell out of love with Renji," she told him.

His head tilted and an eyebrow rose. "Hmm," he mused. "Well then I guess I'd better try my hardest to help you love me in the way I love you."

Indeed time changed everything, and as it moved along by Ichigo hoped that it would connect himself and Rukia in many more ways.

***

She watched him walk back home with a sprite-ness that she hadn't seen for a long time. It made her extremely curious, to know what or _whom _had brought this side of Ichigo out.

Beside her, also looking through the glass of their room's window, her sister Yuzu giggled. "Do you think Ichi-nii will marry that girl he mentioned, Karin chan?" she asked. "He really looks like he's in love."

Karin grinned. "Let's see with time. I don't think Orihime and my mom will just let it happen without a final fight."

Yuzu frowned. "Mom wouldn't interfere if it made Ichi-nii sad," she pointed out, looking at him with concern. "And it's not like he would just take any tactic of theirs sitting down."

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Fair point." Her eyes glanced at her sister with curiosity. "But if it came to it, whose side would you be on? Mom's or Ichi-nii's?"

Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest carefully and her brow furrowed. "I guess Ichi-nii's in this situation."

Karin smiled. "Good. Because I think mom's about to do something not so nice." She pointed to Ichi-nii suddenly halting on the walkway, and their mother appearing out of nowhere...with Inoue Orihime in tow.

***

She had spent her day off with Masaki san and her mother, drinking tea and chatting good-naturedly. As afternoon had fallen her mother had left for home, and Orihime had opted to stay behind.

"Don't make a nuisance of yourself," had reminded Lady Inoue as she left. "Especially with Ichigo san. I know how he hates it when you...well, _you _know what I mean."

Masaki san hadn't agreed with her mother. "You should be more persistent, Orihime," she advised as night claimed the sky. "Simply waiting for him to change his mind is not going to win him over. You have to let him know how much you love him."

Orihime nodded. "I know. But it makes me so sad when I try to speak to him and he just automatically dismisses me or make excuses to get away."

"Yes, I've noticed. But I believe that's because he thinks the only thing you have to say to him involves renewing your relationship."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Do you mean that if..."

Masaki san looked excited. "You always ask him to start over...but as his love. What if you asked him to begin again, but as friends? If that's successful then your friendship will grow and you'll be able to be close again. I have no doubt that he'll fall in love with you once more if things follow that course."

And so their plan unfolded, and eventually all there was to do was to wait for Kurosaki kun to come home so they could put it into effect.

"It's getting quite late, Ichigo should be home since he wasn't on duty today," commented said man's mother as she and Orihime sat outside the manor, under the main porch.

They waited a little while longer, until the auburn-haired girl felt his reiatsu approaching. "He's coming," she informed, and the two stood up simultaneously.

Masaki san went first, and Orihime followed suit, wondering if what they were about to put into play would work, or if he would just simply say no as usual. He stopped and they crossed the difference of distance to reach him. He regarded them warily.

"Hey, mom," he said. "What are you two doing?"

Orihime blushed brightly as Masaki san took her hand and brought her forward to face her son. "Orihime chan has something to ask you, Ichigo..."

It was obvious that he was going to protest, his brow furrowed and that 'I'm sorry' look dawned in his eyes.

His mouth opened, but Masaki san held up her hand. "Before you say anything, please know that this won't be the usual question. So please, let her ask..."

His eyes narrowed, and a few moments passed as he considered it. "Fine," he relented at last, and Orihime smiled gratefully.

"I'm asking you to start over with me as friends, Kurosaki kun,"she said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

She could tell that he had been surprised, even though his expression only shifted to show that emotion for a second. He regarded her with an apathetic look. "What are you doing, Inoue?" he asked with the tone to match.

She met his eyes dead on. "I meant what I said, Kurosaki kun. Simply that."

His face contorted with disbelief. "Sure, then," he said, sarcasm spewing. "Let's be friends." He started walking again, and didn't look at her as he passed. "But you only get one chance, Inoue. I won't say it again."

She nodded deftly. 'I'll have to make you eat your words, Kurosaki kun...'

***

The stars in the sky were luminescent, and she couldn't help but to smile at the sight of them. In fact, everything she passed showed off its beauty. She saw something to admire of the lizard that scurried before her feet, the loud crow of an unidentifiable bird off in the forest, the patterns of the paved road she walked on.

Perhaps Ichigo's kisses were magical? She felt buoyant and weightless, and everything around her was heightened. She regarded the glowing moon, and her lips smiled again. 'I want to fall in love with him,' she thought.

She floated to her dorm in the figurative sense, her smile never wavering.

The starlight streamed through her window and cast across her bedspread, and when she lay in it she felt like this was the corporeal truth to how she felt at the moment. Glowing bright, beaming...

Her eyes closed wistfully, and she made believe that the darkness around her was his embrace. Holding her close, and warmly, with his heated breath across her lips...

Red burned her face and she opened her eyes slowly, not so embarrassed now that she was alone to herself...but the emotion was hard to get rid of. Her hand caressed her lips, ones that quirked into a smile. "I wonder what this makes us?" she wondered. "Is he my lover?" The thought made her cringe. "That sounds a little strange, and not something you could really say aloud."

She decided to let him tell her. She was sure he had more expertise with the subject. And that sudden thought made her frown a tad. "I wonder if he kissed her too..." Her mind conjured a memory of Inoue Orihime. She sighed lowly. "I'm sure they did. How could he have resisted a girl like her."

Her eyes closed again and she curled her legs up to her chest and hugged her pillow against herself. She hoped her dreams made her forget what she had just mused on.

***

He waited at the crossroads, a little impatient to see her again, and somewhat irritated that she had never tried to come to him; wasn't he the spirit of her sword? In fact, she was only coming today because he was going to pull her into his current residence himself.

A door suddenly materialized before him, and two seconds later _she _walked through it. Her approach was cautious, and she ceased movement completely when she caught sight of him. "You," she whispered, surprised.

He nodded curtly, a little relieved that she had not forgotten him.

His insecurities vanished when she smiled at him. A happy one too, radiant and beautiful as always. His gaze softened and his lips curved warmly. "Hello, Rukia."

She walked away from the door, letting it close behind her on its own, and approached him with paced steps. "I'm sorry to say I don't know your name yet," she said quietly, apologetically.

"You haven't had the chance to hear it yet," he amended and held out his hand for her to place her palm in. She did so without hesitation and it made him chuckle quietly. She met his eyes curiously. "Is there something funny?"

He shook his head once. "Not at all."

Suddenly her eyes widened, and her lips parted in awe. "Where is this?" she gasped. She looked at him with clear distress. "Come to think about it, how did I get here in the first place? Away from the school."

He clutched her hand to reassure her. "Do not worry. You are safe here. It is after all, your mind we're in."

She stared at him with shock. Then disbelief. And finally, to his surprise, resignation. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "I guess I should have expected something freaky like that."

This time his mirth materialized as sound and she smiled at its music. "Did you bring me here?"

He nodded. "I thought it was time for you and I to have a private conversation, one without...that boy." His eyes had narrowed distastefully and she felt curiosity well up. "You mean Ichigo?" she said, and he cringed. "Yes...him."

He suddenly let go of her and turned around to face the landscape that puzzled her extremely. He offered her his palm, and once more she took it. "Would you like a tour?" he asked, and she nodded.

They walked to the end of the road, where the crossroads converged on either side of the giant oak tree that lived in the middle. There was a sign to her eye level. It read: _Rukia_ with an arrow to the right, and _Ichigo_ with one to the left. "Our minds have soldered too?" she asked, amazed.

He nodded, and touched their hands to the tree."Yes, and no. To an extent. Hence, the landscape before us."

On her side there were temperate mountains, colored by green vegetation and flowers. It was raining too. She smiled. "How pretty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Our soul was not like this before Kurosaki Ichigo," he told her, and she looked at him with surprise. "Then what was it like?" she asked.

He pointed to the sky. "See there, what do you notice?" She strained her eyes, squinting for some clue, and when she found it she gasped. "There's snow falling..."

"However, due to...that boy, and his temperate soul, the snow never makes it to the ground, it transforms into rain."

She nodded and looked at Ichigo's side, threshed with frosted buildings. "And so Ichigo's world, covered in snow as it is, used to be warm?"

"Right," he affirmed. "But know that when I leave your mind, all of this will disappear into what it was originally."

She puzzled. "Do you mean that there will be snow?"

He shook his head. "No. I meant that the landscape will go away, since this is merely a makeshift representation of your soul. Mind and soul are not the same."

"You dragged my soul into my mind?"

Again, he shook his head. "Not quite. I have not had access to that since the fiasco in the human world." He looked sheepish. "In actuality, this place is a connection to Kurosaki Ichigo's soul."

She looked at him with mild frustration. "I'm...confused," she admitted. "Are we in my mind or in Ichigo's soul?"

He looked at her with an apologetic smile. "We were in your mind until we touched the tree. That, in effect, was like taking an instant portal to that boy's soul. See, I don't like being in here too much, so I live in your mind for now."

Rukia nodded slowly. "I see. But...what's so bad about Ichigo?"

He shrugged. "I don't much get along with his spirit. He resents the cold in Ichigo's side, and he can't cross to your share since he has a strong aversion to rain. He wishes that you would challenge him already, so that balance will be restored."

She looked hopeful all of a sudden. "I've been wanting to deal with that too," she said quietly. "It's just that Ichigo and I have...not been in good terms as of late. But we are _now_," she corrected, and her cheeks flushed abruptly. "So, you can tell his spirit that I want to challenge him after the tournament."

She glanced at him and her eyes widened when she caught his murderous gaze. "Yes, that boy caused you a lot of pain," he said, but more to himself. "I'd like to repay him for that, so yes, as soon as possible will work just fine with me."

She touched his hand tentatively. "Please don't be angry at him. You should know that the blame is mine." His gaze softened, and he sat at the foot of the tree, his back leaning against it for support. "It's hard not to be angry when I could do nothing to ease your sadness."

She followed his lead and carefully laid her head against his shoulder as she twined their fingers. "Thank you. It means a lot that someone cares for me like that," she whispered in a voice laced with wistfulness. "Even if I don't understand why."

He raised their hands to his lips, and she gasped when her skin met them tenderly. "Please know that I love you," he told her. "More than anyone else."

Her eyes were wide. "We just met," she gasped, and he shifted himself to face her, and she slowly did the same until their knees touched, an unknown pull ushering her. He looked at her with an expression she had seen sparingly over her life, and very much more since meeting Ichigo. It was a look that told her he was happy to see her. "I've been waiting for a long time," he justified.

"I...don't understand."

He leaned forward until he could touch her cheek softly with his hand. "I am a part of your soul, Rukia. I always have been. But this is the first time that I have been able to meet you. You always died so young every time you were reborn. Tragedy has always seemed to follow you, and I could never help you."

She reached out to him, tracing her fingers under the curve of his eye, and he realized that he had been crying unknowingly. "You make me very happy," he whispered. Her eyes were wide, "I'm sorry," she told him with a voice that cracked at the last syllable, "that you had to wait for me." He smiled. "But you are here now, and that means everything."

***

"Do you see that, Rukia? That is a place you must never go, and must never heed attention to. The man trapped in there is dangerous, Ichigo sealed him there for a reason."

"He trapped someone in his soul?" asked Rukia, disbelieving. "Why? How?"

Her beautiful spirit shrugged. "Apparently he was born in the boy during the Winter War. He is what makes him a Vizard."

She didn't know what that was, an being so made a mental note to ask Ichigo about it later.

There were many tall buildings in Ichigo's side, but there was one that stood out from the rest. It was the same in every way as the others, other than the fact that it was bleached white, and covered in black chains.

"What is his name?" she wondered, and her spirit raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he had one. The boy's spirit talks about him as 'He' when he is brought up."

Rukia felt a pang of sorrow for the being trapped in the building. "Being completely nameless must be so sad," she whispered, and her spirit pulled her away before she asked anything else.

His hand tightened around hers. "There is a reason for why he is sealed. Never let curiosity take you to him."

***

There was an envelope on her floor, clearly it had been slid under her door, and she noticed it as soon as she woke up in the morning. Picking it up, she realized that it was from her Swords Instructor. She scanned the letter with speed. It read:

Rukia san, please come to Training Area 7 this morning. I'll be expecting you at nine. If you don't show up I _will _find you...and we both know that will be unpleasant...lol.

Sincerely, Mao Hikaru.

Rukia looked at her clock and saw that it was twelve minutes to nine. She blanched and dropped the paper as she rushed to get dressed and ready.

Five minutes later she was running out of her dorm and heading full speed to her destination, paying little attention to the people, just maneuvering around them as she gained momentum.

She was coming up to a dispersed crowd, and so she concentrated heavily, letting her sight go ahead of her to devise a map for her to follow along them. Just behind the crowd was the training area, and she saw her instructor there holding a pocket watch, grinning widely at her in the distance.

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed herself forward. Then, something unexpected happened. Suddenly, she was flying, flying fast and free, and totally beyond her control, and yet still maneuvering along the startled crowd.

It was as if all the sound had been drained from her immediate world. All her ears could perceive was the inaudible collision of her lightning quick steps against the concrete. It felt as if everything had slowed down, and yet she knew by the pressure on her body and the reiatsu under her soles that she was moving with the light.

The wall ahead of her was closer than it seemed, and closing in just as it felt. She threw her arms over her face and screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a hard impact.

...and yet it never came.

The breath was taken from her by a different means. Someone had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with all their force. She gasped as they tumbled backwards, and hissed when her head met with the hard planes of that someone's chest as she fell with him to the floor.

She breathed in and rolled out of his grasp, a grateful smile ready on her lips. Only, it could not rest and fell when she met the visage of her savior.

"You?" she whispered. "Renji."

He looked at her with an unfathomable expression for about a second, and then he coiled his body and sprung up right on his feet. He regarded her with the same look and then after a second, and she read nothing in his face not even hesitation, he gave her his hand. She took it without thinking.

He did not let go of her, and she was shocked out of movement by how her body was reacting to his touch. She felt flooded with sadness and happiness, longing, and bitterness. The last emotion was the strongest, and so she pulled away quickly.

Abruptly, sound came back as a sharp sense, and she could hear the crowd behind her chattering, and she became aware of her instructor calling her name and heading her way. He reached them in a second.

She expected to be reprimanded for being late, or making a spectacle of herself, but his expression told her otherwise. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it!" he shouted as he clapped her shoulders exuberantly, making her bend at the knees. He straightened her out and laughed. "That was great, Rukia. Have you ever tried that before, or was it just an accident?"

She didn't quite know how to respond, so she shook her head. "A-accident," she managed to say.

He grinned again. "That was Shumpo, you silly girl. I knew it! I knew I made the right decision by sponsoring you!" He braced his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to look her in the eyes. It was a little unnerving to see him so excited. "What else have you been hiding?" he demanded.

She merely stared at him wide-eyed, and unconsciously she turned to look at her good Samaritan. Her instructor glanced at him as well. "Good call, we don't want your enemies to know what you're capable of," he reasoned, which threw her off guard at the sound of enemies. "He's not my enemy," she whispered, again without the leave of her rational mind.

Her instructor looked puzzled. 'Then what is he?"

Her mouth was really misbehaving today. "My friend. Renji is my friend."

This time Renji's expression molded to depict emotion. He looked surprised, pained, torn, bitter. At the last her own bitterness surfaced, and she could not stop her eyes from clouding over with tears. His rearranged into guilt. "Sorry," he whispered awkwardly, and then turned to leave.

She had to hold herself from stopping him.

Her instructor snapped her out of her musings. "C'mon then, we're late. I'll take the blame, of course. You don't deserve getting chewed out after _that_."

She nodded, and followed his lead as he led her by the wrist into the training area. Number seven was a dojo, and seated in the middle of it in two parallel rows were Shihouin Ayae and across from her the Kido Instructor who was smoking his trademark cigarette. Next to her was a boy whose name she could not remember, and facing him was the Tactics Theory Instructor. They all looked up as they entered, and her sponsor reverted into his usual stoic self. "Forgive me, I was held up in something." He sat down, and Rukia did the same. "Let us commence this meeting then."

He met each of the participant's eyes and Rukia almost smiled when he glanced at her and his lip quirked. It seemed his cold side was a facade after all. She would make sure to have more talks with him in the future if he really wasn't the icicle he made out to be.

"You are the Normal's team for the First Year class. Congratulations on being selected. I hope that you have all been honing your skills, as you will be fighting the fight of your lives as of yet in this tournament. Give it your all is must."

He took a breath and then continued. "Today we will be going over all of the rules, and the agenda for the tournament. First of all, as it was drawn out, know that the first years will be the last to go, so you all will have your turn exactly a week from today. As well, this upcoming week will be yours to do with what you will. You do not have to attend class, and your final tests will be perfect scores without you having to take them."

Rukia's eyes widened, and she glanced to her right and saw that Shihouin was smiling and the boy was looking her way. He grinned excitedly, and she reciprocated his gesture.

Her instructor went on. "As well, we are to tell you about a special prize that will be awarded in all of the years. It will be different for every winner, but just know that it's there."

She wondered who would emerge victorious out of the first years, and what prize they would receive.

"Now, let me tell you the rules..."

***

Ichigo scowled heavily, ticked off by the scrunity the people in the room were bestowing upon him. "So, what do you want?" he asked when none of said people looked like they were going to speak first. Next to him, his father sighed. "Be more respectful to your family Elders, Ichigo," he warned sternly. But when he glanced at the goat-chin he saw him shoot a wink.

He rolled his eyes.

One of the Elders cleared their throats, clearly wanting to speak. 'Great,' thought Ichigo.

All together the Kurosaki Elders filled the large room nicely, and to be honest, sitting on a dais to symbolize his own standing over them always unnerved him.

The Elder stood. "Ichigo sama. I have been wondering, if you intended to restore your relationship with Miss Inoue Orihime?" he asked, his eyes grave.

Ichigo groaned and glared at his father. "_This _is what this is about?" he demanded. "I have so skip my Shinigami duties for that load of bull of a question?"

His dad shrugged sheepishly. "They've been asking and asking. I thought it would be better to have you answer so they'll just stop," he whispered. "Just humor them, son."

Scoffing, Ichigo turned to the Elder. "No, I'm not getting back together with Inoue. What the hell gave you that stupid idea?"

The man looked startled. "I thought that perhaps you would be kind to her, especially since she has insisted upo-"

Ichigo wave his hand to stop him. "Look. I know she's insisted. But I'm not going to concede, so don't think anything of it."

"In fact," joined in Ishinn, a proud smile on his face that Ichigo was immediately wary of. "My boy here is quite interested in someone else." He winked at his son, and Ichigo had to suppress the urge to strangle him.

The Elders were suddenly murmuring; they sounded like gossiping crones. The one who was standing lifted a hand to stop them. "Who is the lady?" he asked. "When do you believe you will marry?"

Ichigo sighed. He had just started things with Rukia. He wasn't going to scare her off with the prospect of marriage. 'At least not yet,' he thought to himself.

He addressed the man. "Her name is Rukia. I just formalized my relationship with her. Actually, that was merely yesterday. So, don't bug me with marriage right now. We're barely starting the getting to know each other romantically after all."

His father nodded. "We don't want to scare her off, especially if she's willing to put up with a brat like this boy." Again, thought Ichigo, 'must not strangle goat-chin.'

His Elder raised an eyebrow. "But she is formally your partner?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Then, we would like to know more about her, as your Elders it is our duty-"

"Yeah right," laughed Ichigo. "You're just butting in like always. Do me a favor, stay out of it."

The man did not appear to have heard him. "What is her family name, her age, her disposition, education?" he asked. "If you do not tell us yourself, then we will find out by our own means." Ichigo frowned heavily at the threat-like statement. He didn't want Rukia to deal with Noble Elders again.

"She came from Rukongai as a baby, so she doesn't know her family name," he answered. "She's young. Sixteen. Right now she's attending the academy, and she's pretty much everything and more I could ever have hoped for in the person I love...so, there..." He shrugged.

The Elder was looking at him with a surprised expression. "But Ichigo sama," he said. "There are so many better prospects for you out there than a child with no name. If not Inoue san, then perhaps you might want to reconsider Miss Shihouin Ayae. She would also be a wonderful match for you. And it would generate ties to another Main Noble family. Why choose a no-name girl when Shihouin could be yours?"

Ichigo could feel his blood boiling as the man finished. "Shihouin Ayae is a freaking shrew," he growled. "I know that from experience, so I won't concede to her." He stood suddenly, and with Shumpo in his steps made himself flash right before the elder, knowing and counting on his expression being terrifying. "And don't you ever insult Rukia again, any of you," he threatened in a low voice, liking how he towered over the old man, and how he didn't spew out whatever he wanted now when they were on the same ground. "Or I swear that the first thing that I will do as your clan leader will be to strip you all of your title of Elder and throw you out into the street. Got it? I'll do it. That's a promise."

The man nodded reluctantly. "Then, we need to know how serious you are."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to marry her someday, of that I'm more sure of than I've been of anything else in my whole life. It won't be soon, but she'll be my wife someday."

The Elder nodded. "I'm glad for at least that," he said, and Ichigo smiled a little, realizing that perhaps the man really did just want what was best for him. "You guys should just say so when you're worried about me," he chastised. "Beating around the bush ticks me off."

One of the Elders in the back laughed. "Elder Kuro was worried, like us, that you might not like girls anymore," he chortled, and then the laughter started full round at Ichigo's expense.

His cheeks colored, and he glared at the Elder named Kuro who had spoken on behalf of all of them.

"Is that so?"

The man burst into laughter like everyone else and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Alright. That's enough. I mean it. C'mon. _Hey_. Damn it! _Stop_ laughing!"

***

She waited for him outside the West Gate of Sereitei, wondering what he had meant by the Hell Butterfly he had sent to her. "Carpe Diem," it had related, and she did not understand it at all. To pass the time she smoothed down the material of her uniform, leveling nonexistent wrinkles.

She looked up suddenly when she felt a tug on her heart, or so it had felt. But it hadn't hurt, in fact it was rather a pleasant feeling, like someone calling to her with a soft caress.

_He_ was suddenly in her sight, his lips curved and his frown softening when she waved. He shumpoed the rest of the way and quickly offered her his hand. "Ready to seize the day, Rukia?" he asked as she gave it and he twined their fingers. She looked at him with surprise.

"Is that what Carpe Diem is?" she mused, and he nodded. That made her smile, and then she noticed something hanging on Ichigo's arm. It was quite a big basket. "What's in there?" she asked, but he shrugged. "You'll find out later, Shrimp."

Her lips pursed and he laughed. "Let's go then?" She conceded with a nod and he hooked the basket by the handles around his neck and then knelt down to carry her on his back. She blushed slightly as his arms lifted her against him, and at the strong feel of his shoulders as she laid her hands on them.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's go," he grinned before letting Shumpo carry them away.

***

She looked like she had never been anywhere so quite like the clearing they were in. "The grass is so green, those flowers are so bright," she reveled, her eyes wide and excited. He knew how she felt, only the object of his reverence was her.

Really, the bright sun was nothing compared to her eyes; the floral beauty had nothing on her smile. He wondered what she would do if he told her that? A snort almost escaped him when he realized that when he had been her age he had always ignored such attentions from females and never took kindly to those kinds of comments. He told her so.

"When you were sixteen," she mused as she laid back onto the grass and extended her arms above her to let them tread through the soft grass. Her lips quirked. "I imagine Inoue had to beat back all of your admirers with sticks."

He frowned and moved to lay next to her on his stomach, his forearms supporting him so he could look at her and she notice his un amused expression. "Inoue and I met later," he corrected. "When I started the academy. She was my senpai, a sixth year, she was put in charge of making sure I knew everything I needed to know before the exit exam."

"When you were _fifty_," she offered and he nodded. "Do I seem really old to you?" he wondered to her and her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I never really dwelled too much on that subject, since everyone around me is so much older. In fact, age has become somewhat irrelevant," she responded slowly. "But now..._right now_, that you mentioned yourself when you were my age, I can't help thinking that maybe I'm not suited for you."

He had to bite his lip to keep his mouth form falling open in shock. "What!?"he exclaimed. "How did you reason that?" Her eyes had widened, and he realized that he had moved to loom over her. She averted her sight, and then moved, rolling to her side. He made her turn over, and made sure she was looking at him when she answered. "It's just that you've had all this time, to grow, become stronger, to mature. I must seem like a _child_ to you. Why would you choose a child instead of a woman?"

She wasn't whining. In her eyes he could see that she was simply curious. He smiled. "Sure I have all of that," he agreed. "But because I have that I know that you're the one I want. I wasn't romantic back then, and I wasn't with Inoue either. But with you, I can't help but to be, or I want to be, and that only assures me more that you're exactly who I've been waiting for. Got it?"

Her cheeks slowly colored and she smiled bashfully. "What do you call what we are?" she asked. "I'm not really sure. Lovers?"

He cringed at the word just as she did and they both laughed. "It doesn't really fit," he mused. "What you are to me is so much more. But, if you want a name, then know that you're my girlfriend. We're dating. I'm guessing those two terms are lost on you?"

She shook her head. "No, I know. I just wanted to know how you would say it."

He reached out to stroke her face and she leaned into his hand as if second nature. "Love ya, Shrimp," he whispered, loving the feel of her soft skin on his fingers. Her eyes closed slowly and he pulled her closer, arranging them until her dark hair was resting on his splayed forearm. "Love you," she answered, drawing open her eyelids, revealing enticing blue.

He kept his eyes on hers as he brushed her lips with his own, slowly until her eyes closed to deepen their connection. Something was building in his chest, and he couldn't say it was unpleasant. It was warm like her, as tender as the way her mouth moved with his, overwhelming like her taste.

He pulled away and grinned at her dazed expression. He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, framed by her soft hair. "I'm completely yours," he whispered in her ear.

***

She walked into the first year's library and headed for the librarian's desk with hesitation. She was not sure if she was still there, since it was pretty late, already almost eleven at night. As she turned at the end of a wing of shelves she could see the desk clearly, and was content when she saw the woman she sought.

"How can I help you?" she asked Rukia with a smile. She smiled back. "I wanted to know where I might look for books on Zanpakuto spirits."

The lady pulled out a piece of paper and jotted something down. "You'll have to look in the honors class' library of your year for those books," she said. "I've written where on this," she added as she gave Rukia the paper. She nodded and took it. "Thank you," she said, and went on her way.

She had been in the first year's honors library before. In reality, it was as nice as the normal's one, but it stocked more advanced literature, on subjects her class had not been expected to cover at all in first year. She grinned, she had always been proud of her class for the fact that they had trashed that expectation. As a result the place had to be shared by both classes now.

She went in and headed in the direction her instructions dictated, and raised an eyebrow when she saw how amazingly empty the hall was, especially since exams had dawned. There were only a few people scattered here and there, she noted. When she reached her destination she browsed across the titles on the spines of the books, specifically looking for those that had to do with ice spirits. She did not find a book dedicated to them primarily, but she did find a rather large volume that talked about all the different kinds that were known about with in-depth study. She found that there were three such books, and all ridiculously large. She hoped the author, this Urahara Kisuke as written on the spine, did a good job with them. She decided to take the first one for the night and just skim it.

She lifted it out of the shelf and winced at how heavy it was, and almost dropped it on her feet when she felt a hand tap her shoulder lightly. She glanced back and was close to letting it fall from her grasp when she realized that the person behind her was none other than Abarai Renji.

"You," she whispered uncertainly. "What? Am I in your way?"

He looked affronted. "No. I just wondered if you needed help with that? I could carry it for you if you'd let me. I...I want to talk, Rukia."

She wanted to shake his hand off, to turn and kick him where it hurt. But, a part of her wanted to be reconciled with him. A piece of her heart, she knew, was his. Right now it was broken in shards, and she wanted to mend it so the pain would dissipate forever. "Alright," she allowed, and he took the heavy book from her hands and took it to the checkout desk while she fumbled in her pockets for her library card.

Ten minutes later they were walking outside to her dorm, and he still had not said a word. "You can talk as we walk, Renji. I'm not going to let you into my room," she informed.

He nodded. "I guess I just wanted to tell you I was sorry that our friendship's falling apart. That I really miss you. Today..." he looked at her with a pained expression. "I didn't even think you still considered me a friend before today."

Rukia shrugged. "I don't really know why I said that. I suppose a part of me still clings to you with that title in mind."

"Unconsciously said," he whispered, and she nodded. "But that isn't to say that you'll never forgive me, right?" he asked, his voice suddenly tight, his eyes looking straight ahead. She followed his gaze and found a familiar color in the distance. Orange. Ichigo's orange hair as he waited, sitting on the steps of her dorm.

"You had the potential to hurt me more than anyone else," she said softly. "And you used it. You knew that Shihouin was the person who placed second in that respect, and you used that as well. Know I do think I will forgive you Renji. I just don't know when..."

She met Ichigo's curious eyes from afar, and was startled when the book dropped out of Renji's hold with a loud thump, and as his narrowing amber eyes were suddenly gone, obscured by Renji's torso. She looked up immediately to his face and her eyes widened when his hands were on her shoulders, and his lips were on hers, painful and bruising.

Just as fast they were gone. Renji was gone. And Ichigo stood before her, his expression livid, his hands carefully touching her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked her lowly, and she nodded, out of her rationality, completely confounded. His eyes were narrowed with anger. "Good, for the moment. I'll be back, just let me deal with this..." He didn't finish, and he let go of her, and set to walk in the direction he had tossed Renji, who was getting up off the ground. He looked dazed.

"I think your chances of forgiveness were just shattered," he growled. "Much like how your teeth are going to be when I'm through with you."

Rukia paled and ran to him, catching his arm and puling backwards, forcing him to stop. He did, and regarded her with a weary expression. "Rukia, let me deal with this imbecile please," he growled.

She shook her head. " will not touch him. He's a student; you'll be in for a world of trouble if you hurt him. Please, just go. I'll meet you tomorrow. You know where," she pleaded.

He looked like he didn't care about consequences, but at her pleading look submitted. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll let you deal with it." He glared at Renji. "I look forward to your initiation test when you try out for the Gotei Thirteen," he said with cynicism in every word. He grinned ruefully. "I'll make sure to treat you as you deserve then."

Rukia paled again and he tousled her hair. "Later, Rukia." He was gone in a flash.

She sighed and stood still for a moment, closing her eyes and giving Renji time to get up.

Then, after he did, she bent on her knees to retrieve her book, not looking at Renji even when she straightened. "I don't know why you did that," she said. "But, for your sake, don't try it again."

"Or your boyfriend will beat me up?" he asked sarcastically. She glared at him then. "No," she corrected icily. "I'll be the one to do that."

She turned and headed into her dorm, determined not to look at him once more tonight.

***

She waited for his, her spirit's agreement, sulking the entire time. Truth be told, he wanted to laugh at her expression, how endearing it was to him. But then again the cause of her displeasure made him irritated as well, and so he could sympathize.

"Are you sure?" he prompted. "It seems foolish to speed up the process just for that insolent fool."

She sighed heavily. "Yes. I know that. But, I really would like to pay Renji back. He deserves it. And, I want to do it well so that Ichigo doesn't go after him later in life." She grimaced. "I don't believe that will end well for anyone."

He nodded. "That seems reasonable," he allowed. "Have you talked about this with Kurosaki?" She shook her head. "I'm supposed to talk to him tomorrow."

She looked at him, as he was sitting next to her. "Will you let Ichigo's spirit know?" she asked. "Yes," he told her. "I'll do that while you go back and get some sleep." They both got up. "I'll be going to Kurosaki's mind. He's there right now," he added.

She watched as he pressed his hand on the sign that read Ichigo's name and promptly disappeared. She raised her palm to go back to her mind and through the door there to go back to her conscious. However, something stopped her just an instant before she completed her action. She dropped her hand in confusion. She could have sworn she had heard someone singing off in the distance.

"_Let your inhibitions go,_" someone sang indeed, their tone playful. She looked on curiously to Ichigo's side, clearly where the voice had originated, and was coming from.

_"Never let curiosity take you to him," _whispered her spirit's reminder in her mind's ear. But...something urged her to disregard that advice. In fact, it was more than curiosity, something in her was pulling her to go to whomever was calling to her.

She followed that sensation, and was soon startled to find herself outside the building where she knew Ichigo kept a man imprisoned. It seemed the voice was calling out from within its locked walls. She was not sure if she should go on, but as the man began to sing again she felt all her wariness dissipate.

_"Make every touch electrical..."_

She stepped forward and at once the chains surrounding the building moved and left the door unbound, letting her through.

The inside was not what she expected. Dark as the chains she had imagined it to be, but instead she was dazzled by white. The walls were bare, but gleaming like diamonds with the hue. She was snapped out of her musings by the voice, still singing from somewhere above. She found a flight of stairs and climbed them steadily until she reached a door a few minutes later. She turned the knob and walked into a room.

_"I want to touch you deep inside  
And find the secrets that you hide..."  
_

It was white as downstairs, but ahead of her instead of a wall there was a clouded mirror. She walked to it and reached out to touch it. It was ice cold.

"_When you fears are cast aside will you remember me_?" the man finished, his voice laughing and coming from behind the glass.

"Show yourself," she said clearly. Her hand still pressed on the hazy surface.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do," said the voice apologetically, with a hint of laughter. Her eyes narrowed and she scrutinized the glass, trying to see through it. It was then that she noticed the outline of a person right before her, and the frame of his hand placed over hers. They would have touched had it not been for the glass.

"What is your name?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't have one, Queen love. The King never gave me one."

"King?" said Rukia, confused, lowering her arm, and making out that he copied her.

"My partner," laughed the man. "He never liked me. He only used me, and then locked me up. It's natural that he didn't bother to give me a name," he reasoned.

She was frowning. "Do you mean Ichigo?"

"That's the one," he affirmed. "You silly Queen."

Her eyebrow rose. "Why do you call me that?"

He was laughing again. "You are the King's lady. His Queen by default."

She couldn't stop her mirth at his jestful words. "You're very funny," she noted amidst a smile.

She saw him place his hand against the glass. "Little girl, little Queen, tell me your name. I do so wish to know it. Tell me now, and you won't need to swear allegiance to the likes of them," he enticed

She felt her heart begin to hammer away. But not with fear. This was not fear. It was... It was...excitement. She was exalted, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it had been his tone, not pleading but giving her an offer laced with something she did not comprehend.

"I'd be yours," he whispered. "Yours only, and you would save me from this prison, and I would love you forever my Queen. You could give me a name."

She reached out. "I would give you a name," she whispered as well.

She spread her fingers, wanting to fit them with his, knowing that as soon as she touched the hazy mirror she would be making an alliance with him. She would set him free. She would give him a name, to the poor man who had never had one. She had always felt dejected about not knowing her own family name, but in this man's case she held no candle, and she wanted to help him. Her fingertips touched the ice of the mirror...

***

Orihime could not believe what her mother had just told her. "Are you certain?" she demanded, as she sat up in bed, throwing the covers away from her to reach her mother who was standing at the foot of her bed, her voice small and pleadingly unsure. "Who told you?"

Her mother, in actuality her aunt, but she had adopted her as her own so long ago, sighed sadly. "One of the Kurosaki Elders is familiar with one of ours, and he let it slip that their heir was going to marry soon. I'm so sorry Orihime, love. Surely it can not be you. His elder would have told ours if it was. I'm only telling you now so that you do not hear it from somebody else."

Tears fell like jewels from her eyes. "I don't believe it," she gasped. "It can't be true. Kurosaki kun can not be so cruel to me." Her mother embraced her warmly. "My darling, please don't cry. It breaks my heart, sweetling."

But Orihime could not stem her sorrow. "I love him," she whispered in building sobs against her mother's shoulder. "I love him. How can this be?"

Lady Inoue shook her head. "It's over, my love. Now is when you will have to forget about that love."

Her sobs increased.

***

Her hand rested against the ice of the mirror for a second. Only that because someone tore it away from the glass surface and pulled her back by her waist before more than a second could pass. Their embrace was hard, and their grip on her wrist was painful. "Rukia, why did you come here?" she heard in her ear.

"Take her from here," someone else said, and she recognized the voice of Ichigo's spirit. "I will take care of _him._"

"No," she whispered, thinking of what she had seen in that instant that she had touched the glass. She had seen what he looked like. "Not _him_," she continued. "That's not his name. His name is..._Shiro_."

"Damn it," growled whomever was holding her, and this time she identified him as her own spirit. "Damn it," he repeated as he lifted her into his arms and made to leave the room. She suddenly felt so impossibly weak, as if all of her strength had been drained, leaving her dry. It was as if someone had taken all of her bones, leaving her limp in only skin and muscle. She could not protest as her spirit took them away from Shiro.

He said nothing as they walked, and as he sat down with her at the base of the tree that grew at the crossroads between the representations of her and Ichigo's souls with her in his lap he continued his silence. She could feel the ice of his skin on her back where his arm held her, on her face that rested against his shoulder. He said nothing until Ichigo's spirit returned.

"_He _did not make a full allegiance with the girl," he said lowly, and her spirit let out the breath he had been holding. "Then, a partial one then?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," said the man in the black trench coat. "But it is small enough to hold no importance. Even Ichigo will not notice it unless she tells him and he looks hard."

Her spirit nodded. "Would it be better to erase her memory of this event?" he asked. "Yes," said the man. "However, she will remember if she sees him again."

Her beautiful spirit growled. "That will never happen again. I will not allow it."

"Nor will I. And Ichigo will never know. Most likely he will blow what happened out of proportion."

"Then it is agreed," said her spirit, and her everything went dark. Shiro's white engulfed by it.

***

Kaien whistled as a certain fourth seat passed by the training arena where he was instructing some Shinigami under his third seat squad. The field they were in was a few feet from the rise of land that the certain somebody was walking by.

She stopped at the noise and raised an eyebrow. He grinned ruefully and she pursed her lips trying not to laugh. He glanced at his companions. "Carry on guys, Kaien-dono has some pressing matters to attend to." They all chortled and laughed, but he paid them no heed as he shumpoed to the certain lady.

"Miyako, how are you on this lovely day?" he asked casually as he bowed to her in mock seriousness. She laughed. "Very well thank you. I see that you are as silly as always," she noted.

He shrugged as he straightened. "I try, my love."

She extended her hand and he took it. "Shall we skive off on our duties?" she proposed, quirking her brow. He smiled. "I was just riding the same wavelength," he told her, pulling her away from the sight of his shinigami. "Quite unlike you, though," he pointed out.

They walked into a part of their division that was covered by trees and had a patch of the lake that stretched all over it. She laughed as they took a seat on the grass. "Normally yes, but it feels like so long since I've seen you." She pouted at him. "You haven't been seeing another woman have you?" she asked playfully.

He looked thoughtful. "I don't see her as a woman. Not like I do you," he added, looking at her suggestively, and she smacked his arm. "And who is this girl then?" she inquired.

He pulled her onto his lap. "The kid we took to the human world," he told her. "She's become Ichigo's and my protegee, and so I've been helping out too since she's to be in the academy's tournament."

Miyako's eyes were wide. "Do you mean the girl Ichigo was pinning after these past months?" she asked. "So he left her to you completely?" Kaien nodded. "Pretty much. Not that I minded. She's a good kid. And you won't believe it, but she's Hisana's sister too."

Miyako gasped. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Honestly, I don't know how that escaped me when I first saw her. I mean, Rukia's practically the splitting image of Hisana. I realized it during my hearing, and kind of shot it out to Byakuya."

"Oh my," sighed Miyako. "How did he take that. Never mind, what has he done about it? Have you told her about Hisana at all?"

Kaien shook his head. "Hisana didn't want her sister to know about her, remember. Which is why she refused Byakuya's offer to adopt her as his sister. Since he has no reason he can tell her that has nothing to do with her resemblance to his late wife."

Miyako sighed. "Poor Byakuya."

He laughed. "That guy's not the type to give up. He says he'll just keep her safe from a distance. Admirable, no? I always knew he had it in him."

Miyako smiled. "You doubted him, didn't you?" she teased, to which he pouted ridiculously.

He cupped her face tenderly and pulled her closer to his to brush their lips together. "I love ya," he murmured. She smiled. "I love you too, you goof."

***

All morning she had the feeling that she had forgotten something important. But she couldn't quite place it. Deciding to forget it, reasoning that she would remember eventually, she put it out of her mind and left for the library. She wanted to read some more about Zanpakuto spirits before she went to meet Ichigo at his tree house later.

She took a seat at one of the back tables in the honors library, reading from the book she had checked out the night before. She skimmed across the pages, noting that this Urahara Kisuke was a very smart and interesting author. She felt like she had heard his name somewhere before, but she could not remember from where. 'I'm forgetting things left and right today,' she sighed inwardly.

She let herself become absorbed with her reading and barely noticed as the chair across from her scrapped back as it was pulled, and then shifted as someone sat down. It was only when said person cleared their throat that, startled, she looked up. Her eyes narrowed discontented. "Renji," she said. "What do you want?"

He was glaring. "I wanted to talk," he said lowly. "About last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening, although I suggest that you just forget it and never do that again. Just because you hate Ichigo for reasons unknown to me doesn't mean you had the right to do that. You're truly not the person I used to know anymore."

His glare was abashed, as if he were directing it to himself. "I'm sorry about that. I don't really know why I did it. I guess I was jealous again."

To those words she froze. "What? Why?"

He shot her an un amused look. "Why did you think I was mad about? Why do you think I did what I did with Shihouin?"

She shrugged dispassionately. "I just thought you were being unreasonable. Or really, I never thought about why, just that you were."

His face was burning red, it looked like he was on fire, and she would have liked to laugh, but it was as if she had forgotten how to do it. "I was jealous that you had gone off with some guy when you promised to come and watch me try out for the tournament," he said softly, embarrassed. "I hated the thought of you with another man. So, I let Shihouin into my life, thinking that you'd be jealous too and that you'd ditch that guy."

She froze for a moment, her eyes widening with surprise, then shook her head. "Renji, I didn't know you felt that way. I just thought you were trying to hurt me because I hurt your pride by forgetting about your tryouts, especially when you invoked Shihouin and she told me that you didn't care about how she made me miserable."

He was looking at her stoically. "But then I saw you kiss him," he said, and she froze again. "She had me follow her into that maze out in the garden and I saw you two." His hands on the table fisted and his jaw clenched.

She blanched. "Y-you saw," she breathed.

He nodded curtly and then gazed hard into her eyes. "Do you love him, Rukia?"

She looked at the table sadly. "I'm falling in love with him," she admitted. She looked back to him and saw that he looked like he had accepted her feelings. "I'm not just going to stand by if you're not completely in love with him yet," he said suddenly. "I'll kill him before it gets to that," he vowed.

Rukia's eyes widened and she glared at him. "Renji! don't you dare! I'll kill you if you touch him!" she promised lowly.

His eyes darkened with ire. "You would? And what if he hurts me? You'd just stand by?"

Her eyes widened in fear. "I would never let him touch you!" she gasped. "He wouldn't. Just how you wouldn't either. You're just talking nonesense because you're angry."

His eyes closed. "Rukia, are you two together? Has he asked you?"

She looked away again. "I said yes," she answered.

He nodded, biting his lip. "I see."

"I'm sorry Renji. What..." She looked to him, her heart breaking. "What do I do? What do we do? To make it better?"

He took her hand. "Does he make you happy? In a way better than I did?"

She shook her head. "Not better. Renji you're my family, I love you too. I hate that I'm hurting you." Tears blurred her vision and she clutched at his hand.

He smiled sadly. "I love you too, Rukia. You know, I think... I think this place separated us, made where we stand for each other blur. It distorted what we had." His eyes warmed. "Why don't we start again? As friends. And maybe then you'll be able to decide comfortably if you'd rather fall in love with me rather than that guy."

She bit her lip and nodded.

He squeezed her hand in his and then pulled away. "I'll see you at the tournament." He stood and got out of his chair. "Do your best, I know you'll do great."

Her shoulders shook as she tried to control her tears.

"We'll always be best friends, Rukia, if nothing else," he said before he left, and she buried her face into her arms, letting her sadness flow from inside of her.

***

"So, Zan-umm, my spirit told me that you'd like to make the allegiances now?" he verified as he lounged on the floor of his tree house. Rukia, beside him, also sprawled on the ground nodded. "That's right."

"Hmm," hummed Ichigo. "When?"

"Today?" asked Rukia, turning her face to look at him. He turned her way and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we can. I'll have to ask Urahara san..."

She shot up to sitting, her eyes wide. Ichigo followed suit, startled. "What? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and laughed. "It's nothing. It's just that I picked up a book with his name and I thought the name sounded really familiar." She smiled at him. "So you must have mentioned him to be your friend?"

He shrugged. "I don't recall ever mentioning him. But, he's Twelfth Division's Captain, and I guess I could call him my friend," he admitted as he scratched his head thoughtfully.

She looked embarrassed. "A Captain. I see. But why would we have to go see him?"

He grinned. "He has this room that's perfect for what we'll be doing. It's where I learned Bankai."

Rukia's eyes went wide and she stared at him with a mix of disbelief and awe. "You wield Bankai?" she gasped. "How?"

He shrugged and grinned. "Nice to know you like me for me for me and not my Bankai," he teased.

She turned red. "I always seem to forget that you're the hero of the Winter War," she murmured, looking away from him.

He sighed and stroked her head. "I'm kind of glad for that. I want you to love me not be in awe of me."

She glanced at him with sudden unease, her thoughts straying to her most recent conversation with Renji. "What...what if I can't feel that way?" she murmured.

His eyes narrowed with confusion. "Why? Is there something that would impede it?"

She looked away. "I talked with Renji this morning," she said, and then launched to tell him exactly what happened.

He frowned through the whole story, occasionally glaring holes into the wood of the floor, and sometimes grinding his teeth. She found that it made the situation funny, with all of his reactions. She told him so, and his expression lightened. "I'm glad I could make you feel better in that way at least," he said.

Rukia smiled back tentatively. "Renji is my family. I love him. However, I love you in a different way. But...I don't know if I could stand breaking apart my only family for...love."

He was frowning thoughtfully. "If he understood," he began. "That you only see him as a brother, then he would back off?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned. "I think he only pissed me off so much because he was hurting you. Other than that I'm pretty sure I could get along with him. Maybe even be friends. Would you like that?"

She was looking at him like he had just done the most incredible feat in the world. "Ichigo...you would do that?" she asked, amazed. He nodded. "Sure, he seemed like a cool guy apart from a few things. Why not?"

Suddenly she was in his arms, and he took the opportunity to press his cheek against hers, nuzzling her gently, loving the feel and scent of her hair. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her blushing cheek. "I love you. I would do anything for you, Shrimp." His mouth moved to her ear. "Remember, I'm completely yours?"

She turned more red than ever.

***

She stared amazed at the vast expanse of the place Ichigo had brought her to. "This is incredible," she said.

The orange-head nodded. "You bet. Now, I'm going to call out my spirit. You try to do the same, and if you can't then we'll have to resort to something else."

She nodded, and watched as Ichigo concentrated, and as suddenly the trench-coat man materialized beside him. He nodded at her. "I am relived that you have agreed to proceed so soon."

Rukia gulped and closed her eyes. 'Are you there?' she thought to her spirit. 'Please come out...'

At once she felt someone's hand envelop her own. She glanced at it and her eyes widened when she saw the pale skin of her beautiful spirit. He was regarding her with a smile. "You called, Rukia?"

She grinned. "We'll be starting now." He nodded and looked at Ichigo. "I will challenge you first, and vice versa."

"Fine," said Ichigo. He looked at his spirit with a wary look. "Try to make it like how I got Shikai, please?" he asked. The man nodded. "Thanks oji-san," he said.

Rukia looked at her spirit. "Will you behave?" He nodded guardedly. "If that is what you wish."

The two then walked off away from her and the cloak man. After a few seconds they shumpoed away, and she was left completely alone. She gulped nervously as the man gave her his full attention.

"When Ichigo achieved Shikai it was by finding his soul-cutter amid an endless number of boxes as his soul crumbled," he said. "Yours will be different, as you can not go back there for the moment."

She nodded.

The man drew his sword, Ichigo's sword, and pointed it towards her. "Your challenge, to have me swear allegiance to you will be to get through one task."

At once, from the tip of the blade a black cloud expelled and engulfed her. She closed her eyes instinctively and waited for the smoke to clear, fluttering her eyes open every few seconds to check how it had moved.

When it had cleared completely she realized that she was no longer standing in the wasteland that Ichigo had brought her to, but in a room with two doors. As she approached them the doors simultaneously opened and she stepped back from surprise.

Peering into them she saw two figures approaching the doorway. They both stopped before they could cross the threshold. They were wearing thoroughly concealing cloaks, and as she gazed at them wondering what she was supposed to do they pulled back their hoods.

Two mirror images of herself stood before her, both wearing expressionless faces. "We will tell you one truth and one lie," said the one on the right. "You will pick the one who tells the truth," finished the left.

"I see," said Rukia. "Go ahead then?"

The one on the right went first. "What I want most in the world is to be strong."

The second one spoke right after. "What I want most in the world is to be the strongest."

She contemplated their words. Sure she wanted to be strong. But the strongest? Compared to people like Ichigo that wasn't possible. "I want to be strong," she agreed. "And I want to be the strongest, but to my capacity."

They both nodded, and then drew back. At once the world around her shifted and she was once again standing in the wasteland expanse. Before her the man stood. "It is important to understand what you want when you have the power to mold. He extended his hand, and she went to him, giving him her own.

He shook hands with her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Rukia," she answered with a small smile. "And what is yours?"

"Zangetsu," he told her. "You have passed my test, and so now I ally myself with you."

***

"What was your test for Ichigo?" she asked her spirit, who seemed to be fuming. They were both alone in the wasteland-room. Zangetsu having left his corporeal form, and Ichigo having left the room so that she could take her last test.

He scoffed. "I gave him the task of cutting me once," he said, showing her his arm where a shallow cut reddened his skin. "And then, when I told him my name, an _honor_ for him, he laughed!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Is your name funny?" she inquired.

"No!" he shouted. "It is _not _funny. Whatever that fool may think. ...He said it was, _girly_."

She smiled. "I see. Well, I might think differently, so let's get started shall we?"

He nodded, and gave her his hand, which she took. "Your task will be to find me," he told her. "I will be hiding, and you will have to pick me out of a few choices. What we will gain from that will be your connection to me. Think of a way to find me when you can't see me."

"Okay," said Rukia, and suddenly he was no longer holding her hand. As well, before her appeared a glimmering white wall. It was absolutely blank, and so she wondered is this was truly where her spirit was hiding from her.

She approached it cautiously and then splayed her hand over it's surface. She drew back abruptly when she felt fingers touch against her own. She gasped when she saw a white hand retreating into the wall.

"So you _are _in that wall," she verified. Closing the distance again she held her hand out, and the white wall extended its own to her. "Is this you, Spirit?" she asked, as his fingertips graced her hers.

The hand suddenly enveloped hers completely, clutching down hard, so that she had to use her weight in order to pull herself away. Her eyes were widened with surprise. "I guess I will have to draw out the real you. But how?"

She plopped down cross-legged on the floor in order to muse on how to solve that very question. She figured it would not be as easy as merely asking him to come out. As well, she remembered that finding him was supposed to be her doing. Therefore, she was not supposed to draw him out. Gathering herself she stepped up to the wall again. She started from one side, running her hand across the surface, hoping to feel him.

"He will be cold, but warm," she whispered to herself. "His heart will beat with mine. His eyes will be looking at me. He's smiling." She stopped almost at the end of the wall and pressed her hand on the surface once more. A hand clasped hers securely, but this time she did not pull back. He emerged then, his eyes bright and a ready smile on his lips.

"Found you," she said, and he took her in his arms. "Your name?" he whispered in her ear.

"Rukia," she answered. "Your name?"

"Sode no Shirayuki," he said at long last.

***

"I haven't felt this giddy in a while!" exclaimed the sandal-hatted man as he fanned himself exuberantly.

Beside him, Ichigo winced. "Shut up, you're going make her nervous, Getta-Boshi." Next to him, Rukia smiled. "I'm fine," she assured.

Kisuke walked them to the boundaries of his division. "Still, that was quite an amazing Shikai. More impressive and beautiful than on video, for sure. I hope to see it at the Tournament," he winked.

Ichigo shook his head. "That probably won't happen. She won't need it most likely." He shot Rukia a "we discussed this" look, to which she nodded. "Most surely," she agreed.

Kisuke sighed comically. "Very well. I'll be there anyway." He bowed to Rukia, and she did the same. "It was very nice to meet you," she told him. "Thank you for letting us use your facilities."

He laughed. "Think nothing of it. I'll just put it on Ichigo san's tab."

Said man rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

***

She slept more late on Friday morning than ever. It left her feeling sore and in bad need of a good stretch. As she made her bed she passed by her door, and became aware that there was a note addressed to her slipped under it. She wondered if it was from her Swords Instructor again as she picked it up. Opening it she frowned at its contents.

It read: Miss Inoue Orihime sincerely requests your presence in visitor hall's Green room this Friday at one in the afternoon. Please be prompt.

She could not resist the urge to roll her eyes, and as she did so she caught sight of the clock on her wall, which said it was 1:20 already. "I'm already late," she noted dully. "Should I even go?"

In the end she pushed herself to get dressed and left her dorm, smiling at the crowded festivities of the Tournament. Finally, she went into the appointed room she was to go to in Visitor's Hall. As she turned the bend of the corridor she saw that the person who had invited her was barely showing up. She smiled at that, it seemed like sleeping in today had been a great idea.

She walked up to the door and smiled at the servant in Noble House livery. "I'm here to see Miss Inoue Orihime," she said. The man nodded and opened the door. "Your visitor is here, Miss Inoue," he announced.

"Have her come in," answered said girl from inside, her voice all sunshine.

Rukia wondered if now would be a good time to turn back, as she walked in. But before she could decide the door was shut behind her.

Inoue Orihime was sitting on a cushion, her face relaxed, her lips smiling lightly. However, she did not turn to greet her. "Please sit," she said, raising her hand to indicate to the cushion five feet away from her, separated from her person by a low table.

Rukia obeyed, hesitating, but completing. "I assume you want to talk about Ichigo," she prompted, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Something flashed in the auburn headed woman's eyes. To her it looked like hurt. "He lets you call him that?" she asked, her voice drained of sunshine.

Rukia nodded, thinking she should not have started after all.

"I have heard that you will marry," continued Inoue, also getting to the point.

Her eyes widened and she placed her palms on the table to steady herself at the mind-blowing news. "_What_?" she demanded. "We _aren't_. How did you come by such an idea?"

Inoue looked suddenly relieved, as if a huge tension had been removed from her shoulders. "You aren't? Well, that's wonderful." She laughed a little and bopped herself on the head comically. "It was a silly idea anyway. I don't know why I considered it so seriously, really." She stood up. "But thank you for clarifying it for me. I'm grateful. I'm sorry that I wasted any of your time though. I heard you will be in the Tournament, so I'm sure every minute is precious."

Rukia scowled and stood up too.

Inoue continued. "You're just his student, right?" she asked with a smile.

"No." She looked away. "I mean_ yes_. But not just that."

She peeked at the woman and saw that she had frozen. "Then you are his lover?" she said lowly.

She winced. "Girlfriend," she corrected.

Inoue shook her head, as if she couldn't believe it. "That's wrong," she gasped. "You can't be his..."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you think."

In a flash Inoue left her stuttering behind. "So I know," she declared. "It's not so hard to understand. Kurosaki kun and I were meant to be. He is the one I love, and will always love, so I will not allow you to take him from me…" She shook her head. "As if you could. You're a child. And he must be using you to make me jealous. To make me try harder. That must be it."

Rukia glared. "As I said, so you think...Now, I have many things to do today, so I'll be going now."

Inoue said nothing, she looked again as if a horrible mistake had been corrected. "Yes, of course. But, let's meet again. I'm sure we could be friends once Kurosaki kun is no longer using you, no?"

"Yes, let's," agreed Rukia with a sickly smile as she left the room.

***

Kaien scratched his head thoughtfully. "I don't know what to tell ya. But I can go find out, since this is now bothering me too."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah. She's probably resting right now. The end of the Tournament starts tomorrow, and that's her year's turn."

Miyako sighed. "So she's been avoiding you completely. And you have no clue?"

Again, he shook his head.

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you know something," he accused Miyako. "Spill or I will tickle you."

She laughed at that, but her face became grave as she met Ichigo's furrowed gaze. "Tatsuki told me that Orihime went to see her at the school on Friday. That sounds like it meets your time implications, right?"

Kaien nearly laughed as his friend mimicked a chameleon. First he blanched, then his face turned red, and then pink as he calmed down. "I see," he managed to say. "Well, I'm not going to give Inoue the pleasure of seeing me loose her." He stood up, knocking over his sake dish. "I'm going. Thanks for the drink. I'll see ya tomorrow," he growled as he shumpoed out the door of Miyako's barracks.

"What do you think he'll do?" wondered Miyako. Kaien shrugged. "No idea. When it comes to Rukia, Ichigo can be quite unpredictable."

***

She felt like shit. Probably because she _was _shit. Honestly, how could she ignore Ichigo like she had been doing? She knew she was being selfish. But, anything Inoue Orihime always messed with her self-esteem when she thought about it too much.

"Ichigo loves me," she said into the dark quiet of her bedroom. "He said so, and I believe him. But, I can't see why he picked me over her. She's right, I'm a girl compared to her. There must be something wrong with him."

"I resent that," someone said outside her window. Her _open _window. She sat up abruptly, recognizing the voice. "Ichigo," she whispered as he pushed back the spring and leaped swiftly into her room.

Her eyes grew somber as he took leave to lay on her bed, next to her. He propped his head on his arms. "So, you feel like that because Inoue came to see you?" he asked.

She glanced at him.. "You knew?"

His shoulder moved to the beat of a shrug. "I just found out from a friend of mine, who found out from Tatsuki, you know, Inoue's friend. I set off for here as soon as I knew."

He turned over and raised an eyebrow at her. She was mirroring his position, her eyes wide. "You came so soon?" she whispered.

He scoffed. "Well duh. I don't want anything she said to affect us. I knew it had because you've been avoiding me since Friday."

He could see her cheeks blush red even in the dark. "I'm sorry about that," she murmured.

He laughed. "Yeah. It's fine though. I know how you feel."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "When I see Abarai I turn into a jealous monster; not pretty."

She chuckled. "I didn't know you went by pretty."

He grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. "Well, you know..."

She curled against him as she laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I think handsome suits you better, Sir Pretty."

He kissed her hair. "Only if you're right next to me, and let me call you Beautiful."

He shoulders shook from laughter. "Let me think about it."

***

She ran as fast as she could, not risking trying Shumpo just because she had a bad feeling she would pummel right into a wall.

So comfortable in Ichigo's arms, she had ignored her alarm, and thanks to him hitting the snooze button repeatedly she was now going to be late for her pre-Tournament meeting.

"Fool," she muttered as she charged, echoing the whispered yells she had repeated like a mantra as she got ready. She sighed angrily when she realized that she had changed right in front of him without any misgivings. "But only because I forgot to have them," she muttered as she approached the stadium where the tournament was being held, her cheeks red.

She dashed between people until she came to the waiting room that lead to the arena. She composed herself and opened the door.

"Finally," said Shihouin Aye. "I was beginning to think you chickened out too."

True to her words she was the only teammate present. The boy was missing, and so were all the instructors. She asked about the latters.

"They're late," said Shihouin, who was sitting on one of the two benches that lined the walls of the waiting room. There was no wall adjacent to her, giving them a complete view of the arena.

Rukia sat down one seat away from her and sighed. Just then the door swung open and the breathless third member of their team stumbled in, followed in calmly by the three instructors.

"I see you two were on time," said the Kido Instructor. "You, Aoi Tenma, should follow their example."

Rukia shook her head. "I was late too," she admitted.

"Enough of that," interjected the Swords Instructor. "Let's cut to the chase. You all know the rules, so I'll just summarize some key aspects."

"One," he said, "As First Years you are not to touch your opponent once they are incapacitated, or have obtained a win. Two, you may not touch your opponent if they surrender. And three, you may not kill intentionally, or really at all. The most important rule is to follow the rules. People do get penalized if they don't."

The three nodded.

Suddenly a gong rang out and they all jumped in sync, which made the instructors laugh. "Relax, you are all exceptional within an exceptional class. Be confident, you deserve to be."

Shihouin smiled, Aoi grinned, and Rukia nodded, her lips curving.

A knock on the door broke everyone from their musings. The swords instructor answered it, and motioned for Rukia. "You have a friend come to wish you good luck," he told her with a sly wink, which she adamantly ignored. She went through the door and shut it behind her, only to meet Hisagi Shuuhei before her.

"Sempai!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. "I wanted to wish you good luck, although you don't need it," he said. She mirrored his smile. "Thank you sempai. Are you going to watch?"

He nodded.

"Come watch with me then. Your presence will help my nerves. And I don't think the instructors will mind, given that you're a sixth year."

He nodded and she turned to lead them in, but stopped when she realized he had not moved. "Rukia san," he said taking her hand in his. He smiled. "Kaien dono told me to tell you..." he but his lip, she supposed to stop himself from laughing. "...To kick some honors class butt."

She laughed and he could not suppress his own mirth, and joined her. "You will do so anyway," he predicted.

She grinned and gestured to the door. "Will you come?"

He shook his head. "I can't sit with you, but I will be watching. I will be one of the guardians," he explained, referring to the students who made sure nothing incredibly bad happened within the arena.

"I see. But thank you for coming to see me, Sempai. It means a lot to me."

He nodded, and her eyes widened as he suddenly leaned down over her and kissed her cheek. His lips were soft and warm, and against her skin felt like rose petals. He drew back slowly, his eyes taking hers in.

"Sempai, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He smiled. "For good luck; yours and mine." And then he walked away.

***

"Wowzers," hooted Kaien, impressed. "Look at the Gotei's Section. This is the first time I've seen it so full of Captains. It must be a record."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You're right," he agreed as they moved to said place. "There's Uraraha and Yoruichi. Ukitake and Shinsui. Byakuya and Retsu san. Hell, even Toushiro"

"Not to mention the Vice-Captains," put in Miyako.

The three took their seats at the end of a row, Miyako between the two men. Sitting next to Ichigo was Shihouin Yoruichi. "How are you?" she asked with a grin. "Kisuke tells me you have a sweetheart these days."

Ichigo glared at the man next to her, who hid behind his fan with a crazy laugh. "Now, Ichigo san. Don't be so shy."

"Who's being shy!" he demanded, reaching over to take away his fan. Yoruichi intercepted him however. "Behave," she commanded the two.

Ichigo huffed and arranged himself back into his seat. "Why are you two here anyway? What's with the excess of Captains?"

Yoruichi smiled. "_I'm _here to see my youngest sibling compete, you should know that. Kisuke is here to accompany me. However, I would have come anyway even if my sister was not in this. I'd like to see the fruits of your labor with that child you took to the human world. _And _see that Shikai again."

Kaien laughed. "You'll be lucky to see it. Ichigo told her not to use it."

Yoruichi slapped Ichigo across the back of the head. "Why? She could very well win if she uses it. Idiot!"

"Whatever," he growled. "I just wanted her to see how good she's gotten without having to resort to power like that."

"You shouldn't impose your lessons on her," said a voice behind them, and they all turned to be greeted by Unohana Retsu's smile. "Retsu san," said Ichigo in greeting, his eyes inquisitive.

"I mean," she continued. 'That you should let her learn that, if she wishes, on her own. She might not make the same mistakes, since no one is the same."

Ichigo blinked, then nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He smiled back at her. "Thank you."

Next to her was his Godfather. "Kurosaki," he greeted. "We shall see how well you've trained her."

Ichigo grinned. "She'll blow you away."

***

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the last part of this Century's One-Hundred Year's Tournament. In this final installment the First Year's Honor's Class will be competing against their Normals Class counterparts," announced the commentarian seated at a table on the edgo of the arena, among a panel of three teachers that would be keeping score and an eye on the participants. "As you all know by now three of the four fighting styles will be used in three battles: Kidou, the demon arts; Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat; and Zanjutsu, which is the art of sword battle. The winner of each battle is awarded a point for their win. At then end, all the points are counted, and the team with the most points will the winning class. The person with the most points, usually on the winning team, as always will receive a special prize personalized to their merits."

The commentarian stood up, revealing to the crowd who he was: none other than the handsome school Healer. "And now without further ado let this last stretch of this Hundred Years Tournament commence!" He gestured to his right, where the Honors Class sat. "For the first part, Kidou will be the name of the game. Please welcome Honors participant Abarai Renji." Renji came out onto the arena and the student crowd erupted in cheers. "And from the Normals class, Shihouin Ayae." The same reaction was paid to her.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the unlikely match and winced when beside him Yoruichi stood and whistled loudly. "Beat his butt Ayae!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Go! Go! Go!"

"You're excited," he noted sarcastically, and was taken aback by the evil smile she shot at him. "Get up and cheer," she said slowly. "You too Kisuke." Both men paled and stood up abruptly, Kaien joining them as Urahara waved his fan to and fro, chanting "Go Ayae chan!" as he swayed. Ichigo considered it enough to be on his feet. 'I wonder how Renji will fare. Is he any good with kidou?' he wondered.

On the field Shihouin Ayae took a confident breath, she was sure that her Kido abilities surpassed her opponent's. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he grimaced. She knew he would have regards about hurting her, and to her that made things more simple.

She approached him as he did her until they were center stage. They bowed to each other as instructed, and moved far apart once having straightened.

"Are you ready?" asked Renji, ever courteous. She nodded firmly and raised a hand in his direction. His body coiled to spring away once she launched her attack. "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" she recited. Her palm moved quickly, following Renji's movements. "Hadou 33, Sokatsui!"

Renji went flying, the ball of blue fire had not hit him, but the force of the blast threw him off his feet. The blast rammed into the barrier that protected the audience, and before Renji could get up Ayae took her chance. "Bakudou 1, Sai!" she yelled, restraining his movements, causing him to fall on his side.

One of the guardians came forward at once, she recognized him as Hisagi Shuuhei, and began the countdown. "Two," he said at last. "One! Abarai Renji looses this round. Winner: Shihouin Ayae!"

Above them, in midair a blank cube suddenly appeared, and within a second a scoreboard appeared on each plane. It read "Team 1: 0" and "Team 2: 1."

She smiled and released her spell on Renji, who rose and smiled slightly to her. "Nice one," he told her. She scoffed. "And yet so boring. You should have come at me seriously, Renji san, it would have made things more interesting."

He shrugged, and turned away to go back into his team's waiting room. She could see them all stand up to greet him. Ayae sighed and smiled at Hisagi, then did the same.

Rukia and Aoi stood as she approached. The latter was grinning and clapping. Rukia was smiling.

"Well," she said nonchalantly whilst taking a seat, who do you think they'll call next?"

Aoi Tenma pointed to his chest exuberantly. "I hope it's me."

The commentarian's voice suddenly rang out. "For the next battle, please welcome Team One's participant: Hinamori Momo!" Cheers erupted. "And from Team Two: Aoi Tenma!" Said person jumped up abruptly from his seat and bolted into the stadium. Ayae sighed. "Would it kill him to not act like a child," she drawled. "Honestly."

Rukia sniggered, and watched as the two contestants bowed to each other.

On the field Hinamori Momo smiled once at the boy she was going to fight and then moved back abruptly. She wanted to make a win with haste since she wanted to catch up with team one at any cost. Before Aoi could finish his chant she had hit him with the same binding spell Shihouin had used on Abarai kun.

Aoi Tenma pouted at her as Hisagi Sempai counted down from ten. "Two," he said. "One! Aoi Tenma looses this round. Winner: Hinamori Momo!" She wasted no time to release him from her spell. She gave him her hand to help him to his feet and he winked at her before taking his leave. Her cheeks flooded with red as the student and visitor audience laughed.

"Flirting, Hinamori?" asked Renji with a grin, and she blushed as she took a seat. "I don't know what you mean, Abarai kun," she said casually. She looked at Kira. "It seems like you'll be fighting Rukia san," she said.

The blonde boy smiled at Abarai kun. "Do you have any tips for me?" he asked. "Is she good at Kido?"

The red-head grinned at Hinamori and then looked back at him. "That's right. You weren't there when we had a joint lesson with the Normals class. Rukia kicked butt. So watch out for her."

The commentarian suddenly called out his name and he smiled. "I'll be sure to do that," he said as he walked onto the field. From across it he could see his opponent waiting for her name to be called. It occurred to him then that he had never heard Abarai kun use her last name, and it had never occured to him to ask. He looked at the commentarian who still had not said her name when he had reached his position in the middle of the field, and then back to the girl who looked confused by that same reason. Her teammates also had similar looks.

The audience seemed confused too.

The commentarian cleared his throat. "And...and from the Normals participant, Ku...Kuchiki Rukia!" he said finally. A very heavy silence suddenly enveloped the crowd, and then lots of whispered conversation. He watched as Rukia san's eyes went wide, and as her male teammate, Aoi, ushered her gently to the field. She pulled back however, a very angry look on her face, and refused to move. One of the Normals instructors came up to her and spoke with her quickly. He shook his head exasperatedly and then left the room, walking onto the field and heading to the commentarian's table, where he and three other teachers were speaking in hushed tones. They all stopped when a Hell Butterfly flew to them from the stands, he glanced up just in time to see Captain Kuchiki Byakuya sit down, and then become obscured as a tall orange-headed Shinigami stood to loom over him.

When the Team Two instructor arrived to the commentarians table they spoke with him immediately, and after a moment he walked back to his team's waiting room. The commentarian stood up and smiled widely. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Kuchiki Rukia, from the Normals Team!"

Rukia san walked to the field this time, with such a blank cold look on her face that he was sure she was a Kuchiki before he once again remembered her Inuzuri origins. She bowed to him as he did, but with such a grace that he again was not sure if she was a noble or not.

"I wish you well, Kira Izuru," she told him before moving back, and he followed suit. She stood still and he blinked. He did not want to make the first movement. And yet, after a minute she had not moved, and had such an expression of indifference that he knew she was never going to do so, and so force him into moving first. He raised his palm and began to chant low but clear, moving parallel to her. She only moved her head to watch him. He bit his lip as reiatsu surged in his palm, and then rushed at her, "Hadou 31, Sakkahou!" he yelled.

She didn't move as the red fire left his hand, and his eyes widened, he stopped in his tracks. He gasped when she suddenly crouched low, barely missing his attack, and then with feet so quick rushed at him, "Bakudou 1, Sai!" she yelled, and he was bound while standing up.

Hisagi Shuuhei began to count, coming up to stand by Rukia san's side. "Two," he said. "One! Kira Izuru looses this round! Winner: Kuchiki Rukia!"

She was not watching him as she released her seal, instead sharing a confounded look with Hisagi Sempai. "Rukia san," he said, "What's going on?" Her cold look was back. "I have no clue," she said before looking at Kira and nodding. He nodded as well and she turned to walk back to her team. Hisagi Sempai raised an eyebrow. "Go back, at the rate these battles are going I don't think there will be a break for the second part."

Kira nodded and walked back to his team. Renji was watching Rukia san with wide eyes, he met Kira's when he came back. "Since when is Rukia a Kuchiki?" he asked, knowing he would not be getting an answer.

The commentarian rose from his seat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the scoreboard please! Team Two is in the lead with two points, and Team One stands with one win! Please stay in your seats, as the second part of this last stage of the tournament continues immediately!" His hand swept to the Honors Team. "Part Two consists of the Hakuda, hand-to-hand battles. The rules to obtain a win are simple. The participants must either hold down their opponents for ten seconds, obtain a surrender, or knock them out completely. And now, without further wait, please welcome Team One's Kira Izuru! And from Team Two, Shihouin Ayae!"

On the stands Shihouin Yoruichi frowned again as the person on her right ground their teeth together. "Kurosaki Ichigo," she said calmly, "If you keep doing that I'm going to personally make sure you don't walk out of here with any teeth."

Beside her Ichigo glared at her. "I'm just frustrated alright," he hissed. "Why the heck did Byakuya lie? Did you see that look on her face?"

Yoruichi made to smack him but somebody behind him did the job first, although the impact was pretty soft, the message had gotten through. "Retsu san?" whined Ichigo. "Why'd you hit me?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Because it is rude to speak about a person when they are right behind you. Please wait until later to get an explanation, as you have already agreed to."

Ichigo glared at his godfather, and the man looked coldly back. "Fine," he muttered and turned back to face the arena.

Yoruichi sighed, glad that the baby had been properly chastised. She looked intently at the field where her youngest sibling ducked, avoiding a kick from the blond Kira Izuru. She smiled at the determined look on her face, and the skill of her movements as she kicked the boy on the chest, sending him flying.

Kira however was pretty good too, he didn't loose his balance and got up so fast that she knew her sister had lost even before she did. The boy rushed her and lifted her over his shoulders, dumping her on the floor and pinning her before she had the chance to get away. A guardian came to them and ensued to count. "Two," she said. "One! Shihouin Ayae looses this round. Winner: Kira Izuru!"

Urahara sighed beside her. "This type of battle is more fun when watching the older students. First years always make it look like a brawl." She nodded. "But who doesn't like some good street fighting every now and then?" she grinned.

She gave her sister a thumbs up when she noticed her glancing over, and dropped her hand in disappointment when she deliberately ignored her. "Brat," she heard Ichigo mutter, and she smacked his shoulder. "_You _shouldn't talk," she laughed.

On the sidelines of the field the handsome Healer stood up and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, from Team One, Abarai Renji. And from Team Two, Aoi Tenma!"

Renji walked out to the field and reached the center a few seconds before Aoi. They both bowed, and when they straightened Renji coughed. "Has Rukia said anything?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "Not a word." His brow furrowed in concern, "She looks like she's in shock, and more confusing, she has Kuchiki Taichou's expression pretty down, wouldn't you say?"

Renji nodded and stepped back. "Shall we?" Aoi grinned. "You're on, get ready to loose again!"

The boy rushed at him, and Renji followed suit. They took the battle to a mercy game, Renji having caught his fist in his hand, and the second blow as well. He thought this was a stupid strategy since he could obviously overpower him.

Suddenly, with a force he didn't look he had Aoi pushed him back, and with surprising agility maneuvered his body so that he could jump up and kick Renji across the face.

Renji fell, and Aoi landed awkwardly on his feet, but rushed forward to jump on his opponent, holding him down so he couldn't get back up. Renji, in a daze, could only hear Hisagi Sempai reach one in his countdown. "Abarai Renji looses this round. Winner: Aoi Tenma!"

As soon as those words were out the weight on his back was gone, and Hisagi Senpai was lifting him to his feet. "C'mon Abarai, there's a fourth squad member who's going to patch you up. Geez, that Aoi! Your eye is bleeding."

On the other side of the field Tenma was jumping up and down, holding Ayae's hands as she mimicked him excitedly. "Can you believe it!" she shouted. "We're doing so well! It's 3 to 2!"

Tenma grinned and dropped her hands, he crouched down before Rukia where she was sitting and took her hands. "Rukia san, do your best. Use that speed!" She smiled at him slightly and nodded. "I'll do my best, Tenma san."

The commentarian suddenly began to speak. "From Team One, Hinamori Momo. From Team Two, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Aoi moved back as she stood up and walked onto the field, that indifferent expression on her face once again. "Do you know anything about this, Ayae san?" he asked. The blond shook her head, her calculating eyes on the short girl's back. "Nothing at all," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe you," he smiled. She smiled back. "Maybe I do know something, but not enough to say anything. Better?"

He grinned.

On the field Hinamori Momo bowed and smiled at the girl. "Let's do our best, Rukia san." Said girl nodded and stepped back. Momo did the same. She wondered if she would remain motionless until she herself was forced to make the first move like Kira?

But she didn't have to wait, it turned out. Rukia san rushed at her and aimed a kick to her side. Momo dodged, but regretted it in a second when her opponent moved fast and her fist met her stomach. Momo doubled over and fell to her knees, out of breath.

Rukia san stood over her. "Do you wish to give up or get up? I won't attack you while you're down."

Momo got up, breathing in harshly. "I'll get up," she said.

Rukia san waited until she was on her feet, and then threw a punch again, to her face, but Momo caught it with both her hands. She gasped when one of her legs made contact with her side, but didn't let go, even when she lost balance, and brought down Rukia san with her.

She maneuvered over her and pinned her arms down to her sides. "Sorry, Rukia san," she apologized, and breathed in as Hisagi Senpai rushed over.

Rukia san began to struggle, shifting her body, trying to shake Momo's hands off hers, but she would not let go. Her teeth gritted and Momo's eyes widened when she felt her opponent's shoes under her belly. "Sorry, Hinamori san," she said, her voice as cold as her expression, and she shoved, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Rukia san was suddenly over her, rolling her over and pulling her arms over her back. Hisagi Senpai counted down, and she couldn't get up, not while she was so dizzy. "One!" shouted Hisagi Senpai. "Hinamori Momo looses this round. Winner: Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia san's grip dropped at once, and those same hands helped her up. Hinamori looked up and met blue again. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" asked Rukia san softly. Momo smiled. "I'm just dizzy," she said, and Rukia san's hands left their support when Hisagi Senpai lifted her into his arms. Rukia san smiled, and then turned to walk back to her team.

Kira kun and Abarai kun hovered as Hisagi Senpai deposited her gently on a seat, and moved back as the fourth squad member that had healed Abarai kun's eye came forward. "Hanatarou san?" she said. He smiled. "Where does it hurt?"

She waved her hand over her belly. "She got me pretty good here, but I think it's just bruising." He nodded. "I'll heal that then," he said. "I'm sure you'll want to be at your best for the next part, right?"

She smiled. "Yes, we need to catch up."

Meanwhile the Healer stood up and made to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a look at the scoreboard. Honors Team One has accumulated two points, currently loosing to Normals Team Two who has four wins. Now, due to the speed of the previous battles we will be continuing on to the final third part of this last stretch of the tournament. This will be Zanjutsu, art of the sword battles. The rules for these rounds are as follows: the participants may acquire a win if their opponents submit, or if they are the first to cut their opponents three times. In which case, please welcome, from the Honors Team One, Kira Izuru, and from the Normals Team Two, Aoi Tenma!"

Center stage, Hisagi Shuuhei waited for the two young men to arrive to him. He held the swords they would be using, one in each hand. The two arrived, bowed to each other, and then grasped the hilts of their respective swords, drawing them from their holsters which Shuuhei gripped. He stepped back.

"You may commence at my mark," he told them. "I will call you back to position after every cut. Ready? You may begin!"

Aoi grinned and rushed at Kira, who rushed as well and defended. Aoi pushed forward, attempting to overwhelm Kira, who pushed back. The latter then pushed harder, unbalancing Aoi, and he took the chance to swipe his blade on one of Aoi's legs.

Shuuhei walked forward and motioned for the two to part. "Kira Izuru remains unscathed. Aoi Tenma has one cut," he announced. He stepped back. "Ready? Commence again!"

Kira began first this time, and Aoi ducked, but not quickly enough. He drew back and gaped at Kira as a few tendrils of his spiky hair floated to the ground. "So mean," he whined, and then charged at Kira who blocked his swing, pushed his back again, and took a swipe at the side of his other leg. Aoi winced and they both moved back to position where Shuuhei waited. "Kira Izuru still remains unscathed. Aoi Tenma has been cut twice," he updated. He stepped back. "Ready now? Commence again!"

Aoi's brow was furrowed, and Kira knew that he was frustrated now. He decided to go first again, swinging down, and forcing Aoi to his knee as he defended. He tried to get back up, but Kira refused to let down. "Damn it," cursed Aoi, and with a yell he pushed up, pushing Kira back up. He lunged at him, but Kira dodged and sliced a shallow cut on his calf from behind. Aoi fell, a startled sound coming from his mouth.

Shuuhei stepped forward and motioned for the two to take their places. "Kira Izuru remained unscathed for the whole duration. Aoi Tenma received three cuts. Winner: Kira Izuru!"

They both bowed and Kira smiled. Aoi grinned. "For cutting my hair I've just made it my life mission to someday somehow give you a haircut too." Kira looked a little scared, and Shuuhei, sighing, motioned for them to clear off.

The commentarian waited for them to go get off the field before standing up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Honors Team One stands with 3 wins. Normals Team Two has 4 points. Team One is catching up! And so, please welcome from Team One Hinamori Momo, and from Team Two, Shihouin Ayae!"

The two girls came onto the field, then bowed, and proceeded to take the swords from Hisagi's grasp. "You two know the rules," he said. "Ready? Begin!"

Ayae began first, swinging her blade heavily in order to unbalance her opponent. Her strategy worked, and as Momo swayed on her feet she hissed and fell completely when she felt the sting of the blade on her leg.

Hisagi Senpai called them back. "Hinamori Momo has one cut. Shihouin Ayae remains unscathed." He moved back. "Ready? Commence again!"

Momo moved first this time, her blade cutting sharply a shallow horizontal line down Shihouin's arm. The blond clutched her arm and glared. Momo moved back into position as Hisagi Senpai stepped forward. "Hinamori Momo has one cut. Shihouin Ayae has one cut," he announced. He stepped back. "Ready? Continue!"

Shihouin swung her sword down hard, leaving Momo no leverage, all she could do was defend and attempt to push back to shake her off. Shihouin pushed harder, and as Momo stepped back her opponent's sword swung vertically, cutting her arm with a shallow wound as well. She grinned, satisfied, and Momo scowled. They both walked back into position. Hisagi Senpai was already there. "Hinamori has two cuts, Shihouin has one. Ready? Commence once more!"

Momo drew back, her sword on guard, and moved slowly as Shihouin approached her with just as much caution. "Afraid?" she said, her eyebrow raised. Momo frowned. "Not at all, there is no reason to be afraid of you." The blond scoffed and rushed her, Momo dodged abruptly, and swung her sword to cut the blond across the back of her leg. She stumbled, but caught herself. "How you dare, but from the back of course you coward!" she yelled and rushed her again, catching Momo by surprise, their swords clashed, and she felt her eyes widen at the fury in those yellow-green eyes.

She could hear Hisagi Senpai close at hand, yelling for Shihouin to stop. The metal of their swords ground as they pushed, and in panic Momo raised her leg and kicked Shihouin in the stomach. Her blade slipped, as was the force that held Momo's own in place. The next thing that dominated her vision was the spray of blood that surged from Shihouin where her blade cut down from throat to torso. All the fury was gone now. Surprise rose in the blond's eyes as horror came to her own, and then fell as her eyelids closed. Momo's did not.

Hisagi Senpai caught Shihouin from behind before she fell. Momo fell to her knees, her sword dropping too beside her. "No," she whispered. "I didn't mean to do that."

Hands were on her shoulders, Abarai Kun's and Kira Kun's, pulling her up and away as a small crowd of fourth squad members rushed to Shihouin. One of them was not. It was a shinigami woman whose attire gave her away as the captain of the second division. Shihouin's sister.

Her teammates dragged her back to their waiting room, seating her on one of the chairs. Her Swords Instructor came forward and took her hands. "Get a hold of yourself Hinamori, everyone saw that it was an accident. Besides, she continued attacking after you scored a win. She was in the wrong, not you."

"Yeah!" said Renji, his eyes looking worried for her. "Sensei's right Hinamori." Kira was nodding too. They all looked back across the field, where in Team Two's waiting room fourth squad was treating Shihouin.

Suddenly they all heard the commentarian over the noise of the crowd clearing his throat, and most of the noise died down. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "We will be continuing the final part of the tournament after this announcement. The score stands as following: before this battle Team One had 3 wins, and Team Two had 4 wins. Now, due to a disregard of the rules, the panel has ruled Shihouin Ayae disqualified from part three, making Hinamori Momo the winner, and awarding her team one point as grievance. The score is now: Team One: 5 points; Team Two: 4 points. Without further ado then, let us have the next contestants! Please welcome Abarai Renji, from Honors Team One, and from Normals Team Two: Kuchiki Rukia!"

Momo looked up as her teacher scoffed. "Those brats, the extra point wasn't necessary. That child couldn't possibly beat Abarai at Zanjutsu." She looked at Renji as he looked at the arena. "No," he said. "She said she was horrible at swords." Then, Renji left, and Momo felt sorry for him. "But he might let her win," she said softly. "Because of all that he's hurt her."

Her teacher glanced at her. "Are you certain?" Momo looked at her in the eyes. "Not at all."

In the stands Ichigo was grinning widely. "Urahara san, watch her kick his butt." Kaien sharing his mood, stood up and whooped. "Go, Rukia!" he yelled. "Beat that guy!" He turned to look at Byakuya. "Don't blink alright," he laughed.

Center stage Rukia wasn't feeling their confidence. She, despite of herself was worrying about Shihouin. And it really hadn't sunk in that she was going to fight Renji...and at swords. She bowed to him when he bowed to her, and tentatively took her sword from Hisagi Senpai, who gave her a smile. "Good luck to both of you," he said, looking at her. "Don't be nervous Rukia san, just remember everything you've learned. I'm sure this tournament's battles have been comparatively easy."

She smiled and she found that she was no longer nervous, or worried. Shihouin would be fine. And, there was no reason to feel incompetent. Ichigo, Kaien dono, and Hisagi Senpai had all made sure that she was not. She smiled at Renji. "Don't be nice to me, fight me as you would Tenma san or any boy." She grinned now. "Or else I'll make you stand guard tonight."

His eyes widened at her words, recognition to that old threat that they once used: he who does not bring something to eat or drink looses, and he who looses gets to stand guard at night. He smiled. What Rukia did not know was that he never had minded guard duty, not when it meant he could watch her sleep.

But her challenge had riled him, and he decided to answer it with all he was.

"You're on," he said, grinning. "Just remember you asked for it."

She mirrored him.

Hisagi Senpai smiled. "You two know the rules. Are you ready?"

The two nodded.

"Then, commence!"

She was upon him in an instant, her blade crashing down on his, forcing his knees to bend so he was at eye level with her. "Besides," she ground out. "I owe you for that kiss, don't I?"

He laughed and pushed hard, throwing her off him. She landed gracefully, skidding back, and smiled. "Look at your shoulder, Renji," she told him. He did so, and his eyes went wide when a clean slash appeared on the white sleeve, and then as the edges turned red from as a wound he barely felt bled.

Hisagi Senpai stepped forward, nodding to Rukia. "I saw when she cut you, Abarai," he confirmed. "It was before you defended. Her blade slashed down, and then spun and caught yours. I suppose you didn't see it?"

The red-head shook his head. "No, I didn't." He went back into position, and Hisagi Senpai spoke. "Abarai Renji has one cut, Kuchiki Rukia remains unscathed." He looked at them. "Ready? Then commence again!"

Renji stepped back, still stunned that Rukia had gotten him, and even more without him noticing. She raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Do you want me to move first again?" He scowled. "You're really fast," he accused.

Her eyes turned sad. "Renji, speed is my only leverage. I will use it, make no mistake. And...I'm not going to play around anymore. My team is counting on me to win this. Thus, to me you won't be my friend anymore, but as an obstacle I must remove."

As she said this her expression drained of emotion. The look that had dawned on her when she had been called a Kuchiki was born again, and in her eyes he saw nothing that recalled their friendship. "Then," he said. "I'll take you on with the same thought in mind, Kuchiki Rukia."

She moved, her steps quick, her sword held out at her side, and then raised and swinging down. He caught it with his own blade, grunting as his knees buckled slightly. "Liar," he ground. "You're pretty overwhelming as well. Why don't you show me all you've got?"

Her eyebrow raised, and then she drew back. "Are you certain?" she asked. He grinned. "Absolutely!"

She rushed him without warning, and he swung his sword to deflect hers, intending to knock it out of her hands and strike her arm. He grunted when their swords clashed together and that idea was rendered useless. And gasped when where her sword crossed his the blade began to break. Her eyes regarded him coldly and her arms pushed harder, breaking through the metal, and slicing down his chest in a long shallow cut.

He moved back and watched as she swiped her blade across the air, cleaning his blood off the steel. She said nothing to him, this Kuchiki Rukia. Hisagi Senpai suddenly obscured her from his vision, holding out an empty hand, and another sword in the other. Renji handed him his broken one and took the other.

Hisagi Senpai then gestured to the stands with his head. "Not too worry Abarai, everyone's as surprised as you are. These swords were made so that they could not be broken easily. That is to say then, that you should fight very seriously now." He cleared his throat. "Abarai Renji now has two cuts. Kuchiki Rukia remains unscathed." He looked at Renji with a serious look, and regarded Rukia with one too. "Ready?" She nodded, so did he. "Then, begin!"

Rukia rushed at him again, and he dodged, swinging his sword in her wake. She turned in a step he could barely see and intercepted his sword. The momentum was so powerful that he almost let go of the hilt. He stumbled back, but straightened his composure, adrenaline pumped his blood faster and so apparently his movements. Rukia had speed. But if he could shake the aftermath of her attacks fast enough, then he determined that he could catch up to her.

She lunged at him again, he swung his sword across the air, and she ducked under his swing, and her body was close enough for him to feel the heat of her breath. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. Suddenly, as if she were a vanishing mirage, Rukia was not inches from his person with her sword pointing at his chest. His blood froze when he felt the sharp bite of steel on his right arm. "You loose, Renji," Kuchiki Rukia said in an indifferent tone.

His sword dropped to the ground and hers left his body. She handed it to Hisagi Senpai who was grinning triumphantly at her. "Kuchiki Rukia remained unscathed for the whole duration. Abarai Renji received three cuts. Winner: Kuchiki Rukia!"

She made to go back to her team but Hisagi Senpai shook his head, and so she stayed. She looked apologetically at Renji who looked a little stunned. "You did great, Rukia," he congratulated, and she smiled. "Thank you Renji. So did you."

The Healer stood and everyone's attention went to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Team One and Team Two are now tied. Therefore, the tournament panel has decided to go into an overtime special. So, all contestants with the exception of Shihouin Ayae please make your way center stage. One point max will be awarded to each successful participant and added to their team's overall total according to their performance. The name of the game is Hohou, the art of movement. As such, each person will take a turn attempting Shumpo. The panel will then decide how much to award. Then, without further ado, Hisagi san, please instruct the participants!"

Said man cleared his throat and motioned for them to stand on a line one after the other while he turned and walked fifty feet away from them. He spoke in a loud clear voice. "While none of you have ever tried Shumpo, you have all by now learned the theory. What you will be doing now is applying it. Hopefully you will obtain a result, and if not then no one will blame you." He glanced at the first in line. "Abarai Renji, you are first. Go ahead and try to Shumpo towards me. You have one minute to move."

Rukia watched as Renji blanched and then screwed his eyes tight in concentration. Her eyebrow raised when she sensed reiatsu circle his feet. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't blow himself up. A minute passed, and every time he stepped nothing happened. Sighing in disappointment he moved aside. Hisagi Senpai motioned to the next person. "Hinamori Momo, please take your turn."

She nodded, and tried to do the same as Abarai kun. Reiatsu encircled her feet, and she took a step. She moved forward fast, but not quite to Hisagi Senpai, and not fast enough for it to be true Shumpo. She toppled and Hisagi Senpai Shumpoed to catch her. He straightened her and she walked to where Abarai Kun was standing. They both looked at the Judges apprehensively and waited. The Healer stood. "Hinamori Momo, this panel awards you half a point for your efforts!"

Hisagi Sempai called Kira next. The blond boy swallowed and let reiatsu cover the soles of his feet. As Hinamori san and Abarai kun before him he could not precisely direct it yet and it encircled his feet. He stepped and rushed forward for a second before falling over on his stomach. Trying not to laugh along with the audience Hisagi Senpai helped him to his feet and Kira walked to where Hinamori san stood beaming at him. The Healer stood again. "Kira Izuru, this panel awards you half a point."

Aoi Tenma stepped up next and squeezed his eyes tight. Reiatsu swirled around his feet chaotically. He took a step and was thrown backwards, knocking into a surprised Rukia who extended her arms to catch him. They tumbled and fell to the ground. Tenma was gaping when Hisagi Senpai reached him and pulled him off Rukia who startled took his other hand to get on her feet. He grinned and left as Tenma apologized. "Rukia san, you don't by any chance know how to Shumpo do you?" She smiled slightly. "We'll see, Tenma san." He winked, his expression lighting up, and left to join the others.

Rukia took a deep breath as Hisagi Senpai motioned for her to begin and readied his arms, knowing full well that they extent of her knowledge with Shumpo, as she had told Ichigo about her little accident, and he had told him. Reiatsu covered the undersides of her feet, and she took a step. The speed was mind boggling, she felt almost intangible as she moved. So light and free, untouchable. Before she knew it she was too near Hisagi Senpai and could not stop herself. She rammed right into his outstretched arms, the momentum too much, resulting in him stumbling back. He managed to stay on his feet.

She looked up at him with startled eyes, but with a wide smile when she realized she had done it. "Thank you Senpai," she said before stepping back from his arms and then walking back to the others. He followed, trying not to smile himself. The Healer stood up, his expression bright. "Kuchiki Rukia, this panel awards you one point! Meaning, a tie continues to exist." He cleared his throat. "However, we always prepare for something like this. That being said, I will ask you all to present to the audience and us the panel, in a sudden death match, one special skill. The max is one point. So, Hisagi san, if you will?"

Shuuhei motioned for Abarai who shook his head quickly, then Kira who did the same, and finally Momo who shook her head slowly. He sighed. "Aoi Tenma?" He laughed. "I can try to juggle Rukia san?" She glared at him, and Renji laughed quietly. Shuuhei smiled at Rukia. "Kuchiki Rukia?" She frowned and cast a nervous glance at the audience where he knew Ichigo san was sitting. Yet, she stepped forward, surprising everyone.

She walked to him. "May I borrow a sword?" she asked and he nodded, running to the side of the field where he had laid them aside. He ran back having retrieved one. She took it tentatively in her hands, and he noted that her hands were not shaking. "I can do this," she whispered softly. He moved back and she held the sword diagonally to her chest. "Mae," she said clearly, her eyes closing, spinning the blade down so that the tip faced the ground from above. "So," and the sword glowed a silken white around the blade, a ribbon descending from the end of the guard in a circle, "de no Shirayuki." White snow dazzled around her, and her eyes opened again, her expression serene and accomplished.

Hisagi smiled at her encouragingly. "Keep going." She glanced up at him. "Then, you will have to move." He shumpoed away from her, next to Abarai whose jaw seemed to have unhinged. She returned the blade to its original stance. "Some no Mae," she breathed, and swung the blade in an arc to her side, the white ribbon following in its wake. The earth before her feet began to glow in a circle, and then resonated into a tall pillar that climbed towards the heavens in the form of shimmering ice. It held its form for a moment, as if allowing the spectators to revel in its beauty, and then released its shape, breaking down and showering down to the earth in sparkling pieces of ice that dissipated before reaching it.

In the midst of it all, Rukia smiled slightly at her success. She had never done it quite as well as now in the few times she had attempted the attack.

Shuuhei shumpoed near her and approached her with a smile. "That was incredible," he congratulated her. She smiled, and suddenly the sword in her hands glowed white before returning to normal. It fell from her grasp to the ground, and his eyes widened as she went down after it. He caught her effortlessly in his arms. A moment later a swoosh of reiatsu abruptly informed him that they were no longer alone, as Kurosaki Ichigo had shumpoed down from the stands to them. Their eyes met and after a moment's hesitation Shuuhei relinquished the girl in his arms to the orange-haired man. How do you deny someone with such frightened eyes some solace? You do not. Ichigo san held her in his arms for a second, and then in a flash the two were gone.

'Take care of her," he said to no one.

"Senpai!" he heard behind him, and he turned to meet Abarai's frantic eyes. "What happened to Rukia? Is she going to be alright?" he demanded. He looked so distraught that Shuuhei patted his shoulder reassuringly. "She'll be fine. She probably just ran out of energy. In any case Ichigo san will make sure she's properly attended to."

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Aoi.

Shuuhei nodded.

Even Hinamori looked astounded. "Isn't he the Hero of the Winter War?"

"Yep," said Aoi. "But what is he to Rukia san?"

"Her boyfriend," muttered Abarai.

Aoi whistled, and then raised an eyebrow in Shuuhei's direction. "Senpai, did you know Rukia san could call Shikai?"

He looked away. "Oh, look. It seems the panel has decided what to award Rukia san." Aoi pouted but complied.

The Healer stood up, looking elated. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe it's safe to say that Kuchiki's was quite the skill for a first year. Therefore, this panel awards Kuchiki Rukia the full point. As it stands now: Team Two is the winner for the first time ever the winner for the first years! Meaning, that if they wish it any of its members can claim a seat in their year's advanced class!"

Grinning, Aoi Tenma yelled out, "As if!" towards the normals audience. "We just kicked some advanced class butt! Who wants to go there now!"

The normals class cheered and hooted, whilst Hisagi whacked Aoi across the head. Renji glared at him, and Kira and Hinamori tried not to laugh.

The Healer coughed, clearing his throat, and continued. "And now, moving on to who will receive the individual prize for this tournament: In Team One: Abarai Renji scored 0, Kira Izuru scored 2, and Hinamori Momo scored 2 as well. Team Two: Shihouin Ayae scored 1, Aoi Tenma scored 1...and Kuchiki Rukia scored 3...making her the winner!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time to come see the first years in this last part of the Hundred Years Tournament. You have just witnessed for the first time a Normals class to rival the Advanced, and a first year skilled enough to use Shumpo fairly well and most impressive of all able to summon Shikai and use it as well fairly well. Have a good day, and enjoy the rest of the school festival. Kuchiki Rukia's prize will be announced during the finale of it at midnight. With that said, I bid you all farewell!"

Aoi turned and bowed to Hinamori. "Forgive me if I caused you discomfort before. It was a pleasure to combat against you." He smiled, as he raised himself up, at Kira and Renji too. "You two as well. So, goodbye!"

"Wait," said Kira suddenly. "Do you really have no intention of joining the Advanced Class?" Aoi stopped and grinned. "Duh. I have too much fun in mine. See you around, Kira!"

Renji looked at Hisagi when Aoi was gone. "Sempai, if you're going to look for Rukia, then let me go with you."

Shuuhei glanced at him. "I'm not actually." He motioned for him to come closer, to speak in his ear. Renji obliged. "And unless you want to be hurt you shouldn't either." Abarai looked at him with a surprised look. "Senpai, you..."

He waved him off. "Congratulations for being here, you all did well even if you didn't win. It was probably the first time that Team Two wasn't utterly decimated, so you were up against opponents who stood on the same ground."

"Except for Rukia san," pointed out Kira. Shuuhei smiled lightly. "True. See you all in Sereitei."

Hinamori pulled on Renji's sleeve. "What's wrong? What did Hisagi Senpai say to you? Are you going to look for Rukia san?"

Renji looked after his retreating back. "I won't look for her now. He said I would be hurt, since she's with that guy..."

"Was that it?" probed Kira. "You seem shocked."

He regarded his friends with a dazed expression. "It seems he's into Rukia too."

Kira sighed sympathetically, and Hinamori patted his hand. "Do your best, Abarai Kun," they said together.

He turned red and waved them away. "Don't say such embarrassing things anymore! Geez."

***

The first thing she felt was the futon underneath her back, and the first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was a close-up of Ichigo's face. It wasn't something she was expecting, and so she screamed and kicked up her leg.

He let out a muffled yell and toppled over on the floor.

Loud laughing ensued, and she looked up to see Kaien-dono cracking up. "Oh, you're so funny, Rukia. Do that again."

Ichigo got back on his feet, glaring at Rukia. "What the hell did I ever do to you, Shrimp?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, it's scary to wake up to the orange beast."

His face and ears turned red, clashing horribly with his hair. Kaien-dono's laughing reached the point where it became inaudible as his air ran out.

Ichigo grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her up to meet her eyes in his level. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. Do. You. Understand."

"I understand that you need to learn how to use complete sentences," she drawled. "Oh, orange beast monkey sama."

He swore he saw red, but when he saw her smile, the light in her eyes, and heard her honest-to-goodness laugh, he decided she could call him whatever she wanted. He ruffled her hair. "You seem to land in in Healing rooms quite often," he stated. She stopped her mirth as did Kaien. The latter waved to her and left the room.

"Ichigo?"

He crouched down and she sat up. "When you fell...I..."

The distress in his eyes was clear, and something inside of her clenched at his expression. "I'm sorry I worried you."

He smiled lightly, and she touched his hand, which he took. "I promise," she said. "To avoid danger whenever possible."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess that's all I can ask."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So, did Team Two win?"

He grinned. "You bet. You won it for them, you unbelievable Shrimp." She decided to ignore that last part. "That's great. And, do you know how Shihouin is?" He shook his head. "No, I haven't left you since you fell. But I'm sure she's fine by now. Her sister is with her."

She nodded. "Even though I dislike her, I can't help but to be worried. She and I got along better today, when she wasn't focusing on hurting me, and I wasn't focusing on hating her."

He stroked her cheek. "Stop worrying about others. Focus on yourself. I want you to think about you first from now on." She smiled at him a little sarcastically. "It doesn't always work that way. Something called circumstance." She pushed the covers away and he stood to help her to her feet. "I want to go talk to Byakuya," he told her. "He lied to you. He said he wouldn't force you to be in his family. And yet he did, and when I confronted him when they called you Kuchiki Rukia he wouldn't answer any of my questions."

She looked at her feet. "I don't think he did what you think. He promised me." She looked at him with a determined expression. "And I believe that he kept his word."

There was a laugh at her words. Pleasant to the ears, and amused. "I'm glad to hear you have faith in him, little Rukia, because it wasn't he that gave you his name."

She looked up, and Ichigo turned around. "You!" he exclaimed in surprise.

***

I'm really feeling glad to have finished this chapter, it was definitely a struggle to write, which is why I took so long. That the struggle is over is my early birthday present, haha. However, I hope that it turned out alright and that you guys enjoyed it! Thank you to all my reviewers! I can't believe I got 40 reviews for chapter 6. They all made me very happy!

If you have some time, I'd like to ask that you head over to Livejournal and check out Bleachness. They're having a January contest, and I helped a certain Bunnisteffi by betaing. Please check it out, she's quite amazing with words and I'm sure you'll all be as impressed with her story as I was. And if it's not too much to ask, why not take the poll I have on my profile.

And now that I'm done being shameless, here's a preview for chapter 8:

0. "Kuchiki Rukia, your prize is..."

"Are you serious?"

1. "Forgive me, Rukia. But there is something I must tell you."

"How can that be?"

2. "Kuchiki san, I won't let him hurt you."

"No, I won't let him hurt _you_."

3. "Found you! Now which one of you has Shikai?"

"I'm the one your are looking for."

4. "You might not understand. But I want you like I've never wanted anyone else."

"I'm only yours."

5. "I wish you would look at me in the way I want."

"There must be a way..."

6. "Ichigo, tell me about the Winter War..."

"I'm afraid you'll hate me if I do."

7. "Little Queen, don't you remember me?"

"Get out of my head!"

Sound interesting? Fabulous!

Please read and review, it would make me very, very, very happy! Until next time then!


End file.
